


Back in Black

by Aless_Cuervo



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aless_Cuervo/pseuds/Aless_Cuervo
Summary: Después de los sucesos de  The Amazing Spider: Rise of Electro, Harry tendrá que decidir si lidiar con su enfermedad y el odio de Peter. O escapar de la realidad, dejándose  consumir completamente por la locura y el duende verde, destruyendo lo que más quiere, pero jamás tendrá.Peter no solo tendrá que lidiar con la ausencia de Gwen, además, su alter ego tendrá que lidiar con un grupo creado especialmente para destruirlo... los seis siniestros.Parksbor: Peter x Harry. Mención de Harry x Peter.*Spider-man es creación de Stan Lee y Steve Ditko.





	1. Cartas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Esta historia será mi versión de The Amazing Spider-man 3. Me basaré en como terminó la película y algunos cómic, obviamente, todo transformado por mi amor al slash.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> *Spider-man es creación de Stan Lee y Steve Ditko.

**Capítulo I:** _Cartas._

 

Tenía que reconocer que la visita de aquel hombre lo había sorprendido, pues, en todos los meses que llevaba encerrado en ese lugar, solo lo visitaba una persona. Pero lo que lo sorprendió verdaderamente fue la propuesta que le hizo; formar un grupo para eliminar a Spider-man.

Si le hubiese hecho aquella propuesta meses antes, tal vez, por la traición que creyó que Peter le había hecho, ni siquiera lo hubiese pensado… simplemente habría  aceptado. Pero ahora, casi un año después, ya no quedaba nada de aquel odio que creyó sentir por él. Además, si este aún existiese,  ya no podría aceptar aquella propuesta por su actual condición.

—Le sugiero que lo piense,  señor Osborn. Estaré esperando su respuesta —dijo, antes de salir de la celda.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, giró en dirección a esta. Observándola como si tratara de hallar algo importante en ella. Sabía que no tenía absolutamente nada que pensar. Jamás podría volver a dañar a Peter. O, por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaba en los últimos seis meses.

Tenía que aceptar que al principio no se arrepintió por haber sido el culpable de la muerte de Gwendolyne Stacy, de hecho, le había agradado saber que Peter jamás podría estar con ella. Pero cinco meses después de estar encerrado en aquel lugar, quiso obtener el perdón de Peter,  por lo cual, todos los meses, el mismo día, le enviaba una carta, las cuales, aunque nunca habían sido respondidas, seguía enviando con la misma esperanza con la cual envió la primera. En la última, que había enviado el mes anterior, además, de contarle sobre su vida, y pedirle perdón nuevamente, le hacía una petición, a  pesar de saber que no lo merecía. Pero sus deseos eran superiores a su juicio.  Quería que Peter fuera a verlo. Solo eso le pedía y aunque nunca sucedió, lo comprendía. Pero, aún así, no dejaba de ser doloroso que la única persona a la cual esperaba ver, jamás cruzaría a aquella puerta.

— ¿Cómo se siente, señor Osborn? —giró, hacia la voz que le había sacado de sus cavilaciones, mirando con desagrado a aquel hombre,  antes de darle la espalda nuevamente. Odiaba hablar con él; detestaba lo que sus visitas significaban.

— ¿Es relevante? —su voz sonaba irritada, pero el hombre con bata frente a él, como siempre, no parecía darle  importancia.

—El nuevo tratamiento…

— ¿Ha venido solo ha eso? —lo  interrumpió, mientras lo observaba por el pequeño y sucio espejo. Odiaba hablar sobre el tema. Ya había aceptado su destino. Sabía que moriría, pero nada ya le importaba —. La última vez le dije que no seguiría ningún otro tratamiento. Si solo vino a eso, es mejor que se vaya en este instante —estaba cansado de ser el conejillo de indias de ellos, no solo porque ningún tratamiento parecía funcionar, además de eso, algunos eran muy dolorosos.

—Estamos haciendo lo posible por ayudarlo, señor Osborn, pero si usted no coopera no podremos hacer absolutamente nada por usted —el hombre agarró una silla, y se sentó frente a él, escribiendo en una libreta que llevaba y, después de algunos segundos, lo miró —. Sé que no le agrada hablar sobre su enfermedad, pero necesitamos hacerle algunas pruebas

—El resultado será el mismo —se levantó y se dirigió a la única ventana que tenía la pequeña celda. A pesar de que ya no poseía las secuelas que habían quedado cuando se inyecto el veneno de araña, la enfermedad seguía allí, arrastrándolo cada día más a la muerte  —. Al principio parecen funcionar… pero al final es el mismo resultado —cerró los ojos unos segundos. Ya nada importaba, ni siquiera si le decían que moriría al día siguiente. Pero había una cosa, solo una que ansiaba más que a nada, esa que seguiría pidiendo hasta el día de su muerte… dio un suspiro cansado, antes de hacer la misma estúpida petición que hacía cada mes —. Está bien, me someteré al nuevo tratamiento… solo con una condición —giró hacia el médico, el cual se levantó de la silla, sabiendo a que se refería.

—Cuando la tenga lista, envíela a mi oficina —se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de agarrar el pomo se giró nuevamente hacia él —. Mañana iniciaremos el nuevo tratamiento

<<<<>>>> 

Otro mes, sin ninguna respuesta. Pero no importaba, ya se había acostumbrado a no obtenerla. También a no verlo y a que lo odiara.  Sentimiento que era su verdadero castigo, no aquellas cuatro paredes a las cuales ya se había acostumbrado.

Pero, a pesar de que ese mes tampoco obtuvo respuesta, envió su última  carta, dos semanas después de la primera y una semana antes de salir. Quería que Peter fuera el primero en saberlo, tal vez así, iría a gritarle todo el odio que él sabía le tenía. Era consciente de que le dolería, pero no le importaba… podría verlo. Después de casi un año, al fin podría verlo nuevamente. Pero no sucedió, igual que en las anteriores ocasiones su único pedido fue ignorado.

—Harry —la mujer detrás de él, captó su atención. Giró hacía la única persona que había permanecido a su lado a pesar de todo lo que había hecho —. Es hora de irnos, si no nos apresuramos llegaras tarde

Agarró la pequeña maleta,  y subió a la limosina junto a Felicia, dando una última mirada a aquel lugar. El sitio de donde jamás debió salir, pero, lamentablemente, no había tenido otra opción. Según su médico, su salud mental había mejorado en los últimos meses, y el último tratamiento parecía funcionar. Pero sabía que a pesar de eso, la verdadera razón de que saliera de Ravencroft era porque  Donald Menken  había movido todas sus influencias para sacarlo de allí.

Le extrañaba mucho la situación, ya que a Menken le convenía que él estuviera encerrado, y aún más en un instituto mental, para poder seguir a la cabeza de Oscorp. Además, de que lo  había amenazado con matarlo, razón por la cual, estaba seguro, lo odiaba aún más. Nada tenía sentido, pero a él poco le importaba. Ya nada le importaba.

<<<<>>>> 

Abrió los ojos de forma pesada, mirando hacia el techo de forma resignada. Un día más pasaba desde que había perdido a gwen. Once eternos meses, en los cuales su vida era  un infierno. Uno, que sabía  se merecía por no haberse alejado de ella, como se lo había prometido al capitán Stacy.

Se sentó en la cama y vio el traje que estaba tirado en el piso. Hacia algunos meses había decidido volver a ser Spider-man, después de haber desaparecido por cinco meses. Había vuelto solo por ella, después de ver su discurso de graduación. Ese día había decidió que Spider-man debía regresar, porque ese era su deber. Y a afortunadamente lo hizo, porque un loco, que se hacía llamar rhino, había atacado la ciudad.

Un toquido en la puerta lo sobresalto. Por lo cual, en reflejo, se levantó y agarró el traje, para después lanzarlo debajo de su cama. 

—Peter, se te hará tarde

—En un momento bajo, tía May —se escucharon unos pasos bajar por la escalera, antes de que sacara el traje de su escondite transitorio y lo metiera en un pequeño baúl que tenía en el armario. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, miró la pequeña pila de cartas que estaban en un rincón del baúl.

Desde hacía seis meses, una vez al mes, harry Osborn  le enviaba una carta, pero él nunca las abría. Cuando recibió la primera, se enojó tanto que pensó en romperla sin leerla, pero al final no lo hizo, quería tener algo que le recordara el odio que sentía por él. Ese odio que nació el día  que arruino la vida de él y acabo con la de gwen. Un odio que crecía cada día con la ausencia de ella.

Miró la fina caligrafía, antes de cerrar el baúl bruscamente.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, su tía estaba hablando por teléfono, pero cuando lo vio, colgó. La besó en la frente, antes de sentarse en la mesa.

—Invite a comer a la señora Watson, viene con su sobrina Mary Jane. Creo que ya te había comentado sobre ella… —mencionó, tratando de recordar si lo había hecho, pero al final solo hizo un movimiento negativo —…, Mary Jane es de tu edad —dejo el cubierto en el plato, ya sabía en qué dirección  iba la conversación —, es una chica encantadora, y…

Se levantó de forma abrupta, interrumpiéndola —. Lo siento tía May, no me había percatado de la hora… voy tarde — la besó en la frente y,  sin darle tiempo a  hablar, salió de la casa.

No entendía por qué su tía tenía urgencia en que conociera chicas. Y más específicamente a esa tal Mary Jane, a la cual venia mencionando, siempre que podía, desde una semana atrás. A veces, quería gritarle que no necesitaba a nadie, que la única persona que quería a su lado era a gwen, que a la única mujer que había amado y amaría era a gwen.

— “ _Pero ella está muerta… por él_ ”

<<<<>>>> 

—Señor Fiers, harry Osborn ya salió de Ravencroft —el hombre, sentado detrás del escritorio, sonrió —. ¿Está seguro de que aceptará?

—Mientras _Spider-man_ exista, harry Osborn colaborará con nosotros —agarró un vaso, que estaba sobre el escritorio, y bebió —, igual que los demás

—Pero usted dijo…

—Bueno, si no sirve para entretener a _Spider-man_ , al menos lo puedo utilizar para amargarle la vida a Peter Parker, después de todo, él tuvo que ver en la muerte de su noviecita —se tomó todo el contenido de su vaso, antes de dirigirse nuevamente al hombre que tenía frente a él —. Alista todo, tengo que hacer algunas visitas  —el otro hombre asintió, antes de salir de la habitación.

Al quedarse a solas, giró la silla, quedando frente a la ventana, y sonrió. Ya faltaba poco, solo tenía que ser paciente y todo saldría como lo había planeado. No solo se vengaría de Peter Parker, por las múltiples veces en que sus padres habían arruinado sus planes décadas atrás. Sino que, además, esos locos lo ayudarían a eliminar a Spider-man para que no interviniera en sus planes  futuros.


	2. Mi mente… mi cárcel.

**__**

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió al auto detenerse. Miró por la ventana, perdiéndose por algunos   segundos en la  fachada,  estilo victoriano, de la mansión, antes de  poder expresar la duda que le embargaba.

 —Creí que iríamos a Oscorp —dijo, en un pequeño susurro, sin dejar de observar la que, en su niñez, había sido su casa. En ese momento se percató de que en esos ocho años, nada parecía haber cambiado.

—La reunión fue cancelada —la puerta del auto se abrió, y ella salió —, se realizará mañana —él la miró, pero no dijo nada —.  Además, necesitas descansar.

Entraron a la mansión en completo silencio. No dándole importancia a que en el lugar no parecía encontrarse nadie más a diferencia de ellos.

Caminaba al lado de ella por los pasillos sin ni siquiera mirarla. Moviéndose  simplemente por inercia, concentrándose en la nada, como había aprendido a hacerlo desde que había sido confinado en aquel. A diferencia de ella, que en algunas ocasiones, lo miraba de soslayo e intentaba hablar, pero al final se arrepentía y no lo hacía.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la habitación de él, ella por fin habló  —. El médico dijo…

—Sé lo que dijo, Felicia, no soy un niño —agarró el pequeño portafolios negro que ella le ofrecía y, sin decir nada más, entró a la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, antes de deshacerse del portafolios como si le quemara.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo. No comprendía por qué aquel médico no lo dejaba morir en paz. Ninguno de los inútiles, y dolorosos tratamientos, funcionaría jamás. Desde que había ingresado a aquel lugar, se preguntaba ¿por qué, si ya   había aceptado que pronto moriría, el médico no podía dejarlo morir y ya?. Así no sentiría más aquel dolor y podría por fin escapar de aquella cárcel en que se había convertido su mente después de recuperar la cordura.

Abrió los ojos y miró la habitación, observando cada pequeño detalle. Todo ahí, también permanecía igual. Él no había tenido tiempo de cambiarlo. O, mejor dicho, no se había atrevido a hacerlo cuando volvió de viaje, por lo cual su habitación seguía decorada como cuando era niño.

Se sentó en la cama, y de uno de los cajones de la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de ésta, sacó una foto. Y, por primera vez desde que todo había sucedido, sonrió. Habían pasado muchos años, pero aún recordaba ese día. El último cumpleaños que había pasado con él.

 Pasó sus dedos por el rostro del niño de ojos cafés, que estaba del lado derecho, sonriendo, a pesar de que él siempre lo molestaba por su ortodoncia.

—Peter…

Su padre, antes de morir, le dijo la razón por la cual lo había apartado, como si fuera un traste viejo, pero él siempre había sabido cual era la verdadera razón para su destierro, y por eso siempre le guardo rencor.  Lo había enviado lejos para apartarlo de él… alejarlo de  Peter. Porque su amistad no era _normal_. Eso, fue lo único que alcanzó a entender de una conversación que su padre y Menken mantuvieron  unos días antes de su viaje. En ese momento no comprendió a qué se refería su padre. Esas palabras, y las razones por las cuales su padre pensaba aquello, lo entendió algunos años después. Se había enamorado de Peter, sin ni siquiera saber, o comprender, que era el amor. Pero su padre, lamentablemente, si se había percatado de lo que sentía y, para remediar aquello que creía era un error en un Osborn, lo alejó.

Cuando fue consciente de que lo que sentía no era normal, se quiso alejar de todo, sobretodo de Peter. Necesitando olvidarse de aquel amor infantil que jamás debió sentir, y menos por otro hombre. Y lo había logrado, después de todos esos años, al fin se había olvidado de Peter Parker. O eso fue  lo que creyó hasta que lo volvió a ver.

Había quedado desconcertado cuando le informaron que Peter estaba allí. Y, aunque pensó en negarse, algo le hizo querer verlo. En ese momento, se convenció de que _ese algo_ no era más que las ganas de confirmarse de que lo había olvidado.  Pero cuando, Peter, se giró hacia él, sonriéndole, después de tantos años, y para su desgracia, descubrió que aquello que una vez sintió por este, no había muerto como había pensado, sino, parecía haberse incrementado e incluso trasformado.

Un fantasma. Eso fue lo primero que dijo cuándo sus orbes se encontraron. Sus sentimientos, en ese momento, nuevamente lo abrumaron, como la primera vez que fue consciente de ellos y, sin saber que hacer o decir, lo miró por lo que parecieron ser horas. Rompiendo el silencio cuando la realidad nuevamente lo golpeo; ya no eran niños… y, lo más importante,  eran hombres.

Sabía con exactitud cuántos años habían pasado. Ocho largos años pero no lo dijo, solo utilizó un número al azar, creyendo que él no lo recordaría. Pero para su sorpresa, Peter, también lo recordaba, como si también lo hubiese extrañado cada uno de esos años.

Cuando le mencionó cuál era la razón por la cual estaba allí, no se sorprendió. Peter siempre había sido así con todos, sobre todo con él. Pero cuando vio que él se disponía a subir las escaleras, sintió pánico, uno que pensaba había desaparecido hacía muchos años. Por lo cual intento alejarlo, siendo lo más frío que pudo con él, concluyendo aquella conversación con un simple gracias. Pero cuando vio su expresión de decepción, se  dio cuenta de que ya no era aquel niño al cual obligaron a separarse de él, por lo cual, aunque no quisiera, debía dejar que Peter se fuera. Debía alejarlo esta vez él.

Sabía que no debía recordar aquellos estúpidos sentimientos infantiles. Sabía que si nuevamente estaba cerca de él, inclusive más terror a la muerte le tendría, porque jamás querría separarse, nuevamente, de él. Pero sus labios, a pesar de todo lo que sabía, se movieron sin su permiso. Decidiendo, después de tantos años, estar nuevamente con él.

Cuando se abrazaron, se sintió estúpido, pero no le importó. Simplemente quería estar con Peter, sin importar de qué forma, o si jamás le confesaba sus sentimientos. Y, sin importarle la junta en la que estaba, se fue con él, dejando todo como en antaño, solo para pasar el tiempo que más pudiera con Peter… simplemente ellos dos.

Cuando finalmente pudo hacer la pregunta que le carcomía, escucho por primera vez aquel nombre… gwen Stacy. Pudo observar perfectamente la expresión de su rostro al hablar de ella, y sus temores fueron confirmados. Peter estaba enamorado. Quería a alguien que no era él. Y, por primera vez en su vida, envidió a alguien… a una mujer. Aún sin conocerla, porque ella tenía lo que jamás él podría, aun si intentaba, jamás lo obtendría. Jamás tendría el corazón de Peter Parker.

Ese día le confesó que quiso olvidarse de  todo desde que se fue, incluso de él, pero jamás le dijo la razón de ello. Y agradeció que Peter fuera tan despistado en esos temas, y  no le preguntó aquella razón que él creía haber olvidado con los años.

Cuando se inyecto el veneno de arañas, aferrándose a la idea de que se curaría, toda la rabia que había sentido en esos días aumento. Tanto, que era aquella emoción la que  parecía controlar a su cuerpo, y no su cerebro. Solo quería ver sangrar literalmente a Spider-man. Pero cuando se percató de que este era Peter, dentro de aquella locura lo odió. La odio. Se odio. Porque lo quería y hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por él, pero sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos, y aquellos sentimientos filiales, que él decía tener, tampoco existían,  hasta el punto de ser egoísta y negarle la única esperanza que  tenia para vivir.

Había mirado nuevamente a gwen. Por aquella chica, Peter, hubiese hecho  lo que fuera, sin importar qué. Cosas que ni si quiera por él haría. Y eso lo enojó aún más, creyéndose traicionado por aquel amor que él le tenía a ella. Por aquel amor que él sentía pero jamás sería correspondido. Ahí, en ese punto, la poca consciencia que todavía poseía fue enmascarada totalmente por el odio y la locura. Ni siquiera cuando ella le suplicó, se detuvo. Simplemente, observándola a los ojos,  le dijo la verdad… _harry, ya no está_. Aquellos emociones negativas lo habían arrastrado a la locura, y solo siendo movido por el deseo de deshacerse de ella, sin importarle las consecuencias, lo hizo. No le importaba si Peter sufría. O lo odiaba. Solo quería separarlos y que Peter sintiera lo que él sentía en ese momento.

 

Apartó la mano de la foto y nuevamente la guardó. Todo lo que le estaba sucediendo lo merecía. Todo lo que le sucedía lo aceptaba, después de todo, lo merecía. Pero si lo sabía y lo aceptaba, ¿por qué aún no se resignaba a no verlo?.

Se acostó,  cerrando los ojos. No solo necesitaba verlo por su egoísta capricho, también tenía que encontrar la forma de hablarle sobre ese hombre, Gustav Fiers. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo si no quería verlo?. Estuvo pensando en ello por algunos minutos, y en quienes serían los seis siniestros, pero el cansancio lo venció.

<<<<>>>> 

—¡El _Buitre_ suena perfecto!. ¿¡Esta es la única foto de él!?, ¿¡qué les pasa!?, ¿¡para eso les pago!?... ¡el público quiere verle!, ¡tráiganme fotos del _buitre_ o aquí rodaran cabezas!

Nuevamente, escuchó los gritos provenientes de la oficina, y  volvió a preguntarse por qué había decidido llevar las fotos al Clarín  personalmente, en vez de enviarlas por _mail_ como hacía desde el inicio. Pero casi instantáneamente desecho la pregunta porque recordó a que se debía su decisión; Lo estaba haciendo para evitar la nueva cita que su tía  había concertado con la sobrina de la vecina,  Mary Jane.

Había escuchado del carácter _especial_ que poseía J. J Jameson, pero, a pesar de eso,  le sorprendía todo lo que había escuchado en los cinco minutos que llevaba esperando.

Vio a dos hombres salir de la oficina. Uno parecía estar preocupado por algo y el otro, que era afroamericano, no parecía darle importancia a lo que había sucedido en el interior de aquella oficina. La secretaria le hizo una seña para que pasara.

—Así que eres Parker… —metió en su boca un tabaco, mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada —. Espero que no seas  igual que los inútiles que acaban de salir. ¿Qué tienes? —le entregó una carpeta para que observara las fotos —. Te pagaré el doble si me traes fotos del _buitre_ junto a esa amenaza pública… _Spider-man_ —siempre le escribía, o decía, lo mismo, pero  al final terminaba pagándole lo mismo  —. Ahora lárgate, malgastas mi tiempo

 

No teniendo nada que hacer, después de leer un poco sobre el hombre que desde la noche anterior salía vestido de ave, decidió probar suerte y ver si se lo encontraba. Ya que, éste, se dedicaba a robar joyerías y por lo que pudo percatarse, seguía un patrón, por lo cual, tendría que robar justo la joyería que tenía enfrente. Por lo cual fijó la cámara, con telarañas, al edificio donde se encontraba.

— “ _Algo se acerca, pero no hace ruido_ ” —se giró, en la dirección de donde creía que vendría el objeto —. “ _Es imposible que sea un avión_ ” —se quedó observando algunos segundos más en esa dirección hasta que distinguió a unos metros, lo que parecía se,r un hombre con alas —. “ _La suerte me sonríe “_ —quitó la cámara, y lanzó una telaraña, para acercarse un poco más a la joyería, pero estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando golpeó un pedazo de concreto. Fijó la cámara, nuevamente, pero cuando giró hacia donde debería estar el  buitre, este no se encontraba. —. “¿ _Dónde_ …?” —un golpe  en la espalda, provocó que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y soltara la cámara.

—Al fin un oponente digno de mi ingenio —aprovechando que Spider-man se encontraba aturdido, volvió a pegarle con más fuerza, provocando que cayera al piso, seminconsciente.

— “ _Maldición, me he confiado_ ” —trató de levantarse, pero otro golpe lo arrastró a la inconsciencia.

—O tal vez no —lo subió sobre su hombro y empezó a  volar, hasta que encontró un tanque elevadizo  —. No eres tan listo como pensé… por lo menos espero que sepas nadar —lo lanzó en el interior y cerró la tapa.

Cuando cayó al agua, recobro el sentido, escuchando a lo lejos una estridente risa que, a los pocos segundos, dejo de escucharse. Respiró profundo, mientras se maldecía mentalmente. Subió su brazo para lanzar una telaraña pero el lanzador estaba vacío. Había estado pensando cómo evitar la “cita”, que se le olvido recargarlo —. “ _Bien… piensa, Peter, no solo para cometer estupideces eres bueno_ ” — tampoco podía escalar porque la humedad hacía que se resbalara —. “ _Bueno, al menos puedo elegir si morir por asfixia o inmersión… ¡gracias, buitre, por permitirme elegir!_ ” —relajó sus músculos para… —. “ _Músculos… son más fuertes que los de una persona ordinaria_ ” —se sumergió hasta el fondo y, cuando estuvo allí, saltó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando abrir la tapa en el proceso.

<<<<>>>> 

Colocó una almohada en su rostro cuando la luz de su habitación fue encendida. Apretándola lo más que pudo a su rostro, tratando de ignorar a la persona que ahora le hablaba y que, después de unos segundos, empezó a jalar la almohada para apartarla de su rostro.

— ¿Enserio, harry? —trataba de sonar molesta, pero no podía evitar que unas pequeñas risas se escaparan de sus labios mientras jalaba la almohada —. Tienes razón, no eres un niño. Pero te comportas como uno

Él aumento la fuerza en el agarre de la almohada, esperando que ella se cansara y lo dejara dormir. Pero en vez de eso, ella también aumento la fuerza en el agarre y siguió jalando. Después de casi un minuto de “luchar” porque la almohada permaneciera en su rostro, y al concluir que no lo dejaría en paz, soltó la almohada, e inmediatamente escucho como algo caía al piso.

Abrió los ojos. Y, después de mucho tiempo, no pudo evitar sonreír frente a alguien, ante aquella imagen. Felicia trataba de levantarse del piso. Cosa que le era claramente muy difícil, gracias al vestido azul oscuro ajustado que llevaba y los tacones. Se sentó en la cama, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle.

—No es gracioso —dijo, con un poco de molestia. Pero la expresión de harry no cambiaba —. La próxima vez empujare la almohada a tu rostro 

Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír —. Por lo menos si muero asfixiado podré descansar sin que puedas molestarme —la almohada, que había permanecido en una de las manos de ella, golpeó suavemente su rostro, antes de caer en la cama —. Creí que vendrías hasta mañana —mencionó, mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama.

—No has salido de tu habitación en todo el día —dijo —. Bernard estuvo tocando la puerta, y nunca le abriste

— ¿Ahora también me vigilaras, mami Felicia? —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, girando hacia ella. Ella frunció el ceño e intento decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió —. No lo escuche… creo que  estoy un poco cansado. De hecho, quiero seguir descansando, ¿podrías dejarme hacerlo?

 

Irse. ¿Esa era una palabra que, Felicia, no conocía?. O, mejor dicho, no comprendía. Creía que había sido claro, pero cuando se percató de que no, le dijo directa y claramente “ _Lárgate, quiero dormir”_. Pero no le basto con quedarse, sino que, además, lo arrastró, literalmente, hasta la cocina. Lugar, en el que por cierto, jamás había entrado en su vida y, Felicia, parecía conocer muy bien.

— ¿Qué haces? —inquirió, al ver que ella sacaba unas telas de una gaveta —.  ¿Por qué simplemente no llamas a un restaurante? —pero ella seguía colocándose el delantal, mientras parecía pensar en algo. Después de unos segundos le lanzo un delantal a él.

—Cocinaremos —dijo, mientras sonreía. Él miró el delantal en su mano y, después de observarla, como si dijera ¿es una broma, cierto?,  ella lo ignoró —. Haremos _Spaghetti con salsa napolitana_

 

“ _Como nunca has cocinado, harás lo más fácil, picar las verduras_ ”, eso había dicho ella, entonces ¿por qué no podía hacer una estupidez como esa?. Algo que se suponía debía ser fácil. Una pequeña mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para que un gemido de dolor, o palabrota, salieran de su boca, nuevamente. Con una expresión de enojo, dejo el cuchillo en la mesa y, ante la mira de burla de Felicia, se sentó del otro lado de esta.

—Es una estupidez. Llama a un restaurante

Ella no dijo nada. Solo se acercó a él y, después de limpiarle los pequeños cortes, le colocó dos benditas.

Sin nada más que hacer, se quedó observando todo lo que hacía Felicia. Sospechaba lo que ella trataba de hacer, y no le agradaba. En todo el tiempo que estuvo en Ravencroft, ella siempre que podía iba a visitarlo y, además de informarle todo, era amable con él. Sabía que ella le había tomado aprecio y él, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, también se había encariñado con ella. Pero no estaba seguro de que lo quisiera de la misma forma en que él lo hacía; como una amiga —. “¿ _Por qué lo haces_?” —como si lo hubiera escuchado, ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió, pero él estaba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones, que no se percató de ello.

 

Comían en silencio. O por lo menos él lo hacía, porque ella habla y sonreía por cosas que él ni siquiera estaba escuchando. Solo movía el tenedor entre la comida, como si tratara de encontrar algo, dando de vez en cuando pequeños bocados.

— ¿Harry? —levantó la mirada en reflejo por la mención de su nombre —. ¿No te gustó?

—Sí. Solo estoy cansado —no mentía. Aunque en parte su actitud se debía a que sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en otra persona; realmente quería y necesitaba dormir —. Creo que voy a dormir un poco —trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo cayó nuevamente en la silla. Estaba más cansado de lo que creía.

Se levantó y se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo —. ¿Estás bien? —trató de mirarlo al rostro, pero el flequillo se lo cubría totalmente.

—Solo… estoy cansado

— ¿Harry? —le levantó el rostro, el cual ahora estaba extremadamente pálido —. No sé cómo pude confiar en que lo harías —lo soltó y salió de la habitación. Unos minutos después llegó con la medicina lista para aplicársela. Él no extendió el brazo, por lo cual se lo agarró para que lo hiciera —. ¿Te duele? —preguntó, ante la expresión de dolor que había hecho en cuanto le aplico aquel líquido azul.

—No tanto como los otros —dijo, en un pequeño susurro, mientras cerraba los ojos, y se recostaba en ella. Se quedaron en esa posición por algunos segundos, mientras ella le acariciaba los mechones de cabello, ahora ligeramente ondulados.  Después lo ayudo a subir a su habitación.

<<<<>>>> 

Bajó en un callejón oscuro cerca de su casa. Sacó de su mochila ropa y se la colocó. Al finalizar, miró el reloj en su muñeca y sonrió. Por primera vez daba gracias de que  ser Spider-man jamás le permitía llegar puntual a ningún lugar.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no llamar la atención, por si todavía las vecinas se encontraban en su casa.

—Peter… —giró, hacia la mujer que lo esperaba sentada en el sofá —… ¿por qué llegaste tarde?, la señora Watson y Mary Jane, se fueron hace una hora

Sintió un gran alivio, e inconscientemente casi sonríe, por lo cual se mordió el labio inferior —. Lo siento, tía May, trate de llegar antes, pero ya sabes… el tráfico —la mujer frunció el ceño, pero después sonrió.

—Deje la comida en el microondas… necesito descansar  —la mujer se levantó del sofá, sonriéndole maternalmente —. Ya ha pasado un año, debes dejar ir el pasado, Peter —intento replicar, pero ella no se lo permitió —. Come y descansa  —le dio un beso en la frente, para después subir las escaleras.

— “¿ _Dejar ir a gwen?_ ” —eso era algo que no podía, o quería, hacer. Ella no solo había sido  el amor de su vida, también, había sido su polo a tierra, la persona que lo entendía y lo ayudaba a tomar las decisiones correctas. Gwen había sido su única y  mejor amiga.

 

Miró el reloj. Ya era casi media noche, y aún no encontraba la forma de evitar que el buitre fuera tan _escurridizo_. Se acostó en la  cama, y agarró la foto, que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche, donde estaba con gwen —. Tú ya tendrías la solución —después de observar la foto por algunos segundos, la colocó a su lado, sobre la cama, y cerró los ojos. La necesitaba. Gwen simplemente hubiese observado al buitre, percatándose inmediatamente que… abrió los ojos y se sentó —. ¡Claro, utiliza energía magnética para volar!  —¿cómo no se había percatado de ello antes?, era más que obvio, gracias a su vuelo silencioso, pero él no lo había tenido en cuenta  —. “ _Por eso eras el segundo de la clase_ ” —escuchó aquellas palabras en su cabeza, y una pequeña sonrisa cargada de tristeza se formó en sus labios, mientras agarraba nuevamente la foto —. Siempre tuviste razón, nena… eras la mejor

Las siguientes horas las utilizó para fabricar un inversor anti-magnético. Cuando miró nuevamente el reloj, suspiró de forma cansina. Aunque se bañara y vistiera a una velocidad sobrehumana, como siempre, llegaría tarde a clases.

<<<<>>>> 

—Este trato no solo me beneficiara a mí —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de beber del vaso que sostenía en la mano derecha —. Ambos sabemos que te conviene más que el joven Osborn este fuera de ese lugar —sonrió más ampliamente, cuando la mueca, que hizo el aludido, a pesar de que era de enojo, le daba la razón —. ¿Aún lo tienes?

—Espero que cumplas tu palabra y puedas manejar a ese mocosos  —colocó frente al otro hombre  un portafolios negro. Estaba visiblemente enojado por lo que tenía que hacer, pero si quería quedarse con las acciones cuando harry muriera, tenía que hacerlo —, no pienso perder lo que por años he ayudado a mantener

Había utilizado sus influencias para que  Oscorp no se viera implicada con el escándalo del duende verde, y menos el accionista mayoritario. A pesar de odiarlo, hizo lo que considero necesario para impedir que las acciones  se desplomaran. Y, nuevamente, haría lo que considera necesario para ser el accionista mayoritario y desaparecer definitivamente a harry Osborn.

—No te preocupes, ni si quiera notaras su existencia… tengo grandes planes para él —una sonrisa lasciva apareció en sus labios, mientras observaba las fotos y el tubo que contenía una sustancia verde brillante.

—Sobra decirte que nadie puede enterarse que esa información  salió de Oscorp

Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, tocaron la puerta, entrando dos segundos después un hombre  —. Ya están aquí, señor —salió, después de que el aludido hiciera un asentimiento de cabeza. Unos minutos después, entró harry acompañado de Felicia.

—Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez, harry —a pesar de que sonreía amistosamente,  en sus ojos, se podía reflejar todo el desprecio que sentía por él.

Harry no respondió, solo lo miraba de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. Sabía que nunca le había agradado  a ese hombre, sentimiento que, desde que lo conocía, era mutuo.

—Puedes retirarte, Felicia —ordenó,  sin ocultar esta vez su desagrado. Si seguía manteniendo a esa mujer ahí, era porque sabía que harry confiaba en ella y eso, por el momento, le era de gran utilidad. La mujer pareció titubear unos segundos, pero, después de un asentimiento de harry, salió —. Supongo que recordarás a Gustav Fiers —harry miró hacia el mencionado, percatándose en ese momento de su presencia —. Los dejaré a solas para que conversen a gusto —mencionó, para después salir.

—Se ve mejor que en aquella ocasión, joven Osborn

—Creí que había sido claro en aquel momento —dijo, sin rodeos, después de atar cabos —. Si cree que por sacarme de Ravencroft…

—Lo que hice no tiene nada que ver con mi propuesta —dijo, interrumpiéndolo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento —. No estás obligado a hacer nada que no quieras. Solo me pareció una pérdida, que alguien como tú, estuviera en un lugar como ese… —caminó hasta que dar frente a él —…, aunque tengo que reconocer que todavía quiero que formes parte de nuestro equipo

—No creo que necesite de mi ayuda para destruir a _Spider-man_ —dijo —.  Además, si decidiera hacerlo, no dependería de otras personas, lo haría yo mismo —intentó girarse para salir, dando por terminada la conversación, pero el hombre frente a él, no se lo permitió. Le tomó la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. A pesar de que le parecía muy incómoda la situación, no se apartó.

— ¿Tan rápido perdonaste a _Spider–man_ por lo que te hizo? —sonrió —. No, tú eres un Osborn y, por ende, jamás lo harías. Él fue quien hizo que estuvieras allí… todo lo que sucedió es culpa de él. Nuestra alianza te conviene, harry… _Spider-man_ debe desaparecer. No solo te ofrezco la destrucción de ese trepa muros, también te doy la oportunidad de recuperar lo que por derecho te pertenece y la cabeza de Menken

Movió el rostro para soltase, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos —. Lo mismo que le ofrece a él. ¿Por qué tendría que confiar en usted?

Sonrió —. Eres igual a  tu padre —sonrió a un más, cuando una expresión, mal disimulada, de enojo, apareció en su rostro  —. Porque Menken es un imbécil que se conforma con tan poco. Tener dinero no significa que tengas poder. Menken cerró todos los proyectos que le darían ese poder, solo para no perder unos cuantos millones, que ni siquiera le pertenecen… por lo menos hasta tu muerte —él lo había mantenido con vida en Ravencroft. Lo había mantenido con vida para que lo ayudara a destruir a Spider-man. Para que él destruyera a Peter —. Te ofrezco destruir a las personas que te enviaron a Ravencroft y obtener más poder que tu padre

Abrió el portafolio, que le había entregado Menken, girándolo hacia harry. Había fotos y algunos expedientes. Pero de todas las fotos, hubo una que captó inmediatamente su atención y, con dedos temblorosos, la agarró, preguntándose por qué ese hombre  tenía información de él, o si ya sabía quién era Spider-man. Pero al observar las demás fotos, se percató de que habían sido tomadas de proyectos especiales, que se suponía, Menken, había cerrado por completo.

—Peter Parker —a pesar de tener la foto en sus manos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aún más, cuando se percató del tono que había utilizado aquel hombre para nombrarlo. Odio y asco —, es otro enemigo que tenemos en común… queremos verlos destruidos.

— ¿Peter Parker? —apartó lentamente la mirada de la foto, dirigiéndola hacia el contrario, quien lo observaba fijamente.

—Digamos… que sus padres dejaron algunas cuentas pendientes.

Estuvo tentado a preguntarle a que asuntos se refería, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el hombre tomó las fotos y documentos, dejando que en el fondo del portafolio se observará un pequeño tubo.

—Si algún día lo necesitas…

Inmediatamente lo reconoció. Aquella sustancia verdosa brillante que parecía llamarlo. Estiró sus dedos y acarició suavemente el tubo. Solo una inyección, solo eso bastaba. Si se inyectaba nuevamente, no volvería a ser débil. Dejaría de ser débil físicamente, pero sobre todo emocionalmente. Nuevamente le dejaría de importar todo, inclusive si Peter lo odiaba o no… dejaría de sentir aquello que sentía por él… dejaría… —.“ _Lo lastimarías nuevamente_ ” — apartó la mano como si el pequeño tubo le quemara. Si volvía a inyectarse nuevamente, no solo sería más fuerte, también podría dañarlo, y eso jamás lo soportaría. Cerró el portafolio y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, sin mirar al hombre que lo observaba fijamente.

—Naciste para grandes cosas, harry. Puedo ofrecértelas

—No somos amigos —dijo, en referencia a la utilización de su diminutivo.

—Tienes razón —sonrió—, pero eso es cuestión de tiempo

Cuando asió el pomo de la puerta, se quedó ahí, algunos segundos, hasta que decidió de volverse. Estiró con duda el brazo, tomando el pequeño portafolio. A pesar de que aquella sustancia parecía llamarlo, tenía que resistirse. Tenía que actuar con inteligencia. Tenía que hacerlo por él.

El hombre sonrió al verlo salir de la habitación. Aún no confiaba en él, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara haciendo lo que deseaba. Pero mientras eso sucedía, podía utilizarlo sin que  se percatara de ello.

Sacó de su chaqueta un celular e inició una llamada —. Necesito que antes de que vayas a _Park Avenue_ , le presentes a _Spider-man_   nuestro nuevo  integrante… ya va en camino —fue lo único que dijo antes de finalizar la llamada —. Serás de utilidad para muchas cosas, harry

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió al auto detenerse. Miró por la ventana, perdiéndose por algunos   segundos en la  fachada,  estilo victoriano, de la mansión, antes de  poder expresar la duda que le embargaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, y el "kudo". Espero que la hiosstoria siga siendo de su agrado.
> 
> ¿Opiniones?
> 
> Gabrielle Kravinoff.


	3. Tu odio…mi verdadero castigo.

 

Miró nuevamente el portafolio, sintiendo en sus dedos el suave hormigueo, que le invadió desde que había visto nuevamente aquella sustancia verdosa. Era como si le susurrara que la probara, con aquella voz chillona que le había quedado en aquella ocasión. Aumentando cada vez más, aquella necesidad de ceder.

Se detuvo. Y, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, abrió el portafolio, sacando el pequeño tubo. Tampoco fue consciente de que lo observaba hipnotizado, hasta que una mano toco su hombro, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

—Harry, desde que saliste de la oficina de Menken, te estoy…—se quedó callada al observar lo que tenía en una de sus manos. Lo miró, reflejando la sorpresa que sentía, esperando que dijera algo, pero como no fue así, ella habló  —. Harry, ¿eso… eso es el veneno de…? —pero antes de que pudiera seguir, un grito se escapó de sus labios al ver que, lo que parecía ser, una mancha negra se dirigía hacia ellos.

Harry giró. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue agarrado bruscamente y levantado, lo cual provoco que soltara el portafolio, pero agarrara con más fuerza el tubo, que tenía en la mano contraria, evitando que éste cayera. Escuchó su nombre, pero ya no había rastro de Felicia.  Observó de soslayo, a quien lo llevaba en el hombro, percatándose de que era un hombre calvo.

— ¿¡Quién eres!? —gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta —.¿¡Qué demonios quieres!? —a pesar de que había gritado más fuerte, el hombre no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado. Por lo cual, empezó a moverse, tratando de llamar su atención.

—¡Deja de ser estúpido, niño!. ¡Podemos caer! —la voz era un poco rasposa —. Solo quiero preséntate a alguien

—Pero…

—Oh, ahí está —dijo, interrumpiéndolo, con un tono eufórico.

No alcanzo a preguntarle a quien se refería, ya que aquel hombre lo había dejado caer. Miró el rostro que le sonreía, antes de que, sin poder evitarlo, cerrara los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía como su cuerpo era jalado hacia el asfalto y el viento golpeaba su rostro. Al final, no moriría por su enfermedad. Moriría justo de la forma en que lo había hecho gwen —. “ _Pero a ti nadie  va a echarte de menos… ni siquiera Peter_ ”.

Respiró profundo, esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos cuando un brazo lo rodeó. Y lo primero que distinguió fueron aquellas mayas rojas y azules, de las cuales una vez se burló —.“ _Peter_ ” —se aferró a él, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. No quería que supiera quién era.  Era irónico, porque por varios meses deseó verlo. Pero en ese momento el miedo lo invadió.

Tenía miedo a su odio… miedo a su verdadero castigo.

—Llegó tu caballero trepa muros. Mientras estés en mis brazos nada te pasara —dijo, en forma de broma, a pesar del esfuerzo que le había tocado hacer, tratado de que la persona que llevaba en sus brazos se relajara, pero solo logró lo contrario, ya que sintió como se tensaba y se aferraba más a él. Bajó la mirada, observando solamente el pasamontaña beanie, color negro, que llevaba. Ni siquiera se distinguía si era una chica, o un chico, pero por lo plano que se sentía el cuerpo contrario, supuso que era un chico —-. Oye, ¿estas bie…? — tuvo que hacer una voltereta en el aire, antes de lanzar una nueva telaraña para evitar un golpe —. “ _Tengo que dejarlo en un lugar seguro_ ”. Después regreso —lo lanzó al aire, sosteniéndolo, con una telaraña, a un edificio —, ¡no te vayas!

Vio al buitre volar hacia una alcantarilla, por lo cual decidió seguirlo. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta esta, el buitre salió  e hizo una acrobacia para colocarse detrás de él. Pero al sentir el aire vibrar detrás suyo, se giró, justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque. En respuesta, el buitre realizó otra maniobra, logrando golpearlo con un ala, provocando que cayera al vacío. Pero alcanzó a lanzar una telaraña, enredándola en la pierna derecha del contrario.

Hizo otra voltereta, tratando de deshacerse de él, pero Spider-man logró agarrarlo, esta vez,  con las dos manos por una pierna. Encendiendo el inversor anti-magnético, provocando que inmediatamente empezaran a caer.

— ¡No puedo volar! —trataba de moverlas alas, pero no podía —. ¡Moriremos! —sus cuerpos caían al vacío.

—Habla por ti pajarraco… en el aire también me muevo bien —lanzó una telaraña a un edificio cercano. El buitre intentó agarrarse a él, pero no pudo.

— ¡No puedes dejarme morir!... ¡ayuda! —arrojó una telaraña, atrapándolo. Lo dejó en el piso, evitando que, este, se moviera gracias a las telarañas que lo ataban. Unos segundos después llegó la policía, por lo cual se escondió, y saco su cámara, para tener la exclusiva gráfica de la  captura del buitre.

Después de tomar las fotos, se dirigió hasta donde había dejado al desconocido suspendido. Lo había dejado en una zona poco transitada, por lo cual, tal vez, no se percatarían rápidamente de su presencia.

<<<<>>>> 

A pesar del lapso, aún no sabía cómo bajaría, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que tenía que hacerlo antes de que, Peter, volviera… si es que lo hacía. Pero no importaba si no lo hacía, tenía que ser precavido. Buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta el celular, pero al parecer lo había dejado en la limosina.

Se maldijo.

¿Podía tener peor suerte?

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba a aproximadamente, a menos, de un metro de una ventana, tal vez si se balanceaba un poco, golpearía el vidrio y caería adentro del edificio. O moriría en el intento. Metió el tubo en un bolsillo de la chaqueta negra que llevaba, antes de agarrarse en la telaraña y empezar a balancearse. No importaba si caía,  tenía que marcharse de ese lugar.

—Hola, lamento haberte abandona, pero ya ves, gajes del oficio —se quedó quieto al escuchar esa voz, a su espalda, antes de encogerse un poco, sin ser consciente de ello.

 Peter arqueo una ceja debajo de la máscara. Ese chico estaba muy traumado, o era muy tímido.

 —Vete… estaré bien —dijo, en un pequeño susurro, que apenas alcanzó a escuchar. Cuando se percató de que intentaba ver su rostro, lo giró de tal forma que el flequillo se lo cubrió.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo, no muerdo y nunca pido besos en la primera cita. Aunque si sigues provocándome de esta forma, puedo hacer la excepción —no logró que lo mirara, así fuera por enojo, por su comentario. Suspiró de forma cansina, pensando que tal vez debió alertar a la policía —. Si no quieres…—en ese momento, por los movimientos que antes había realizado, la telaraña se desprendió y harry cayó, por lo cual se lanzó para atraparlo —. Creo que estoy destinado a atraparte —vio como un pequeño tubo, caía de la chaqueta del chico, por lo cual, con un poco de esfuerzo tiró una telaraña, con el brazo que lo sostenía, para atraparlo. Después se balanceo un poco hasta romper el vidrio y caer dentro del edificio, procurando caer bajo el cuerpo contrario, para que no resultara  lastimado  —. Creo que después de todo si tendrás que darme un be… —calló al ver unos ojos azul celeste observándolo con horror. Ese color de ojos que solo había visto una vez en su vida.

Ya sabía quién era, y no le agradaba verlo. No podía ver su rostro, pero el aumento de la fuerza en el agarre, que tenía en uno de sus brazos, se lo indico.

—H-Harry —ante la mención de su nombre intento levantarse, pero, Peter, se lo impidió. No apartaba su rostro de él. Aquel odio que nació esa noche, pareció acrecentarse al tenerlo frente a él. Incluso, aquella sensación que tuvo cuando encontró al asesino de su tío ben, lo invadió. Levantó el pequeño tubo, el cual contenía un líquido azul. Sin poderse resistir, se levantó, en un solo movimiento, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Dio unos pasos hacia la ventana, sosteniéndolo en el vacío.

—Jure… que si volvía a verte como el duende verde te mataría —su voz ahora sonaba tortuosamente seria —, lo jure ante la tumba de… ella —pero en la última frase su voz se quebró. Pero la fuerza del agarre aumentó.

—No…—un pequeño gemido de dolor lo interrumpió. El agarre empezaba a hacerle daño —… no es lo que crees… —trató de moverse, pero el dolor incrementó. Sus ojos empezaron a escocer,  no por el dolor, sino, porque quien se lo estaba infringiendo era Peter. Se sintió como un idiota por eso  —…, no es el veneno de las arañas. Es otra fórmula… —la fuerza del agarre aumento más y él, por reflejo, intento soltarse, pero era inútil. Peter era muy fuerte y él era muy débil. Un simple movimiento y le fracturaría el cuello —…, no me proporciona fuerza sobre humana, o me vuelve agresivo, no… no… —titubeo, en realidad no lo sabía y deseaba que fuera cierto —… no tiene efectos secundarios, solo ataca la enfermedad… puedes analizarlo si quieres

Observó el pequeño tubo, decidiendo que hacer.  Después de algunos segundos, lo  miró y lo soltó. Harry cayó de rodillas en el piso, tratando de respirar.

Miró la espalda de Peter. Sabía que no solucionaría nada con ello. Sabía que gwen no volvería a la vida, pero necesitaba hacerlo… necesitaba creer que si lo hacía, tal vez,  algún día, dejaría de odiarlo.

—Lo… siento… Gewendo…

—No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre… tú menos que nadie lo merece —no lo agredió. De hecho, ni si quiera se giró a verle, pero en el tono de su voz dejaba notar lo enojado que aún estaba. Sin decir algo más, salto por la ventana.

Se quedó observando como la figura, que se columpiaba por los edificios, se alejaba. Peter lo odiaba  hasta el punto de querer matarlo, pero, a pesar de eso, jamás lo haría. Él jamás lastimaría a alguien. Peter no era como él.

Sintió algo húmedo en la mejilla izquierda, por lo cual, llevó sus dedos hasta ahí, creyendo que se había lastimado sin percatarse. Pero cuando miró sus dedos se sorprendió. Había pasado una década desde la última vez que había llorado. Y en aquella ocasión, también, lo había hecho por él —. “ _Después de todo, mi padre tenía razón… siempre he sido débil como mi madre_ ”

Cuando era pequeño no le importaba que su padre le recriminara que se parecía a ella, no solo físicamente. Pero cuando empezó a crecer, odio ese hecho. Hecho, que podía solucionar cuando quisiera. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando un tubo. Observó por unos segundos el líquido verde. Aunque su aplicación fuera muy dolorosa, eliminaría cualquier rastro de debilidad en él —. “¿ _A qué precio_?” —cerró los ojos e ignoró aquel hormigueo, antes de guardar el tubo nuevamente en su chaqueta.

Debía agradecer que Felicia hubiera metido en su chaqueta el tubo con su medicina, con la intención de que no  olvidara  aplicársela, sin importar a qué hora del día lo hiciera. Si ese tubo no hubiese sido el que salió de su chaqueta, tal vez… —. “ _Él  jamás lo hubiese hecho…él no es como yo_ ”

<<<<>>>> 

Estaba tan enojado que no le importaba nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor. No se detuvo,  en un callejón, a cambiarse como acostumbraba. No se percató de que la única luz encendida en la casa vecina, estaba en la habitación que quedaba frente a su ventana, o que un par de ojos color verde, lo observaban por la por esta.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su habitación, el enojo que sentía explotó. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a tirar todo, sin importarle si destruía todo a su paso. Nada importaba, solo desahogarse de la única forma que podía. No podía hacer nada más. No podía hacer que, después de lo ese monstruo le había hecho a gwen, pagara. Como tampoco podía hacer que pagaran por lo que le hicieron a sus padres, porque  los Osborn se habían encargado de cubrir todo con su dinero. Nadie nunca sabría quien en realidad fue su padre. Nadie jamás sabría quién había sido el asesino de gwen.

—Peter, ¿eres tú? —la voz de su tía sonaba un poco nerviosa. El pomo se empezó a mover.

Suspiró de forma cansada, observando el caos en que había convertido su habitación. Ni siquiera había recordado que a esa hora todavía estaba su tía en casa —. Sí, tía May… llegue hace quince minutos

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo tropecé y… —otra estupidez como siempre —, y al agarrarme en el escritorio lo llevé conmigo al piso —bueno, había sido la más creíble de sus habituales excusas —. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien

—La cena está en el microondas. Cuídate —antes de que pudiera responder, se escucharon pasos apresurados bajar por la escalera.

No cenó. No durmió. Esa noche no hizo nada. Solo estaba allí, en su cama, observado el techo de su habitación. Tratando de disipar toda la rabia y frustración que sentía. Viendo de vez en cuando el pequeño tubo que mantenía en su mano derecha. Tuvo toda la noche para serenarse, pero no lo logró hacer. Pensar en ella no lo relajaba como en las anteriores ocasiones, porque sus recuerdos eran casi enmascarados por los de él. Solo podía pensar en el duende verde.

 

 

Escuchó unos toquidos en la puerta y, por reflejo, se cubrió totalmente con la sabana. Después de algunos segundos, los toques en la puerta se detuvieron. Se giró un poco, tratando de dormir. Pero distinguió en el piso una pequeña mancha borrosa de color azul. Lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos totalmente, antes de cerrarlos, segundos después, por la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Cuando finalmente puedo abrirlos nuevamente, observó el reloj, del celular que descansaba a su lado, y de un solo salto salió de la cama. Porque, aunque estuviera enojado, tenía que cumplir la promesa a su tía e ir a clases. Pero cuando termino de ducharse, se percató de que era sábado, por lo cual intento dormir nuevamente, pero el tubo en el piso llamó nuevamente su atención. Lo agarró y se quedó observándolo por algunos minutos, pensando en que debía ir a analizarlo ese día. Se levantó, dispuesto a ir a la estación de Roosevelt, pero unos nuevos toquidos, en la puerta, llamaron su atención.

— ¿Peter?

—Ya bajo tía May

—No tardes mucho. Pronto llegaran

— “¿ _Pronto llegaran_?” — la frase, a pesar de su simpleza, quedó gravada en su cabeza. No encontraba lógica alguna, pero, después de pensarlo por algunos segundos, lo comprendió —. “ _Maldición_ ” —su tía le había tendido una trampa. No le había mencionado que invitaría a las vecinas a comer para que no se pudiera excusarse. Pero lo que menos  quería era ver a una posible pareja, según su tía. Ese día verdaderamente no estaba de humor. Además, de que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Miró hacia la ventana, con la intención de escapar por esta, pero cuando ya estaba por salir, recordó que estaba en el segundo piso y se suponía que para cualquier deporte, especialmente escalar, era muy torpe. Y había algunos transeúntes. Respiró profundo y empezó a buscar la ropa que se colocaría —. “ _Solo es una chica… solo la rechazas de forma amable y listo_ ”

Se vistió. Un suéter gris manga larga, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis. Se miró al espejo. Todavía tenía una expresión de enojo. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los Osborn para relajarse, pero no podía. Respiró profundo y salió de la habitación.

—Eres muy apuesto —fingió, lo mejor que pudo, una sonrisa ante el comentario de su tía, cuando esta, lo vio bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Te ayudo en algo? —antes de que la mujer pudiera responder, el timbre se escuchó. Respiró profundo y se dirigió a la entrada. Pensó en esperar a que terminara el almuerzo, pero conociendo a su tía, era mejor aclarar las cosas con esa chica desde el principio.

Giró el pomo, y habló sin mirar a las personas que se encontraban frente a él —. Hola, soy Peter… lo siento, pero no tengo ningún interés en salir con…—se calló, sin poder evitarlo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con dos grandes orbes que parecían ser esmeraldas. Jamás alguien lo había mirado de esa forma. Jamás le habían sonreído así… excepto él —. “ _Maldición, Peter. Si sigues pensando en ese… tipo, jamás te relajaras_ ”

—Hola, Peter —a pesar de que la anciana le había hablado,  no dejaba de observar a la mujer más joven que estaba a su lado, sonriéndole; tenía el cabello color rojo y sus ojos verdes parecían combinar perfectamente con las facciones de su rostro. Su tía tenía razón, Mary Jane Watson era muy hermosa —. Ella es mi sobrina, Mery Jane

La aludida, sonrió aún más, al percatarse de la forma anonadada en que la miraba.

— ¿Sabes, tigre?… te ganaste la lotería

<<<<>>>> 

— ¿Cuándo me sacaras de este lugar? —preguntó,  con impaciencia, mientras trataba de mover los brazos dentro de la camisa de fuerza que tenía —. Ya no soporto este maldito lugar

—Cuando le presente a _Spider-man_ el resto de integrantes —dio una calada al tabaco que sostenía en su mano derecha —. Mientras tanto le haremos unas mejoras a tu traje. La próxima vez, ni siquiera _Spider-man_ podrá detener al _buitre_ — una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios —. Por ahora veremos qué tan bueno es _kraven_

<<<<>>>> 

La noche anterior, cuando por fin había llegado a su casa, sus piernas habían cedido, provocando que cayera de rodillas, en el piso. Nuevamente aquella sensación de debilidad lo invadía. Pero no fue esa sensación, en específico, la que lo hizo caer. Apretó las uñas contra el piso, cuando unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a humedecer a este. Odiaba ser débil. Odiaba que Peter lo hiciera débil. Pero principalmente, se odiaba a sí mismo por serlo.

_Jure… que si volvía a verte como el duende verde te mataría… lo jure ante la tumba de… ella_

Se mordió el labio inferior, cuando pequeños sollozos empezaron a escapar de su boca. No le dolía saber que moriría, porque en los últimos meses lo había aceptado. Pero que, Peter, le dijera esas palabras lo lastimaban, a pesar de saber que  jamás lo lastimaría. Después de todo, era mejor persona que él. Por esa razón, algún día lo perdonaría, pero dudaba que quisiera volver a tenerlo cerca. Dudaba que Peter…

—Harry… —aquella voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. No se había percatado de la presencia de Felicia.

Se quedó observando el piso por algunos segundos hasta que distinguió unos tacones negros frente a él. Se limpió el rostro, lo más disimuladamente que pudo, cuando se percató de que ella se arrodillaba.

Levantó la mirada. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos e hinchados, y apretaba su celular con fuerza, provocando que sus nudillos estuvieran pálidos —. Creí que… —mordió su labio inferior, tratando de no llorar, como lo había hecho en las últimas dos horas —… yo…— sonrió, y lo abrazó. Pero él no respondió a dicho contacto.

—Estoy bien… solo un poco cansado —escuchó unos pequeños sollozos de parte de ella, por lo cual, le devolvió el abrazo. Después de todo, Felicia, era una de las pocas personas que había permanecido a su lado.

Después de permanecer en esa posición por algunos minutos, lo soltó, ayudándolo a levantarse y, posteriormente, lo acompañó hasta su habitación, en donde le aplicó el medicamento. Después de lo cual, sin poder evitarlo, se durmió.

 

Despertó cuando empezaron a dar pequeños toques en la puerta. Entrando, después de algunos segundos, su mayordomo y, ahora chofer, Bernard, llevando en sus manos una charola de plata.

—Buenas tardes, señor —confundido por la frase, levantó el brazo, observando el reloj. Percatándose de que era medio día; había dormido más de lo que creyó —. Disculpe que lo moleste, pero la señorita Hardy me pidió que lo despertara —colocó la charola en la mesita de noche, y se dispuso a salir.

—Bernard —el aludido se giró nuevamente —. Si Felicia vuelve a llamar, le dices que estoy durmiendo nuevamente, que no es necesario que venga —ese día no quería ver a nadie, y menos a Felicia que, seguramente, le pediría que le contase sobre lo sucedido el día anterior.

El anciano hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, y después salió.

Observó por algunos segundos la comida que el anciano le había llevado, hasta que finalmente decidió no comer. Después de todo, aún no tenía apetito. Se giró en la cama, y de la mesita de noche, sacó aquella foto, la cual se quedó observando por varios minutos hasta que nuevamente el sueño lo venció.

<<<<>>>> 

—Estaba preocupada. Nunca respondiste mis llamadas. Creí que…

—Necesitaba meditar —no quería ser grosero con Felicia, pero tampoco quería hablar sobre lo que había sucedido el viernes anterior —. ¿Hiciste lo que Bernard te comunico? —preguntó, dando por concluido el tema anterior, mientras se colocaba una chaqueta y bufanda negra.

—No creo que sea conveniente que te veas con ese hombre, harry —sabía que ella estaba preocupada, e intentaría disuadirlo, pero ya  había tomado una decisión —. Si quieres yo puedo conseguir lo que necesites. Menken no se percatara

—No están simple. Solo Gustav Fiers, puede darme lo que necesito. Él puede darme todo el acceso que necesito en Oscorp

— ¿Y Menken?

—Es un idiota. De quien tenemos que preocuparnos es de Gustav Fiers  —todavía no sabía por qué Menken hacia lo que ese hombre le pedía, pero, a pesar de que eso le preocupaba, por ahora podía sacarle ventaja —. ¿Lo hiciste?

Suspiró resignada, para después caminar hacia la puerta —. Tu cita es en media hora

Cuando llegaron a Oscorp, en la oficina que ahora le pertenecía a Menken, lo esperaba Gustav Fiers, sentado detrás de la silla del escritorio. No llevaba el sombrero y la gabardina negra que siempre había utilizado cuando se encontraban. Lo cual, le permitió percatarse de la apariencia de aquel hombre.

Parecía ser un poco más joven que Menken, pero un poco más corpulento que este. Tenía los ojos de color azul oscuro y el cabello grisáceo, y llevaba un traje de color negro.

—Sabía que eras un chico inteligente, harry —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, pero después de unos segundos, esta  desapareció —. Pero tengo una duda, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Deshacerme de _Spider-man_   puedo hacerlo solo, pero lamentablemente Menken se aseguró de que con Oscorp no pudiera hacer lo mismo. Tengo las acciones, pero quiero tener nuevamente el control de todo —el hombre iba a hablar, pero, harry, prosiguió —. No soy estúpido como Menken. Yo no creo en simples e infantiles promesas

-—Sé que no lo eres, y eso es lo que me agrada de ti… entre otras cosas —una sonrisa extraña se formó en los labios del hombre —. Tienes razón.  Menken me debe algunos favores, pero no estoy interesado en cumplir su estúpido capricho. Tiene todo lo necesario en esta corporación para tener todo el poder que quiera, pero él ha desechado mucho de los proyectos que lo ayudarían a obtener todo lo que deseara… se conforma con tan poco. Pero tú… —volvió a sonreír, mientras se levantaba, dirigiéndose hacia él. Quedaron tan cerca, que, harry, quedo totalmente disminuido por la altura y corpulencia de aquel hombre —…, naciste para grandes cosas, y como dije antes… —agarró su mano, apretándola entre la suya, mientras acercaba su rostro a él, sin quitar esa extraña sonrisa. Harry, por instinto, casi da un paso hacia atrás, pero cuando se percató de lo que iba a hacer, se obligó a permanecer en su lugar, a pesar de la cercanía de aquel hombre, que estaba muy cerca de su rostro, para su gusto  —… puedo ofrecerte lo que desees, harry

Se formó un silencio incomodo, por lo menos para él, por diez segundos. Hasta que unos toquidos se escucharon en la puerta, entrando inmediatamente, un hombre de mediana edad.

—Disculpe la interrupción, señor Fiers, pero si no salimos ahora, probablemente no lo encontremos en la zona

Se alejó de él, y tomó un portafolio que estaba al lado del escritorio —. Tienes parte de lo que necesitas. Cuando regrese deberías  venir a verme —dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Harry miró lo que tenía en la mano. Era un cubo parecido al que su padre le había entregado antes de morir y una tarjeta negra, en la cual había unas letras y números dorados —. Gustav Fiers —no pudo evitar decir en voz alta el nombre que ahí aparecía. Mientras sus ojos enfocaban los números que indicaban una dirección.

<<<<>>>> 

—Señor,  con todo respeto, ¿no cree que es peligroso darle tanta información a ese chico? —inquirió, con un poco de duda, el mismo hombre que había ido a buscarlo, y que ahora manejaba la limosina donde iban.

—Tal vez… —bebió del vaso que llevaba en la mano. Le había entregado aquella información a harry con la intención de que confiara en él. No le preocupaba absolutamente nada que pudiera relacionarlo, tenía todo bajo control —. ¿Se ha acercado a Peter Parker?

—No, señor —a pesar de que seguía manejando, miró de soslayo a su jefe —. Señor, ¿no cree que ese chico podría revelarle sus planes a Peter Parker?… hablarle sobre sus padres

Rió, antes de beber nuevamente de su vaso —. No te preocupes por tonterías. Harry Osborn no sabe cómo me ayudara con Parker… de hecho, no se percatara de ello. Sigue vigilándolo, él buscara a Parker… sé que lo hará, y sin saberlo me ayudara a hacerle la vida un infierno

Sabía que Parker odiaba a Harry por las cartas, cuyo contenido él conocía, y que nunca habían recibido respuesta. Aquellas cartas no eran nada especiales, solo contaban sus vivencias en Ravencroft y algo que lo sorprendió… el perdón por la muerte de una chica llamada Gwendolyn Stacy y cuya muerte, según sabía, solo la había presenciado Spider-man.

Se preguntaba por qué Peter Parker sabía que harry era el duende verde, si Menken, para  evitar la caída de las acciones, había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para evitar que Harry Osborn se viera involucrado. Hasta llegó a pensar que Parker era Spider-man, pero casi inmediatamente la idea le había parecido ridícula. Porque según toda la información que había empezado a recolectar desde que este era un niño, el chico no era más que un nerd muy torpe, desde cualquier deporte hasta en hacer vida social, pero según esa información, el chico era el fotógrafo personal de Spider-man, fotos que vendía al  Clarín. Por esa razón llegó a la conclusión de que ellos podían ser amigos y, Spider-man, le había contado la verdad al chico de lo que en realidad había sucedido esa noche. Incluso, estaba seguro de que Parker conocía su identidad. Pero, a pesar de que esa información lo beneficiaria, no utilizaría esa carta aún. Primero jugaría un poco con ellos, usando  a harry para destruirlos.

— “ _Harry Osborn_ ”

Ese chico, a diferencia de los otros integrantes, que tenía en mente, para el grupo, podría serle útil para otras cosas… más placenteras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero siga siendo de su agrado. 
> 
> ¡Opiniones?
> 
> Gabrielle Kravinoff.


	4. Mis recuerdos… tus olvidos.

Pocas cosas a lo largo de su vida habían logrado asombrarlo y, definitivamente, aquello que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, era una situación merecedora de su fascinación. Había escuchado sobre las hazañas de Sergei Kravinoff, pero ver, como aquel hombre corpulento, derribaba a un rinoceronte y mataba a un león simplemente con sus manos, era realmente sorprendente.

Finalmente, cuando se giró hacia él, quedando en el medio de los dos grandes animales, decidió intervenir nuevamente, acercándose, con un poco de recelo hacia los cuerpos que descansaban a los lados del cazador. A pesar de la gran hazaña que había realizado, no se veía cansado, pero si aburrido.

—Señor Kravinoff, mis contactos tenían razón. Es el…

—Mejor cazador del mundo, eso lo sé. Pero lo que no se, es a que debo su visita, señor Fiers. No creo que vinera de tan lejos simplemente para  alagarme —dijo, con un muy marcado acento ruso —. Si permití que interrumpiera mi cacería, fue porque mi asistente dice que tiene algo que será de mi interés. Pero hasta ahora nada de lo que ha mencionado ha logrado captar mi atención. ¿Por qué supuso que me interesaría el sujeto que menciona?.

—Creo que dejare que usted mismo responda a esa pregunta —mencionó, mientras le tendía unas fotos, que el hombre de acento ruso aceptó..

—Creí que solo era una leyenda urbana —cada foto que observaba parecía maravillarlo más —. Es… sorprendente… la presa perfecta —dijo finalmente, con un tinte de excitación. Levanto la mirada. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas, además, parecían brillar.

—Si usted acepta…

—Como puede ver, no necesito dinero. Pero si nuevos retos —se giró hacia el hombre que recogía, del suelo, la camisa blanca y el saco gris, que antes de empezar se había quitado —. Dmitri, viajaremos por unos días a New York —dijo en ruso. El mencionado, como siempre que Sergei le pedía algo, asintió, retirándose, con la intención de preparar todo para el viaje.

<<<<>>>> 

Seis siniestros, ese era el nombre que había elegido  Gustav Fiers para el grupo que estaba formando con la intención de destruir a Spider-man. Como su nombre lo indicaba, serían seis personas, de las cuales había información relevante.  El primero en ser reclutado fue Aleksei Sytsevich, quien ahora era conocido como  _rhino_ ; era un criminal que se había enfrentado a Spider-man con una armadura de acero en forma de rinoceronte, y actualmente se encontraba en Ravencroft.

Adrian Toomes, el  _buitre_. Jamás podría olvidar al anciano loco que casi adelanta su muerte. Este era un exingeniero electrónico que había quedado en bancarrota, pero, después de ser vencido por Spider-man, fue internado en Ravencroft.

Sergei Kravinoff,  mejor conocido como _kraven el cazador,_  era un aristócrata ruso que tenía como hobby la caza, pero sin la utilización de armas de fuego. Prefiriendo derribar a animales de gran tamaño únicamente con sus manos. Poseía fuerza sobrehumana, pero era un misterio como la había conseguido, al igual que su aspecto, a pesar de su edad.

Otto Octavius, era un físico nuclear que trabajaba en Oscorp. Había desaparecido en una explosión en el laboratorio donde se encontraba. Pero, algunos días después, asesino a dos de sus colegas, utilizando unos brazos de metal que se adhirieron a su cuerpo en el experimento fallido. A pesar de que actualmente estaba recluido en Ravencroft, parecía ser secreto todo lo que había sucedido con él después de la explosión. Supuso que, esto último, tenía que ser obra de Menken, quien seguramente lo había ocultado como el caso de Maxwell Dillon, o como fue conocido,  _electro_.

Flint Marko. Era un convicto que había quedado atrapado en un bombardeo accidental de radiación, en una playa, cuando huía de la policía. También como la mayoría, había sido recluido en Ravencroft.

Y, por supuesto, el ultimo integrante  era él; _green goblin_ , como era denominado en los medios. Sin pensarlo, borró la información que había sobre él. Nadie podía enterarse que el “pertenecería” a los seis siniestros.

Cerró todo, observando simplemente el pequeño cubo negro.  Aún no sabía como lo haría pero  debía asegurarse de que Peter recibiera esa información, porque, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, necesitaba ayudarlo. No solamente por lo que le había hecho, también, lo haría porque… era Peter.

<<<<>>>> 

Debía  reconocer que su tía tenía razón. Mary Jane era una chica muy agradable y hermosa. No podía negarlo. Pero él no estaba interesado en salir con alguien, hecho que su  tía no parecía comprender, porque, a pesar de que pudo evitar una cita a solas entre ellos, con una de sus habituales excusas, no pudo evitar ir a la universidad acompañado de Mary Jane, desde de que  saliera a mención que estudiaba periodismo en la misma institución que él. Razón por la cual, ese día, caminaban juntos hacia la universidad.

Se podía decir que era una chica inteligente. No en las áreas que el manejaba pero era agradable mantener una conversación con ella, a pesar de que ignorara algunas cosas básicas  en ciencias.  Pero, en la última hora de su conversación, solo hablaba sobre  Sergei Kravinoff, tema  que ya lo había aburrido.

—Si la información que me dieron es cierta, seré la envidia de mis compañeros si logro conseguir una entrevista con él  —se giró,  sonriendo —. Tomas fotos para el Clarín, ¿podrías ayudarme con unas fotos para el artículo?

Se rascó la nunca, un poco incómodo ante su mirada —. No sé si pueda. Si es tan famoso como dices, el señor Jameson querrá que lo acompañe a entrevistarlo, y si…

—Estuve buscándote después de clases, MJ —giraron hacia la voz que había interrumpido a Peter, observando al rubio que parecía sorprendido por verlos juntos  —. ¿Conoces a Parker?... el mundo es un pañuelo —golpeó al aludido en el hombro —. ¿Vamos a almorzar? —dijo, continuando con su objetivo, intentando  rodearla  con un brazo, pero esta se apartó.

—Estoy ocupada, Flash… tal vez mañana —mencionó, visiblemente desinteresada en seguir una conversación con él.

—Pero dijiste que…

— ¿Vamos a comer algo? —se giró hacia Peter, provocando que el rubio la mirara de forma irascible.

—Me gustaría, pero… —miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda. No había podido analizar la sustancia  del tubo que le había quitado a harry y no podía esperar un día más para hacerlo. Además, de que por como Flash miraba a Mary Jane, seguramente, si le seguía el juego a ella, él  intentaría fastidiarlo como en el instituto y, sinceramente, no estaba de humor para soportarlo —… un profesor me está esperando, y después tengo que ir a la biblioteca

—Puedo esperarte —iba a agregar una excusa más, pero Flash lo interrumpió.

—No le insistas, Peter siempre ha sido un ratón de biblioteca. Puede durar horas leyendo libros sin percatarse de nada de lo que sucede a su alrededor

Intentó replicar, pero, esta vez,  la interrumpió —. Si llegas antes y mi tía pregunta por mí, le dices donde estoy, por favor —sin esperar respuesta, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ellos.

 

Después de realizar análisis durante algunas horas y, a pesar de haber repetido varias veces las pruebas, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Harry  le había dicho la verdad. Aquella sustancia no producía agresividad, o  súper fuerza, pero tampoco parecía producir regeneración celular, por lo menos no como debería. Por ende, no lo sanaría, pero parecía inducir un efecto similar al placebo. O hacer que los efectos de aquella enfermedad fueran más lentos.

— “ _Morirá_ ” —si no realizaban una cura con su sangre, moriría. Pero eso no debía importarle. Nada que tuviera que ver con un Osborn debía interesarle.

Abrió un pequeño bote, donde echaba la basura, con la intención de cerrar nuevamente ese capítulo de su vida. Pero el pequeño tubo pareció adherirse a sus dedos  porque no podía soltarlo, a pesar de que sabía que debía hacerlo. Después, de permanecer con el tendido en el aire, dudando si botarlo o no, decidió guardarlo en un pequeño cajón, pensando que,  tal vez, algún día podría serle útil en una de sus investigaciones. O, tal vez, eso quería creer para justificarse por no querer deshacerse de aquella sustancia que, hasta ese momento, seguía manteniendo con vida a, quien una vez fue, su mejor amigo.

Estuvo tan concentrado en los análisis que realizó, que no se percató de que toda la tarde, y parte de la noche, se le había ido en aquella tarea. Por lo cual, cuando llegó a su casa, intento ser lo más cuidadoso posible para no llamar la atención de su tía. Pero cuando estaba a punto de pisar el primer escalón, una voz a su espalda lo hizo girar.

Su tía, estaba acostada en el sofá, cubriéndose con unas mantas, y dando la impresión de que estaba dormida.

—Lo más tarde que has llegado es a las diez… y son las once y media —se sentó en el sofá, lucia físicamente agotada —. Creí que estarías con Mary Jane, pero ella llego hace media hora. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?

No le agradaba mentirle, y menos cuando tenía esa expresión, que le había visto por primera vez cuando su tío murió, pero nuevamente lo hizo, en esos momentos una mentira era mejor que decirle la verdad. Después de sus patéticas excusas, se fue a descansar. Sin embargo, esa noche tampoco pudo hacerlo.

<<<<>>>> 

No había hecho nada fuera de lo común ese día. Su rutina no había cambiado en lo más mínimo; llegar tarde a clases, balancearse por los edificios, detener uno que otro ladrón y salvar ancianitas que cruzaban imprudentemente la calle.  A pesar de que ningún loco disfrazado había aparecido, eso había sido suficiente para olvidarse por unas horas de sus problemas. Sobre todo él.

Se balanceaba por los edificios, sin ser consiente a donde se dirigía. Solo lanzaba telarañas por inercia, tratando de seguir en ese estado de letargo en el que no recordaba ninguna de las cosas que le angustiaban, y la lluvia que caía parecía relajarlo rápidamente.

En esos momentos, siempre deseaba quedarse así. Olvidarse de Peter Parker y  ser simplemente Spider-man, lo cual, a pesar de ser peligroso, le hacía sentir libre. Porque, viendo solo con la máscara, nadie le decía que hacer o cómo actuar. Ni siquiera él mismo. Simplemente se dejaba guiar por su instinto.

Apuntó con la intención de lanzar una telaraña, pero algo pesado cayó sobre él, provocando que se precipitara al vacío. Hizo una acrobacia, tratando de soltarse,  pero aquello no lo liberó. Lanzó otra telaraña, chocando de espalda, adrede, contra un edificio, logrando soltarse en esa ocasión.

Cuando se percató de que era un hombre, lanzo una telaraña, atrapándolo por un brazo, pero, casi inmediatamente, realizó  un giro con la intención de caerle encima. Logró esquivarlo, cayendo en la azotea de un edificio, donde, posteriormente, también cayó un hombre corpulento, que vestía una camisa que aparentaba  ser la cara de un león, incluso, en el cuello poseía la melena, el pantalón era amarillo con manchas negras y era adornado por una correa que parecía ser de colmillos de un enorme animal.

—Lindo disfraz. No me digas, eres el gatito, ¿cierto? —el hombre frente a él, estaba sobre la baranda del edificio, mirándolo, y haciendo unos gruñidos parecidos a los que realizan los animales salvajes.

—Soy Kraven, y de la selva soy —se quedó observándolo por algunos segundos, sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes.

— “¡ _Claro_!,  _es el cazador ruso con el cual me aburrió Mary Jane_ ” —llegando a la conclusión de que no era un criminal, no por lo menos, según la sociedad, decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse —. Fue un gusto conocerte, pero… —evitó, por segundos, un golpe en el rostro. Giro, observando al corpulento hombre que, a pesar de su tamaño, parecía ser muy ágil —. Creo que te equivocaste de persona. Veras, normalmente no peleo sin ningún motivo… sé que tu traje es un crimen al buen gusto, pero no creo que sea para tanto. La violencia sin sentido no me atrae demasiado

Sus palabras, a oídos del cazador, carecían de relevancia. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era destrozarlo por simple placer, hecho que evidenció cuando  volvió a lanzarse contra él, haciéndolo golpear contra el concreto. Levantó la cabeza, colocándose una mano en esta por el  golpe, pero otro  fuerte golpe en el rostro lo hizo caer nuevamente.

El cazador intentó golpearlo nuevamente, pero levantó las piernas logrando golpearlo  en el pecho, provocando que se enojara más de lo que ya parecía estar. Intentó levantarse, aprovechando el aturdimiento de kraven, pero este lo golpeó en el brazo izquierdo, consiguiendo desestabilizarlo por el dolor, colocándoselo contra la espalda, empujándolo  más fácilmente hasta la baranda del edificio.

—Gracias por mostrarme la vista, pero le temo a las alturas —subió la parte inferior de su cuerpo, provocando que ambos cayeran hacia atrás, logrando soltarse—. Vaya… —movió el brazo por el cual lo había retenido anteriormente y  golpeado. A penas podía moverlo —. “ _Debió golpear algún nervio_ ”  —kraven era más fuerte y ágil de lo que había supuesto —. Puedes pertenecer a la lucha libre sin mayor esfuerzo —se apartó, alcanzando a evadir un golpe.  

Su sentido arácnido le decía que  no se detendría hasta que lo asesinara, por lo cual empezó a pensar en una forma de disminuirlo,  sin llegar a realmente lastimarlo. Le dio un golpe en la mandíbula, haciéndolo caer, cuando  intentó golpearlo nuevamente —. ¿Sabes algo, _kraven_?, ya dejo de ser divertido. ¡Ya me hartaste! —en ese momento se sorprendió. Había levantado un poco la voz, pero no creía haber sonado tan temible hasta el punto de provocar que aquel hombre robusto lo mirara con terror, encogiéndose en el piso. Frunció el ceño debajo de la máscara, aquel hombre parecía un simple niño asustado.

Estaba tan pasmado por la situación, que no se percató de que, kraven, quitaba uno de los colmillos que llevaba como correa —. ¡Muere araña!. ¡Muere! —no reacciono a tiempo, recibiendo un corte en el brazo derecho, antes de que el cazador saltara al vacío.

Giró en la dirección en que había huido Kraven, tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido, pero en ese momento un fuerte dolor en la cabeza provocó que cayera de rodillas, mientras se la  agarraba con las dos manos. Levantó la mirada, percatándose de que todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas.

— “ _El colmillo… tenía veneno_ ” —tuvo que colocar una de sus manos en el piso para no caer. Sabía que por su rápida regeneración celular no moriría, pero mientras el veneno estuviera  en su organismo podía causarle  muchos problemas.

Se irguió con un poco de dificultad, tratando de enfocar perfectamente  los edificios frente a él,  que parecían moverse de lugar. Pensó en ir caminando hasta el callejón cerca a su casa, donde escondía su ropa, pero desechó ese plan al considerar que sería muy extraño, y peligroso, que Spider-man se paseara por las calles de la ciudad como un transeúnte ordinario. Por lo cual, a pesar de que se sentía mal, decidió que era más seguro llegar al callejón columpiándose por los edificios. Y, después de intentarlo varías veces, pudo acertar la puntería en un edificio. Alejándose del lugar, mientras la lluvia empezaba a cesar.

Cayó bruscamente sobre los contenedores de basura que había en el callejón, golpeándose en el costado derecho de su cuerpo, lo cual provocó que un pequeño gemido de dolor saliera de sus labios cuando se levantó, pensando, finalmente, que ese no era su día. Se dirigió,  cojeando, hasta el final del callejón, moviendo los contenedores de basura que ahí se encontraban, y de un pequeño hueco saco su morral. Después de colocarse la ropa, se dirigió a su casa, caminando lo más normal que podía, a pesar del dolor.

<<<<>>>> 

Observó la casa frente a él. Hacía nueve años que no iba a ese lugar, pero a pesar del tiempo, lo recordaba perfectamente. Jamás olvidaría la casa de los Parker.

Después de meditar como le haría llegar la información a Peter, había decidido llevarla el mismo, tal vez por la patética ilusión de verlo, por lo menos desde lejos.

Caminó hasta la puerta, percatándose de que en la casa no había nadie. Lo cual, a pesar de que lo decepciono, también lo alivió. Se inclinó un poco con la intención de meter el sobre blanco, donde había colocado una USB, por debajo de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera sacar el sobre, de la chaqueta negra que llevaba, alguien lo asió por el brazo derecho, colocándoselo detrás de la espalda, para después pegarlo contra la pared.

—Desde hace algunos minutos estas merodeando la casa. ¿Por qué? —como no podía observarle bien el rostro, por el pasamontaña beanie color gris que llevaba, lo giró, lo más rápido que pudo, sin soltar el agarre, a pesar de que dicho movimiento le había provocado dolor en su costado. Aumentó, inconscientemente, la fuerza del agarre, pegándolo más a la pared, cuando lo reconoció —. ¿Qué haces aquí? —una expresión de dolor apareció en el rostro del contrario, gracias a lo cual recordó harry poseía  la fuerza de un humano común y corriente. Inclusive menos, debido a la vida que siempre había llevado. Sin embargo, no disminuyó la fuerza en su agarre —. ¿Por qué viniste? —el tono de su voz, o su expresión de molestia, tampoco había cambiado. Se decidía entre las opciones que tenía para actuar, porque la idea de que había ido a hacerle daño a su tía, sabiendo que él no estaría en la casa, era la única justificación que le encontraba a su presencia, y en caso de que fuera así, haría algo que había prometido no hacer cuando eran niños, por lo menos, no en su apariencia de harry… dañarlo.

—Yo… —el agarre lo lastimaba, y su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al de él, que lo asfixiaba. Pero a pesar de la situación, un suave rubor empezó a posarse en sus pálidas mejillas. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca. Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que podía sentir, a pesar de la pequeña barrera de ropa, todo el cuerpo de Peter —. Yo... —quería, pero no podía. Cada palabra moría antes de salir de su boca.

Antes de que pudiera seguir, unos pasos se escucharon acercándose, por lo cual, Peter, se colocó a su lado, pero sin soltarle la muñeca. Segundos después, apareció su tía May.

—Peter, creí que llegarías más tarde que yo —le colocó una mano en la mejilla —. Estas un poco pálido. ¿Te sientes bien? —se estiró, después de que él asintiera, dándole un beso  en la frente. En ese momento se percató de la presencia del otro chico —. ¿Tú eres…? —se extrañó, sorprendiéndose un poco,  ya que Peter jamás había llevado a un amigo a casa, a excepción de… —. ¿Harry? —sonrió. Estando segura de que no podía equivocarse, sobretodo viendo sus ojos y facciones. Lo abrazó, tomándolos  por sorpresa—. Eres muy guapo —se separó, con la intención de observarlo más detenidamente, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla —. Sigues pareciéndote a tu madre —sonrió nuevamente, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y abrirla. Después de entrar a la casa, se detuvo, girándose hacia ellos.

Ninguno de los dos comprendía lo que les quería, pero, después de que su tía hiciera un gesto con la mano para que entraran, Peter reaccionó —. Él… harry… —se corrigió cuando su tía frunció el ceño por la forma en que se había referido al aludido, y el tono que había utilizado para hablar —…, ya se iba. Tiene muchas cosas que hacer… de hecho, nos estábamos despidiendo

—Estoy segura de que puede acompañarnos a cenar —Peter intentó excusarlo nuevamente, pero su tía no se lo permitió —. Entren, hace frío a fuera —dijo, esta vez en un tono que no daba cabida a replicas. Esperó a que  entraran, y, Peter, cerrara la puerta —. Peter, suelta a harry, debe ser muy incómodo caminar de esa forma — el aludido bajo la mirada hacia la dirección que miraba su tía y, un poco avergonzado, retiró su mano de la de harry —. “ _Igual que  cuando eran niños_ ”.

 

No sabía cómo había sucedido. A pesar de que se había negado, con la excusa de ayudarla a cocinar, nuevamente su tía no había admitido objeciones, por lo cual, en ese momento,  se encontraban encerrados en su habitación. Él acostado en su cama fingiendo leer un libro, cuando en realidad miraba a harry  de soslayo, asegurándose de que no hiciera nada extraño, mientras este, se encontraba  recostado, como desde que había entrado en la habitación, en la puerta, observando a la nada, ya que no se atrevía a ver a Peter.

—Ella no debe sospechar —mencionó, sin dejar de mirar el libro que “leía” —. Si intentas lastimarla, te juro que…

—Lo sé —dijo, interrumpiéndolo, mirándolo por primera vez, haciendo contacto visual, ya que Peter también lo observaba. Su frase provocó un nuevo silencio incómodo, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos parecía querer dejar de mirarse. Pero a diferencia suya, Peter, lo miraba con odio. Ese odio que parecía quemarlo.

El silencio solo fue interrumpido por el llamado de su tía, desde la planta baja, algunos segundos después.

La cena fue un poco cargante. La situación era tan tensa que seguramente podía palparse, pero su tía no parecía percatarse de ello, ya que  no dejaba de sonreír, mientras le hacía toda clase de preguntas a harry. De hecho, si no fuera porque estaba totalmente concentrado en ignorarlo, a pesar de que su tía insistía en incluirlo en su conversación, se hubiese enterado de cosas que en su reencuentro no le había alcanzado a comentar.

Alzó la mirada cuando sintió nauseas, seguramente debido al veneno, que parecía querer hacerle estallar la cabeza. Estaba sentado frente a harry, por lo cual no pudo evitar observarlo. Parecía un chico tímido, ya que mantenía los ojos fijos en su plato, respondiendo mayoritariamente con monosílabos. Se veía muy frágil, como antes… pero ya no lo era.

Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, excusándose para ir al baño. Necesitaba un respiro. Después de permanecer algunos minutos, tratando de relajarse vanamente, regresó al comedor. Odiaba pensar en él.

Cuando la cena finalizó, por petición de su tía, tuvo que acompañar a harry a buscar un taxi. Ninguno de los dos se miró, simplemente caminaban alejados uno del otro.

—No es necesario —fue un pequeño susurro que hizo detener a Peter, quien no se había percatado de que harry se había detenido mucho antes —. Puedes regresar —miraba su  espalda, ya que  este no se había girado.

—Tía May, me lo pidió —nuevamente utilizaba ese tono hostil con él —. Solo lo hago por eso

Todo fue nuevamente silencio. Peter seguía delante y harry, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, seguía detrás, alejado por lo menos un metro de él. Estaba tan concentrado en sus meditaciones que no notó el taxi que se había detenido frente a ellos, por lo cual casi choca contra la espalda de Peter.

Lo miró por algunos segundos, como si dudara abordar el carro, pero cuando se percató de que Peter se iría, lo lanzó.

—Te interesa… sobre todo al chico de las mayas —dijo, cuándo Peter se giró, después de atrapar lo que le había arrojado. Y sin permitirle interrogarle,  subió al taxi, marchándose del lugar.

Se quedó observando el auto que se alejaba, mientras apretaba el papel entre sus dedos, sintiendo lo que había a dentro. Emprendiendo el camino de regreso cuando las primeras gotas empezaron a caer.

<<<<>>>> 

Al regresar a su casa, se despidió de su tía con una de sus habituales  excusas, dirigiéndose lo más rápido, que la mirada de la mujer le permitía, a su habitación. Cuando entró en esta, sacó del bolsillo de su  chaqueta  la USB que harry le había entregado. Se quedó observándola por algunos minutos hasta que decidió guardarla en el mismo lugar donde tenía las cartas.

Después de guardar la USB, se acostó en la cama, cerrando  los ojos, dispuesto a dormir. Había decidido que nada que tuviera que ver con harry Osborn volvería a mortificarlo. Pero el veneno de Kraven si parecía dispuesto a no permitirle dormir. O, tal vez, era una mezcla de sus pensamientos con aquel veneno que no le permitían conciliar el sueño.

Se sentó. Aún se sentía mareado, desorientado. Le temblaban las manos, y el estómago parecía darle vueltas. Nuevamente se acostó al sentir que sus síntomas parecían aumentar en su anterior posición. Pero, después de algunos minutos, empezó a removerse en la cama. Se giró, observando el reloj de su celular. Ya no estaba tan seguro de que era lo que no le permitía dormir, pero, si era sincero consigo mismo, prefería que los malestares aumentaran hasta el punto de que no le permitieran pensar en él. Suspiró de forma cansina antes de cerrar nuevamente sus parpados, pero rápidamente se canso de estar en esa posición, por lo cual se  levantó, con un poco de dificultad, dirigiéndose al armario y, del pequeño baúl, sacó la USB.

Se sentó frente al escritorio, encendiendo el computador. Y, después de leer la información, llegó a dos conclusiones: estaban formando un grupo de seis personas para matarlo y se estaba enfrentando al tercero de ellos. Pero, además, dos preguntas daban rodaban en su cabeza. Una de ellas era ¿por qué harry tenía esa información? y ¿quién era el sexto integrante?. Sin embargo, las respuestas también rondaban su cabeza.  A la conclusión que había llegado era que  todo era una trampa del sexto integrante, Harry. Pero el veneno de arañas ya no parecía producirle efectos secundarios, ya que su fuerza física era la de un humano ordinario. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo estaba  engañando?. Sin poder resistirse a las interrogantes que lo aquejaban, se colocó el traje, decidiendo ir a la mansión Osborn.

Ya había dejado de llover  pero la brisa helada, que golpeaba su cuerpo, le indicaba que nuevamente llovería.

Entre más cerca estaba de la mansión Osborn, se preguntaba si lo que  estaba haciendo no era parte del plan para atraparlo. Pero decidió ignorar aquella nueva duda, en ese momento necesitaba respuesta  y Harry era el único  que podría dárselas.

Entró por la ventana que había utilizado la primera vez que fue como Spider-man. Y así, como la primera vez, harry se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá. Estaba todavía vestido pero a diferencia de que esta vez se hallaba  descalzo.

Bajó un poco, quedando a algunos centímetros de su rostro. Parecía tener una pesadilla porque fruncía su entre cejo y a veces mordía su labio inferior, mientras sus mejillas se empezaban a colocar de color carmesí. Justo de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando eran niños. La persona frente suyo parecía seguir siendo aquel harry. Pero él sabía que ya no lo era. En ese instante, sin hallar ninguna razón lógica, sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí, por lo cual Saltó por la ventana, pero en esa ocasión no se quedó. Esta vez, se balanceo por los edificios hasta alejarse de ese lugar.

<<<<>>>> 

— _¿Estás bien?_

— _Lo estoy, pero tú…_ — _miró de soslayo  la mejilla derecha del contrario, ojo derecho y labio inferior, los cuales tenían una anormal tonalidad morada_ — _, eres un tonto_ — _el tono de su voz provocó que el aludido mirara al piso, por lo cual desvió su rostro, ignorando la extraña sensación que le invadía ver a  su mejor amigo en ese estado_ — _. ¿Por qué tenías que provocar a Flash?_ — _mencionó, esta vez, con cierto ápice de ternura en su voz._

— _No podía dejar que te lastimara_ — _seguía sin mirarlo, dedicándose a jugar con los restos de la montura de sus anteojos._

— _Se defenderme, Peter_ — _se limpió con un pañuelo la sangre que aún salía de su labio, mientras pensaba en la forma de vengarse de Flash_ — _, de hecho, eres más débil que yo… soy quien debería protegerte_

— _Pero… no puedo permitir que te hagan daño, y menos por mi culpa. Yo siempre te protegeré_ — _rió ante las palabras de su mejor amigo.  Peter era más débil, además, de asmático, pero a pesar de eso, desde que había hecho que Bernard, ya que su padre no tenía tiempo, lo cambiara a esa institución pública, para estar juntos, éste se había empecinado en que debía protegerlo desde que Flash se empezó a meter con ellos. Cosa que había iniciado porque el primer día que llegó, Flash lo confundió con una niña, por lo cual terminó insultándolo_ — _. Prometo que no dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar_ — _iba a burlarse de esas palabras, pero un casto beso en los labios se lo impidió._

 _Por lo cual, En respuesta, lo empujó_ —. _¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?_ — _sus mejillas tenían un pequeño rubor. Había visto a algunos adultos hacer eso, y aunque no entendía por qué lo hacían, solo lo había visto entre mujeres y hombres, y ellos eran chicos, por lo cual no sabía si era correcto que lo hicieran._

— _Tía May dice que los besos son la muestra más pura de cariño que se dan dos personas que se quieren_ — _lo miró a los ojo, a pesar de que se veía avergonzados y no podía observarlo nítidamente_ — _. Yo… te quiero, harry. ¿Tú me quieres?_

—Peter… —abrió los ojos y se giró, pero lo único que observo fue el piso. Como siempre estaba solo. Cuando era niño y tenía una pesadilla, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, Peter estaba a su lado, tomándole la mano para que no sintiera temor. Pero eso jamás volvería a suceder  porque Peter lo odiaba. Incluso desde su reencuentro había quedado claro que esas situaciones no volverían a repetirse, ya que él olvidado algunas de las cosas que compartieron en su niñez.

— “ _Para él solo eran cosas de niños… cosas sin importancia, que olvido con el tiempo”_

Nuevamente aquella sensación asfixiante lo embargó. Ese dolor en su pecho era igual al que sintió cuando se inyecto el veneno de araña. No. Se equivocaba. Ese dolor que sentía era peor. Porque además, del dolor, aquello parecía destruirlo poco a poco, igual que su enfermedad. Necesitaba sedarse.  Era la única forma de que desapareciera aquella  sensación. Ya no quería sentirlo más.

Miró hacia la mesa donde deberían estar las botellas de whisky, pero, para su desgracia,  ya no estaban. Suspiró, no sabiendo si agradecer, u odiar,  a Felicia por deshacerse de ellas. Cerró los parpados, colocándose de espalda en el sofá, observando hacia  el techo.

Abrió los ojos, pero solo veía imágenes borrosas. Llevó la mano izquierda a esa zona de su rostro, mientras una sonrisa de amargura deformaba sus labios. Era débil. Las lágrimas eran eso…  _la muestra más patética de debilidad_. Esa frase se la había repetido en muchas ocasiones, su padre, desde que tenía memoria.

En ese punto ya no le importaban las repercusiones que tendrían sus subsiguientes  actos, simplemente deseaba desaparecer esa debilidad. Se levantó, sin pensar coherentemente lo que haría, simplemente anhelaba ser la persona que era antes de volver a ver a Peter. Quería volver a ser un Osborn y solo una existía cosa podía que le permitiría ser nuevamente él. Ansioso, se dirigió  hacia las escaleras, sintiendo ese pequeño cosquilleo, que aumentaba en cada paso, que lo invadía  cuando tenía en sus manos aquel pequeño tubo que parecía brillar, gracias a la sustancia verde que contenía. Pero, cuando iba a mitad de los escalones, recordó una figura borrosa sobre su rostro, lo cual provocó que se detuviera. Apretó con fuerza la baranda de la escalera, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran un poco más. Estaba seguro de que no era eso. No podía serlo. Pero, a pesar de estar completamente seguro, corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a aquel sofá. Y, de forma lenta, como si tuviera miedo de lo que allí encontraría, o en este caso, estaba seguro no encontraría, subió la mirada.

— “ _Peter_ ” —era una telaraña. La prueba de que Peter había estado a escasos centímetros de él. Sonrió, inconscientemente, estirando, del mismo modo, sus dedos para tocarla, pero un fuerte ruido a su espalda  lo hizo girar,  encontrándose con una imponente figura que inmediatamente reconoció —. _Kraven_ …

— ¿Dónde está? —trato de retroceder pero cayó sentado en el sofá, de donde el corpulento hombre lo levantó, agarrándolo por el cuello del suéter que llevaba —. ¿Dónde está _Spider-man_? —había llegado siguiendo las telarañas, y el aroma que también estaba impregnado en el lugar, pero estaba seguro de que el joven escuálido que tenía al frente no era la persona que buscaba.

—No… sé de qué… —intentaba responderle pero la presión en su cuello se lo impedía.

El cazador apretó más su agarre, impidiéndole respirar, mientras lo levantaba sin ninguna dificultad sobre su cabeza. A pesar de que la falta de oxigeno le dificultaba mantenerse consciente,  intentaba soltarse,  luchando con las pocas fuerzas que poseía, pero aquella mano en su cuello se afianzaba de forma implacable.

—Si no me dices donde encontrarlo, entonces  tendré que hacer que me encuentre —aplicó un poco más de fuerza en su agarre,  provocando que el cuerpo que sostenía quedara completamente inmóvil. Pensaba que había encontrado el cebo perfecto para atrapar a Spider-man.

No solo necesitaba encontrarlo por el reto que como presa representaba,  además,  tenía que cobrarle  la humillación que había sufrido, esa ahora era su principal razón para cazarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> ¿Opiniones?
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Gabrielle Kravinoff


	5. Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Dispuesto a resolver sus dudas había regresado a la mansión Osborn después de balancearse en la ciudad por casi una hora.

Cuando se asomó por la ventana, se percató de que no había nadie en aquella estancia. Pensó en irse, sintiéndose incapaz de buscarlo en otro lugar, pero algo en el sofá llamó su atención. Por lo cual entró, dirigiéndose a este.  Tomó el colmillo que se encontraba junto a sus telarañas, las cuales empezaban a degradarse. Kraven  había hecho algo que, hasta ese momento, creía humanamente imposible, rastrearlo. Lo había seguido hasta ahí gracias a sus telarañas. Lo había guiado directamente hasta la mansión, por esa razón era su obligación atraparlo y salvar a harry.

Corrió hacia la ventana, pero no pudo lanzarse.  No podía hacerlo. Se negaba a buscar a kraven para ayudar a Harry, cuando por  su culpa gwen ya no estaba a su lado.

_Gwen._

Jaló su máscara en la parte superior, como si de su cabello se tratara. Por su culpa, la persona que quería mantener lo más alejada posible, había sido secuestrada. Pero, a pesar de ser consciente de que lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa, había algo que le impedía ayudarlo. Y sabía exactamente que era.

Odio. Lo odiaba.

 Pero, a pesar de sus emociones,  una vez fue su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, seguía preguntándose que debía hacer, porque era consciente de cuál era la decisión correcta y lo que verdaderamente deseaba.

 _Si puedes hacer algo. Tienes el deber moral de hacerlo_.

Repitió mentalmente las palabras que le dijo en una ocasión su tío,  y las cuales lo motivaron a ser Spider-man. El héroe que New york  necesitaba. Y el que lo hacía reivindicarse por los errores que había cometido al dejarse llevar por su egoísmo.

Harry lo había dañado. A gwen y a él. Pero si quería ser un héroe no podía llenarse de odio, porque si eso sucedía se convertiría en una persona que realmente detestaría.

Su deber como héroe era salvar personas, sin importar que hubieran hecho estas. Además,  que kraven se llevara a harry era su culpa, porque si  no hubiese ido a buscarlo esa noche kraven jamás lo  hubiese secuestrado; lo había guiado hasta harry, aunque  esa no hubiese sido su intención.

Decidido, saltó por la ventana, con la intención de encontrar a Kraven  antes de que amaneciera, Por lo cual decidió buscarlo en los lugares más arborizados de la ciudad, después de todo, se había percatado que kraven se consideraba un animal.

 

Creyó que tenía suerte cuando lo encontró caminando en Central park. Pero algo en la situación le resultaba extraño, aunque su sentido arácnido no estaba funcionando adecuadamente, desde que el veneno estaba en su cuerpo, en ese momento le estaba indicando que había peligro  pero no proveniente de kraven. Además,  según lo que había leído,  desde que había ingresado en el parque kraven debería haberlo olfateado, pero no daba muestras de haberse percatado de su presencia, simplemente caminaba, como si nada estuviera sucediendo a su alrededor.

Quiso saltar a un árbol, con la intención de descubrir a donde se dirigía, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una red cayó sobre él.

—Sabía que cuando recibieras mi mensaje, tú me buscarías —se giró hacia la voz, encontrándose a Kraven sentado sobre una roca —. Debo admitir que fue aburridoramente fácil atraparte. Creí que eras inteligente, pero eres como todos los demás… dejándose llevar por espejismos —trató de romper la red pero  parecía ser de un metal muy resistente —. Es una red de metal casi indestructible —agarró una lanza, que estaba a sus pies, antes de levantarse —. Ya terminó la caza, _Spider-man_

 _Si puedes hacer algo, tienes el deber moral de hacerlo, porque un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad_.

Aún no había hecho lo correcto. Encontrar a harry. Hasta que no remediara lo que había generado no podía darse por vencido. Tiró con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, gracias al veneno, cuando la lanza iba en su dirección, logrando evadirla gracias a un salto.  Pero, al girar nuevamente, el cazador ya no se encontraba.

Segundos después, se empezaron a escuchar  sonidos provenientes de un tambor, los cuales, sin pensarlo, siguió, encontrando a kraven tocarlo, pero sin su sentido arácnido no podía diferenciar cual era el falso o el real.

Nuevamente se sintió mareado. Tenía que acabar con eso de inmediatamente, o perdería ante kraven. Pero, nuevamente, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el verdadero cazador se lanzó sobre él, colocándole, en el brazo y pierna derecha, un brazalete magnético que produjo que  sus dos extremidades se pegaran. Lanzó una telaraña a un árbol, evadiendo al cazador.

—¿Enserio creíste que esto me detendría, _kraven_? —dijo con burla —. Deberías de dejar de consumir tanto esteroide, porque tus pocas neuronas ya se “murieron” —se aplicó telarañas en los brazaletes para cortar el campo magnético. Posteriormente, observó hacia abajo. Kraven parecía un animal salvaje rodeando a su presa, pero sin atreverse a atacarla. Antes de que se pudiera quitarse los brazaletes el cazador desapareció entre unos arbustos.

Cuando finalmente pudo liberarse siguió al kraven que tocaba el tambor, percatándose de que era un hombre mayor de nombre Dimitri, al parecer inofensivo, porque,  aunque no pensó en dañarlo,  rogó por su vida, argumentando que kraven  lo había obligado a armar todo ese teatro. Al concluir que  no le diría lo que necesitaba, lo dejo atado con telarañas a un árbol.

A algunos metros de allí, estaba colgado por los pies harry. Debajo de él  había un lago que contenía algunos cocodrilos, los cuales trataban de alcanzarlo, pero gracias a la altura que los separaba, les era imposible hacerlo.

Sintió un escalofrió  al  notar  un pequeño detalle. Harry no se movía. Temió que kraven lo hubiese lastimado, sin pensarlo saltó, pero un golpe  lo hizo caer al agua. Justo en el momento que la cuerda que sostenía a Harry se partía. Cuando salió a la superficie, se percató de que unos cocodrilos se dirigían hacia  él y otros nadaban hasta donde había caído harry, a pesar de que este aún no había emergido.

A pesar de que el veneno aún lo estaba afectando, se las ingenió para golpear a un cocodrilo y sellarle la boca a otro, para posteriormente saltar sobre este último e impulsarse, cayendo cerca de donde estaba harry. Y, después de esquivar con un poco más de dificultad a dos caimanes más, logró encontrarlo, sacándolo a la superficie. Lanzó una telaraña al árbol del que antes colgaba harry, consiguiendo sacarlo en brazos antes de que los cocodrilos los atacaran nuevamente.

Cuando estuvieron sobre el pasto, lo sacudió un poco, con la intención de despertarlo, pero harry seguía inconsciente —. “ _Tú puedes… siempre dijiste que yo era el débil_ ” — le oprimió el pecho, pero tampoco reaccionó. Pero no se rendía, se negaba a que otra persona muriera por las malas decisiones que siempre tomaba. A pesar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos se rehusaba a aceptar que, harry, moriría por su culpa. Siguió oprimiéndole  el  pecho hasta que tuvo que apartarse cuando empezó a toser.

Se dejó caer sobre el pasto, observando como  se agarraba el estómago, mientras expulsaba toda el agua que había tragado. Lo había salvado. Ya no tenía que hacer absolutamente nada con él, solo le restaba vencer a kraven e irse por fin a descansar. Se levantó, con la intención de marcharse.

—Gracias, pero…

—No lo agradezcas  —dijo, de forma seria, interrumpiéndolo —.  Era mi deber. Lo provoqué  y debía arreglarlo, de lo contrario…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió, mientras se levantaba. No quería escucharle decir que  le daba lo mismo su muerte, aunque sabía que morir era lo mejor. Aún no había pagado por lo que le había hecho a gwen  —. Creo que eso hubiese sido lo mejor. Yo… —no pudo seguir  cuando se percató de que kraven se había precipitado desde un árbol  hacia Peter, pero este no parecía haberlo notado. Sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia Peter, cayendo en unos arbustos por el impacto que habían recibido. A pesar de que  para Peter el golpe no había tan fuerte, para su frágil cuerpo si fue un gran impacto.

Al abrir  los ojos se percató de que harry lo abrazaba por la cintura y parecía estar inconsciente. Pero, antes de que pudiera asegurarse de que estaba bien, tuvo que hacer que ambos rodaran en el pasto cuando se percató de que el cazador caía de un árbol hacia ellos con una lanza en la mano. Lo soltó, dejándolo lo más alejado que pudo, y  se lanzó hacia kraven. Después de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo,  con un poco de dificultad, salió vencedor. Logrando inmovilizarlo con telarañas.

Kraven no gritaba o luchaba por liberarse, ya que sabía sería inútil. Aceptaba que había sido vencido. Estaba preparado para morir esa noche, llevando consigo todos sus demonios, encontrando paz en el olvido. Muriendo como lo que era, el  mejor cazador de todos los tiempos.

—Me gustaría decir que fue divertido y que me agradaría repetirlo… pero no lo fue —dijo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento —. No es nada personal, pero, sinceramente, espero que no regreses a New york. O, por lo menos, avisa antes para dedicarte toda mi agenda —levantó la mano a modo de despedida.

—¡Espera! —se detuvo pero no se giró —. ¿¡Adónde crees que vas!?. ¡Tienes que matarme! —exigió, sin importarle dejar ver su desesperación. Para alguien que había gozado toda su vida de gloria, dejarlo con vida, después de una derrota, era el peor castigo que un enemigo podía infringirle, la mayor humillación para un cazador.  Porque todos conocerían  su derrota, provocando burla y deshonor sobre su nombre. Ya no sería el mejor cazador de todos, a partir de ese momento, solo sería un cazador degradado —. ¡No… no me dejes así!. ¡Mátame…! ¡por favor!. ¡Mátame!

—Lo siento, ya no eres mi problema

Aún escuchaba a  lo lejos  los gritos de kraven cuando llegó  hasta  donde había dejado a harry.  Todavía parecía estar inconsciente. Miró su cuerpo, tratando de identificar alguna mancha de sangre en su ropa, pero no parecía estar herido. Se hincó, colocándole  unos dedos en el cuello, cerciorándose  de que en realidad solo estaba inconsciente. Se levantó con la intención de irse, considerando que ya había remediado el resultado de sus errores.  Su deuda con harry  había quedado saldada. Se dirigió hacia la salida del parque sin mirar hacia atrás., pero, después de dar algunos pasos, no pudo seguir su marcha. Harry lo había ayudado. No sabía por qué razón lo había hecho, pero gracias a él podía prepararse para recibir a sus nuevos “amigos”, por lo cual,  tenía  la obligación moral de seguir ayudándolo. Se devolvió, cargándolo en la espalda, para, posteriormente, marcharse del  lugar.

Se balanceó por los edificios en la mayoría del trayecto, pero, después de casi caer, decidió ir a su casa caminando, ya que era el lugar más cercano, y dudaba tener las fuerzas necesarias para llevar a harry hasta su casa.

Cuando finalmente  pudo entrar por la ventana de su cuarto, sus piernas cedieron, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso. Se quitó la máscara, ya que esta parecía impedirle respirar, sintiéndose, por primera vez en esa noche, ligeramente relajado.  Miró de reojo, observando el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado, tratando de no sucumbir a la sensación que lo invadía paulatinamente. Pero, por causa del veneno en su organismo, sus parpados se cerraban involuntariamente.  Sabía que no debía dormirse porque harry estaba ahí, en su casa, en el lugar donde vivía con su tía y, mientras descansaba, podría  hacerle daño, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, observándole el rostro, como lo hacía cuando eran niños.

<<<<>>>> 

La luz que entraba por la ventana, aunque  se rehusaba, lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Encontrándose de frente con el rostro de Peter. Se sobresaltó un poco y en reflejo intentó apartarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su lado izquierdo se lo impidió. Ahogó un gemido de dolor, mientras a su cabeza venían todas las imágenes de lo sucedido algunas horas atrás.

Lo miró nuevamente, asegurándose de que no había despertado a consecuencia de su movimiento. Se irguió lentamente, reprimiendo otro gemido de dolor, caminando pausadamente, por el dolor que invadía todo su cuerpo, en dirección a la puerta, pero, cuando estiró la mano para tomar el pomo, algo lo hizo caer con violencia al piso, provocando que gritara involuntariamente por el dolor, segundos antes de ser arrastrado hacia atrás. Intentó sostenerse con las uñas pero la superficie del piso no se lo permitió. Cuando finalmente su cuerpo se detuvo trató de arrastrarse hacia a fuera, guiado por la necesidad imperante de salir de la habitación.  Quería  escapar de él. Pero el peso extra sobre su cuerpo le impidió su cometido, además, de hacerlo gritar por la descarga de dolor que le ocasionó. 

— ¿Qué pensabas hacer? —su tono de voz se asemejó a un siseo amenazador.

A pesar de que sabía que sus intentos por liberarse serían en vano, el dolor que sentía en ese momento lo obligaban a seguir luchando —. No… —cerró los ojos, intentando respirar inútilmente, además, de querer huir de aquella hiriente mirada —…yo… no… —la mano contraria  cubrió su boca, justo cuando unos  pasos se detuvieran frente a la puerta.

—Peter, ¿estás bien? —su tía hablaba, visiblemente preocupada, al otro lado de la puerta —. ¿Peter? —al no obtener respuesta tocó.

—Si… solo  me caí de la cama

—Ten más cuidado —se escuchó un pequeño suspiro de alivio —. Ya te preparé el desayuno. Nos vemos en la noche, cariño —se escucharon sus pasos apresurados bajar por las escaleras y, posteriormente, la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de la misma forma.

Dirigió nuevamente su atención al cuerpo debajo el suyo, guiado por los golpes que daba con las manos al piso, descubriéndole finalmente la boca.

—N-No… no puedo… respirar  —su pálida piel estaba tomando un color rojizo.

Lo giró provocando que, a pesar de que se estaba asfixiando, gimiera por el dolor  que dicha acción le generó. Harry empezó a respirar rápidamente, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban paulatinamente.

—Solo… —cerró nuevamente sus ojos, apretando los parpados, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al hablar —… solo quería irme —abrió los ojos, la mirada  de Peter  era  fría. No parecían sus ojos los que lo observaban. Sin poder resistir  aquella mirada, desvió su rastro hacia  un lado —. Déjame ir,  por favor —su voz apenas fue un susurro suplicante. Pensó, abochornado, que si su padre pudiera escucharlo  sentiría aún más vergüenza de él.

El fuerte agarre en sus manos disminuyó lentamente hasta desaparecer completamente. Finalmente, el peso sobre su cuerpo también lo hizo. Por lo cual, a pesar de que fue una tarea titánica, se levantó, retomando, a paso lento, su camino. Dando pasos que le provocaban ganas de llorar por el insoportable dolor.  Pero algo en su mano lo obligó detenerse, por lo cual bajó la mirada, encontrándose una telaraña.

—Estas herido —su voz sonaba seria, y no lo miraba —. Siéntate

—No es…

—Quítate la camisa —ordenó, interrumpiéndolo, mientras buscaba en la cómoda.

No sabía por qué lo  estaba haciendo. Se suponía que debía mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de él,  pero la situación en la que se encontraban era su culpa y, si quería ser la persona que se había propuesto ser, tenía que ser objetivo. Pero… no podía. No con él.

Tomó lo que estaba buscando y se giró nuevamente. Harry  seguía de pie, como si no supiera que hacer. Caminó hacia él y, sin ningún cuidado, lo agarró por un brazo, obligándolo a sentarse en la cama, provocando que, a pesar de que  trató de disimularlo, un pequeño gemido de dolor saliera de sus  labios.

—Quítate la camisa —repitió nuevamente, ignorando la expresión de dolor que se había reflejado en el rostro de harry.

Bajó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus manos a los bordes de su camisa, comenzando a subirla  lentamente. Sentía que haría  algo  muy  vergonzoso y estaba seguro, para su desgracia, que la vergüenza, que aumentaba paulatinamente,  se estaba empezando a reflejar en su rostro. No tenía complejos con su cuerpo, de hecho, jamás le había importado que alguien lo viera con poca ropa,  pero que fuera Peter quien lo vería semidesnudo  le turbaba. Pensaba que sentir de esa forma estúpido, ya que ambos  eran hombres. Igual que él, Peter era un hombre… al que amaba.

Colocó  la camisa a un  lado de su cuerpo, Y miró de soslayo  la  mancha roja que cubría su perfil izquierdo desde el omóplato hasta donde su pantalón iniciaba. Cerró los ojos, cuando Peter  tocó aquella zona,  tratando de reprimir cualquier muestra  de dolor.

—Al parecer no tienes ninguna fractura

Después de decir eso, se levantó.  Harry miró hacia el frente cuando escuchó los pasos que bajaban las escaleras. Respiró profundo. Su rostro estaba igual a  la mancha que ahora cubría su cuerpo.  Agarró la camisa e intentó colocársela, pero en ese momento Peter volvió. Llevaba dos bolsas en sus manos, de las cuales le tendió una.

—Te ayudará

Recibió la pequeña bolsa, percatándose de que era un gel refrigerante. Peter colocó la otra bolsa sobre el escritorio y, sin pronunciar  nada más, empezó a desnudarse.

Cuando se quitó la parte superior del traje pudo percatarse de que tenía algunos golpes y pequeños cortes  en  la espalda. Nada fuera de lo común después de alguna batalla. Al no haber sido gravemente herido  sus laceraciones sanarían al paso de algunas horas gracias a su factor de curación, desapareciendo cualquier prueba de la lucha que en ese momento era observable. Colocó las manos en el borde de la parte baja de su traje, pero cuando lo llevaba por las rodillas algo llamó su atención. Giró hacia donde provenía el ruido, encontrándose a harry  recogiendo el gel refrigerante del piso. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron frunció el ceño. Harry estaba ruborizado, además, de que, casi inmediatamente, bajó nuevamente la mirada. Tratando de no darle importancia a la situación, le atribuyó el tono rojizo  en el rostro de harry a que  su temperatura estaba aumentando. Dándole nuevamente la espalda,   se quitó el pantalón, quedando solo con un bóxer gris. Sacó del armario una sudadera y se la colocó. Estaba decidido a comer algo y, posteriormente, dormir antes de ir a clases. Todavía se sentía un poco agotado.

—Ya puedes marcharte

La voz de Peter  lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, pero no lo miró. No se creyó capaz de hacerlo después de verlo casi completamente desnudo. Agarró la camisa y, con un poco de dificultad, se la colocó. Posteriormente,   se levantó, dispuesto a irse a pesar de que había notado  que estaba descalzo, bajando  las escaleras, lo más rápido que el dolor en su cuerpo se lo permitía, decidido a salir finalmente de la vida de Peter. Pero, cuando le faltaban  tres escalones para terminarla, tuvo que asirse  fuertemente a la baranda al sentir  aquella debilidad física que caracterizaba su enfermedad. Nuevamente había olvidado colocarse el medicamento la noche anterior.  Todo a su alrededor empezó a oscurecerse, por lo cual en reflejo intentó agarrarse aún más fuerte, pero sus dedos, en contra de su voluntad,  se deslizaron suavemente hasta que el afiance que mantenía su mano desapareció, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo caía hacia delante.  Pero, antes de que su cuerpo tocara el  piso, o sus ojos se cerraran completamente, _algo_ detuvo su cuerpo. Ese _algo_   había caído en su espalda.

—Peter… —dijo, en un pequeño susurro, y  sus ojos se cerraron completamente, cuando ese mismo _algo_  empezó a jalarlo hacia atrás.

<<<<>>>> 

Observó  nuevamente  el cuerpo  que descansaba  sobre su cama. Pensando en todas las acciones que habían dado como resultado que él estuviera ahí. YA habían transcurrido dos horas desde que había tenido que sostenerlo en las escaleras pero aún no despertaba. Cada minuto que transcurrió su estado parecía empeorar, tomando un aspecto aún más pálido, casi cadavérico.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, en un acto que reflejaba la dualidad que sentía en ese momento. Estaba confundido. A pesar de que sabía  que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido con gwen. Giró hacia la foto donde aparecía con ella, preguntándose cómo se suponía que sería un héroe si no podía ser objetivo.

Cerró los ojos,  rememorando cada segundo de aquel día. Si se concentraba podía ver plasmadas en el rostro de gwen cada expresión que le había mostrado, desde que se habían despedido hasta que ella había cerrado los ojos, para posteriormente observarlo con los ojos intensamente brillantes por las lágrimas que en segundos se habían acumulado en ello. Esa mirada no podría olvidarla jamás. Esa mirada que mostraba resignación ante su inminente muerte. Abrió los ojos y, sin ser capaz de permanecer un segundo más en la habitación, agarró la máscara y saltó por la ventana.

Lanzaba telarañas sin saber exactamente en qué dirección se dirigía. Simplemente trataba de  alejarse lo más que pudiera de todo. Trataba de huir de aquella imagen. Trataba de huir de lo que sabía  había  hecho. Trataba de huir de su culpabilidad en la muerte de gwen, porque no solamente harry había contribuido a su muerte. Siempre había sido consciente de su culpabilidad en los hechos pero trataba de ignorarlo. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de esa noche lo atormentaba constantemente.

En ese momento, turbado por el hilo de sus pensamientos, cayó al vacío. No había lanzado la telaraña a tiempo, como en aquel día. Cerró los ojos, recibiendo el golpe que sabía se merecía, pero no era suficiente para espiar su culpa,  Porque, si se hubiese alejado de ella, si hubiese cumplido la promesa que le había realizado a su padre,  si hubiese lanzado la telaraña en el momento preciso, ella no hubiese muerto como resultado de sus egoístas decisiones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y los kudos.
> 
> ¿Opiniones?
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Gabrielle Kravinoff.


	6. Pure Venom.

Observó a través del espejo su espalda. Al caer se había lastimado más de lo que imaginó, pero no le importaba, gracias a su factor de regeneración en algunas horas no quedaría evidencia de aquella caída, a diferencia de los recuerdos que mantenía del día de la muerte de gwen; esos lo marcarían de por vida.

Se colocó una camisa antes de salir del baño. Caminó hasta su habitación, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro cansino al abrir la puerta; en su cama todavía se encontraba un inconsciente harry. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, mientras se desarregla sus cabellos con una mano. No quería pensar en cosas que no debía. No deseaba seguir torturándose con los recuerdos de aquella noche.

El sonido de su celular interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió al pequeño escritorio, tomando el móvil. Dejó escapar un suspiro al percatarse de la hora; dentro de algunos minutos comenzarían sus clases y aún no se decidía si asistir o no. No quería dejarlo solo en su casa sabiendo de lo que  era capaz de hacer.

Miró nuevamente hacia la cama. Harry cada vez estaba más pálido y, a pesar del transcurso de las horas, aún no despertaba, mostrando un aspecto cada vez   más decadente. Se acercó a él, observándolo detenidamente. Su respiración era tan pausada que, si no se observaba atentamente, su cuerpo pasaría fácilmente por inerte.  Colocó una mano sobre su frente, percatándose de que su temperatura era más baja que la de una persona normal, lo cual provocó que, en contra de su voluntad,  se pusiera ansioso, al pensar que podría estar muriendo. 

—Osborn —al ver que no reaccionaba al llamado, lo movió ligeramente, tomándolo por un hombro pero tampoco reaccionó —. Harry —pero el aludido no se movió ni un ápice, a pesar de que intentó despertarlo por algunos minutos.

No podía permitir que nada le sucediera, y menos en su casa. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar algo que no hubiese tenido  en  consideración, llegando  a pensar que tal vez  era una reacción a alguna sustancia que le había aplicado kraven. Pero, después de meditarlo por algunos minutos más, desecho aquella conclusión al recordar el pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto.

—La medicina —agarró la máscara, saliendo en dirección a la estación de Roosevelt.

<<<<>>>> 

— _Peter_ — _susurró, lo más bajo que pudo, asegurándose de que solo el aludido pudiera escucharlo. Tanteando ligeramente debajo de la sabana en busca de él._

_Sintió la sabana que los cubría estirarse, y una mano tomó la suya. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía distinguir las facciones de Peter, quien lo miraba fijamente._

— _¿Una pesadilla?_

— _No_ — _se acercó un poco más, tratando de observarle el rostro  más claramente_ — _. Pete, nosotros... ¿seremos amigos por siempre?_ — _apretó con más fuerza la mano de Peter. Lo que había escuchado esa tarde decir a su padre no le agradaba._

— _Por supuesto, hicimos una promesa_ — _se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, en los que acercó su rostro al del otro niño y en el mismo tonó que harry le hablaba, dijo_ — _. Recuerda que_   _serás mi esposa y estaremos juntos por siempre_

_Frunció el ceño. La semana anterior Peter le había mencionado que su tía le había hablado sobre el matrimonio, el cual era una especie de vínculo que se realizaba con la persona que más querías, con la persona que te complementaba. Pero de esas personas uno era el esposo y la otra persona la esposa. Y había notado que la esposa era una mujer._

— _No lo seré_ — _mencionó, un poco más elevado, mostrando cierto ápice  de indignación en su tono de voz._

— _Pero..._

— _Tú serás la esposa, ya que soy quien te protege_

— _Está bien..._ — _dijo no muy convencido, después de permanecer en silencio durante algunos segundos._

— _¿Estás seguro de que será para siempre?_ — _volvió a preguntar, necesitaba asegurarse de que jamás se separarían._

— _Si_ — _dijo, en un tono que de denotaba seguridad_ — _. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?¿ya no quieres ser mi amigo?_ — _ansiedad y preocupación se denotaron en su voz al realizar aquellas  preguntas._

— _Sí, pero mi padre..._ — _se calló. Peter era muy sentimental; no quería que llorara si sabía que su padre no quería que siguieran siendo amigos_ — _.Creo que es mejor que suba a la cama_ — _intentó deslizar sus dedos, con la intención de soltarse, pero  no se lo permitió._

— _¿Por qué?. Siempre dormimos juntos cuando vienes_

 _No quiso responder, tal vez si lograba comprender a que se refería su padre podría evitar que los alejaran_ — _. Es una promesa, Peter_ — _y como era costumbre, sus labios se sellaron en un casto beso._

Un pequeño tirón en su mano izquierda lo sacó del mundo de  _Morfeo,_ y de aquellos casi inexistentes recuerdos. Pero, a pesar de que ya era consciente de que estaba despierto, sus parpados parecían ser extremadamente pesados. Trató de mover su cuerpo, pero  tampoco parecía responderle. Movió algunas veces más sus parpados hasta que pudo abrirlos levemente. Dirigió la mirada hasta donde sus ojos le dieron alcance, tratando de identificar el lugar donde se encontraba, a pesar de que todo lo que veía a su alrededor, ante sus ojos, carecía de nitidez. Otro pequeño tirón en su mano izquierda provocó que, con mucha dificultad, girara hacia ese lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerzan, abriéndolos  de forma lenta, tratando de enfocar lo que parecía ser una gran mancha reposando a su lado. Lo primero que distinguió fue un punto marrón intenso  que lentamente se fue convirtiendo en dos puntos... puntos que se transformaron en dos ojos. Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de sus labios al reconocer esos ojos, por lo cual, en reflejo y a pesar de que aún no podía moverse con total naturalidad, intentó alejarse, pero algo en su mano se lo impidió. Bajó la mirada en esa dirección, encontrándose atado a la muñeca de Peter con una telaraña.

—Necesitaba descansar —dijo, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ellos, mientras se colocaba boca arriba. Miró por la ventana, cuando la luz del faro entro por esta, como señal de que  ya había anochecido —. Ya debe estar a punto de deshacerse

No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio, a pesar de que tenía muchas cosas que decirle, cosas que necesitaba que él escuchara, pero no quería que aquel pequeño momento, de falsa tranquilidad, se viera arruinado por su causa. Solo quería disfrutar del que, probablemente, era su último momento junto a él. Se colocó también boca arriba, intentando concentrase en cualquier parte del techo como estaba haciendo Peter.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero cuando sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente supuso que llevaban en esa misma posición más de lo que imaginaba. No se resistió. Aún seguía muy cansado. Pero un pequeño susurro a su lado provocó que abriera los ojos nuevamente. Giró hacia un lado. Peter seguía mirando hacia el techo, pero estaba seguro de que le había hablado. Pero, después de casi un minuto observándole,  nada sucedió. Cuando finalmente concluyó que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, nuevamente Peter habló.

—Gracias... por la información —se giró, observándolo a los ojos. Tenía que ser objetivo, aunque le costara serlo; harry no era el único culpable de la muerte de gwen y, paradójicamente,  era el único que  podía escuchar  todas sus frustraciones. En ese  momento pensó que si quería evitar sucumbir ante la ira que aún le invadía, debía expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía por lo que le había hecho a gwen. Todo el odio que sentía por sí mismo al no haber  lo correcto en el momento correcto para salvarla. Expresar su odio y miseria evitarían que la oscuridad  lo siguiera consumiendo lentamente hasta convertirse en alguien que aborrecería  —. Ese día... yo no...

El timbre de la entrada se escuchó, haciéndolo callar.

Se giró nuevamente, quedando boca arriba. Suspiró cansinamente, y movió su muñeca, logrando soltarse cuando el timbre se volvió a escuchar. Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la casa.  Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una figura, visiblemente de mujer, dándole la espalda. Pero no necesito preguntar quién era cuando distinguió los cabellos rojizos que caían en su hombro derecho.

La figura se giró hacia él y le sonrió —. Hola, tigre

Después de algunos minutos de charla no sabía cómo había sucedido, pero habían terminado en un tema que era muy incómodo, por lo menos para él.

—Mary Jane, no creo que sea buena idea que yo... —se ruborizó un poco, bajando la mirada —, creo que deberías ir con un profesional

—Solo es arte —dijo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo —. He visto tus fotos y me gusta tu estilo —se acercó un poco más a él, deslizando uno de sus dedos por el cuello de su camisa  —. Y estoy segura de que eres excelente... en muchas cosas —sonrió de lado, antes de apartarse nuevamente —. También saldrás ganado, juro que te pagare por cada foto

—Pero...

—No es como si jamás hubieses visto a una mujer semidesnuda, ¿o me equivoco?

—Y-yo... —se aclaró la garganta, tratando de que la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo no se notara, pero estaba seguro, para su desgracia, que su rostro si lo reflejaba —, nunca he realizado ese tipo de trabajo... seguramente no quedara como deseas

—No te preocupes, confió en ti —le guiñó un ojo, antes de girarse y empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Eh? —se extrañó un poco al ver la dirección que tomaba la chica —. ¿Mary Jane?

—Creo que deberíamos hacer la sesión ahora mismo —sonrió, levantando el maletín que llevaba —. No te preocupes, traje todo lo necesario — se giró, pero antes de seguir caminando lo miró sobre su hombro —. Creí que podíamos aprovechar... que tu tía no esta

 <<<<>>>>

Retiró el brazo de su rostro cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta. Pero frente a él no se encontraba Peter, sino una chica  desnudándose y, que al parecer, no se había percatado de su presencia, ya que le daba la espalda.

Se sentó en la cama e hizo lo más lógico que se le ocurrió en ese momento; tosió, llamando la atención de la chica, quien giró hacia él. Parpadeo varias veces, y después se quedó observándolo fijamente.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó,  con visible curiosidad, ignorando el hecho de que estaba semidesnuda. Pero, antes de que pudiera responder, Peter cruzó la entrada de la habitación.

—Mary Jane, creo que... — se calló, al percatarse de la situación y, sin pensarlo, se giró para no observarla —, deberías vestirte... en este preciso momento no creo poder ayudarte —estaba seguro de que a su tía no le agradaría encontrarlos haciendo lo que tenía en mente Mary Jane. Aunque solo fuera un simple trabajo su tía era muy conservadora en algunos aspectos —. ¿Podemos hacerlo otro día?

— ¿Es tu novio? —dijo, sorprendiendo a Peter, no solo por el cambio abrupto de tema. Pero no recibió respuesta —. ¡Oh, rayos...! —se acomodó el vestido lo más rápido que pudo —, lamento haberlos interrumpido justo en  _este_  momento

— ¿Qué? —aún no salía de la sorpresa ante aquella pregunta, pero al comprender  lo que  ella intentaba insinuar, con  su  último comentario, reaccionó —. ¡No! —ella frunció el ceño —. ¡No somos homosexuales! —aclaró, esperando  que  Mary Jane no fuera una de esas chicas raras que tenían  mucha imaginación y fijación por las relaciones homosexuales —. Nosotros somos... —dudó, pero no encontró otra respuesta más adecuada en ese momento —… amigos... normales —dijo esto último cuando ella frunció más el ceño.  Concluyó  que  tal  vez  si  era un poco raro que dos hombres estuvieran en una casa a solas, en una habitación y en la cama —. Harry es mi mejor amigo desde el kínder... somos como hermanos —dijo, en un tono más bajo, lo que sintió hasta hace algunos meses, tratando de convencerla.

—Ya veo... —dijo, no muy convencida, observando de soslayo a harry, quien la miraba fijamente —. Está bien, aún tengo algunos días para realizar la sesión —agarró el pequeño maletín que llevaba —. Nos vemos, tigre —le dio un beso en la mejilla y, después, se giró hacia harry —. Fue un placer, espero volverte a ver

Harry no respondió. Por  alguna razón, incomprensible ante su raciocinio,  no le agradaba en lo absoluto Mary Jane. Pero a ella no pareció importarle, ya que le sonrió antes de marcharse.

—Algunas chicas tienen una gran imaginación —dijo, mientras se rascaba la nunca, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos —. Pensar  en eso es completamente absurdo —dijo esto último, sin percatarse, en voz alta.

—Lo es —dijo más para sí mismo, recordando que desde que descubrió lo que sentía por Peter se repetía esas mismas palabras que ahora escuchaba —. Aunque mencionaste que no tenía por qué hacerlo... —se levantó y se giró, dándole la espalda  —… gracias

Se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, pero la voz de Peter lo detuvo.

—No me aleje como lo prometí o lance la telaraña en el momento indicado —dijo en voz alta lo que lo atormentaba desde la muerte de gwen, retomando su anterior conversación, tal vez por el hecho de que necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara  —. Si hubiese hecho lo correcto, en el momento correcto... ella todavía estuviera aquí... conmigo

Miró de soslayo hacia atrás. Y, al ver aquella expresión que se reflejaba en el rostro de Peter, no pudo seguir su camino; se giró nuevamente hacia él.

—Pero crees que culpar a terceros aligerará el peso de tu consciencia y disminuirá la intensidad del dolor —bajó la mirada. Decir lo que sentía respecto a ese día era más difícil que guardarlo —. Pero no es así

Intentó decir algo. Tenía la necesidad de hacerlo al ver la expresión de Peter, pero no sabía que decir. Estaba consciente de que si  le había comentado lo que sentía referente a la muerte de gwen no era porque confiara en él y nuevamente lo considerara su amigo, o lo hubiese perdonado por  lo acontecido casi un año atrás, simplemente era al único que podía decirle en voz alta todos sus infortunios. Pero no le importaba. Sin importar cuales fueran las verdaderas  razones, de cierta forma, en ese instante, todo era como años atrás; cuando solo eran ellos dos.

—Eso no es cierto —caminó hacia él inconscientemente, con la intención de obligarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos y se convenciera nuevamente de que toda la culpa de la muerte de gwen no sobre caía en absolutamente nadie más que en su persona. No le importaba que Peter lo odiara, mientras no volviera a mostrar aquella expresión que reflejaba lo miserable que se sentía por no haber sido él en vez de gwen. Había aprendido a vivir con todos sus demonios, pero Peter no. Sin embargo, no se atrevió. Sus dedos apenas acariciaron la tela de su camisa cuando se arrepintió. Tocarlo estaba prohibido. Ellos no eran amigos y Peter jamás lo perdonaría, pero, aún así, prosiguió —. Tú no la obligaste a estar ahí. Tú jamás la...

— ¡Lo es! —lo miró a los ojos —. ¡Soy más culpable de su muerte que tú, pero me dolía aceptarlo, porque...! —su voz flaqueó —, dolía aceptar que por mi culpa jamás veré nuevamente a gwen. Dolía aceptar que por mi culpa el amor de mi vida ya no existe.

Miró hacia el suelo, tratando de ignorar ese vacío tan conocido que se formaba en su pecho  gracias al desgarre que dejaba su corazón al caer nuevamente por culpa de él. Era un vacío que, paradójicamente, le impedía respirar, provocándole paulatinamente más dolor. Era un vacío que, para su vergüenza y desgracia, le provocaba ganas de llorar.

" _El amor de su vida_ "

Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de que las ganas de llorar desaparecieran, mientras se repetía que las lágrimas solo eran una muestra de debilidad que él, por ser un Osborn, no tenía el privilegio de mostrar.

A pesar de que, nuevamente, sin saberlo,  lo lastimaba recordándole lo que jamás obtendría de él, no podía permitirse mostrar aquella debilidad que tanto despreciaba, por lo cual lo miró a los ojos y le dijo —. Ella... también te amaba  —trató de que su voz sonara de forma natural, a pesar de que le costaba mucho pronunciar cada palabra —, y no hubiese querido que te transformaras en esto. Ella sabía cuál era tu destino y, a pesar de todo, decidió seguir a tu lado... dejarte llevar por la culpa no cambiara absolutamente nada —respiró profundo, tratando de infundirse valor para proseguir. Pensaba que tal vez confesarle la verdad, o parte de ella, haría sentir a Peter menos culpable —. Desde que supe de su existencia, yo quería que se ale... —no pudo proseguir, la voz de tía May, anunciando su llegada, lo hizo callar  y dejar nuevamente en el olvido aquello que había guardado celosamente por muchos años.

<<<<>>>> 

Finalmente no pudo retomar su conversación con harry, ya que casi inmediatamente quedaron a solas su tía llegó y, después de darle una excusa creíble, harry se marchó.

En ese momento no quería pensar en absolutamente nada, pero los recuerdos de aquel día se colaban lentamente en su cabeza, torturándolo como diariamente lo hacían. Se levantó de la cama y encendió el computador. Mantener su mente ocupada siempre funcionaba; y después de algunos minutos nuevamente se olvidó de todos aquellos malsanos pensamientos por algunas horas.

—Otto Octavius —repitió distraídamente el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. Tenía la leve impresión de que ya había escuchado hablar de aquel científico. Por lo cual, empezó a leer, detenidamente,  la información, pero la alerta de su  _mail_  lo sacó de la lectura. Abrió la pestaña, encontrándose con algunos mensajes del señor Jamenson. Revisó algunos. En los primeros le exigía que se presentara en el aeropuerto porque Segei Ktavinoff llega ese día. En algunos otros, lo despedía por no haberse presentado en el aeropuerto, pero, finalmente, volvía a contratarlo, exigiéndole que se presentara esa noche en un evento en un centro de convenciones.

Respiró profundo. Tenía menos de dos horas para rentar un traje... muy económico.

 <<<<>>>>

— ¿¡Dónde demonios estabas, Parker!?

—Había...

— ¡Como todos, lo único que sabes es malgastar mi tiempo! —empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, ignorando lo que Peter pretendía decirle, mostrando su identificación   —. Viene conmigo

Inmediatamente entraron al lugar se percató de que el evento era realizado por Oscorp; el logo de la empresa estaba en algunos lugares.

— ¡Parker, ¿estás esperando que acabe el año chino? —la voz del editor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones —. ¡Muévete, sigues malgastando mi tiempo!

 <<<<>>>>

—Creí que no vendrías —giró hacia la voz, encontrándose a Felicia frente a él. Tenía que reconocer que le sentaba bien el color negro; se veía hermosa, aunque prefería como se le veía el cabello suelto. Tal vez si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes se habría fijado en ella —, ya que estuve llamando todo el día, pero Bernard no supo decirme con exactitud dónde te encontrabas

—A veces es bueno un poco de diversión —ignoró el último comentario de Felicia, ya que no quería que confirmara que lo que estaba haciendo era riesgoso. Agarró un vaso con whisky de la bandeja de un mesero que pasó frente a ellos.

—Harry...

—Sí, ya sé lo que dijo el médico, Felicia —sonrió ante la mirada reprobatoria de ella —. Pero esta ridiculez lo amerita —levantó el vaso a modo de brindis. En realidad  no  quería estar en la ceremonia, pero,  cuando su mayordomo le dijo que la invitación había sido enviada por el mismo Gustav Fiers, pensó que era inapropiado negarse. Debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para  ganarse su confianza —. Por el tiempo que le queda a esta gran farsa —se dispuso a beber el líquido que contenía el vaso, pero una voz a su espalda lo interrumpió.

—Señor Osborn, creí que había decidido no intervenir en nada relacionado con Oscorp —giró, encontrándose con, quien imaginó era, un reportero.

—Nunca lo he mencionado —llevó el vaso a su boca, sin importarle la mirada reprobatoria que le mostraba Felicia —. Simplemente me había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero la nueva dirección de Oscorp ha demostrado ser incompetente —tomó del vaso, sin importarle que Menken hubiese llegado y se encontrara detrás del periodista, o la expresión que  colocó por sus palabras.

—Harry es un chico con un excelente sentido del humor —dijo, llamando la atención del periodista, forzando una sonrisa. Le dio una pequeña .palmada en el hombro derecho al aludido, tratando de aparentar simpatía ante el periodista —. Esa es una de las cosas que siempre me ha agradado de este chico que siempre he considerado como un hijo –dijo, provocando una expresión de hastió en harry. Miró hacia la única mujer del pequeño grupo —. Felicia, ya vamos a dar inicio

—Esperen un momento, ¿me permitirían unas fotos? —Menken sin dudarlo asintió, y el periodista le hizo una seña a un hombre rubio que estaba a algunos metros —. Eddie, tómale una foto al señor Osborn y después una de él con el señor Menken

—Edward Brock, un gusto conocerlo —le tendió la mano a Menken, pero este lo miró con desdén, provocando que se desanimara de presentarse a los demás.

Después de que finalizará la toma de las fotos, todos se marcharon,  excepto  el hombre que llegó con Menken e inicialmente no había reconocido; era el empleado de Gustav Fiers.

—El señor Fiers cree que existen algunos asuntos que aún deben tratar, por lo cual me ha pedido que le informe que al finalizar el evento tendrá que marcharse con él —fue lo único que le dijo y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

En ese momento, como si una fuerza lo impulsara a hacerlo, giró hacia su derecha, encontrándose, al otro extremo del salón, con aquel hombre vestido impecablemente como siempre. Pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada cuando este le sonrió; esta vez aquella sonrisa extraña no solo le había causado desagrado, también un ligero escalofrió. Y una pequeña voz en su cabeza le gritó que se alejara de ese hombre, pero sabía que no debía, o no podía, si quería proteger a Peter. Pero ¿hasta dónde podría llegar por él?. Tomó nuevamente de su vaso, antes de observarlo nuevamente y, sin dejar de mirarlo, se tomó lo que aún quedaba en su vaso.

No sabía que sacrificios tendría que realizar, o hasta donde tendría que llegar para que Peter estuviera bien, pero nada de lo que tuviera que hacer le importaba. Estaba muriendo y Peter era una de las tres personas que le quedaban, además de ser  la que más amaba.

 <<<<>>>>

— ¿Aún sigues con eso?

A pesar de que escuchó la voz del hombre que jugaba videojuegos, sentado en una silla en un extremo de la habitación, no dio muestras de haber notado su presencia,  como lo había hecho desde que este había entrado a la habitación a, según su criterio, importunarlo.

—No sé cómo no te aburres de estar encerrado en esta maldita jaula —dejó el celular en el escritorio, donde antes reposaban sus pies, y agarró el periódico, observando simplemente la primera plana por algunos segundos; mirando específicamente  la  imagen de Spider-man —. Ya quisiera poder jugar un poco con la araña... ansió tanto aplastar a ese maldito insecto —como si imaginara tenerlo en las manos, arrugó el periódico.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus deseos asesinos hacia Spider-man que no pudo esquivar  el  líquido oscuro que cayó sobre él, adhiriéndose a su hombro a pesar de que lo transformó en arena. Pero, después de algunos segundos, este se deslizó suavemente hasta caer al piso.

—Todavía es inestable —gracias a los brazos de metal que poseía logró esquivar el brazo de arena que por segundos casi lo alcanza.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!? —lanzó otro ataque, pero los aspersores contra incendios, que estaban sobre él, se activaron, provocando que paulatinamente fuera perdiendo su forma y empezara a caer al piso.

—Al parecer el oxígeno de este planeta lo inactiva lentamente —aspiró con una pequeña maquina  la  sustancia que aún yacía en el piso, ignorando a la arena que trataba de tomar forma después de que los aspersores se desactivaran. Se dirigió nuevamente al otro lado de la habitación y sacó de un refrigerador un pequeño tubo eppendorf—. Pero estoy seguro que con esta muestra será suficiente para volverlo una máquina de destrucción —sonrió, mientras observaba el líquido rojo que se encontraba en el pequeño tubo —. Será  _pure_   _venom_ para _Spider-man_ cuando logre aislar de esta muestra lo que necesito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle Kravinoff.


	7. Un sueño y nada más.

Enfocó el escenario en el cual, el actual presidente de Oscorp recitaba un discurso sobre los avances actuales y futuros de la empresa. Pero, al reconocer la figura, que permanecía a la izquierda de Menken y que, posteriormente,  lo reemplazaba como orador, bajó la cámara. Harry también se encontraba en la ceremonia, mostrando aquel semblante tan característico de los Osborn, hablando con  propiedad sobre el tema que estaba tratando, haciendo, de vez en cuando,  chistes sobre Menken. Se perdió en aquella imagen, reconociendo en ella al chico que había extrañado durante años; a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Parker, eres tan lento que me hago pobre y viejo! —el llamado de atención, que le hizo el señor Jamenson, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones —. ¡No te traje a este lugar para que estés simplemente  de mirón!

Enfocó nuevamente el escenario, tomándole varias fotos a harry mientras seguía con su discurso. Pero, bajo nuevamente la cámara, cuando su sentido arácnido se activó y, un segundo después, las luces se apagaron.

El silencio, que se formó cuando las luces se apagaron, se rompió paulatinamente por los susurros de las personas.

—Tranquilos —la voz de Menken se escuchó sobre los susurros —. Solo fue un pequeño percance que... —las luces nuevamente iluminaron el lugar —, ya se solucionó. Ahora...

Todo quedó nuevamente en silencio. Los meseros, que ahora cubrían sus rostros, tenían armas.

—Lamento llegar un poco tarde —un hombre totalmente vestido de negro, con el rostro cubierto y armado, se colocó al lado de los meseros —. ¿Saben?, me encantan las fiestas de los riquillos —agarró una porción de pastel con las manos y, después de levantarse lo suficiente el pasamontaña, comió —, siempre sirven buena comida y bebidas

—Solo tenemos quince minutos —mencionó uno de los meseros que permanecía un poco alejado de los demás.

—Está bien —sacó un celular de su chaqueta —. Tú, acércate —todos miraron hacia la dirección que señalaba el hombre, pero el aludido no se movió —. Vamos, acércate, no seas tímido —dijo, con fingida amabilidad, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada desafiante. El hombre tomó otra porción de pastel y, mientras comía de este, empezó a caminar —. ¿Sabes una cosa, mocoso? —dijo, cuando estuvo frente a él. Dio el último bocado que le quedaba y sonrió —. Este estuvo mejor y... —le dio una bofetada al aludido, provocando que se sostuviera en la pared para no caer  —… odio que ignoren mis órdenes

Felicia intento ayudarlo, pero uno de los meseros la agarró, impidiéndoselo.

—Ahora, niño bonito  — lo asió por el cuello de la chaqueta —, si no quieres que te desfigure a golpes esa carita, vas a hacer una transacción desde tu cuenta

—Eres un imbécil, inmediatamente lo haga lo rastrearan —el hombre de negro le agarró la mandíbula, apretándola un poco.

—Solo has la transacción, y del resto se encargará Max —miró hacia el hombre que permanecía apartado —. Te sorprendería... es como si utilizara magia

—El tiempo corre —dijo el aludido —. Es mejor irnos

Miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda. Si seguían en ese lugar la policía los arrestaría —. Niño bonito, tú y yo, saldremos a pasear

— ¿Podemos llevarla  también a ella? —le tomó el rostro a Felicia para que, quien era el jefe, viera que era hermosa —. Es muy bonita

—No —intentó soltarse, pero el hombre apretó más el agarre que mantenía en su mandíbula, provocando que, en contra de su voluntad, un gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios.

—No estás en posición de dar órdenes, maldito niño —lo agarró por el cabello, jalándolo un poco —. ¿Aún no lo entiendes? —tiró un poco más de su cabello hasta lograr que apareciera una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

—Si la llevas con nosotros juro que tu cuenta seguirá en ceros —a pesar del dolor, que aquel hombre le estaba infringiendo, lo miró de forma retadora —. Puedes incluso matarme

El hombre se quedo observándolo por algunos segundos, en los cuales harry no cambió la forma en que lo miraba —. Vámonos... sin ella —lo obligó a caminar junto a él.

Felicia hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, al cual, simplemente le sonrió, dejándose llevar por un pasillo.  

—Max, avísale a Mike que pueden salir dentro de dos minutos

—Mike no contesta. Intentare llamar a... —algo lo levantó del piso, colgándolo al techo.

—Hola, chicos —saltó, consiguiendo esquivar algunas balas y, con una telaraña, logró desarmarlo —. Veo que también les emociona verme. ¿Saben?, creo que... —atrapó el pie que intentó darle en la cabeza —. Oh, por dios, ¡tus zapatos son geniales! —esquivó el golpe de otro de los hombres que vestía de mesero —. Necesito saber dónde los compraste

—Desháganse de él —dijo el hombre de negro, antes de empezar a arrastrar a harry con él. Miró el reloj; ya solo le quedaban cinco minutos para salir del lugar antes de que la violación a la seguridad, que realizaron, fuera notificada a la policía. Se detuvo frente a una ventana, que quedaba cerca a uno de los elevadores de ese piso —. ¡Has la maldita transacción ahora, o tendrás que aprender a volar! —para dar más énfasis a sus palabras disparó al vidrio, logrando que se quebrara en su totalidad.

Recibió el celular,  que aquel hombre le ofrecía, intentando ignorar el hecho de que solo bastaba con que lo soltara para caer al vacío. Pero, mientras marcaba algunos números, algo los jaló con fuerza hacia atrás, sin embargo,  el hombre de negro pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo para evitar que los alejaran mucho de la ventana. Disparó, uniendo su cuerpo al de él.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es hacerte a un lado —levantó la mano, logrando que su muñeca quedara descubierta —. Si no salgo de aquí en cuatro minutos una bomba detonará

—Mike y yo hablamos al respecto —dijo —. Creo que fueron timados, ya que la bomba no era de gran alcance, simplemente....

—Pete... —se cubrió la boca, por la imprudencia que casi comete. Pero Peter a veces, en esas situaciones, podía llegar a ser desesperante.

Pero el hombre de negro pareció percatarse de que ellos se conocían, porque, a pesar de que no había realizado la transacción, pareció dejar de importarle y lo lanzó por la ventana.

Tratando de aprovechar la distracción, alzó el arma, pero una gran telaraña lo atrapó contra la pared.

Se lanzó sin pensarlo al vacío, logrando aumentar su velocidad de caída gracias a sus telarañas. Estiró los brazos, inconscientemente, al percatarse de que harry hacia lo mismo hacia él. Lo atrapó, sintiendo como unos temblorosos brazos se aferraban a su cuello, y lanzó una telaraña, pero no calculo bien el ángulo, por lo cual tuvo que girarse, tratando de evitar que harry saliera lastimado, al casi chocar contra un edificio. Lo arrojó al aire, logrando, antes de chocar con el edificio, impulsarse y atraparlo nuevamente. Dio otro giro, cayendo, con harry encima suyo, sobre la azotea de un edificio.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No vuelvas a hacer eso si no quieres adelantar mi muerte —dijo, sin pensarlo, tratando de regular su respiración, hundiendo, inconscientemente, su rostro en el cuello de Peter.

Peter se retiró la máscara, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de regular también su respiración.

—Está bien, mi espalda está de acuerdo —estiró los brazos sobre el piso —. La próxima vez sugiero tomar el ascensor

Irguió su cuerpo, quedando sentado ahorcajadas sobre el cuerpo contrario —. Concuerdo con ello — y, sin percatarse, sonrió.

—Te lastimó —tenía, sobre la pálida, la marca de unos dedos y de su labio inferior salía un pequeño hilo de sangre.

— ¿Eh? —recordó el golpe que le dio el hombre enmascarado cuando se rehusó a obedecerlo. Actitud que tomó en ese momento no tanto por su orgullo, sino porque sabía que Peter estaba en la ceremonia; lo había visto antes de iniciar su discurso —. No es... —una mano sobre su mejilla lo hizo callar.

Había, inconscientemente, levantado la mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de harry. Sentía como si estuviera viviendo un  _denja vú_ ; algo que creía haber vivido, pero, a pesar de que trataba de recordarlo, había olvidado completamente. Se irguió  hasta quedar sentado, manteniéndolo en su regazo. Pasó sus dedos tratando de quitar el pequeño rastro de sangre. Realizaba dichas acciones como si su cuerpo, a pesar de que su mente no lo recordara, estuviera recreando una escena sucedida entre ellos en antaño. Pero él no se percataba de lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera del pequeño rubor que apareció en las mejillas de harry cuando posó sus dedos sobre sus labios, delineándolos lentamente para quitar la sangre que permanecía sobre ellos.

Observó el rostro de Peter; su mirada estaba dirigida directamente hacia sus labios y sus cejas estaban un poco fruncidas, mostrando que, a pesar de aquella mirada de calma que poseía, algo le molestaba. Bajó lentamente la mirada hasta llegar a sus labios. Casi nueve años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que sus labios se rosaron en una muestra de amor carnal que ellos, en esa época, ignoraban. Eran unos besos llenos de inocencia, muy diferentes a los que algunos años después, al enterarse de lo que en su niñez ignoró, recibió. Pero esos besos siempre quiso recibirlos de Peter. Siempre quiso sentir lo que había escuchado provocaban los besos cuando se daban con amor y, en ese momento, deseaba darle un verdadero beso que no tuviera ninguna relación con aquellos besos castos que se daban en antiguamente. Había besado a algunas chicas y dos chicos, aparte de Peter, en su vida,  pero jamás había dado un verdadero beso de amor. Sin embargo,  siempre fue consciente  de  que ese beso solo podría dárselo con Peter. Sabía que estaba mal; sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero también sabía que seguramente no tendría otra oportunidad. Sin importarle la voz, en su cabeza, que le gritaba que se detuviera, empezó a acercar lentamente su rostro, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió el cálido aliento acariciar la piel de sus labios, sorprendiéndose, momentáneamente porque algo tan simple como eso había provocado que la piel de su cuerpo se erizara completamente. Entre abrió los labios cuando sus narices se rosaron y...

— ¡El traje! —detuvo sus movimientos —. Deje el traje en el baño... tengo que ir a buscarlo o estoy arruinado

Ni siquiera, cuando los brazos de Peter lo levantaron, para después posarlo en el suelo, abrió los ojos. Solo lo hizo cuando estuvo seguro de que ya se había marchado. Suspiró de forma cansina, pasándose una mano por el cabello, mientras se cuestionaba en que estaba pensando para tratar de realizar tal atrevimiento ahora que eran adultos. Respiró profundo, agradeciendo mentalmente que, al parecer, Peter no se había percatado de aquel error que por poco cometió.

—" _Tienes que dejar eso en el pasado, igual que él lo hizo_ " —cerró los ojos nuevamente, mientras repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras como si fueran un mantra. Cuando se reconforto, falsamente, se levantó y caminó hasta poder observar hacia el vacío. Necesitaba bajar de ese lugar, pero aparentemente no había como hacerlo, salvó esta, volando o columpiándose en una telaraña, cosas que obviamente él no podía hacer.

Llevó las manos a todos los bolsillos que poseía, buscando, inútilmente, su celular, el cual seguramente había caído después de que Peter lo atrapara en el aire. Se sentó nuevamente, esperando que no se hubiese olvidado de  él.

Algunos minutos después, Peter regresó. Nuevamente la máscara cubría su rostro.

Se levantó, a pesar de que hubiese preferido quedarse ahí el resto de la noche, pero si quería que su plan funcionara tenía que volver.

 —Tengo que volver —apretó sus manos, tratando de no pensar en que esa noche tendría que irse con Gustav Fiers y seguramente tendría que hacer algo que le asquearía por lo que le quedaba de vida. Se mordió el labio, provocando que nuevamente brotara sangre de este. No quería; no deseaba que fuera de esa forma, pero debía hacerlo para que todo siguiera su curso. Solo esperaba no tener  que hacer lo que aquella mirada, desde el inicio de la ceremonia, parecía pedirle —. ¿Podrías...? —dejó la frase en el aire, sin ánimos de continuar.

—Ya todo término —dijo —. La policía se está haciendo cargo

Apretó más fuerte sus manos. Seguramente, cuando cruzara la entrada, tendría que salir nuevamente, pero esta vez en compañía de aquel hombre.

Peter se acercó, tomándolo por la cintura, y él tuvo que ignorar las ganas de rodearle el cuello con los dos brazos.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —a pesar de mostrarse reticente a rodearlo con sus brazos, por reflejo lo hizo, cuando Peter se lanzó al vacío llevándolo consigo.

—A casa

El olor de Peter lo reconfortaba lentamente, provocando que sus parpados se sintieran un poco pesados. Cerró los ojos e inconscientemente afianzó su agarre, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por aquella agradable sensación, pero a los pocos minutos se detuvieron sobre algo. Al abrir los ojos y, a pesar de la poca luz que iluminaba el lugar, se percató de que estaban sobre el tejado de la casa de Peter.

— ¿Por qué...?

—Mi casa está más cerca que la tuya —fue lo único que dijo, antes de indicarle que entrara por la ventana a su habitación.

<<<<>>>> 

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar después de haber hablado con Felicia. Había logrado tranquilizarla un poco, pero no parecía agradarle el hecho de que, después de lo sucedido, pasara la noche fuera de la mansión. Igual que ella, él no comprendía qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar, o mejor dicho, por qué Peter, por iniciativa propia, le había pedido que se quedara esa noche con él.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —la voz de Peter lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la mirada hacia él. Venia bajando las escaleras; llevaba un cambio de ropa y de su cabello aún bajaban algunas pequeñas gotas de agua.

—Yo... creo que... —quería preguntarle por qué razón lo había llevado hasta allí, pero, en ese momento, no encontraba las palabras precisas para hacerlo —. " _Estas tartamudeando... patético_ "

—Puedes asearte mientras preparo algo de comer. Estaré en la cocina —señaló hacia su derecha —. Espero no te pierdas en el camino

Al ingresar nuevamente a la habitación de Peter, encontró un cambio de ropa sobre la cama, el cual, al suponer que era para él, tomó,  para, posteriormente,  dirigirse hacia el baño que quedaba al final del pasillo; muy diferente y pequeño, comparado con los que se encontraban en cada habitación de su casa, incluso el baño de invitados era más grande que ese.

Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y, al terminar, se colocó la ropa que Peter le había elegido. El pantalón le quedaba un poco largo y la camisa dos tallas más grande; Peter ahora era unos centímetros más alto que él, a pesar de que cuando eran niños siempre había sido más bajo y delgado. Tocó la tela de la camisa y sonrió; aún conservaba su olor.

Salió en dirección a la cocina, encontrándose al llegar a Peter picando lo que parecía ser lechuga. Se sentó en el pequeño comedor, observándolo en silencio hasta que este terminó dicha tarea. Y, con ese mismo silencio, comieron los sándwich que  había preparado.

—Listo —la voz de Peter lo hizo girar, ya había terminado de arreglar la cama, improvisada, donde esa noche dormiría —. No habrá...

— ¿Por qué? —no pudo seguir soportándolo más y lo interrumpió, preguntando lo que desde hacia algunas horas necesitaba saber. Sabía que no había necesidad de que repitiera la pregunta, o fuera especifico, ya que Peter sabía a qué se refería.

La razón también se la había cuestionado después de haber decidido  llevarlo al lugar donde era vulnerable, su casa.  Pero todas las posibles respuestas eran sinuosas, al igual que aquel sentimiento y fragmentos de recuerdos que habían invadido su mente al verlo caer; había sentido algo similar a cuando observó a gwen. A pesar de aquellos sentimientos negativos que lo invadían al tenerlo cerca, en ese momento en lo único que pensó fue en protegerlo; en ese momento temió que también sufriera  el mismo destino de gwen. Además, había recordado el día en el que  se había marchado, y tuvo miedo de volverlo a perder, porque, aunque no recordaba algunas cosas que compartieron en su niñez, todavía aquel horrible sentimiento de pérdida, que lo embargó cuando él lo dejo, aún permanecía en su interior. 

—Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo... a pesar del tiempo en que estuvimos separados, siempre te considere como tal —levantó la mirada —. Creo que incluso te consideraba más que eso... —un pequeño rubor se empezó a apoderar de sus mejillas. Pensaba que si tal vez Peter recordaba aquella promesa que le hizo cuando eran niños, podrían estar juntos por el pequeño lapso que aún le quedaba—, te consideraba como un hermano, y ese sentimiento jamás desapareció o cambio. Probablemente  nada volverá a ser como antes... —le tendió la mano, ignorando el hecho de que harry parecía un poco distraído —, ¿iniciamos desde cero? —quería creer que tal vez con el tiempo podría perdonarlo y  perdonarse por lo que le habían hecho a gwen.

Tomó la mano, respondiendo a la sonrisa que Peter le mostraba, a pesar de que aquello era lo que menos deseaba hacer. Pero tenía razón; debían iniciar nuevamente y olvidar todo... incluso aquellos sentimientos que lo lastimaban.

<<<<>>>> 

Abrió los ojos, tratando de identificar el sonido que lo había despertado; un pequeño gemido seguido de algunos susurros inentendibles, rompieron nuevamente el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Se irguió, observando a Peter, quien parecía tener una pesadilla.

—Peter —susurró, provocando que el aludido se detuviera, sin embargo, no dejó dejo de susurrar cosas —. Peter —colocó una mano en su hombro —, ¿estás...? —no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Lo había tomado por la muñeca y jalado hacia él, rodando en la cama hasta que quedo sobre su cuerpo. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de cuestionárselo cuando los labios de Peter se posaron sobre los suyos, uniéndolos en un beso. Lo deseaba; desde que lo volvió a ver deseaba con la vida aquel beso, pero Peter no era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Giró el rostro a un lado, necesitaba despertarlo —. Peter, no... — intentó liberarse del cuerpo que reposaba sobre el suyo, pero sus muñecas fueron aprisionadas contra la cama y un beso, esta vez invasivo, lo acalló.

—No me dejes... por favor

Un ruego. Ese tono tan lastimero que utilizó Peter bastó para silenciarlo completamente, y dejarse hacer. No se molestó en tratar de encontrarle una razón lógica a lo que Peter hacia, simplemente respondió a la caricia que era dada sobre sus labios. Apretó la tela que estaba a su alcance cuando la mano izquierda contraria empezó a hacerse espacio debajo de la camisa que llevaba; ni siquiera se había percatado de que Peter ahora sostenía sus muñecas con una sola mano, tratando de detener los movimientos que su cuerpo se rehusaba a llevar a cabo. La mano que le acariciaba se sentía muy fría ante la temperatura de su cuerpo, provocándole un estremecimiento por dicho contacto. Los besos migraron lentamente desde sus labios, pasando por su barbilla, hasta llegar a su cuello, obteniendo como respuesta un pequeño gemido ahogado que sorprendió a su emisor.

Sintió nuevamente aquella mano delineando su costado, pero esta vez moviéndose hacia abajo, por lo cual, en reflejo, intentó cruzar las piernas, cosa que le resulto imposible gracias al cuerpo que reposaba encima de él. Pero cuando sus dedos se colaron lentamente por el elástico del pantalón, dejo de importarle. Nunca lo había imaginado de esa forma, pero si era con Peter no le importaba dejar de lado su orgullo  y entregarse completamente.  

—Te... quiero... —ese pequeño susurro proveniente de los labios de Peter lo sorprendió. Pensó que tal vez él también recordaba aquella infantil promesa que habían hecho cuando era niños. En ese momento, sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo contrario, de la misma forma que ahora se aferraba a sus recuerdos. Pero lo siguiente que le dijo le mostró nuevamente aquella cruel realidad; Peter jamás lo vería de la forma en que deseaba, y solo bastó un  _te quiero gwen_ , para dejárselo claro nuevamente.

— ¡Peter! —habló lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de ignorar aquel vacio, tan conocido, en su pecho. Pero, a pesar de que sabía que jamás se le presentaría aquella oportunidad, después de escuchar aquella frase no podía hacerlo —. ¡Despierta, Peter!

Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre, siguiendo la voz que le acariciaba en sueños, y, al ver a la persona debajo de él, se apartó. Miró hacia abajo, tratando de huir de la mirada de harry, pero hubiese preferido no hacerlo al observar la inclinación que levantaba la tela de su pantalón. Agarró la sabana y se cubrió, levantando la mirada para asegurarse de que harry no se hubiese  percatado de su  _pequeño y vergonzoso problema_. Pero este seguía en la misma posición: acostado boca arriba, con sus brazos reposando sobre la cama.

—Yo... — trataba de pensar rápidamente una justificación lógica para lo que había hecho, ya que decirle que en medio de un _sueño húmedo_ casi se desfoga con él, no era una opción —, "¿ _lo había besado_?" —bajó nuevamente la mirada. Quería que en ese momento, si existía una fuerza superior, lo transportara a otro lugar —, lo siento, estaba...

—No lo digas —desvió la mirada. No quería escuchar nuevamente el nombre de ella salir de sus labios —. Olvídalo. No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces —susurró, no percatándose de que lo había dicho lo suficientemente elevado para que Peter escuchara, pero este estaba enfrascado en lo vergonzosa que era la situación que ignoro la frase.

—Pero...

—No importa, olvídalo —y sin esperar respuesta se levantó, en busca del baño.

Cerró la puerta e inmediatamente sus piernas cedieron hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Se sentía como un completo imbécil por haber creído que Peter lo estaba tocando a él. Rió, burlándose de lo idiota y patético que aún era, incluso podía escuchar la voz de su padre en su cabeza, burlándose también. Pero, a pesar de que reía, algunas lágrimas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Apretó entre sus dedos la tela de la camisa que reposaba sobre su pecho, tratando, vanamente, de eliminar el dolor que se concentraba en aquella  zona de su cuerpo.

<<<<>>>> 

Se cubrió el rostro, con una almohada, cuando quedo a solas en la habitación, tratando, sin ningún resultado aparente, relajarse. No comprendía como un simple sueño, de los que muchas veces ya había tenido con ella, se transformó en un  _sueño húmedo_. Eso jamás le  había sucedido cuando soñaba con gwen; ni siquiera cuando ella estaba viva.

Recordaba estar hablando con ella y ver como se alejaba, igual a todos sus sueños anteriores, pero, esta vez, la había detenido y, tratando de convencerla de que se quedara a su lado, la había besado. Pero esos besos no eran los que se daba con gwen y ese tampoco era su olor, pero a pesar de que lo sabía, su cuerpo no pudo detenerse. Y había terminado obligando a harry a besarlo, excitado por el supuesto olor y caricias de gwen.

—" _Además de pervertido, soy un idiota_ "

Empujó la almohada contra su rostro. Los ojos de harry se veían brillosos, seguramente por la desesperación de querer liberarse. Pensaba, además, que la situación había sido  muy incómoda para este desde el inicio. Mordió su labio inferior, mientras se recriminaba mentalmente por lo que había hecho, pero, en ese momento, se percató de algo, por lo cual se levantó, en  dirección al baño. Cuando estuvo frente a este, abrió la puerta sin anunciarse.  

— ¿Qué es lo que no hago por primera vez?

Debido a la sorpresa, la camisa cayó de sus manos, dando, por reflejo, un paso hacia atrás —. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué es lo que no hago por primera vez? —volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero al ver la expresión de confusión que mostraba el rostro de harry, prosiguió —. Mencionaste "no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces", ¿a qué te referías? —no obtuvo respuesta nuevamente, por lo cual decidió exteriorizar lo que realmente quería preguntar. O eso intentó, ya que le avergonzaba mencionarlo en voz alta —. ¿Antes... tú y yo... nos habíamos...?

En ese momento se percató de su error. Había pensado en voz alta —. No es lo que dije —dijo, tratando de no de mostrar que estaba nervioso —. Lo que...

Se acercó hacia él, haciéndolo callar por la cercanía —. Mi sueño no había iniciado cuando me despertaste, ¿por qué no me despertaste antes?

—Yo... —apretó las manos. No quería que Peter se enterara de su secreto, y menos ahora que estaba seguro de que jamás recordaría todo lo que vivieron cuando eran pequeños. Pero el hecho de que Peter estuviera invadiendo su espacio, no lo estaba dejando pensar con claridad sobre lo que debía responder -, nosotros cuando...

—Aquí estas, disculpa por... —los dos chicos giraron hacia la voz que había interrumpido su charla. Frente a ellos estaba Mary Jane, quien, por la escena que estaba presenciando, no había podido terminar su frase después de interrumpir la oración de harry —. ¿Interrumpo? —frunció el ceño. A pesar de lo que Peter le había dicho no estaba segura de que fuera cierto, por lo menos no de parte de harry; la forma en que la miraba le daba a entender que los dos querían obtener lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —dijo Peter, ignorando la pregunta que ella había realizado. Estaba seguro de que su tía jamás dejaría la puerta sin seguro.

—Estaba tocando el timbre, pero no abrías y eso me preocupó —dijo, sorprendiéndolos, ya que ellos no lo habían escuchado —. La señora May me dejo tus llaves, ya que las encontró en la salida. Me dijo que te había dejado un mensaje de voz para que llegarás a buscarlas, pero jamás lo hiciste. Llegué hace algunos minutos y escuche que alguien gritaba

—Yo... lo siento —se rascó la nunca, sin saber exactamente que excusa decir, aunque en realidad no le apetecía decir ninguna —. Gracias por preocuparte, pero ahora... estoy un poco ocupado

— ¿Enserio? —pareció un poco decepcionada —. Vine a invitarte a comer —una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios —. Mi tía tampoco esta y creí que podríamos pasar el día juntos —entrecerró los ojos, tomando un aire inocente —. ¿Aceptas?, prometo que no te arrepentirás

Agarró la camisa, y sin mencionar absolutamente nada salió, dando pasos apresurados. Cuando llegó hasta la planta baja se colocó, con un poco de dificultad por la prisa, la camisa. No le importaba como iba vestido, solo pensaba en alejarse de ellos antes de decir o hacer algo que develara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero cuando intento tomar el pomo de la puerta, algo provocó que su mano fuera hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué...? —en su muñeca había una telaraña. Giró hacia atrás, encontrándose con Peter al pie de la escalera.

—Nuestra conversación aún no ha concluido

Intentó responder, pero unos pasos se escucharon, por lo cual cambió lo que inicialmente pretendía decir —. Dicha conversación carece de importancia —movió la mano, indicándole que la telaraña aún rodeaba a esta —. A diferencia de lo que ahora está sucediendo

Sintió que su mano era liberada justó cuando Mary Jane apareció al inició de la escalera. Lo último que vio, antes de marcharse, fue a Peter bajando la manga de su camisa, cubriendo sus lanzadores.

<<<<>>>> 

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, tenía que salir antes de que ellos se percataran de lo que haría. Aunque, después de la discusión que habían mantenido la noche anterior, estaba seguro de que lo estaban vigilando. Apresuró el paso pero, cuando estaba a un metro de llegar al ascensor, chocó fuertemente contra algo, cayendo hacia atrás.

— ¡Maldición! —se tocó la frente, pensando que seguramente le quedaría un gran moretón, mientras se levantaba.   Tenía que encontrar otra salida. Corrió hacia las escaleras, pero  cayó nuevamente al piso. Se levantó y, a pesar de saber que sería en vano, golpeó la pared invisible que le impedía pasar —. ¡Sabes que no puedes evitarlo, ya no soy un niño! —miró hacia la cámara —.¿¡Por qué Ben, que es una cosa enorme que parece montaña con patas y acné, puede salir y yo no!?. ¡Ni de coña me quedaré encerrado aquí por meses!

Colocó el maletín, que llevaba en el hombro derecho, en el piso. No importaba que camino eligiera, ella le bloquearía todas las salidas. Caminó hasta el ventanal que se encontraba a mitad  del pasillo. Había estado practicándolo desde dos días atrás, pero jamás desde aquella altura. Respiró profundo, pensando en que  tal vez lo lamentaría, pero en ese momento ni pensar en eso lo detuvo, simplemente saltó.

— ¡Johnny! —alcanzó a escuchar una voz femenina, y sin necesidad de mirar hacia arriba, estaba seguro de que ella intentaba detener su caída. Pero aún sus campos no eran muy fuertes.

Sonrió al sentir el aire chocar contra su rostro, y sin pensarlo gritó —. ¡Llamas a mí! —y su cuerpo fue cubierto totalmente por llamas, logrando, gracias a esto, poder alejarse volando.

Tenía la firme convicción de que, esta vez, nada ni nadie lo separaría de él.


	8. Juntos… como siempre debió ser.

—Tu amigo es un poco... singular —dijo, rompiendo el silencio que se instauró después de que la puerta de salida se cerró. Cuando obtuvo la atención de Peter, continúo, cambiando de tema —. Aún no respondes mi pregunta

—Lo siento, tengo clases dentro de una hora —dijo —. Y los siguientes días estaré ocupado en un proyecto de final de curso

—Veo que no quieres salir conmigo —rió, por la expresión que sus palabras causaron en Peter —. No te preocupes, estoy al tanto del plan de la señora May para que tú y yo nos hiciéramos pareja,  lo cual, tengo que confesar, no me interesa en absoluto. Pero... —bajó un poco los parpados, mirándolo atreves de sus largas pestañas, logrando la perfecta mezcla entre inocencia y sensualidad —, me atraes. ¿No te gusto ni siquiera un poco, tigre?

Peter no se sorprendió ante la declaración y la pregunta; sus sutiles intentos de coquetería no habían pasado desapercibido, pero ella parecía ser la chica que solía hacerlo regularmente. Sin embargo, al ser una chica directa, decidió serlo también.

—Si no conocieras la respuesta a esa pregunta, no estarías aquí

Ella sonrió, Peter Parker parecía ser más interesante de lo que pensaba —. Casi llegue a creer que no estabas al tanto de mis intenciones. Al parecer estoy perdiendo mi toque —sonrió nuevamente y, de forma suave, prosiguió —. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Eres hermosa, y lo sabes... —dijo, logrando que ella sonriera de nuevo, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar muchos halagos sobre su físico —, pero no quiero tener una relación de tipo romántica con ninguna mujer... por ahora

— ¿Y quién dijo que yo lo estoy buscando? —sonrió, sorprendiéndolo  por sus palabras —. Como te mencione antes, eso no me interesa en absoluto, ni siquiera contigo; no me interesa pertenecer absolutamente a nadie diferente a mí —se acercó, hasta quedar frente a él —. A pesar de ser un nerd, eres apuesto y es agradable conversar contigo... por esa razón quiero que seamos  _amigos_

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que Mary Jane le estaba proponiendo, esta se levantó un poco, logrando unir sus labios en un beso, al cual él no se resistió.

<<<<>>>> 

—Joven, ya llegamos

Miró por el vidrio de la ventana, confirmando que, lo dicho por el taxista, era cierto; estaban frente a la imponente mansión Osborn. El transcurso del viaje le había parecido corto al ir sumergido en sus pensamientos... pensamientos que siempre terminaban en una sola persona; Peter Parker, sumándose, ahora también, aquella mujer. La atracción, nada sutil, de ella hacia Peter le molestaba; era patético, pero no podía evitar sentir celos hacia cada mujer que tuviera interés romántico por Peter.  Y, desde la primera vez que se vio con Mary Jane, lo supo; ella quería estar con Peter.

Bajó del auto, cancelando el viaje con el dinero que había tomado en la casa de Peter, y el cual le devolvería la próxima vez que se encontraran. Se encaminó hacia la entrada pero cuando iba a tocar el interlocutor, un auto negro se detuvo frente a él. De este bajó un hombre de mediana edad,  vestido de traje negro, al cual reconoció inmediatamente.

—El señor Fiers precisa su presencia en este momento, señor Osborn —dijo, mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto, indicándole con su mano izquierda que ingresara.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero en ese momento no le apetecía cumplir las pretensiones de aquel hombre —. No estoy....

El hombre, ante el evidente intento de réplica, le tomó por el antebrazo izquierdo, interrumpiéndolo —. Le ruego que me acompañe

Dicha acción le molestó, por lo cual, por instinto, jaló el brazo tratando de deshacerse del agarre, pero el hombre previendo la acción, lo afianzó más —. Creo que te estás tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden; te ordeno que me sueltes en este instante —dijo, sin importarle que la molestia que sentía se reflejara en su tono de voz. Pero el hombre frente a él no se inmutó —. Te ordene que... —levantó la mano, dispuesto a estampar su puño contra el rostro de aquel hombre que pretendía darle ordenes indirectamente, provocando que su, ya existente, enojo aumentara más; él no obedecía a absolutamente nadie —, me solta... —la sorpresa, de que su golpe fuera atrapado a escasos centímetros del rostro ajeno, provocó que se silenciara.

—Como le mencioné antes... —el hombre frente a él seguía hablando en el mismo tono calmado, pero su mirada se había endurecido —, el señor Fiers precisa de su presencia en este momento —intentó liberar su puño, pero la mano sobre este se cerró más, logrando provocarle dolor, a pesar de que el hombre no parecía estar haciendo ningún esfuerzo físico en aquella acción —. Y no aceptará una negativa esta vez —reafirmó sus palabras jalándolo hacia el auto, en el cual, a pesar de sus intentos por oponerse, lo obligó a ingresar.  

Intentó abrir la puerta pero el seguro del auto se activó —. ¿¡Qué demonios quiere!? —demandó, pero el hombre le ignoró. Por la frustración, aunque sabía seria en vano, empujó nuevamente la puerta, dejando escapar un grito de frustración antes de decir descartar definitivamente aquella idea. Miró hacia el frente, calculando cuanto tiempo tardaría en deshacerse de aquel hombre antes de que el auto chocara; no era una vía muy transita y, en la posición en que se encontraba, podría lograr asfixiarlo hasta el desmayo, pero... —.” _Su fuerza no es como la de un hombre normal_ " —observó las marcas en su mano, que acompañaban el leve dolor que aún sentía; ese hombre probablemente poseía una fuerza física similar a la Peter, por lo cual podría reducirlo con facilidad. Miró por la ventana, tratando de pensar en otra opción que le permitiera escapar fácilmente —. Por lo menos, creo que merezco saber a dónde seré llevado ¿o me seguirás tratando como a un vulgar prisionero?

Después de transcurrido casi un minuto, y estando seguro de que su pregunta nuevamente sería ignorada, el chofer dejo escuchar su voz.

—Vamos a la residencia del señor Fiers

Estuvo tentado a preguntar la razón, pero ya se imaginaba lo que probablemente quería ese hombre; la sola idea le agitó el estómago, provocándole una creciente sensación de expulsar todo lo que había ingerido, si es que aún le quedaba algo, del día anterior.

— ¿Podrías abrir la ventana? —el hombre lo miró por el espejo frontal —. No podría saltar del auto a la velocidad en que vas, idiota

El hombre susurró, lo que creyó, era una maldición en su nombre, pero acató el pedido.

Recostó la cabeza en el marco de la ventana, tratando de relajarse; lo que haría ese día sería muy humillante; la peor vejación que le harían en su vida, pero tenía que resistirlo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de prepararse mentalmente para  _eso._  Tenía que demostrar su fortaleza y no flaquear sin importar lo que sucediera ese día. Tratando de infundirse el valor que necesitaba, empezó a recitar, en voz baja, aquello como si fuera un mantra, pero algo cubrió su boca. Abrió los ojos, tocándose la zona de su rostro que estaba cubierta. Miró hacia el frente y empezó a hacer ruidos para que el chofer, quien iba concentrado en su labor y la música que sonaba, notara lo que le estaba sucediendo. Se levantó un poco, tratando de acercarse al hombre, pero, gracias al espejo frontal, pudo notar lo que cubría su boca, segundos antes de ser jalado hacia afuera.

Abrió los ojos cuando cayó sobre, lo que parecía ser, el hombro de una persona. Miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la distintiva mascara de spider-man, por lo cual empezó a gritar. O esto último intentó hacer, ya que su boca aún seguía cubierta por una telaraña.

—Esto se está convirtiendo en algo muy recurrente. Creo que debería de llamarme, a partir de ahora, transporto-man —dijo, con un evidente tinte de burla, ganándose un pequeño golpe en la espalda —. Vamos... es genial —recibió en respuesta algunos murmullos, amortiguados por la telaraña que sellaba la boca de harry.

Después de columpiarse por algunos minutos, se detuvo sobre un edificio, bajando a harry, y quitándole la telaraña que cubría su boca.

— ¿Quién es hombre? – dijo, después de quitarse la máscara —. No querías ir con él

—Es mi chofer —dijo, con fingida indignación —. Me llevaría a Oscorp por una reunión que había olvidado

—No irías a Oscorp vestido de esa forma...

Miró su vestimenta; aún llevaba la pijama que Peter le había prestado la noche anterior.

—En la empresa tengo un...

—Además mi sentido arácnido se activó —dijo esto último más para sí, pero lo suficientemente alto para finalizar las réplicas de harry —. ¿Desde cuándo trabaja para ti?

—Menken lo puso a mi disposición hace algunos días —sin ánimos de seguir dándole explicaciones, decidió cambiar de tema —. ¿Por qué me seguías?

—Como mencioné antes, nuestra conversación no ha concluido —dijo, agradeciendo que harry fuese quien iniciara, de cierta forma, la conversación que antes no habían podido terminar —. ¿Por qué huiste de mí?

—No existe ningún tema pendiente a tratar —dijo, ignorando el intento de Peter de hablar  —. Y no huí de ti —mencionó de forma irascible, a pesar de que realmente si lo había hecho —. Creí que querías estar a solas con la chica... Mary Jane —trató de que su tono no expusiera lo que sentía al pronunciar dicho nombre —, ella es muy bonita –levantó la mirada; quería ver la reacción de Peter ante su afirmación.

—Si... lo es —trató de que la incomodidad, que le causaba hablar sobre el tema, no se reflejara en su voz. Gwen aún no cumplía un año de haber muerto pero él se había besado con una chica y no le había desagradado. Sin embargo, la culpa le obligo a huir de ella, excusándose en que llegaría tarde a clases; las cuales perdió por ir en busca de harry —. Supongo que es tu tipo; es hermosa y no es complicada

—Si... —respondió mecánicamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaban de ese asunto. A él jamás, desde que tenía memoria, le había gustado ninguna mujer, ni siquiera la modelo con la que le sucedió aquel "incidente", la misma con la que había salido en la portada de la revista que le mencionó Peter meses atrás —. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? —dijo finalmente, después de permanecer en silencio por varios segundos.

<<<<>>>> 

Entraron por una de las ventanas de la mansión, ya que no querían arriesgarse a que aquel hombre estuviese merodeando alrededor de esta.

—No ha cambiado absolutamente en nada —dijo, mientras recorría con la mirada la habitación de harry; se encontraba exactamente como la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, muchos años atrás.

—No he tenido tiempo de hacerlo —se excusó, mientras se descalzaba —. Ponte cómodo mientras me aseo —sacó ropa del armario e ingresó al baño que estaba incluido en la habitación.

Sacó un computador, y una libreta, del morral que llevaba. Había faltado a clases, pero no debía ignorar sus deberes. Se concentró tanto en su lectura, que no notó el tiempo que había transcurrido hasta que la voz de harry lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué haces?

Peter giró, encontrándose con el rostro de harry sobre su hombro, ya que este, se había inclinado para leer lo que se mostraba en la pantalla del computador. Aún algunas gotas bajaban por su rostro y su cabello se pegaba en este, enmarcándolo y sumado al rubor en sus mejillas, probablemente por la temperatura del agua, lo hacía lucir un poco más joven.

— ¿Trabajarás aquí?

Al escuchar nuevamente la voz de harry se percató  que se había concentrado en algo diferente a su investigación. Giró nuevamente hacia la pantalla del computador.

—Realmente no, ya que no poseo ninguno de los programas que necesito, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de analizar a detalle algunos datos; tal vez pueda concluir cual es el error que he estado cometiendo

— ¿En que trabajas?

—Es el proyecto final de curso, tengo que aislar el ADN de dos especies diferentes; es un poco similar a lo que hizo el profesor Connor, pero a pesar de que la red aisló las enzimas extrañas, además del catalizador, no he podido separar las dos cadenas de ADN

—Creo que... —pareció pensar en algo por algunos segundos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rostro de Peter, a pesar de que este mantenía su mirada fija en la pantalla, antes de proseguir —, tal vez la doble cadena requiera su propio anti difusor, ¿lo intentaste?

—Ese campo no es mi fuerte —pensó en voz alta. Ese era el campo de gwen. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano; debía concentrarse en su investigación y evitar que esos pensamientos se colaran nuevamente en su cabeza.

—Puedo intentarlo —Peter giró, observándolo con cierta reticencia —. No me transforme en un estúpido, Peter

—No quise decir eso —dijo —. Y tampoco lo pensé –aclaró, ante la evidente replica que intentó hacerle  —. No he olvidado tus capacidades; recuerdo cuando trabajamos en los pequeños proyectos que tu padre nos asignaba para que nos hiciéramos diestros en el área. Me agradaba mucho trabajar contigo, y pensaba que así debía ser siempre... pero te fuiste —dijo esto último en un pequeño susurro lastimero, tratando, nuevamente, de reprimir cualquier recuerdo doloroso de aquella época. Reponiendo, casi instantáneamente, su tono de voz —.Cuando nos reencontramos dijiste que había dejado de interesarte la ciencia algunos años atrás

—Viéndolo en retrospectiva, creo que en realidad si me transforme en un estúpido por abandonar lo que amaba simplemente para vengarme de mi padre, avergonzándolo por tener un hijo que no le servía para sus fines —se irguió, empezando a secar su cabello con una toalla —. Pero con un poco de practica creo que podré volver a trabajar a tu nivel —sonrió de forma arrogante —. Siempre fui mejor que tú, Parker

—Que hayas podido solucionar aquella ecuación cinco segundos antes, no cuenta —dijo, tratando de recordar de forma precisa dicha escena —. Ese día...

—Si lo hace... Y no salgas con ninguna de tus estúpidas e ilógicas excusas que solo se cree tu tía —empezó a reír, olvidando por completo frente a quien estaba —. ¿Qué? —preguntó, dejando de reír, cuando se percató de que Peter lo miraba fijamente.

—La última vez que te vi reír de esa forma éramos niños y... —sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa —, pensé que, a pesar de que eras un niño, tenías la risa más hermosa que había escuchado; eso no ha cambiado en absoluto —Peter, al igual que harry, se sorprendió por esas palabras que había exteriorizado sin proponérselo —. Yo no... En realidad... —al parecer había olvidado como formular una oración de forma coherente, porque todo lo que venía, en ese momento, a su cabeza eran solo estupideces. Estaba seguro de que esa situación era más incómoda que la vivida, algunas horas atrás, con Mary Jane —, no quiero decir que tu sonrisa sea hermosa... tampoco que sea horrible, lo que quise decir fue... —se giró nuevamente hacia la pantalla del computador, y después de aclarase la garganta, prosiguió —. Eran cosas de niños —finalizó, con esa frase, su patético intento por aclarar la situación.

Suspiró, sintiéndose aliviado cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, seguido del sonido de un secador de cabello. Había olvidado aquel recuerdo sobre la risa y sonrisa de harry; le había parecido tan hermosa que se lo había contado a su madre.

— " _Cosas de niños"_  —se repitió mentalmente, antes de sumergirse nuevamente en su investigación.

<<<<>>>> 

—Idiota... eres un idiota —susurró, mientras se miraba en el espejo. Se recriminaba el hecho de haberse ilusionado instantáneamente. Peter era heterosexual, debía meterte eso en la cabeza y aceptar que jamás tendría alguna oportunidad de estar con él. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse —. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que jamás lo tendrás?... incluso Mary Jane, solo por ser mujer, tiene más oportunidades que tú de estar con él —respiró nuevamente profundo, tratando de que ninguna lágrima brotara de sus ojos —. No eres débil; eres un Osborn.

Cuando por fin tuvo el valor de salir del baño, Peter aún leía los documentos y realizaba algunos  apuntes en una libreta; parecía estar muy inmerso en su trabajo, por lo cual se quedó observándolo, al igual que algunos años atrás cuando solían trabajar juntos.

—Tienes razón, pero ese campo no es mi fuerte —dijo, sin girar a mirar a harry, quien, al escuchar la voz de Peter, se sobresaltó; se había concentrado totalmente en aquella imagen —. Creo que tendré que ir a la facultad... sin embargo, lograr que me asignen un asesor, en esa área específica, podría llevarse más tiempo del que dispongo para concluir el trabajo —pensó en voz alta, sin percatarse de este hecho.

—Podemos ir a Oscorp e intentar separar la doble cadena de ADN —Peter giró —. Tendremos la tecnología más avanzada del mundo a nuestra disposición sin limitantes, además de que alguno de los científicos nos puede asesorar en el proceso

No tuvo que pensarlo. En el pequeño laboratorio, improvisado, de su padre, no contaba con la tecnología necesaria para realizar esa clase de procesos, y el laboratorio de la universidad estaba sujeto a horarios, cuyas horas libres eran muy limitadas. En Oscorp podría trabajar con cierta libertad, solo tenía que asegurarse de que ninguna de sus investigaciones ingresara al sistema.

Los siguientes días estuvieron trabajando juntos en uno de los laboratorios de Oscorp. Estaban tardando más de lo que había previsto porque todavía no lograban resolver la parte que, hasta ese momento, se les complicaba; crear el anti difusor para separar la doble cadena de ADN. Pero, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que tenían en esa área, le agradaba volver a trabajar con harry. Verlo esforzarse por llevar a términos su investigación le hacía recordar aquellos años  en los cuales solo eran ellos dos en un laboratorio; como siempre debió serlo.

Pero ese día, cuando llegó al laboratorio, no lo encontró trabajando en la investigación, como solía hacerlo desde el segundo día en que iniciaron a trabajar en Oscorp. Eso le decepciono un poco, pero era propicio para llevar a cabo la idea que estaba rondando su cabeza desde algunos días atrás. Buscó una jeringa estéril, con la cual extrajo un poco de su sangre, y la colocó en un tubo de ensayo. Posteriormente, sacó de su morral los datos que había obtenido de la sustancia que le había quitado a harry. Por esa razón los había conservado, necesitaba realizarle una cura con su sangre que no le causara daño.

<<<<>>>> 

—Debería sentirme indignado —su tono de voz era extremadamente calmado, pero lo que reflejaba su mirada le indicaba que tenía que actuar de forma cautelosa si no quería que todo su plan se arruinara —, rechazaste dos veces mi invitación, y ni siquiera te tomaste la delicadeza de hacer acto de presencia los días posteriores

—Tuve algunos inconvenientes... —procuró que su tono de voz no reflejara la molestia que sentía por el hecho de ser, literalmente, obligado a hablar con Gustav Fiers en la oficina de Menken — Pero, como ya sabrás, he realizado algunos avances en mi parte del plan; Peter Parker nuevamente está dispuesto a confiar en mí

—No me equivoque al confiar en que podrías hacerlo —sonrió, antes de darle una calada al puro que mantenía en su mano derecha —. Pero no creí que la tarea te resultaría muy fácil, incluso me causa curiosidad saber cómo lograste que te perdonara después de matar a su novia

Sonrió, a pesar de que la última afirmación le incomodó.

—Simplemente utilice a mi favor la mayor debilidad de Peter; la compasión. Sin importar mis faltas pasadas, si muevo los hilos correctos, Peter confiará completamente en mí, y cuando eso suceda no necesitaré pedirlo, él me seguirá por su cuenta hasta ti

El hombre mayor sonrió complacido; no se había equivocado. Harry le sería de utilidad para muchas cosas. Apagó la colilla en un cenicero, y se levantó, acercándose a harry.

—Debería temer a tu inteligencia y capacidad de manipulación… —le tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos —, pero no lo haré, ¿sabes por qué?, porque si me llegas a traicionar... —sonrió de forma siniestra —, créeme, no querrás saber lo que te sucedería... lo cual lamentaría, ya que me agrada tal como eres —su expresión se relajó, soltándole —. Ahora ve con nuestro amigo Parker, no queremos hacerlo esperar

No dijo nada, simplemente se giró en dirección a la entrada, pero un agarré en su muñeca le detuvo, razón por la cual encaró nuevamente a Gustav.

—Lo olvidaba, harry —tiró de él, obligándolo a retroceder sus pasos —. La próxima vez no me hagas esperar; lo detesto

Sabía lo que Gustav deseaba. Pensó que tal vez con una pequeña treta podría hacerlo desistir de aquella idea —. Creo que sea equivocado, a mi no me gustan...

—Eso carece de importancia —dijo, interrumpiendo su réplica —. La próxima vez que solicite tú presencia, simplemente debes obedecer; puedo ofrecerte cuanto quieras, así como también puedo destruir todo lo que anhelas. Recuerda, quien verdaderamente mueve los hilos, incluso en Oscorp, soy yo —y sin esperar una respuesta de parte de harry, lo besó. Siempre obtenía lo que deseaba.

No solo el sabor a tabaco le indujo una arcada, el hecho en sí mismo lo asqueaba. Pero sin importarle cuanta repulsión le provocaba aquel contacto, lo consintió, respondiendo, de la forma en que aquel hombre deseaba, al beso. El deseo de aquel hombre podría, en el futuro, serle de utilidad. Solo debía mover los hilos correctos, aunque eso significara soportar situaciones que le produjeran desagrado.

<<<<>>>> 

Se frotó, nuevamente, los labios con su mano izquierda. A pesar de haberse lavado, aún el sabor a tabaco, y del mismo Gustav, persistían en su boca. La sensación  de aquella lengua, recorriendo su cavidad, no desaparecía. Ese hombre había intentado llevar las cosas más allá, pero por suerte pudo liberarse... en esa ocasión.

Se dirigió al laboratorio, tratando de no seguirle dando importancia a lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás en la oficina de Menken. Al entrar, reparó en que había tardado mucho más de lo previsto hablando con Gustav, ya que Peter se encontraba en el lugar. Pero no se percató de lo que este realizaba, ya que cerró el programa que utilizaba inmediatamente notó su presencia.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —indagó inmediatamente, llevado por la curiosidad. Pero harry no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado —. Harry... —el mencionado se detuvo, pero no giró hacia él —, ¿te sucede algo?

—No, simplemente estoy un poco cansado —no mintió del todo; en los últimos días había dormido pocas horas —. Ayer me quede trabajando después de que te fuiste —encendió el computador, dando por terminada la conversación.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —no pudo evitar realizar la misma pregunta, después de permanecer algunos segundos en silencio —. Te estuve llamando al celular, pero como no contestabas llamé a tu casa, y Bernard me dijo que habías salido dos horas atrás —miró de soslayo a harry, quien permanecía dándole la espalda.

—Me encontraba en una reunión con la junta directiva —empezó a teclear algunas cosas en el computador, no dándole más importancia a la presencia de Peter.

Peter tenía una pregunta más que realizar, pero, al sentirse ignorado, decidió seguir con la investigación de la universidad. No debía inmiscuirse mucho en la vida personal de harry, si este no deseaba que lo hiciera.

Permanecieron en silencio, cada uno concentrado en la tarea que realizaba, hasta que la voz de harry lo rompió.

—Creo que nuevamente demostré que soy superior a ti, Parker —Peter giró hacia él, observando lo que aparecía en la pantalla del computador que harry utilizaba; dos hebras separadas de ADN. Harry después de mucho tiempo se sintió feliz, realizando lo que verdaderamente amaba, aunque le había costado horas extras, y una que otra asesoría, manejar el tema.

—Sabes perfectamente que esta jamás ha sido mi área —dijo, mientras apagaba el computador que antes utilizaba —. Además de que estoy seguro de que ayer no fue la primera vez que te quedaste; siempre tenías una excusa para marcharte después de que yo lo hiciera

Era cierto, se puede decir que había hecho trampa, pero las horas de trabajo y lecturas extras que realizaba, no eran con el objetivo de ganarle a Peter. Todo lo que hizo fue con el fin de ayudarlo, ya que era consciente de que al invertir su tiempo en las demás asignaturas, y su vida como Spider-man, se llevaría más tiempo del que disponía para concluir la investigación —. Oh, vamos, no seas un mal perdedor —le dio espacio para que observara mejor lo que mostraba la pantalla del computador —. Deberías felicitarme por mi logro después de haber permanecido mucho tiempo fuera de esta área. Incluso podrías...

Unos brazos, rodeando su cuerpo, provocaron que no pudiera concluir su oración.

—Gracias... me gusta trabajar a tu lado

Cuando superó la sorpresa por aquel acto, sus brazos se movieron sin pensarlo, abrazándolo también. La última vez que lo había hecho, Peter no respondió a su abrazo, probablemente por la culpa de no poder ayudarlo, pero en esta ocasión él fue quien buscó su contacto, lo cual, a pesar de no significar lo que deseaba, le provocaba un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago y en la punta de los dedos; deseaba tocarlo, más allá de ese simple abrazó, incluso más allá de la ropa que separaba sus pieles. Pero sabía que eso le estaba prohibido. Por esa razón se conformaba con aquella pequeña muestra de cariño. Sin pensarlo, ambos afianzaron un poco el agarre que mantenían en el otro. Y sin saberlo, los dos pensaron, al mismo tiempo, que de esa forma siempre debió ser; trabajar juntos... solo ellos dos, así debía ser.

<<<<>>>> 

Después de salir de la empresa, se dirigieron a la mansión Osborn, en cuyo camino Peter había detenido a cuatro ladrones, por lo cual tardaron más del tiempo debido. Cuando finalmente llegaron, fueron directamente a la habitación de harry, donde este se aplicó su medicamento; su enfermedad, más las pocas horas que había utilizado para dormir en los últimos días, lo estaban debilitando cada día más.

— ¿Es doloroso? —inquirió, ante la evidente expresión de dolor de harry.

—No tanto como los otros —se arrepintió por no sentarse antes, ya que el efecto del medicamento parecía haber aumentado por su creciente debilidad. Intentó sostenerse en la pared, pero sus movimientos eran muy lentos y torpes, por lo cual, si no hubiese sido por Peter, habría caído en el piso —. No te preocupes... es normal que esto suceda —mencionó al ver la expresión de preocupación que Peter poseía —. Simplemente necesito descansar —trató de levantarse por sí mismo, pero nuevamente su cuerpo no le respondió —. No soy una chica, Peter —aclaró, cuando el aludido lo cargó en forma nupcial. Pero, a pesar de su queja, posó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Peter, dejando que sus ojos por fin se cerraran; le gustaba el calor que desprendía y el sonido de su corazón lo relajaba.

Cuando sus ojos nuevamente se abrieron, Peter estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba a algunos metros de la cama, observando la foto donde aparecían ellos dos. Al notar  que Peter tenía otra ropa, se percató de que había dormido el resto de la tarde y toda la noche anterior.

—No debiste esforzarte más de lo necesario —dijo, a modo de reprimenda, cuando se percató de que ya estaba despierto —. Me preocupe cuando transcurrían las horas y no despertabas, pero Bernard me explico que esto era normal cuando no descansabas lo necesario

No dijo nada, ya tenía suficiente con Felicia en el papel de madre sobre protectora, para que ahora Peter se le sumara en dicha tarea.

—Agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, pero no quiero que vuelvas a descuidar tu salud de esa forma

—No tiene importancia —Peter intento decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió —. No voy a dejar de vivir, solo por sobrevivir unos cuantos meses más

No supo que decir, comprendía a harry, pero no quería que alguien cercano a él volviera a morir. Por esa razón debía esforzarse para encontrar la cura que  necesitaba, pero requería tiempo, cosa que su amigo no parecía querer darle. Suspiró, antes de dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia la fotografía. Fue consciente de que harry se había levantado en dirección al baño, pero decidió ignorarlo. Después de algunos minutos salió, pero el silencio incomodo seguía.

—Realmente no me favorecía la ortodoncia —dijo, tratando de disolver la atmosfera que se había formado entre ellos —. No recordaba la existencia de esta foto —levantó la mirada, encontrando la de harry; todavía llevaba el cabello mojado y una bata de baño blanca —. La conservaste durante muchos años

—No, la foto se quedó en este lugar junto a ti y todos nuestros recuerdos —no había dejado la foto porque lo deseara, su padre casi la arroja a la basura cuando la descubrió en su maleta; la había arrojado al piso, quebrando el porta retratos en que antes la mantenía, pero Bernard la recuperó  sin que su padre lo supiera jamás —. Quise dejar todo en el pasado

— ¿Lo lograste?

Él no respondió, y Peter no insistió.

—Esa cadena era muy importante para mí; incluso aún lo es —dijo, después de permanecer observando la foto por algunos minutos, al notar la cadena que colgaba de su cuello —. Me la regalaron mis padres antes de marcharse —era una cadena de oro blanco que poseía un dije en forma de araña —. Recuerdo que les gustaban mucho las arañas

—No, esa cadena te la obsequié yo —Peter giró hacia él, reflejando sorpresa con su expresión; no recordaba realmente quien se la había obsequiado, pero sabía que era muy importante para él, por esa razón supuso que había sido un regalo de sus padres —. El día que lo hice, aceptaste ser mi esposa —finalmente lo había dicho, y aunque la expresión de Peter lo hacía dudar, no se arrepentía; él había dicho que recordaba lo importante que era esa cadena para él. Tal vez, inconscientemente, seguía manteniendo aquellos sentimientos que los unieron una vez.

No fue capaz de articular ninguna frase; la palabra esposa no dejaba de hacer eco en su cabeza, sintiendo aversión por la frase que había dicho harry, pero no estaba seguro si era porque ambos eran hombres, o por la asignación de ese rol femenino a su persona.

—Eso... —la foto se deslizó entre sus dedos —, yo no... —sonrió, y después de agarrar la foto, antes de que cayera al piso, finalmente pudo hablar —. Ciertamente... eso hubiese sido muy gracioso... —llevó una de sus manos al cuello, visiblemente contrariado por la conversación, esperando que harry le confirmara que sus palabras no eran más que un mal chiste.

—Si sucedió, y no lo fue —se miraron a los ojos, por lo cual pudo apreciar como la expresión de Peter cambiaba lentamente, siendo reemplazada por una que no sabía cómo clasificar —, pero lo  has olvidado

Olvidado. Pensó que Probablemente por la vergüenza que debía causarle mantener aquel recuerdo.

—Harry...

—No eran cosas de niños, los dos lo sabíamos perfectamente —se acercó a Peter, aferrándose a esa pequeña esperanza. Ya estaba cansado de solo llevar una existencia vacía. Quería morir con la certeza de que había luchado por quien amaba —. No comprendíamos, o sabíamos cuáles eran   las repercusiones que traerían en nosotros lo que sentíamos, pero... nos queríamos de una forma que nada tenía que ver con la fraternal —intentó acariciarle una mejilla, pero Peter se apartó por reflejo.

—Harry... creo que estas confundido —no sabía que responder con exactitud, ya que no estaba pensando de forma coherente —. Confundiste las cosas, nosotros no...

—Fui a una institución pública siguiéndote  porque me manifestaste que no querías separarte de mí. En esa misma institución me confesaste que me querías y me besaste en los labios por primera vez porque tu tía te había explicado que los besos eran la muestra más pura de cariño que se daban dos personas que se querían —miró a Peter a los ojos —. ¿En qué me confundí, Peter?, ¿Cuándo prometimos que al crecer nos casaríamos?, ¿Cuándo me besabas porque decías que me amabas? ¿o todas las veces que dormíamos juntos porque eso era lo que hacían las parejas?, y no me salgas con que eran cosas de niños, porque te juro que te silenciaré a golpes, Peter —sabía que se había exaltado, pero el hecho de que Peter sugiriera que todo lo que vivieron había sido producto de su imaginación, le lastimaba.

En otras circunstancias, probablemente se hubiese reído por  aquella  amenaza, ya que, obviamente, estaba en total desventaja en contra suya, pero en ese momento absolutamente nada salió de sus labios. Trataba de procesar todo lo que su amigo de la infancia había expresado, con el fin de recordar algo, pero su cerebro parecía negarse a armar todos los fragmentos en que se había convertido sus recuerdos relacionados con harry. Sintió unas manos en sus mejillas; harry quería que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No sé por qué razón olvidaste todo lo que nos sucedió... —ya se había calmado, y hablaba de forma suave —, pero puedo ayudarte a recordarlo –intentó acercar su rostro al contrario, pero por la reacción de Peter, de alejar el suyo, lo mantuvo en su posición —. Cierra los ojos... solo... quiero que recuerdes —no sabía por qué le estaba haciendo caso a harry, probablemente era para no seguir observando sus ojos; su mirada era más intensa de lo que recordaba —. Teníamos diez, estábamos en tu habitación sentados en el piso. Tus tíos habían salido un momento, dejándonos solos en tu casa. Ese día te mostraba algunas cosas que había comprado junto con Bernard. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Hubiese querido decir que no, pero aquel recuerdo de diez años atrás apareció en su cabeza más nítido que cualquiera de su niñez, y mientras harry seguía hablando, otros fragmentos se seguían uniendo hasta recrear la escena completa en su cerebro. Pero, después de que el pequeño harry de sus recuerdos, le entregará el collar y él lo aceptar, a pesar de lo que este representaba, abrió los ojos, a sabiendas de lo que sucedería posteriormente, susurrando un  _no era la primera vez_ , antes de que fuera silenciado por un beso, de la misma forma que sucedía en su recuerdo.

Harry no lo había pensado, simplemente había actuado y, lo que posteriormente sucedió tampoco lo pensó, sencillamente se dejó llevar por aquella memoria, provocando, como aquella vez, que Peter quedara bajo su cuerpo, pero esta vez sobre el sofá que estaba en su habitación, aprovechando la guardia baja de este, por la impresión de haber visto aquel recuerdo. Tal vez ese día si podría tocar más allá de las ropas que cubrían su piel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Espero siga siendo de su agrado.
> 
> ¿Opiniones?
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Gabrielle Kravinoff.


	9. El fuego mata a las arañas… o tal vez no.

Apretó más la almohada contra su rosto, al escuchar nuevamente el sonido de una llamada entrante; harry estaba tratando de comunicarse, desde algunas horas atrás, con él.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —susurró, retirando la almohada de su rostro cuando la canción cesó —. ¡Yo no soy gay! —por supuesto que no lo era, a él le gustaban las chicas. La primera prueba de ello fue Liz, su primer interés amoroso. Después le empezó a gustar gwen, quien fue su primera novia y el amor de su vida, y ahora le gustaba Mary Jane. A él no le gustaba Harry. No podía gustarle.  Todos esos recuerdos que, desde algunas horas atrás, se colaban, inconscientemente, en su cabeza eran solo cosas de niños. Pero, a pesar de creer en eso, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué  se había dejado besar él. Por qué razón le había permitido dejarle un pequeño hematoma en el cuello y que estuviera  semi desnudo sobre su cuerpo.  Cerró los ojos, ante este último pensamiento, al sentir que su rostro enrojecía nuevamente. Si Bernard no hubiese tocado la puerta, no podría decir a ciencia cierta cómo hubiese concluido aquella peculiar situación. Porque, ciertamente, para su molestia, no le había desagradado; inclusive le había provocado una molesta erección. Pero trataba de justificarlo en el hecho que Harry tenía más experiencia en el tema, aunque para su consciencia ya no era suficiente. Volvió a colocarse la almohada en el rostro, como si de esa forma pudiera ahogar su frustración.

—Simplemente eran cosas de niños... Eso solo sucedió porque estaba en shock al recordar aquella tonta promesa —empezó a recitar aquella pequeña oración, tratando de convencerse de que la situación en que se habían visto implicados no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de  que ellos fueran homosexuales; por lo menos no él.

Al escuchar un pequeño toque en la puerta, y creyendo que era su tía, descubrió su rostro, pero a quien se encontró, mirándole fijamente, fue a harry. Por lo cual, por instinto, se sentó en la cama.

—Me encontré con tu tía en la entrada —respondió, a la pregunta no formulada de Peter —. Decidí venir porque no contestabas mis llamadas

—Estaba dormido —mintió, sin ser capaz de mirarlo.

Harry suspiró, sabía que Peter le estaba mintiendo porque no quería hablar sobre lo sucedido, pero él necesitaba hacerlo. Quería saber si Peter sentía algo por él, ya que, desde que este aprovechó la intromisión de Bernard para marcharse, aquella pregunta no dejaba de acosar sus pensamientos.

—Peter...

— ¿Si? —respondió con desgana. No quería entablar una conversación sobre el tema que, estaba seguro, quería tratar harry.

—Lo que sucedió... Ese beso... —suspiró por  la frustración que la situación le generaba.

Peter miraba al piso; no quería hablar del tema, o que harry siguiera mirándole.

— ¿Puedes por lo menos mirarme? —en otras circunstancias se hubiese avergonzado por utilizar ese tono de voz que reflejaba su desesperación, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era que Peter lo escuchara —. Sé que este tema no es agradable de tratar, pero lo que sucedió entre nosotros...

—Entre nosotros no sucedió absolutamente nada, harry —dijo, interrumpiéndolo, mirándolo esta vez a los ojos. No quería escuchar de boca del mencionado aquella vergonzosa situación —. Me impactó saber las cosas que hacíamos cuando éramos niños, pero éramos solo eso... niños; todos esos... besos e infantiles promesas no significan nada. Ni siquiera... eso que sucedió hace algunas horas atrás —no sabía que expresión tenía Harry, y tampoco deseaba verla, en ese momento encontraba más interesante observar el piso, lugar que se percató que miraba nuevamente al finaliza su oración, tal vez tratando de ocultar el leve rubor que le provocaba recordar aquel incidente  —. Lo siento, pero no... me gustas de esa forma. A mí me gustan las mujeres; yo no soy homosexual —apretó la sabana que cubría la cama, tratando de infundirse valor para proseguir —. Si eres... de esa forma, no tengo ningún problema con eso; tú siempre serás mi amigo, pero jamás podría verte de forma diferente; lo siento, solo te veo como... mi hermano

No hubo respuesta, por lo cual, llevado por la curiosidad que superaba su vergüenza, levantó nuevamente la mirada, pero harry ahora era quien observaba el piso.

—Harry... —no sabía cómo proseguir, pero lo que si sabía con precisión era que no quería que harry sufriera por su culpa; no podría soportarlo nuevamente.

—Si es cierto todo lo que acabas de mencionar... —levantó la mirada, a pesar del efecto devastador que tuvieron esas palabras, no quería mostrarse como alguien débil —, ¿por qué no puedes mirarme a los ojos mientras lo dices? ¿Por qué tratas de ignorar una situación que ni siquiera trataste de evitar?

Peter le miraba, pero no sabía que responderle con exactitud; esas mismas preguntas se hacia él.

— ¿Por qué no me rechazaste? —tampoco obtuvo una respuesta, pero no se desanimaba, estaba decidido a que Peter supiera la verdad que llevaba ocultando durante años —. Cuando mi padre me envió al internado, con el tiempo descubrí que...

—Peter, mira lo que... —la voz que había interrumpido la confesión de harry se silenció al percatarse de la situación —. ¿Interrumpo? —trató de sonreír, pero la atmosfera de la situación le produjo incomodidad.

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia —no se molestó en ocultar cuanto le fastidiaba que Mary Jane los hubiese interrumpido —. Necesitamos tratar un tema... a solas —dijo, esto último, evitando que Mary Jane exteriorizara lo que, evidentemente, quiso decirle.

—Harry —Peter se levantó de la cama, mirándolo sin la anterior incomodidad —. Yo le pedí que viniera —mintió, tratando de evitar hablar, por el momento, de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos —. ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas?

Pero harry no lo escuchaba, ya que estaba concentrado en un punto específico; el cuello de Mary Jane, más precisamente en el collar, con dije de araña, que adornaba a este.

—Es hermoso, ¿cierto? —dijo, al percatarse de que harry miraba fijamente el cuello.

—L-lo... sabias... —susurró, apretando sus manos en puño, tratando de controlar la furia que empezaba a invadirlo. Peter sabía lo que ese collar significaba para él y aún así, se lo había obsequiado a ella. Aunque Peter no correspondiera a sus sentimientos, que hiciera eso le dolía más que cualquier otra forma de rechazo —. ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? —lentamente su visión perdía nitidez, pero no dejaría que ninguna lágrima escapara de sus ojos, por lo menos no mientras permaneciera en aquella habitación.

Percatándose del estado de harry, se acercó a él; a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos no le gustaba verlo en ese estado. Y sabía que no era buena idea que este  siguiera enojándose.

—No es lo... —intentó tranquilizarlo, pero un golpe en el rostro lo hizo callar. Miró a harry, quien aún mantenía su puño en alto. El golpe no era lo que le mantenía en estupefacción, era el hecho de que su sentido arácnido no se había activado, permitiéndole esquivarlo.

—Tenías razón, ya no tenemos ningún tema que tratar —se giró hacia Mary Jane, quien mantenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Quiso quitarle el collar, pero desistió de la idea; Peter le había dejado claro que esa pequeña joya ya no significaba absolutamente nada —. Si, concuerdo contigo —se marchó, caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, sin importarle que, gracias a las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, pudiera tropezar en el camino.

<<<<>>>> 

—Estas sangrando —fue lo único que se le ocurrió mencionar para romper el silencio sepulcral que se había formado.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —ni siquiera se molestó en quitar la sangre que bajaba por su barbilla.

—Tu tía me pidió el favor de llevarlo al joyero con el dinero que había podido reunir  —llevó las manos a su cuello, quitándoselo —. Disculpa habérmelo colocado, me pareció muy hermoso —se lo ofreció, pero Peter no se atrevió a tomarlo, por lo cual ella lo dejo sobre la cómoda —. Es un collar muy costoso, ¿te lo obsequió harry?

—Si... hace algunos años —se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia el piso, y esta vez la pequeña pulsación en su labio inferior provocó que llevara uno de sus pulgares hasta esa zona, limpiando la sangre que aún salía; a pesar de su poca fuerza, harry, era capaz de dar buenos derechazos.

Miró hacia su lado izquierdo, cuando la cama se hundió por un peso extra —. Creo que hoy estas de suerte, tigre; no tengo nada mejor que hacer —dijo, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa que le reconforto un poco —, puedes iniciar cuando gustes

<<<<>>>> 

Se sostuvo en la reja de la entrada de la mansión Osborn, afianzando el agarre hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Daba nuevamente una muestra de debilidad; la que más odiaba. Ni siquiera, para su vergüenza, había podido evitar llorar a pesar de saberse observado por el taxista.

Cerró los ojos, intentando detener las lágrimas que, en esa ocasión, no parecían disminuir su rabia y dolor. Peter nuevamente preferiría a otra persona... una mujer. Pensó, por algunos segundos, que tal vez si él fuese una, Peter no se empeñaría en rechazarlo. Pero no lo era, y eso, así como el rechazo de Peter, jamás cambiaria.

Estaba tan sumido en su dolor, que no se percató de que alguien se acercaba hasta que unas manos rodearon su cintura y un aliento acarició la piel del perfil de su rostro.

—Sigue encantándome tu... —sin esperar a que aquella voz concluyera la frase, golpeó, al hombre que lo abrazaba, en el estómago. Escuchó un pequeño gemido, y, cuando el agarre en su cadera se disolvió, golpeó la pierna derecha de quien le sostenía, haciéndolo caer al piso.

— ¿¡Quién demonios...!? —no pudo concluir con su retahíla cuando, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y los evidentes cambios que había sufrido, reconoció a la persona que yacía en el piso. Y nuevamente todo lo que sentía minutos atrás dominó sus emociones, especialmente dolor, sumándole la nostalgia de ver a aquella persona nuevamente —. Johnny... has vuelto...

—Olvide que te había enseñado ese movimiento —a pesar de su expresión de dolor, su característica sonrisa egocéntrica adornaba sus labios —. Pero valió la pena... desde acá tengo una mejor visión de tu trasero —pero al percatarse de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de harry, su sonrisa desapareció. Con un poco de dificultad se levantó, quedando frente al más bajo —. ¿Qué te sucedió? —en respuesta obtuvo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y, a pesar de que conocía cuales eran los únicos motivos por los cuales este  lloraría, no insistió —. Sabía que eso no cambiaria, pero no te preocupes, a mí también me emociona verte —dijo, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían saliendo sin cesar.

—Sigues... —levantó la mirada, observando aquellos ojos azul profundo; seguían reflejando aquellos sentimientos de antaño —, siendo el mismo idiota —trató de sonreír a pesar de que sus lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas. En ese momento no le importaba dar muestras de debilidad, solo quería dejar de sentir ese dolor agonizante que iniciaba en su pecho.

—Al que tu trasero sigue enloqueciendo, cariño —sonrió, tratando de infundirle calma, pero al percibir que de esa forma no funcionaria, lo abrazó; después de todo, harry no era el único que necesitaba ese contacto después de todos los años que estuvieron separados. Y como siempre lo hizo, se encargaría de hacerlo olvidar... olvidarlo, y esta vez estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para siempre, aunque tuviera que iniciar como un reemplazo.

<<<<>>>> 

Revisó el celular, por cuarta vez, en menos de una hora, esperando encontrar por lo menos un mensaje de parte de Peter, pero por más que desbloqueaba su móvil, no había ninguna notificación, salvo las llamadas perdidas que le había hecho Felicia; probablemente ya estaría hablando con Bernard sobre él.

Buscó en su celular hasta encontrar el número que necesitaba. Eran amigos, y Peter no tenía la culpa de no corresponder esos sentimientos enfermos que poseía. Peter siempre había estado para él, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Pero él siempre había sido egoísta; jamás se conformo, o conformaría con su simple amistad... deseaba más, a pesar de estar consciente que sus sentimientos eran equivocados e incorrectos.

— _"Eres quien está mal... Lo que sientes es enfermo"_

Peter lo quería como un hermano, y no estaba obligado a corresponderle. Que le hubiese obsequiado aquella cadena a Mary Jane tal vez era lo mejor que podía pasar, para que finalmente, su necio corazón, decidiera olvidar.

Suspiró. No sería fácil pero era necesario. Dio la opción llamar, pero el celular se deslizo entre sus dedos, guiado por una mano.

— ¡Oye!

Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con johnny frente a él, vestido únicamente con una bata de baño. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus cavilaciones que no se percató de que  había terminado de asearse.

—Desde que llegamos no has dejado el celular —dijo, en un inusual, tono irascible, apangando el celular y colocándolo lo más alejado que pudo de harry —. Esta noche quiero que solo seamos tú y yo

Levantó la sabana, haciéndose un poco de espacio, para, posteriormente, meterse en la cama.

—Johnny, ¿qué pretendes?

—Estoy muy cansado; si supieras todo lo que hice para encontrarte... —dio un pequeño bostezo, acomodándose mejor en la cama —. Tenía en mente hacer _otras cosas_ , pero el viaje me agoto más de lo que esperaba; supongo que es por ser la primera vez que lo hago —al finalizar de hablar, cerró los ojos, acercándose más al cuerpo contrario.

—Te dije que tu habitación estaba al otro lado del pasillo —intentaba obligarlo a salir de la cama, pero johnny lo rodeó por la cintura.

—Pero... ¡siempre dormíamos juntos!

—Compartíamos habitación, que es diferente —volvió a empujarlo, pero al concluir que no lograría deshacerse del rubio de esa forma, perdió la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba —. ¡Largo, idiota; también necesito descansar!

—Me estas tratando peor que a un bicho; no has cambiado en nada —abrió los ojos, aferrándose más al cuerpo de harry —. Solo deseo descansar. ¡Prometo portarme bien, harry!.

— ¡Ni siquiera llevas ropa interior! —se ruborizo, cuando johnny subió su pierna izquierda sobre su cuerpo, frotándose descaradamente en una de sus piernas.

—Sigues siendo muy adorable —sonrió, mientras tocaba con su dedo índice la nariz de harry —. No te preocupes, tu pureza está segura entre mis brazos —rió, al recibir un pequeño golpe en el estomago —. Solo imagina que es tu cuerpo... — sonrió de lado —, pero con mayores proporciones en algunos lugares —dijo, moviendo sugerentemente sus cejas.

— ¡Vete al demonio, Storm! —se cubrió con la sabana, alejándose de johnny, aprovechando el ataque de risas que en ese momento tenía el rubio, tratando de evitar que este se percatara de la intensidad creciente del rubor en sus mejillas. Cinco años había transcurrido desde la última vez que había visto su cuerpo desnudo, por supuesto que se imaginaba que algunas cosas habían crecido en ese lapso.

—Solo bromeaba... un poco —dijo, tratando de que su tono de voz no reflejara lo gracioso y adorable que le parecía aquella escena. Sabía que tal vez había sido mala idea dormir con harry, pero, después de todos los años que estuvieron separados, quería que las cosas siguieran el curso que, creía, debieron seguir si su padre no hubiese quedado en la ruina por su afición al juego. Se levantó, dirigiéndose al pequeño morral que llevó consigo. Cuando volvió a la cama, iba vestido con una sudadera gris y camisa blanca. Lo jaló hacia sí, pegándolo a su cuerpo —. Sabes que jamás haría absolutamente nada que tú no quisieras. Y estoy dispuesto a esperar a que llegue ese momento... Siempre he ido a tu ritmo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Harry escondió su rostro en el pecho de johnny, y susurro de forma suave —. Eso lo sé, pero...

—Lo sé... —dijo, interrumpiéndolo —,  _"no soy él"_  —lo abrazó más fuerte, dando un pequeño beso sobre su cabello —. Descansa, cariño

—Tú también —dijo de forma suave, mirando en la dirección en que se encontraba su celular, antes de dejar que sus parpados se cerraran completamente.

<<<<>>>> 

Los ruidos de la tempestad, que se había desencadenado unos minutos atrás, provocaron que despertara del profundo sueño que, después de algunas horas, había podido conciliar con un poco de dificultad. Se irguió en la cama, tomando el celular de la mesita de noche, observando los números que mostraba la pantalla e indicaban las dos de la mañana. Pero, lo que verdaderamente buscaba, no lo encontró; no había ninguna notificación de llamadas o, por lo menos, un nuevo mensaje de parte de harry. Abrió la mensajería, leyendo nuevamente los mensajes que había recibido algunas horas atrás, y que pedían una respuesta que no se atrevió a enviar. Cuando terminó de leer el último mensaje, en el cual harry le pedía disculpas por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, bloqueo el celular, colocándolo nuevamente sobre la mesita a su derecha, y se giró  al lado contrario, dispuesto a dormir nuevamente. Pero su cerebro no se lo permitió.

Suspiró cansinamente cuando, pasados algunos minutos, tomó nuevamente el celular. Abrió la mensajería y, sin pensar exactamente lo que escribiría, sus dedos se movieron hasta finalizar una nota. Buscó entre sus contactos el número de harry, pero, cuando le apareció la confirmación de envió, se arrepintió, pensando que esa no era la forma adecuada de pedirle disculpas a su mejor amigo por todo lo que había sucedido.

—Sin embargo... no he hecho nada incorrecto esta vez —pensó en voz alta —. Pero Mary Jane tiene razón; tengo que aclarar la situación... a pesar de no estar seguro de que decir, debo hacerlo

Miró nuevamente hacia la pantalla del celular, decidiendo finalmente descartar el mensaje.

Algunas horas después, cuando la claridad de la mañana lo despertó, lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo, pero harry no contestó ninguna de sus llamadas o mensajes, por lo cual, decidió ir a hablar directamente con él; quisiera o no, tendría que escucharlo.

<<<<>>>> 

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, el espacio que había ocupado johnny, la noche anterior, se encontraba vacío. Llevado por la curiosidad, paso la mano sobre la almohada, comprobando que la zona se encontraba tibia aún. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación, buscando algún indicio de que  no se hubiese marchado como solía hacerlo. Pero, cuando su vista se poso sobre su celular, se olvido completamente de lo que estaba buscando.

Se levantó en el acto, y sin importarle calzarse unas zapatillas, se acercó hasta el sofá, tomando el celular. Tenía la leve esperanza de que Peter lo hubiese llamado, por lo menos, una vez la noche anterior. Pero antes de que el celular terminara de reiniciarse, una mano tiró suavemente de él, y otra lanzó el celular, nuevamente, sobre el sofá.

— ¡Al fin despertaste! —johnny parecía estar de muy buen humor —. ¡Vamos, quiero que veas algo!

—Espera... —intentó agarrar nuevamente el celular, pero el rubio no se lo permitió —, johnny, deja de ser molesto... —la vestimenta del rubio le sorprendió; llevaba un extraño traje completo, de color azul, que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, no dejando nada a la imaginación, además, de una botas negras —. ¿Vas a ir a una sesión?

—No, por el momento no puedo hacerlo si quiero pasar desapercibido para sue —dijo, en voz baja, pero casi en el acto recupero su jovialidad. Cuando estuvieron frente a la ventana, abrió esta, observando hacia la ciudad —. Quiero mostrarte algo —y antes de que harry pudiera reaccionar, se dejó caer hacia a fuera.

Harry palideció, y por reflejo, intentó detenerlo, a pesar de saber que sería en vano; el cuerpo del rubio era arrastrado hacia el piso. Pero la sonrisa, y guiño de johnny, lo dejaron perplejo, estado que se intensifico por lo que posteriormente sucedió.

— ¡Llamas a mí!

Cuando su cuerpo fue cubierto completamente por llamas se estabilizó, volando hasta quedar frente a harry, quien le observaba con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

— ¡Debiste ver tu cara! —una pequeña carcajada escapo de sus labios —. ¡De verdad creíste que iba a quitarme la vida!

— ¿Qué... te sucedió? —preguntó, mecánicamente, sin dar crédito a lo que le era mostrado.

Las llamas que rodeaban a johnny bajaron en intensidad.

—Vamos —estiró sus brazos, pero harry estaba reacio a acercarse —. Jamás te lastimaría — lo sabía, pero la idea de terminar rostizado no le parecía en absoluto tentadora —. Vamos, cariño, te agradará

Harry, con un poco de reticencia, tocó una de las manos de johnny. El fuego que rodeaba al rubio no le causaba daño, pero si sentía una pequeña molestia por la temperatura.

—Es extraño —dijo, sin dejar de mirar anonadado las llamas que rodeaban la mano del rubio.

—A pesar de que Reed y Susan me lo prohibían, he estado practicando desde el primer día —sonrió, al recordar la primera vez que se escapó y, gracias a que se lanzó de una motocicleta a toda velocidad, se percató de que podía, de cierta forma, volar —. Vamos

—No me llevaras de esa forma, y menos....

—Podría lastimarte si te llevo de otra forma, ya que aún no controlo totalmente mis poderes —dijo, interrumpiéndolo, antes de tomarlo, de forma nupcial, en sus brazos, y empezar a volar de forma lenta —. Además... no deseo hacerlo de forma diferente

Después de volar algunos minutos por la ciudad, se detuvieron en una de las columnas del puente de Brooklyn.

—Romántico ¿eh? —tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver la expresión de johnny; cualquiera podría caer ante aquella mirada y sonrisa seductora, pero él, gracias a los años en que estuvieron juntos, era inmune a estos. Pero tenía que reconocer que todo en él, inclusive la pequeña flama que cubría su cabello, lo hacían ver más atractivo que en su adolescencia; cualquiera caería nuevamente ante sus encantos —. Admítelo, soy el mejor

—Hace... mucho viento, johnny —lamentó en ese momento solo llevar una pijama ligera puesta.

—Creí que tu sensibilidad te permitiría apreciar esta magnífica vista

—Tengo que reconocer que no te equivocaste, pero... —se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el ceño —, no me digas que me trajiste aquí para hacer realidad una de tus raras fantasías

—Ahora que lo mencionas... —sonrió de forma suave —, ese es el segundo punto en mi agenda —acercó ligeramente al rostro contrario, tentado a eliminar la distancia que separaba sus labios —. Sería como hacerlo en un avión

—No suena mal, pero creo que debería pensarlo... Probablemente después no tenga como bajar

— ¡Vamos, he cambiado!

Ante aquella afirmación, recibió como respuesta una risa, cargada de burla, de parte de harry. Y a johnny le gustaba escuchar aquella melodía.

—Aún recuerdo los últimos meses en que estuvimos juntos... Algunas chicas y chicos llegaban a buscarte después de que habías desaparecido a mitad de la noche anterior. Incluso te dejaban amenazas de muerte

—Era un chico inmaduro... —dijo de forma nostálgica —, ahora espero hasta el día siguiente para marcharme

Los dos rieron ante las ocurrencias de johnny por algunos minutos, hasta que este decidió contarle todo lo que le había sucedido, desde la quiebra y muerte de su padre hasta el día anterior, evitando mencionarle el hecho de que se había escapado antes de que Reed pudiera terminar de realizarle todas las pruebas que, según el científico, eran necesarias después de estar expuestos a una radiación cósmica y empezar a mostrar habilidades a consecuencia de una mutación celular.

— ¿Puedes encender cualquier  parte de tu cuerpo a voluntad? —inquirió, mientras observaba la pequeña flama que cubría el cabello del chico rubio.

—Sí, pero... —miró hacia un lado, visiblemente avergonzando. Desde los dieciséis no tenía problemas que delataran esos estados —, la flama de la cabeza solo se forma cuando estoy exaltado, o... —lo miró a los ojos, y la llama en su cabeza se agrando —, excitado

Harry apartó la mirada, mientras se repetía mentalmente que johnny era un idiota —. ¿Qué más puedes hacer? —dijo, visiblemente avergonzado, cambiando de tema.

—Pues... —su cuerpo se cubrió nuevamente de llamas —, toca

Inmediatamente mencionó esto, las llamas que rodearon su cuerpo se colocaron levemente azules. Si bien lo había llevado en brazos, pudo sentir, levemente, el calor abrazador del fuego, pero ahora el tacto de johnny era cálido.

—Es... sorpréndete —sus ojos brillaban maravillados, mientras acariciaba el rostro del rubio, sin poder creer aún lo que estaba haciendo.

—Cariño... —el aludido lo miró a los ojos —, tal vez reciba una golpiza por lo que voy a hacer, pero... —sin percatarse, el fuego que cubría su cuerpo empezó a tornarse nuevamente amarillo y naranja; él solo estaba concentrado en tocar los labios de harry... Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, y ansiaba volver a besarlo; si el día anterior no lo había hecho fue por el estado emocional del mencionado.

— ¡Johnny! —apartó la mano en reflejo al cambio de temperatura, llevándose la mano contraria hacia su mejilla izquierda —, estas...

No pudo concluir su frase, ya que algo había golpeado a johnny, provocando que cayera al vacio. 

— ¿Qué era eso?

Giró en dirección a la voz, encontrándose con Spider-man, quien se acercó, tomándolo por un brazo y obligándolo a levantarse.

—Espera, no... —intentó explicarse, pero Peter no se lo permitió.

—Vamos —Peter lo rodeo por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, a pesar de que harry trataba de alejarse —, te llevaré a un lugar seguro —estaba empecinado en llevarlo con sigo, que ni siquiera había reparado en el puente en que se encontraban; el lugar donde le había declarado su amor por última vez a gwen.

— ¡Peter, detente! —ante el tono elevado que utilizo harry, el nombrado se detuvo, pero no lo soltó —, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Iba a buscarte, necesitaba... —tuvo que apartarse, ya que una ráfaga de fuego iba directamente a su pecho, llevando a harry consigo.

Los dos giraron en la dirección en que provino el ataque; johnny estaba totalmente cubierto en llamas naranjas.

—Iba a preguntar quién era el del ridículo traje de mayas, pero creo que mejor acabo con algunas arañas a llamaradas, y de paso te arreglo ese horrible traje

Si le preguntaban cómo había terminado todo  convirtiéndose en lo que tenía frente a él, no sabría responder a esa pregunta. Se había formado una lucha que ni siquiera sus gritos pudieron detener, hasta acabar en lo que en esos momentos observaba: johnny se encontraba mojado, pero su cuerpo empezaba a cubrirse nuevamente con llamas, mientras aquella expresión de querer rostizar algo no abandonaba su rostro. Peter tenía el traje quemado en el costado derecho, y a pesar de que la máscara no le permitía ver su expresión, estaba seguro de que estaba enojado. Ni siquiera había realizado uno de sus chistes.

Cuando los dos se lanzaron a atacarse, se movió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, saltando hacia Peter, quien maniobro, después de atraparlo en brazos, para esquivar a la antorcha en la cual, nuevamente, se había transformado johnny.

—Tú... ¡imbécil con mayas de mujer!, ¿¡cómo te atreves a utilizarlo como escudo!?

Sabiendo que Peter diría algo, le cubrió la zona de la máscara donde se encontraba su boca, mirándolo de forma amenazante —. ¡Basta! —se irguió lo mejor que pudo sobre el cuerpo de Peter, sabiendo que mientras estuviera sobre este, johnny no lo atacaría nuevamente —. ¡Jonathan, detente ahora! —las llamas de johnny aumentaron en tamaño al ver tal escena. Pero ante el tono y expresión de harry, sus llamas se extinguieron totalmente.

— ¡La araña inicio todo! —se quejó, como si fuera un pequeño niño, señalando a Spider-man.

—Y tú —se giró nuevamente hacia Peter, ignorando el comentario del rubio —, Pe... _Spider-man_ , déjalo en paz, él es mi amigo.

—Pudo lastimarte —replicó Peter, observando una pequeña zona roja en la mejilla de harry.

—No ha pasado absolutamente nada; él sería incapaz de lastimarme —se cubrió la zona, que sabía, observaba Peter —. Esto fue un simple accidente

Parecía muy convencido de lo que decía, tanto que, a pesar del disgusto, de Peter por el rubio frente a ellos, no le quedo más remedio que guardar silencio; ver a harry enojado no era muy agradable.

—Está bien, sin rencores —menciono johnny, fingiendo una sonrisa —. Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa —la visión de harry en pijama le era más tentadora, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Spider-man. Por alguna razón, irracional desde su punto de vista, el tipo de la máscara no le agradaba; inicialmente creyó que era por su altercado de algunos minutos atrás, pero ya no se encontraba enojado, y la forma de actuar de Spider-man le pareció lógica; no todos los días te encuentras a una flama de tamaño familiar intentando _comerse_ a un chico. Recordar esto último, lo enfado nuevamente; si no hubiese sido por el enmascarado, hubiese podido hacer algunas cosas con harry, motivo por el cual, lo miró con desdén —, nuestra cita se ha arruinado, cariño —le ofreció la mano a harry, ayudándole a levantarse. Deseaba irse de ese lugar y no volver a encontrarse con aquel enmascarado.

Peter, quien observaba de forma reacia al rubio, frunció el ceño, de bajo de la máscara, y, por instinto, giró hacia harry, esperando una explicación. Admitir el hecho de que harry era homosexual era un poco difícil, debido a todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos desde que eran niños, pero enterarse de que salía con otros chicos le pareció un poco desagradable. Dicha sensación no le sorprendió, ya que pensó que se debía a su instinto de hermano protector, porque eso era lo que harry representaba para él; un hermano al que debía proteger. Por lo cual, no quería que alguien, como ese rubio que parecía ser un idiota, lo lastimara. Era simplemente preocupación. Pero harry lo ignoraba, centrando su atención en el chico rubio.

—Te he dicho... —harry suspiró de forma cansina; johnny jamás entendería que no toleraba que lo llamara de esa forma en público. Pensó que tal vez debía golpearle su estúpida cara para ver si así lo recordaba —. Olvídalo —dijo finalmente —. Llévame a casa

Johnny cubrió su cuerpo nuevamente en llamas, con la intención de acatar dicho pedido, que más pareció ser una orden.

—Sería más seguro si yo lo hiciera —dijo Peter, al percatarse de que aquella antorcha pretendía tomar en brazos a harry.

—No es necesario,  _Spider-man_  —respondió, previendo la respuesta que johnny daría.

Las flamas de johnny bajaron en intensidad, tornándose levemente azules, antes de tomar a harry en brazos en forma de princesa. Y, para sorpresa de Peter, este no se negó, a pesar de haberle mencionado que odiaba ser llevado como si fuera una chica.

Cuando ya se encontraban a algunos metros de distancia, johnny rompió el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos.

— ¿Aún sigues enojado, cariño? —harry no le respondió —. Si hubiese querido matar a ese bicho lo habría hecho... solo quise divertirme un rato —sonrió; gracias a la araña había podido poner a prueba parte de sus poderes —. Si quieres ahora podemos ir a la estatua de la libertad. Nadie, ni siquiera el tipo ese podría molestarnos, ya que no hay edificios altos en esa zona. La vista desde ese punto es magnífica, y tendríamos mayor privacidad

—Ahora solo quiero tomar un baño y relajarme —dijo, sin importarle ocultar su molestia; el encuentro con Peter le había recordado lo sucedido el día anterior  y, a pesar de saber que Peter no estaba obligado a corresponderle, le enojaba que estuviera con Mary Jane  —. Y espero que no se te ocurra seguir molestándome

No volvieron a realizar ningún comentario por algunos minutos hasta que johnny, a sabiendas que probablemente lo lamentaría, decidió realizar un pedido, después de todo, como decía el dicho, quien no arriesga no gana.

— ¿Puedo bañarme contigo?

Harry decidió ignorarlo, ya que si seguía esa conversación probablemente los haría caer.

—Si no respondes lo tomare como un sí, cariño

—Cierra la boca, Storm

<<<<>>>> 

No hizo nada para detenerlos, simplemente se quedo observando la pequeña flama que desaparecía en el horizonte. Harry estaba bien; él mismo le había dicho que eran amigos... muy íntimos, por lo visto.

Decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su casa, ya que, al parecer, harry estaría ocupado todo el día con su amigo. Ese día era sábado, y no se había presentado ninguna emergencia, por lo cual trataría de descansar y algunas horas más tarde realizaría una ronda por la ciudad. Al día siguiente trataría de hablar nuevamente con harry; ese día lo dejaría estar con su amigo.

Su plan era muy sencillo y fácil de cumplir, por esa razón, cuando Bernard lo recibió en la entrada, se pregunto por qué se encontraba en la mansión Osborn. Había realizado la primera parte de su plan, llegando hasta su casa, inclusive tenía un cambio de ropa, pero cuando se dispuso a descansar, aquello que lo inquietaba pareció crecer agrandes escalas. Pero, como en aquel momento, decidió convencerse de que hasta que no le aclarara a harry el malentendido no podría dejar de pensar en este. El mayordomo le hizo pasar sin dar aviso de su presencia.

Estuvo tentado a preguntarle a Bernard si harry se encontraba acompañado, pero decidió no hacerlo finalmente, no estaba haciendo algo malo o incorrecto al ir a visitarlo, a sabiendas de que, probablemente, estaría con aquel sujeto. Sin ser consciente, ante ese último pensamiento, apresuro su paso hasta llegar a la habitación que buscaba. Toco dos veces, antes de que la voz de harry le permitiera pasar.

Al ingresar encontró a harry cerca del sofá, parecía haber terminado de ducharse, ya que su cabello aún iba mojado, además de seguir llevando una bata de baño azul celeste e ir descalzo. Mantenía su celular en la mano, pero al girar y encontrarse con Peter, el objeto casi escapa de sus dedos.

—Bernard dijo que podía pasar sin anunciarme —dijo, tratando, disimuladamente, de encontrar otra presencia en aquella habitación, sintiendo un pequeño alivio al no hacerlo.

Harry simplemente asintió; él le había dado esa orden a Bernard casi tres semanas atrás cuando habían iniciado a trabajar juntos en Oscorp.

—Harry... —el aludido retuvo la respiración al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Peter después de, lo que para él, fue una eternidad. Sabía cuál era el tema que Peter quería tratar —, respecto a lo que sucedió ayer....

Al advertir la incomodidad de Peter, decidió hablar, pensando que de esa forma seria más fácil para ambos.

—No te preocupes, pete —fingió sonreír —, finalmente me di cuenta de que tenias razón. Por cosas sin importancia no vamos a arruinar nuestra amistad, ¿cierto?

Esa simple frase de harry debía haberlo tranquilizado.  Se veía sereno, como si todo lo ocurrido el día anterior no hubiese sucedido. Era como si todo lo que le menciono, cuando fue a buscarlo, no tuviera ninguna importancia.

—Sí —concordó, pero aquello que le importunaba no desapareció, o disminuyo —, pero...

La puerta del baño fue abierta, interrumpiéndole. Frente a ellos apareció johnny, envuelto, de la cintura para abajo, en una toalla, secándose sus hebras rubias con una toalla más pequeña.

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste...?

Cortó su frase al observar al castaño que parecía estar sorprendido por su presencia, pero después de algunos segundos, como si los dos lo hubiesen acordado, giraron hacia harry. El primero queriendo saber quién era la persona que se encontraba en la habitación, y el segundo como si le preguntara si ambos se habían duchado al mismo tiempo. O eso fue lo que creyó harry cuando sintió el peso de esas dos miradas.

—Tomamos un baño, pero no juntos —se apresuró a contestar, logrando que Peter dejara de mirarlo de esa forma extraña, contrario a johnny que ahora parecía ser más insistente; probablemente ya lo sospechaba, y con lo que diría a continuación se lo confirmaría —. Él es... Peter Parker —dijo, visiblemente incomodo, sensación que aumento cuando, después de haber mencionado aquel nombre, el rubio dirigió nuevamente su atención hacia Peter, observándolo fijamente —, un amigo —giró hacia Peter —. Él es Jonathan Storm, otro amigo. Johnny, ¿podrías dejarnos a solar? —pidió, siendo consciente de que el aludido no dejaría de mirar de esa forma a Peter, y no quería que este se percatara de la razón por la cual no dejaban de observarlo.

—Necesito arreglarme —mencionó, como si fuera algo obvio —, y todas mis cosas están en esta habitación

Harry sintió la mirada de Peter posarse nuevamente sobre él, pero en esa ocasión decido ignorarlo. No se sintió capaz de mirarlo.

—Johnny...

—Está bien —levantó las manos en señal de rendición  —, comprendo —se dirigió al armario, para sorpresa de los otros dos chicos, sacando una camisa y pantalón, además de unas zapatillas deportivas negras. Harry no sabía en qué momento el rubio había colocado la ropa en su armario —. Estaré abajo —dijo, antes de dejar la habitación.

La situación era ridículamente incomoda, y ambos lo sabían. Pero ninguno de los dos comprendía la razón.

El primero que se atrevió a hablar, llevado por la curiosidad, fue Peter.

— ¿Él es... —harry dirigió su atención a Peter; la incomodidad de este último era muy evidente —, tu...?, ya sabes...

— ¿Mi novio? —sonrió, ante la expresión de Peter, quien, a pesar de su evidente estupefacción, asintió —. Creo que eso no es relevante, Peter

Esa respuesta le decepciono, ya que sintió que harry, a pesar de lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas, no confiaba en él. Pero, recordando la frase que una vez mencionó, no necesito una respuesta; el noviazgo era complicado, pero la amistad no. Una rara sensación lo embargo, pero decidió ignorarla. Debía cumplir con su propósito.

—Fue un mal entendido —harry lo miró —, lo de Mary Jane... —sacó, del bolsillo izquierdo de su cachaquea oscura, la cadena —. Tía May le pidió que la llevara con un joyero, ya que algunos años atrás, accidentalmente, el broche se daño. Jamás pensé en obsequiársela a alguien

_¿Ni siquiera a gwen?_

Estuvo tentado a preguntar en voz alta, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo; Gwendolyne Stacy siempre sería un tema delicado entre ellos.

—Absolutamente a nadie —dijo Peter, como si hubiese podido leer aquella duda en sus orbes.

Harry desvió la mirada, avergonzado por la forma en que había actuado, pero, sin poder evitarlo, feliz por la respuesta que Peter le había dado.

—Lo... lamento —a pesar de su vergüenza, al recordar la herida en el labio de Peter, dirigió la mirada a esa zona, sintiendo alivio al no notar ningún indicio del golpe que le había dado —, sin importar lo sucedido, mi actitud es reprochable; siento haber actuado de esa forma

—Yo también lo sentí... Das buenos derechazos —dijo, restándole importancia a la situación.

—Pudiste evitarlo

—Realmente... no pude —dijo, sorprendiendo a harry —. Probablemente voy a enfermarme; cuando sucede mi sentido arácnido no funciona muy bien

Después de un nuevo silencio incomodo, en el cual ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse, harry dejó escuchar nuevamente su voz.

—Creo que...ya no deberías conservarlo —Peter lo miró, no comprendiendo a que se refería —, el collar. Representa una tontería infantil... Pensé que podrías obsequiárselo, si lo deseas, a Mary Jane, pero no sería justo con ella —apretó la tela se la bata que llevaba, tratando de infundirse valor para continuar, pero hacerlo cada segundo que transcurría era más difícil —, no coloques esa expresión, se que te agrada —fingió una sonrisa cómplice –, ¿a quién no lo haría?, deberías darle una oportunidad... A ella le atraes —no pudo seguir, su voz se había convertido en un simple susurro. Pero necesitaba, de alguna forma, cerrar finalmente ese ciclo que solo le había causado dolor.

No esperó una respuesta de parte de Peter, simplemente estiró su mano. Esta, para su vergüenza, temblaba, pero sabía que debía hacerlo; no tenía opción si quería dejar sus sentimientos en el olvido. No quería condenar a Peter con sus malsanos sentimientos, así como había hecho consigo mismo. Peter levantó la mano, con la intención de entregárselo, pero no pudo hacerlo, sus dedos se rehusaban a soltarlo.

—Peter...

Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada penetrante de Peter  y, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió disminuido al ser el centro de atención de una persona, por lo cual jadeo, inconscientemente, en busca de aire. Era como si Peter quisiera traspasarlo con sus ojos, y eso lo asustaba. Por lo cual, sin poder soportarlo, desvió la mirada, ruborizándose por dicho acto. Resaltando más el rubor en sus pálidas mejillas porque Peter no dejaba de observarlo fijamente, sintiéndose atraído por, lo que a él le parecía, una extraña forma de actuar viniendo de harry, se veía... ¿adorable?. En ese momento no le importaba mucho darle una definición, o preguntarse por qué tenía esos pensamientos, simplemente eliminó  la pequeña distancia entre ambos, provocando, sin saberlo, que los latidos de harry se desbocaran instantáneamente.

—Harry... —la forma en que Peter había pronunciado su nombre le pareció extraña; ese tono de voz jamás se lo había escuchado, pero bastó para paralizarlo. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para responder a su llamado —, yo... no...

Y varias sirenas policiales se escucharon. New york necesitaba a Spider-man. Por reflejo, Peter, se acercó a la ventana, guardando nuevamente la cadena en su bolsillo, pero dudo saltar por esta, después de colocarse la máscara, sobre todo cuando escucho la voz del rubio fuera de la habitación, con la clara intensión de entrar. Pero, finalmente, hizo lo correcto; ser el héroe de la ciudad. Pensando, mientras se balanceaba entre los edificios, que tal vez debía olvidar su complejo de hermano sobre protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> ¿Opiniones?
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Gabrielle Kravinoff.


	10. El reflejo de los verdaderos sentimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> En este capítulo habrá algo de contacto si homo... Les aviso por si no les agrada este tipo de escenas y si desean salvarse de un cancer visual (?) -no se me dan... perdonen-
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado, gracias por leer.
> 
> Gabrielle Kravinoff.

Se quedó observando por la ventana, perdido en la imagen de Peter alejándose, siguiendo las patrullas... siendo el héroe de New york. Pero, a medida que Peter se alejaba, una sensación de decepción lo invadía paulatinamente. Sin embargo, dicha sensación, no aminoraba los latidos de su corazón. Llevó la mano derecha a su pecho, justo en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, sintiendo, además, alivio de que Peter se hubiese marchado; su  mirada aún lo tenía alterado. Apretó la tela de la bata de baño en esa zona de su pecho y un jadeo, involuntario, escapo de sus labios, provocado por la sensación que le ocasionaba solamente recordar aquella intensa mirada. Y, a pesar de esa mezcla de emociones,  se lamentó  por no haber tenido el valor de romper la poca distancia que, en aquel momento, había separado sus rostros. Si no hubiese actuado de forma tímida habría podido nuevamente besarlo.

— “ _Si... solamente_...”

Pero unos labios, rosando la comisura de los suyos, interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos, de volviéndolo a la realidad. Giró hacia su izquierda, recibiendo un nuevo beso directamente en los labios.

—Lo siento —sonrió, separándose de harry, y se acostó sobre el sofá —. No pude evitarlo —a pesar de que era consciente de lo que había hecho johnny, no era capaz de formular ninguna frase —, te veías muy adorable... y me sigues enloqueciendo —dijo, como si fuera algo normal. Pero, para alguien con su personalidad, lo era.

Harry no hizo ningún comentario; sabía que johnny no bromeaba, pero no podía, a pesar de quererlo, responder a aquella pregunta que silenciosamente le formulaba.

— ¿Dónde está... él? —inquirió, cambiando de tema. Desde que había visto a Peter Parker a los ojos, sabía que no debía confiar en él, por esa razón no soporto esperarlos en la planta baja.

—Tuvo que irse; al parecer no notaste cuando salió —no lo miró, aún pensaba en el beso de johnny, tratando de identificar si algo, de lo que sentía cuando se los daba, había cambiado.

—Se cae de lo bueno —mencionó después de algunos segundos de silencio, llamando la atención de harry —. Al fin se por qué jamás lo olvidaste... —dijo esto con una mueca. Aunque no le agradara, tenía que reconocer que Parker era apuesto, pero no su tipo; no le gustaban muy... masculinos. Sin embargo, llegado el caso, no le haría  desprecio —, pero tiene un aire de nerd... Igual al que poseías en aquella época

—Le gustan las chicas, si es lo que quieres saber —decidió ser directo, empezando a buscar la ropa que se colocaría, tratando de restarle importancia al tema —. No deberías estar celoso —dijo, con marcada burla.

—Creo que eso es inevitable, cariño —mencionó, logrando que harry detuviera sus acciones. Este no esperaba que le reconociera directamente que,  _el gran_  Jonathan Storm, eminencia en  _las artes amatorias_ ,  aquellas sensaciones también le embargaban —, ¿por qué no debería estarlo, si siempre su recuerdo se interpuso entre los dos?... Inclusive le agarre fastidio sin conocerlo.

—Ya... no deberías —miró al rubio de soslayo, quien le miró intensamente, específicamente por el tono, ligeramente avergonzado, que había utilizado —. No tendrías  por qué —dijo, restándole importancia, utilizando un tono neutro —. Peter me quiere... —volvió nuevamente a mover sus vestimentas, fingiendo que el tema carecía de importancia, pero lo que trataba de hacer era esconder su rostro para que el rubio no se percatara de su expresión afligida al pronunciar  lo que diría a continuación—… como un hermano

— ¿Hermano? —rió con ironía —. Jamás he mirado a Susan con ese tipo de posesividad, como... —se tomó unos segundos, pensando cual sería la palabra adecuada, en ese caso —, si me la quisiera tirar frente a un rival. Por un momento llegue a creer que Parker orinaría sobre ti

—Deja de imaginar cosas, johnny —rodó los ojos, concluyendo que el aludido, cuando pensaba, solo sabia decir idioteces.

—No me mires de esa forma, cariño —a pesar de no verlo directamente al rostro, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que expresión tenia harry en ese momento —, tengo mucha más experiencia que tú en estas cosas, y no confió de Parker. Eres tan inocente que no te percatas del deseo que despiertas en los demás hombres. Tendré que cuidarte

—No soy una doncella virginal, Storm —dijo con visible irritabilidad —. Deja de decir idioteces... En dicho caso, no sería yo quien estaría en la posición que insinúas —a pesar del tono que había utilizado, johnny no pudo evitar reír ante aquella frase, por lo cual harry giró, encarándolo con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Tratas de insinuar algo más? —johnny no respondió, pero la expresión de burla en su rostro lo indignó aún más —. ¿Realmente se te llegó a pasar por la cabeza que yo me dejaría dominar por Peter? —esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta; una fuerte carcajada de parte del rubio —. ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, idiota? —levantó un poco la voz, reflejando que casi perdía los estribos. Pensaba que solo un imbécil como johnny podría pensar  en una  tontería como la de él  dejándose dominar. Él era un Osborn y, sin importar las circunstancias, jamás miraría a nadie desde  _abajo_.

— ¿Lo decías enserio, cariño? —se mordió el labio inferior, reteniendo una carcajada —. Sinceramente, no te veo a ti dominando en una relación, y menos con Parker... —una chaqueta cayó sobre su rostro, provocando que riera más fuerte. Sabía que no debía seguir el hilo de esa conversación, pero le gustaba ver a harry enojado, imaginando como podría  _drenar_  este toda su molestia —, pero no te preocupes, cariño, si lo deseas puedes mirarme desde  _arriba_ , porque a mí, verdaderamente, me excita esa posición

—Sigues siendo un  _hombrezuelo_  —dijo finalmente, girándose, decidiendo ignorar las provocaciones de johnny, pero sin dejar de pensar que el rubio era un idiota por creer que él se dejaría dominar por otro hombre —. Si hay alguien de quien deberías protegerme es de ti mismo —bromeó, siguiéndole el juego.

Johnny rió ante aquella designación a su persona, mirando sin ningún disimulo la espalda de harry.

—Si de esa forma prefieres llamarlo —se encogió de hombros —, pero yo solo les brindo a las personas necesitadas todo el amor que me sobra; soy una persona excesivamente amorosa, lo sabes... Pero mi corazón es solamente tuyo, a pesar de que siempre me utilizaste

—Sí, pobre de ti... Debió ser muy doloroso —dijo con sarcasmo.

—No imaginas cuanto —mencionó, con fingida aflicción —. Deberías compensarme... saliendo esta noche conmigo en una no cita

Harry rió, caminando hacia el baño con las vestimentas que utilizaría. Abrió la puerta y, después de cruzar el marco de esta, respondió finalmente.

—Supongo que por los traumas que te causé, no tengo opción

Pensó que tal vez despejarse, después de mucho tiempo, no era una mala idea... sin embargo, despejarse junto con johnny, incluyendo alcohol, si lo era. Pero, en ese momento, no se le ocurrió.

<<<<>>>> 

Sonrió, observando el líquido que aún se encontraba en su vaso.  _Back in black_ de AC/DC amortiguaba  las voces de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, incluyendo la voz de jhonny, quien tenía que acercarse a su rostro para poder hablarle y escucharle. Las luces de colores eran cómplice de algunos amantes que, llevados por el frenesí de la música y alcohol, se daban amor en algunos rincones de la disco.

El alcohol, afectando su raciocinio, lo hacía sentir verdaderamente libre después de mucho tiempo. Por primera vez, en varios meses, no pensaba en Peter y sus incorrectos sentimientos hacia él. O en la vergüenza que le causaba al apellido Osborn por ser un desviado, como siempre le recrimino su padre. Por primera vez, desde que todo había iniciado, no deseaba que la noche concluyera.

Esa noche solo eran johnny y él... Ayudándole, nuevamente, a olvidar.

— ¡Esa canción sonaba el día que perdí mi virginidad! —gritó jhonny, antes de llevar el vaso nuevamente a su boca —. ¿¡Lo recuerdas!?

Miró hacia johnny, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de recordar a pesar de las lagunas mentales que, en ese momento, le producía el alcohol.

—Teníamos catorce, y estábamos de excursión —dijo finalmente, sonriendo.

—Recuerdo que estaba muy nervioso cuando te lo propuse —dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos —, pero después de haberte visto duchando, no pude evitarlo —rió, producto del alcohol, contagiando a harry con aquella sonrisa bobalicona —. Aunque, ciertamente, llevaba desde algunos meses antes deseando  tener  sexo contigo, ¡incluso busque en internet como hacerlo, y con mis ahorros compre todo lo necesario! —rió más fuerte, antes de posar, en la mejilla de harry, su mano izquierda —. Besarte ya no era suficiente... Observarte dormir en la cama superior, todas las noches, me estaba enloqueciendo, pero... —sonrió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos —… tú me rechazaste porque ya tenías novio... Peter Parker —bebió todo el contenido de su vaso al finalizar —, y no querías que él se enojara contigo… Los besos también cesaron por la misma razón

Harry, a consecuencia del alcohol, entrecerró los ojos, tomando un aspecto, para los ojos de johnny, extremadamente sensual —. A la mañana siguiente no te quejaste por haber tenido tu primera experiencia sexual con aquel chico de la clase B

—Lo disfrute, fue la mejor experiencia que un chico de catorce puede tener —sonrió de lado —, pero siempre he sabido que no es comparable a si hubiese sido contigo... —retiró la mano de la mejilla de harry, alejándose un poco de su rostro, ya que no quería besarlo... por lo menos no en ese momento —, y  ese chico... —intentó recordar el nombre de aquel chico bajo, de contextura delgada, de cabello castaño claro, de piel pálida y de ojos azul oscuro, como los suyos. Pero no lo recordaba —, resulto ser demasiado intenso, duró seis meses detrás de mí... Aunque tengo que reconocer que nos divertíamos mucho juntos. Creo que, a pesar de todo, fue mi primer novio... en realidad el único

—Después de que te fuiste siguió preguntándome por ti —dijo, recordado al chico que después de algunos meses cambio un poco físicamente y, después, simplemente dejo de asistir al internado —. Pietro Maximoff, así se llamaba, era becado. Al parecer le afectó mucho que te marcharas

—Ah —fue lo único que mencionó, ya que aún no recordaba si ese era su nombre —, era un buen chico, pero nunca pude quererlo como a ti —acercó su rostro al de harry hasta que sus narices se rosaron —. ¿Podrías esta noche pensar en mi cuando te bese?

—Johnny...

Pero su frase murió en los labios del contrario. Probablemente el alcohol en su sangre era más del que imaginaba porque no lo rechazó; pero ese beso seguía siendo igual a los que se dieron algunos años atrás... No significaban lo que ambos deseaban.

—Ya lo sé —le acaricio la mejilla izquierda, antes de besarlo nuevamente —. ¿Sabes?, esta noche no me importaría ser su reemplazo... nuevamente —le mordió levemente el labio inferior, antes de atraparlo totalmente e iniciar un nuevo beso al que, harry, tampoco se resistió.

Estaba cansado de querer a Peter. Pero sobretodo, está cansado de seguir rechazando sus preferencias, producto del odio que le había sembrado su padre después de saber que se besaba y quería a Peter. Ya la bofetada, que recibió el día que fue enviado al internado, por ser un asqueroso desviado que avergonzaba su apellido, había dejado de doler definitivamente.

—Tal vez... —se separó un poco, entrecerrando los ojos, esta vez adrede, tentando al rubio a seguir sus labios en un _juego_  que este le había enseñado algunos años atrás. Pero, a pesar de ser él  el maestro,  siempre terminaba cayendo en aquel excitante coqueteo —… has mejorado un poco...

—No imaginas cuanto

Finalmente lo besó. Un beso que no tenía nada que ver con aquellos que se dieron, como práctica, algunos años atrás. Y harry le respondió. Pero, a pesar del alcohol que dominaba sus sentidos, sabía que no lo besaba a él y, gracias a ese mismo alcohol, no le importó, sobre todo cuando harry rodeó, con ambos brazos, su cuello, situación que aprovecho para pegarlo a su cuerpo. Después de todo, no serian los únicos que iniciarían una sesión de caricias en dicho lugar, situación que aprovecharía para finalizarlas en un lugar más privado. Después de todo, ya no eran niños... Harry ya no era un niño, por lo cual, al menos por esa noche, cumpliría el deseo que sintió a los catorce años.

Solo por esa noche, sería un reemplazo... Esa noche reemplazaría a Peter Parker.

<<<<>>>> 

Miró el reloj antes de meter la llave en la ranura, confirmando que se había demorado más de lo previsto en todas las emergencias que habían surgido  ese día en la ciudad: Un incendio, el colapso de un puente, dos robos y un accidente de tráfico... sumado a que las telarañas se le agotaron; ese no había sido su día. En ese momento solo quería asearse y descansar. Abrió la puerta, pero una presencia lo hizo girar, encontrándose con Mary Jane, quien vestía totalmente de negro.

—Tienes buenos reflejos, tigre —sonrió de forma jovial, echando su cabello hacia atrás, probablemente en un acto de coqueteo.

— ¿Estabas tomando? —mencionó, cuando la ella dio un pequeño traspié al tratar de acercársele.

—Shhi —colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Peter, mientras miraba hacia los lados, y bajaba el tono de su voz, como si le susurrara un secreto —, pero no se lo digas a mi tía, cree que estaba haciendo un trabajo donde una compañera — rió, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, y agarrándose, con la otra mano, al hombro de Peter, para no caer.

—Deberías ir a descansar

Rodeo el cuello de Peter con sus brazos, y bajo un poco sus parpados, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas —. ¿Me invitarás a pasar?... podríamos finalizar lo que dejamos inconcluso —dijo, frunciendo sus labios seductoramente, pero casi inmediatamente sonrió —. Solo bromeaba, pete; tome algunas copas pero no estoy borracha aún —le besó la mejilla y se giró, dispuesta a marcharse, pero después de dar un paso se detuvo —. Lo vi en la disco... a harry —mencionó, llamando la atención de Peter, quien detuvo sus acciones —. Creí que estarías con él, ya que cuando vine a buscarte la señora May me dijo que habías ido a visitarlo, pero solo estaba con un chico rubio... Al parecer era su pareja

Peter, quien estaba de espaldas, abriendo la puerta, se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Pareja?

Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros —. Supongo; se estaban besando —levantó su mano derecha, pasándola frente al rostro de Peter, quien la miraba fijamente, con una expresión de extrema seriedad y no pareció prestar atención a nada más de lo que  decía hasta que le movió levemente el hombro. Peter la miró, pero parecía no observarla específicamente a ella  —, ¿estás bien, tigre?

— ¿Besándose? —y la palabra “pareja” se repetían constantemente en su cabeza.

— ¿Vas a dedicarte a repetir todo lo que diga? —una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios —. Si —prosiguió finalmente, llevada por la curiosidad debida a la expresión, y forma de actuar, de Peter —. Supongo que terminaron su idilio en el baño, ya que los dos entraron a esa zona y no los vi salir en los siguientes quince minutos que estuve por esa área. Pero eso fue hace como dos horas, supongo que decidieron terminar  _la fiesta_  en casa, ya que...

No escuchó nada más de lo que Mary Jane le decía. Simplemente se giró, cerrando la puerta, caminando de forma mecánica hasta subir las escaleras. Al llegar al último peldaño, levantó la mano izquierda, y como si se hubiese percatado de algo, corrió a recargar sus lanzadores.

<<<<>>>> 

Después de buscar por cual ventana ingresar, finalmente lo hizo por la primera que encontró abierta, a pesar de que la de la habitación de harry había sido su primera opción, al estar está cerrada, ingreso por una que daba al pasillo del primer piso. Subió las escaleras, en busca de la habitación que quedaba al otro lado del pasillo. Pero algo que pisó detuvo su paso. Se inclino, agarrando una chaqueta azul, que parecía ser de su talla y, sin soltarla, siguió su camino, con extrañeza, pero el sonido de una canción, que identifico algunos pasos después, provocó que detuviera sus pasos nuevamente.

_Back in black._

Apresuró su paso, deteniéndose frente a la puerta, entre abierta, de donde provenía la melodía. Elevó la mano, dispuesto a tocar, pero un gemido, casi ahogado por la música, lo dejo en shock; claramente no era un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Sí...! ¡Así!

Pero al escuchar una voz, que inmediatamente reconoció como la de johnny, regreso nuevamente a la realidad, alejándose de la puerta. Pero los nuevos gemidos, que aumentaban paulatinamente en intensidad, sumado a las palabras de Mary Jane, provocaron que, sin pensarlo, abriera la puerta, llevado por aquella sensación que le había invadido todo la tarde después de marcharse de la mansión.

— ¡Har, cariño!  — dos gemidos graves se entre mezclaron —. ¡Tienes un trasero de infarto!

La habitación parecía una pequeña sala de cine, mostrando las imágenes de la agrupación en una pantalla, pero las  luces tenues dejaban identificar a dos personas; Un chico delgado, de cabello corto, desnudo, realizando movimientos obscenos sobre alguien en el mismo estado. Pero, aunque no podía ver el rostro del hombre que se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los sofás de la habitación, sabía que este era johnny.

La chaqueta resbalo de sus dedos, y la furia lo invadió.

Apretó, sin ser consciente, la madera de la puerta, logrando quebrarla. Y, por reflejo, dio un paso hacia dentro, llevado por aquella rara sensación que crecía paulatinamente con los gemidos que torturaban sus oídos.

Pero se detuvo.

No tenía ningún derecho a interrumpir. Ya no eran niños... y harry no le pertenecía para inmiscuirse en su vida privada. Este último pensamiento intensifico aquella sensación,  confundiéndolo aún más, por lo cual, simplemente se quedo ahí, apretando la madera de la puerta, observando cómo las manos de johnny bajaban por aquella espalda, marcando el ritmo de los movimientos que realizaban sobre su cuerpo.

Sin ánimos de seguir escuchando, y observando aquella escena, bajó las escaleras, crispando los dedos en la baranda de esta, luchando con las crecientes ganas que tenia de regresar a aquella habitación y detener lo que estaba sucediendo de forma tranquila, porque si, después de que calmara sus deseos de golpear al rubio, estaba seguro de que posteriormente actuaria de forma apacible, como solía hacerlo. Pero cuando finalmente tomó la decisión de regresar, de forma tranquila, según su perspectiva, a aquella habitación, chocó con alguien.

Gracias a sus reflejos pudo agarrar un vaso y a la persona que chocó contra él, antes de que cayeran al piso. Al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con harry, en su brazo derecho, con una expresión de somnolencia.

—Peter...

—Estas aquí... —apretó, inconscientemente, el agarre que mantenía en el cuerpo contrario, dejándose llevar por la sensación de alivio que inundaba lentamente su ser  y, sin proponérselo, sonrió.

— ¿Dónde más estaría?, es mi casa —sonrió, sosteniéndose de los brazos de Peter —. Pero tú no deberías estar aquí, son las tres de la mañana ¿sucedió algo? —hablaba atropelladamente por el alcohol que había consumido, pero Peter, por su nerviosismo, no lo notó.

—Yo... Bueno... Estaba... Eh... Realmente... —intentó excusar su presencia, pero de su boca solo salían balbuceos sin sentido. Hasta ese momento no se había preguntado por qué había ido a buscarlo  a esa hora, o que le diría cuando lo viera para no sentirse, como en ese momento, un idiota.

—Detente, por favor, comprender una lengua muerta me causa jaqueca —bromeó, sosteniendo el rostro de Peter entre sus manos, y sonrió nuevamente, mostrando sus ojos vidriosos y mejillas rojas por el alcohol. Lo cual formó un silencio incomodo, por lo menos para Peter que no comprendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo; simplemente lo miraba,  sin atreverse a apartar la vista de su rostro. Pero harry se irguió, con un poco de dificultad, liberándose de los dedos  que intentaron retenerlo en vano —. ¿Esa es música? —subió las escaleras lo más rápido que sus torpes pasos se lo permitieron y, cuando ya no estaba a su vista, Peter reaccionó, corriendo para alcanzarlo —. Es... —cuando estuvo frente a la puerta pudo identificar la canción, pero cuando iba a empujar esta, Peter le dio alcance, girándolo para que no observara el  _espectáculo_  que daba johnny con su acompañante, quienes ahora estaban en otra posición. Trató de no ruborizarse, y cerró la puerta lo más lentamente que sus emociones se lo permitieron, sintiéndose estúpido por haber creído que harry había sido capaz de mantener relaciones sexuales con johnny —. ¿Qué sucede? —harry frunció el ceño, al parecer no disimulaba muy bien.

—Creo que deberías descansar —sonrió nerviosamente —, te ves un poco más pálido

—Lo haré, pero necesito... —intentó girarse pero Peter lo tomó de la cintura, pegándolo, sin intención, a su cuerpo cuando lo jalo hacia atrás, tratando de impedir que  percatara de lo que hacían esos dos; no quería que harry viera como johnny, detrás de aquel otro chico, realizaba movimientos obscenos, porque aquella extraña sensación le invadía nuevamente al imaginar que harry los observaría desnudos.

—Peter... —se ruborizo, cuando su espalda baja chocó contra la pelvis del mencionado, y al parecer este también lo había sentido, porque no respondió a su llamado.

Estuvieron en esa posición por algunos minutos, ya que harry no se atrevía a apartarse y Peter no se atrevía a alejarle. Simplemente estaban ahí, disfrutando del calor y olor del contrario, hasta que harry, llevado por el falso valor que le infundía el alcohol, se giró sin salirse del abrazo, encarándolo, mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos que se veían más oscuros. Y, el aumento de la fuerza del agarre, en su cintura, lo sorprendió, provocando que un pequeño gemido de sorpresa escapara de sus labios, cuando la escasa, y casi inexistente distancia, que separaba sus cuerpos, desapareció.

—Peter... —apretó con fuerza la chaqueta del aludido, cuando la distancia entre sus rostros también empezó a desaparecer paulatinamente, hasta que sus narices se rosaron, disfrutando, para lo que a ambos fue una eternidad, del aliento del contrario.

Peter  estaba tan ensimismado en sus deseos que ni siquiera el olor a alcohol, que salía de la boca de harry, le molestó. En ese momento los dos deseaban aquel contacto... Un beso, que si no hubiese sido porque harry lo empujó, se hubiese llevado a cabo.

Cuando su cuerpo chocó contra la pared del pasillo, se liberó de aquella ensoñación, observando a harry correr hacia su habitación con una mano cubriéndole  la  boca. Se quedó por casi dos minutos en esa posición, pensando en lo que casi sucede y en lo que debería hacer. Pero, finalmente, frustrado y confundido, decidió seguir el camino que llevaba hasta la habitación de su mejor amigo.

—Creo que he vuelto a hacer el ridículo hoy —harry mencionó, con tono cansado, cuando Peter ingresó al baño, encontrándolo al lado del inodoro —. Johnny tuvo que acompañarme al baño en la disco y después traerme a casa... Incluso me llevó en brazos hasta la estancia de abajo. Ni siquiera la primera vez que consumí alcohol esto me sucedió —dijo, para sí, riéndose, como si lo dicho fuera un chiste.

Después de que johnny le había besado, y cuando su cuerpo reposaba casi totalmente en el sofá, el alcohol en su organismo le paso factura, provocándole nauseas, por lo cual lo empujo  y caminó, atropelladamente, hasta el baño, siendo seguido por el rubio.

—Entonces... ¿tú y él...? —inquirió sin pensar, queriendo confirmar que entre ello no había ocurrido nada de lo que le había  insinuado Mary Jane.

Harry levantó la mirada —. ¿Nosotros qué?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, otra arcada obligó a harry a girar hacia el inodoro, salvándolo de tan vergonzosa situación, porque si le decía  que sabía que ellos se habían besado en la disco y que, incluso, llegó a creer que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales en el baño, no sabría cómo justificar el haber  ido a su casa a las tres de la mañana, justo después de saber que estaba con johnny. Porque ni siquiera el mismo tenía una explicación lógica para ese hecho.

Le ofreció el vaso que aún llevaba en la mano, pero harry le señalo un enjuague bucal que estaba en un estante.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando finalmente harry se levantó.

—Era un Armani —bromeó, al ver la mancha que sobresalía en el pantalón —. Bernard se enojara cuando le pida que de deshaga de el —y esta vez sonrió de forma bobalicona al imaginarte la cara de su mayordomo mientras le reprendía.

Para sorpresa de Peter, se empezó a desvestir. Quiso pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí, de pie, observando cómo cada prenda que cubría el cuerpo de harry caía lentamente al piso de mármol, hasta quedar simplemente con un bóxer negro, que resaltaba en su pálida piel, y una camisa blanca en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Cuando giró nuevamente hacia él, llevaba las hebras de cabello desarreglas, y sus mejillas con aquel tinte rosáceo, además de ojos cristalinos, le daban un aire más adorable.

—Peter...

Sus dedos estaban desabrochando cada botón de la camisa, a su parecer, de forma extremadamente lenta, dejando ver poco a poco su pálido y lampiño pecho, induciendo que, para su sorpresa, sintiera la boca reseca y las manos sudorosas; aquella imagen lo alteraba y provocaba. Pensamiento que le impresionó, pero no pudo dejar de mirarle.

—... ¿estás bien?

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, asiendo las manos de harry para que no concluyera su objetivo.

— ¿Eh?

—Puede... darte frío —fue lo único que, atropelladamente, se le ocurrió decir, y agradeció que harry estuviera alcoholizado, porque no hizo ningún comentario de su patética excusa; la mansión Osborn poseía uno de los sistemas de control de temperatura más avanzados del planeta —. Es mejor que descanses

Ni siquiera lo pensó para tomarlo en brazos, y harry no se resistió a ser llevado como  _una princesa_. No tenía fuerzas para resistirse y tampoco quería hacerlo, simplemente se acomodo mejor sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo, disfrutando de los latidos acelerados que emitía su  corazón.

—No deberías ingerir  alcohol; te hace daño —mencionó, observando, lo mejor que la posición le permitía, el rostro de harry.

—Voy a morir, pete... privarme de algunos vicios no lo cambiará en absoluto

—Pero... me dará tiempo —susurró para sí mismo, apretando más su agarre en el cuerpo contrario; tenía miedo de no tener el tiempo que necesitaba y perderlo nuevamente. No quería volver a vivir lo que le toco sentir cuando harry lo dejó cuando eran niños. Sentimiento que había provocado que bloqueara la mayoría de sus recuerdos junto a, la que en ese entonces consideraba, su  _personita especial_.

Caminó en silencio hasta ingresar en la habitación de Harry  y, creyendo que este estaba dormido, lo colocó sobre la cama, pero una mano, aferrada a su camisa, no le permitió erguirse.

—Quédate conmigo, pete —se rodó un poco, haciéndole espacio en la cama, luchando por evitar que sus parpados se cerraran.

Quiso negarse... realmente quiso hacerlo, pero aquella expresión, que aún adornaba el rostro de harry, no se lo permitió. Le sonrió tenuemente, tranquilizándolo. Y, observando todo el espacio que había en la cama, se quito la chaqueta y zapatos que llevaba, pensando  que no habría ningún problema. Pero, a pesar de todo el espacio que había en la cama, inmediatamente se acostó, harry lo abrazó, posando la cabeza  sobre su pecho.

—Harry...

—Me gusta así, Peter —dijo, de forma suave, acomodándose mejor.

— “ _Es mi mejor amigo, y no es la primera vez que dormimos de esta forma_ ” —se dijo mentalmente, tratando de no sobresaltarse por la situación. Pero una pequeña voz, interna, le respondió “ _ya no son niños_ ”, por lo cual deseó agarrar la almohada y ahogarse. Después de algunos segundos,  respiró profundo, decidiendo finalmente descansar —. Descansa, harry —dijo, dejando sus brazos estirados en la cama, lo más alejados que podía tenerlos del cuerpo del nombrado.

Harry levantó la cabeza, y sonrió, antes de, para sorpresa de Peter, darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pensando que todo era igual a como cuando eran niños —. Descansa, pete

Peter levantó las manos, nuevamente le sudaban, y su corazón empezaba a latir de forma irregular por aquel inocente contacto. Respiró profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero el olor de harry, y las inocentes caricias que daba en uno de sus brazos, lo altero más. Y, nuevamente, a pesar de ya no estar muy seguro, se repitió que, además de ser hombres, harry  era como su hermano.

<<<<>>>> 

Un pequeño calor, en su brazo izquierdo, le hizo abrir los ojos. Frente a él había una pequeña llamarada, por lo cual pensó que alguien había colocado una vela encendida frente a su rostro. Pero, ignorando la fuente de luz, cerró nuevamente los ojos.

—Tía May... —abrazó más al cuerpo que tenía en brazos, bajando la nariz hasta rosarla en el cabello de aquel cuerpo, tratando de inundar sus pulmones con su olor, asegurándose de que esa vez no había sido otro sueño y harry se encontraba junto a  él —, cinco minutos más... quiero seguir abrazando a harry, por favor

Pero alguien lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, obligándolo a erguirse un poco, por lo cual abrió los ojos nuevamente, y una voz, visiblemente disgustada, le habló —. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Cerró  los ojos y, al abrirlos nuevamente, pudo identificar al rubio que estaba frente a él.

— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, mientras se preguntaba que hacia johnny en, la que creía era, su casa.

Pero el rubio, por su enojo creciente, apretó más el agarre en el cuello de la camisa de Peter, a pesar de que este parecía desorientado —. Si te atreviste a tocarlo...

Peter recordó todo lo que había sucedió en la madrugada, por lo cual bajó la mirada, encontrándose con el cuerpo de harry, el cual, descansaba sobre su pecho y abrazaba. No tuvo tiempo de procesar, o avergonzarse por dicha situación, ya que el calor, creciente, en la mano del rubio, que apretaba su camisa, lo estaba incomodando, por lo cual le apretó la muñeca, lo más fuerte que el calor le permitió, logrando soltarse antes de resultar lastimado.

Pero la algarabía, que produjo el rubio posteriormente, despertó a harry, quien se frotó los ojos, sin soltar a Peter.

—Johnny... ¿Peter? —dio un pequeño bostezo, sin dejar de frotarse los ojos —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, cariño —dijo, lo más suave que pudo, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantar, pero harry no parecía tener deseos de hacerlo.

A Peter no le agradó, como el día anterior, que johnny se refiera de esa forma a harry, por lo cual, inconscientemente, lo miró de forma irascible... del mismo modo en que lo miraba el rubio.

—La cabeza va a explotarme... —dijo, sin percatarse de la pesada atmosfera que existía entre Peter y johnny —, ayer bebí de más —tratando de ocultarse de la luz, que se colaba por una de las cortinas, se refugió en el pecho de Peter, llevándolo consigo, nuevamente, a la cama —. ¿Podrían correr  las cortinas?

—Harry —tomó por la muñeca al aludido, jalándolo suavemente para obligarlo a  levantarse. Sin embargo, harry se abrazó más a Peter, quien, por reflejo, también lo abrazó, después de liberarle la muñeca de aquel agarre que le disgustó.

—Quiere descansar —mencionó Peter, en tono serio —. Si no lo hubieses alentado a consumir alcohol, no estaría en este estado... Seguramente pensando en aprovecharte de él —susurró, esto último entre dientes, sin pensarlo.

— ¿Ahora serás la madre sustituta de harry? —dijo, con visible burla —. No tienes derecho a cuestionar lo que haga, o deje de hacer con él; lo que hagamos juntos es nuestro problema, Parker

—Harry es...

— ¡Cállense los dos! —gritó harry, deshaciéndose del abrazo para llevarse las manos a la cabeza por el dolor —. ¿Se les dificulta cerrar la boca, y dejarme descansar? —se levantó, sin percatarse de que la camisa la tenía casi totalmente desabrochada —. Espero que al volver ninguno de los dos se encuentre en la habitación —dijo finalmente, dándoles una mirada de advertencia, para que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a replicar.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, los dos se miraron fijamente, como si se dijeran que el contrario era el culpable del enojo de harry.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —habló finalmente el rubio, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado mientras luchaban con la mirada —, pero quiero que te alejes de harry

Peter frunció el ceño y, de forma seria, respondió —. No sé a qué conclusión llegaste, pero estas errado

—No soy idiota, Parker —dijo, con un tono de voz serio —. Y me importa un bledo si estas en negación sobre tus preferencias, solo quiero que te alejes de harry

No comprendía a que se refería el rubio frente a él, pero, sin importar qué, aclararía esa ridícula situación.

—Creo que estas mal interpretando la situación —dijo calmadamente —, harry y yo no...

—Te dije que tus líos preferenciales no me interesan —le cortó, sin ánimos de seguir con esa discusión. Simplemente dejaría en  claro que harry no le pertenecía y que debía alejarse, especialmente esto último, que era lo que realmente le causaba daño —, solo no te metas entre harry y yo

— ¿Harry y tú? —se levantó de la cama, quedando a igual altura que el contrario. Desde el inicio de la conversación había tratado de ser conciliador, pero la mención de una frase que sugiriera que harry y johnny eran pareja no le agradaba, especialmente después de descubrirlo manteniendo relaciones sexuales con otro hombre, a pesar de que, inconscientemente, lo agradecía —. Creo que quien esta sobrando, en este momento, eres tú. No le convienes a harry... Alguien como tú jamás podría hacerlo feliz.

— ¿Y tú, sí? —se acercó más al cuerpo de Peter, encendiendo, por la exaltación, la llama de su cabello —. ¿Un maldito confundido que lo único que hace es lastimarlo por olvidar y no aceptar que le atraen los hombres? —rió con sátira, mientras lo observaba con desdén —. Eres patético, Parker... No eres más que un homosexual reprimido

Peter le tomó del cuello de la camisa; johnny  tenía la facilidad de enojarle... Incluso su presencia bastaba para hacerlo. Pero a él no le gustaban las peleas sin sentido, su tío ben se lo había inculcado.

—Harry y yo solo somos amigos... Siempre lo he visto como un hermano, por esa razón no permitiré que un imbécil como tú lo lastime

—No lo dudo... —la llama en su cabeza se intensifico, y él sonrió de lado —, lo quieres como un hermano incestuoso y por eso quieres tirártelo —a pesar de que el agarre le estaba impidiendo respirar, prosiguió —. Te escuche dormido... Desde antes de que te empezaras a despertar, te escuché —dijo, provocando que cualquier replica, que pretendiera dar Peter, quedara en el olvido.

— ¿Qué? —sus manos soltaron levemente la tela de la camisa, mientras trataba de recordar lo que había soñado y, un pequeño fragmento de ese sueño, fue suficiente para abochornarlo.

—Pero ya lo había identificado en tu mirada... Eres un asco de obviedad —se burló nuevamente, ante el silencio de Peter —. Seré directo contigo, Parker —su tono de voz se suavizo —. Harry me atrae desde que estábamos en el internado, y vine con la intención de seguir con las cosas donde las dejamos... —sonrió de lado, al sentir la puerta del baño abriéndose —, y no me pidas que no me le acerque, o lo toque, porque ya he hecho más que eso... y ambos lo hemos disfrutado

Sus dedos, que apretaron con más fuerza, se negaban a soltar la tela, mientras   sus manos luchaban por no cerrarse y estamparse contra la cara del rubio que sonreía sin ningún descaro, insinuándole que él y harry... Todas las imágenes de la madrugada vinieron a su cabeza, y la furia le invadió al imaginar que harry, alguna vez, había podido estar en la misma posición que aquel  chico, dejando que lo viera de aquella forma tan intima, vulnerable.

Lo odió.

Realmente, en ese momento, odió a Jonathan Storm.

Llevado por aquel sentimiento, dejó de luchar en contra de los deseos crecientes de golpearlo, cerrando la mano, sin importarle modular su fuerza en aquel golpe, pero cuando su mano se levantó, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a harry, provocando una sonrisa en el rubio, que parecía divertido y excitado con la situación. Su furia, además de aquellos sentimientos que no podía identificar, lo invadieron totalmente y, sin pensarlo, su mano se estrelló contra el rostro de johnny, con el único deseo de que dejara de mirar de esa forma a harry. Con el deseo ferviente de cambiar todo lo que había escuchado e imaginado.

<<<<>>>> 

Bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente, tratando de calmarse. Había sido un golpe... solamente uno, pero con la fuerza suficiente para que el johnny  no volviera a levantarse por algunos minutos. Pero, a pesar de eso, su furia no disminuía. Sentía que odia a Jonathan Storm, a pesar de que sabía que era ilógico hacerlo.

— ¡Peter! —escuchó los pasos detrás de él, pero no se detuvo; necesitaba salir de ese lugar —. ¡Peter, espera!

Vio una ventana abierta al final del pasillo  y, sin pensarlo, se dirigió hasta esta. Se subió en el marco, dispuesto a saltar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un cuerpo que reconocía perfectamente, se lanzó sobre el suyo, abrazándolo. Pero, por la fuerza del impacto, cayeron hacia afuera, por lo cual tuvo que maniobrar, evitando caer al asfalto.

— ¿También estas enojado conmigo? —preguntó, aferrándose más a la espalda de Peter, con temor. Ver aquella mirada de odio, nuevamente, dirigida hacia él, lo había lastimado —. ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

Peter no le respondió, solo siguió lanzando telarañas, alejándose lentamente de la mansión Osborn, mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad, ensombreciéndola como en ese momento se encontraba su alma. Pero, a pesar de su molestia, agradecía que los brazos, que se aferraban a su pecho, siguieran en ese lugar, dándole alivio como las pequeñas luces de las farolas parecían dárselo a la oscuridad reinante en la ciudad. Logrando en ese momento, a pesar de querer negarlo, identificar el nombre de aquella rara sensación que lo invadía desde el día anterior.

Aquella baja emoción que solo sentían los seres irracionales... o las personas que han tenido un amor no correspondido. Aquella sensación que hasta ese día había repudiado y creía no sentiría jamás.

Celos.

Quería negarlo. Pero no tenía argumentos sólidos para hacerlo.

Esa era la palabra que, por más que se esforzara en negarlo, dominaba sus emociones desde que johnny había aparecido en la vida de harry. Y que la noche anterior, cuando creyó que este había mantenido relaciones sexuales con el rubio,  sintió, mezclados con dolor. Pero llegaron a su límite cuando  johnny  insinuó que realmente si las mantenían desde algunos años atrás.

Aprovechó la oscuridad que le brindaba la tempestad para llegar hasta su casa y colarse por la ventana que daba a su habitación. Pero, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa, harry dejó de abrazarlo, y él no hizo nada para separarlo; a pesar de que el enojo no había disminuido, le gustaba seguir sintiendo aquel contacto. Le gustaba creer que nada había cambiado... que las cosas eran iguales a cuando eran niños; harry teniendo únicamente _ojos_ para él.

— ¿Estas enojado conmigo? —seguía sin comprender que había sucedido, pero  estaba dispuesto a no soltarlo hasta que este se lo dijera. Ni siquiera recordaba haber abandonado a johnny desmayado sobre su cama —. Peter... —un pequeño estornudo le interrumpió y, antes de que pudiera seguir, Peter se giró hacia él, sin soltarse del abrazo.

Harry temblaba ligeramente y sus labios se veían levemente morados. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, incluso la camisa blanca ahora era traslucida, dejando ver los pequeños botones rosas que adornaban su pecho. Peter se sintió desolado porque nuevamente su reacción le confirmaba algo que no deseaba aceptar;  lo tomó de los brazos, alejándolo,   sin ser capaz de seguir recibiendo su contacto.

Esa acción le dolió a harry, pero Peter no se percató de su expresión porque estaba observando hacia un lado, hecho que también mal interpretó, creyendo, dicha acción, una confirmación de su enojo hacia él.

—Peter...

—Es mejor que te desvistas

Dicho esto, él empezó a hacerlo, quitándose primero la camisa, siendo observado por harry; era la segunda vez que le veía sin camisa, a esa edad, y nuevamente, como la primera vez, sus ojos se quedaron anclados a aquella piel. Pero cuando Peter iba a desabrocharse el pantalón de mezclilla, reparó en lo que estaba haciendo, por lo cual se sintió como un idiota; solo con Peter le daba pudor  desnudarse.  Ni siquiera le sucedía con johnny, a pesar de saber que este poseía ciertos deseos carnales hacia él. No queriendo sentirse más patético, imitó a Peter, empezando a quitarse la ropa que llevaba. Pero cuando se retiró la camisa, advirtió que  lo miraba, mostrándose visiblemente enojado, sensación producto de haberse percatado de su error; jamás debió pedirle a harry que se desvistiera frente a él, ya que, justo en ese momento, ratificó que verlo en ese estado le incomodaba. Pero al encontrarse directamente con los ojos de harry, desvió la mirada hacia un lado, reprendiéndose mentalmente.

— ¿Finalmente vas a decirme que sucedió? —no hubo respuesta, por lo cual, cualquier resto de vergüenza que tuviera desapareció. Lanzó la camisa al piso, acortando la distancia que los separaba —. ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?... ¡no te quedes ahí, como una maldita estatua observándome! —empujó a Peter por el hombro, logrando moverlo levemente —. ¡Responde!, ¡estas actuando como un imbécil, y ambos sabemos que no lo eres!, ¿¡por qué!?

—Harry, calma...

— ¡Y una mierda! —Peter se silencio, no quería que harry se percatara de por qué estaba enojado en ese momento, por lo cual se giró, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero harry lo tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndoselo —. ¡Dime de una vez cuál es tu maldito problema, Parker!. ¿¡Cuál es tu problema conmigo... y con johnny!? —estaba muy enojado, por lo cual no percibió el cambio de expresión de Peter cuando mencionó al rubio; su mandíbula se había tensado, y la ira nuevamente se avivaba en sus ojos —. ¿¡Por qué lo lastimaste!?... ¡responde, maldita sea!, ¡actuaste como un maldito neandertal! —abrió los ojos, recordando cómo había dejado al rubio —. ¡Johnny! —su expresión de enojo fue reemplaza por una de preocupación —, tengo que ir a...

Y sin saber cómo, su espalda chocó contra la pared, haciéndolo callar. Intentó preguntarle a Peter que estaba haciendo, por qué se comportaba de esa forma, sintiendo como la furia lo invadía nuevamente. Pero no pudo exteriorizar su pregunta  al observar aquellos ojos que le miraban intensamente... Aquellos ojos que se iban acercando lentamente a su rostro y él, inconscientemente, empezó a cerrar los suyos a medida que la boca contraria estaba más cerca de sus labios, olvidándose lentamente del hilo de pensamientos que su enojo le había generado.  Y la esperada unión llegó, sin disminuir ni un ápice la ansiedad de querer tocarlo, de seguir siendo acariciado. Sin embargo, pasados algunos segundos, intentó alejarlo, tratando de evitar aquel contacto que poseía tintes agresivos. Una caricia que distaba mucho de las que solía ofrecerle Peter. No le gustaba que lo tocara de esa forma. No le agradaba sentirse sometido ni siquiera por él; era un Osborn, no la macha, en aquel apellido, que siempre su padre, desde que lo descubrieron besándose con Peter, le recriminaba. Profundizó el beso, iniciando una incitante lucha que el contrario sin pensarlo aceptó, iniciando una lucha entre dos bocas ansiosas. Labios succionándose y mordiéndose, probando y respirando el aliento del contrario, perdiéndose en el sabor ajeno, mientras trataban de dominar sobre el contrario.  El aire no era un problema en esos momentos, la pasión en que se entregaban no les permitía detenerse, respiraban el poco oxígeno que podían capturar en cada pequeña bocada que daban al alejarse lo, que para ellos era, suficiente, sin romper la unión de sus labios totalmente. Y, cuando la lengua de Peter entró en su cavidad, se rindió, entregándose completamente, respondiendo a cada toque en que sus labios  eran guiados.

Peter lo abrazó, pasando una mano por su espalda y otra por su nunca, a pegando el cuerpo contrario al suyo, lo más que podía, provocando que harry arqueara levemente la espalda, apretándolo con fuerza, aferrándose a él, tratando de sentir atreves de su ropa y memorizar  su cuerpo.

Sus jadeos, tratando de capturar el aire, eran lo único que se escuchaba en medio del beso enérgico y casi obsceno, inundando toda la habitación.

Peter se separó un poco, observando como  permanecía con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas ruborizadas. Y, en esa ocasión, no se lo negó. Le atraía más de lo que deseaba admitir,  y observarlo de esa forma despertaba un  _deseo oscuro_ que hasta entonces había estado hibernando  en su ser. Se debatía entre dos hechos, pero sin decidirse en si la atracción que sentía por harry o el enojo que sentía por lo acontecido con johnny eran justificantes válidos para lo que estaban haciendo.  Pero, después de perderse en aquella expresión, no le dio más importancia a dicha incógnita,  decidiendo dejar de darle relevancia a esa pregunta que le atormentaba desde que había hablado con Mary Jane. Solo se dejo llevar, sintiendo su corazón desbocado al deleitarse con aquella excitante visión. En ese punto ninguna de las anteriores dudas le importaron, simplemente pensaba en sentir más y, silenciando su raciocinio, lo besó nuevamente, obteniendo pequeños suspiros en cada leve o profundo rose que le proporcionaba.

Actuando por instinto, lo obligó a caminar hasta que la pequeña cama detuvo el andar de ambos. Y un gemido de dolor y sorpresa, de parte de harry, fue ahogado en medio de un beso, un contacto aún más suave, si se le comparaba con los anteriores que se habían dado.

Harry, en un intento de tomar el control de la situación, justo como dos días atrás, trató de girarse, pero Peter, apresando sus manos con un poco de fuerza contra la cama, no se lo permitió, logrando doblegarlo, momentáneamente, en aquella nueva lucha de besos. Pero sus vanos intentos por someter a Peter quedaron en el olvido cuando la lengua de este nuevamente invadió su cavidad, dejando atrás aquellos besos que, a pesar del deseo que reflejaron, eran muy similares a los que se dieron cuando eran niños; una muestra de amor que ahora incluía pasión. Apretó la tela de la sabana que estaba a su alcance, cuando los besos de Peter migraron por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, arqueando, lo mejor que aquella posición se lo permitía, la espalda, tratando de exponerle más aquella zona y, a pesar de su aversión por ser el sumiso en una relación, en ese momento actuaba por instinto, dándole la  libertad de hacer lo que quisiera  con su cuerpo.

Una mano cálida le produjo un ligero estremecimiento cuando se paseo, tortuosamente lento, por su pecho, acariciando aquellos pequeños botones rosas que, en ese momento, parecían ser más sensibles que generalmente, arrancándole más de un suspiro y gemido.

Y la tortura de Peter a su cuerpo comenzó.

Siguió bajando, entre besos, dejando pequeños caminos de saliva por doquier. Besando su clavícula como si fueran pequeños aleteos de mariposa que acariciaban la piel de esa zona. Era una caricia muy suave y cariñosa, que contrastaba perfectamente con los besos pasionales que le había dado hasta ese momento. Pero un dolor repentino, en la parte que unía su cuello y hombro, lo hizo salir de su ensoñación, provocando que emitiera un pequeño grito de sorpresa y dolor.

Peter lo había mordido.

Pero, casi inmediatamente, paso hacia el lado contrario de su cuello, besándole nuevamente de forma suave y lenta,  dejándole pequeñas marcas, que gracias a su pálida piel, serian visibles por algunos días. Quería que cuando johnny se le acercara viera sus marcas...  _su marca_ en el cuerpo de harry, porque únicamente a él le pertenecía. Siempre se habían pertenecido a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Posteriormente, su boca bajó más, atrapando uno de sus pezones y, con la lengua, comenzó a juguetear con este, logrando que los jadeos de harry, casi ahogados por la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, volvieran a resonar en la habitación.

Apretó más fuerte la tela entre sus dedos cuando finalmente sus muñecas fueron liberadas. Aquellas sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo parecían recorrerlo hasta concentrarse en su miembro, estimulando a que este reaccionara cada vez más, por lo cual, haciendo acopio del raciocinio que le quedaba, habló, a pesar de que la boca de Peter, bajando por su cuerpo, nublaba brevemente sus sentidos.

Besos y pequeñas mordidas en sus costillas y abdomen, provocaron que cerrara los ojos fuertemente, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, logrando finalmente hablar.

—P-Peter... —a penas pudo pronunciar, cuando la mano del aludido empezó a colarse por el cinto de su pantalón, prenda que en ese momento Peter advierto que  llevaba, abandonando esa acción cuando se percató de que de esa forma era complico desnudarlo. Sin pensarlo le desabrochó la prenda, con la rapidez, agilidad y urgencia que la molestia en su propio pantalón le obligaba —. D-deten... —una mordida en su cadera indujo que mordiera su labio inferior, reteniendo un gemido que, a pesar del acto que lo había provocado, no era de dolor.

No quería que Peter se detuviera, pero al ver esos ojos que provocaban que su cuerpo sufriera estremecimientos, sabía que debía hacerlo; no quería que, cuando ese placer cegante, que observaba en sus ojos, se extinguiera totalmente, se odiara y lo odiara, por lo cual luchaba entre ser la vil y egoísta persona a la cual su padre había moldeado, o hacer lo correcto.

—Pete... detente, por fav...—no pudo retener un gemido resultante de que Peter se frotara sobre él, presionando las erecciones que aún estaban ocultas debajo de sus ropas; fuerte y sin previo aviso, causándole una punzada de dolor y placer que hizo que sus piernas temblaran, seguidas del resto de su cuerpo.

Y como si quisiera comprobar algo, los dedos de Peter acariciaron sobre la ropa interior de harry, provocándole un nuevo estremecimiento y más gemidos que lo embelesaron. Aquellos sonido, comparables con una exquisita melodía para sus oídos, le hicieron levantar la mirada, observándole y, sin pensarlo más, retiró la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo del contrario, induciendo a que este apretara los ojos y labios, tratando ahogar un gemido cuando tomó su hombría con una de sus manos.

— ¡Espe... ra, pete! —cerró los ojos levemente, arqueándose hacia atrás, tratando de reprimir, en vano, todos los gemidos que, el movimiento lento y tortuoso que realizaba la mano de Peter, le provocaba. Volviéndose estos movimientos cada vez más obscenos gracias a la humedad que aumentaba.

En ese momento, ninguno de los dos pensaba en lo que sucedería si seguían como en ese instante, solo deseaban sentir más, querían unirse aún más.

Peter, como si estuviera en un trance, no dejaba de observarlo, mientras aumentaba y disminuía la velocidad con que le acariciaba. No quería perderse el más mínimo detalle de su rostro, de sus gemidos, gritos y contorsiones de placer, porque todo en harry lo maravilla y excitaba.

Y lo sintieron. En ese corto lapso, las descargas de placer se multiplicaron, provocándole algunos estremecimientos, muy marcados, a harry, mostrándole, gracias a esto, la expresión más hermosa que había observado, hasta ese momento, en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

—Pe... ter... —jadeó, cerrando los ojos levemente, bañado en sudor, sintiendo como la vergüenza se apoderaba lentamente de él al observar los ojos de Peter sobre si, por lo cual quiso cubrirse totalmente, pero al no poder hacerlo, porque Peter aún seguía entre sus piernas, se cubrió el rostro con su brazo izquierdo.

Y Peter, ante ese llamado, cual serpiente subió por encima de aquel cuerpo que aún temblaba, sobre todo cuando sus pieles se rosaban, hasta poder observarlo directamente a los ojos. Pero, una mano, reposando sobre estos, se lo impidió. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al sentirse más excitado por aquel adorable acto de parte de su, hasta entonces, mejor amigo.

No era un experto en esa área, de hecho, jamás había tenido una experiencia de ese tipo, pero tenía el suficiente conocimiento en anatomía humana para saber, por lo menos, qué puntos debía tocar.  Pero, en esos momentos, no era suficiente; deseaba saber cómo concluir una unión... homosexual, sin lastimarlo.

Besó su mejilla derecha, sin dejar de jugar, con sus dedos, en el pecho del otro chico, logrando que emitiera algunos suspiros y, con su mano libre, levantó, de forma lenta, el brazo que cubría sus ojos y la mitad de su rostro.

Y se perdió. Aquellos orbes lo dominaron.

Había observado a harry muchas veces a los ojos, pero jamás, ni siquiera cuando eran niños, mientras lo hacía, se preguntó lo que realmente sentía por su mejor amigo... por su  _personita especial._ Pero, a diferencia de ese momento, cuando eran niños estaba seguro de que lo sabia; quería estar siempre con harry, al igual que sus tíos, por esa razón había aceptado, aunque la idea no le convenció del todo en aquel momento, ser su  _esposa_.

—Peter... —a pesar de su bochorno, subió una mano, acariciándole la mejilla izquierda al aludido, mostrándole sus ojos brillosos por la excitación.

Y Peter lo supo.

Nuevamente lo recordó.

Finalmente había obtenido la respuesta que le atormentaba.

—Tus ojos... —no podía dejar de mirarlo —, siguen siendo hermosos —dijo, lo más claro posible que su entrecortada respiración le permitió —. Quiero verlos... no quiero dejar de verlos jamás —su frase fue una súplica cargada de aquel dolor que sintió, en antaño, justo el día que él lo dejo.

Sin esperar una respuesta que no necesitaba, besó nuevamente sus labios, ahogando un pequeño gemido, de parte de harry, provocado por rosarle, con un dedo, su pezón izquierdo. Y, al separarse, sin dejar de mirarle directamente, se desabrochó el pantalón, degustando en cada segundo como se intensificaba aquel adorable rubor. Lo besó intensamente cuando sus pieles, totalmente desnudas, se acariciaron finalmente.

Los ojos de harry se abrieron más de lo normal, preguntándose cómo había podido aguantar  _eso_ , que debía haberle molestado hasta el punto de ser doloroso. Pero al percatarse de  _algo_ , no pudo evitar sobresaltarse... Peter había  _crecido mucho_ en aquellos años.

Ya no eran niños, acariciándose inocentemente. Y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo, sobretodo porque su cuerpo, anatómicamente, no estaba diseñado para _eso_.

—Pete... —le sostuvo de los antebrazos. A pesar de no haber mantenido relaciones con otro hombre jamás, desde los catorce años, gracias a johnny, sabía lo que  _eso_  implicaba. Pero solo hasta ese momento le había  tomado importancia y... se ruborizo, porque, a pesar de jamás pensarlo, había dado por hecho que, si concluían el acto en ese momento, él seria quien  _recibiría_ , cuando, según todas las fantasías basadas en su ego, Peter debería ser quien le mirara desde  _abajo_.

Pero un beso suave, diferente a los anteriores, le hizo callar. Y, dejándose llevar por las caricias dadas a su cuerpo,  rodeo, con sus brazos, el cuello de Peter. Olvidándose  momentáneamente de sus recientes temores.

Peter, sin saber exactamente que más hacer, además de los besos y caricias, pero queriendo sentir más, bajó su mano, juntando sus falos. Aquel choque de carnes, húmedas y calientes, provocó que los dos emitieran un gemido de placer; uno más grave que el otro. E inicio un suave y excitante vaivén, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sintiendo como paulatinamente una mezcla de sensaciones empezaba a asaltar su cuerpo, de la misma forma que se daba en el cuerpo del contrario. Harry trataba de controlar aquellas sensaciones aferrándose en la espalda que cubría su cuerpo, a pesar de que ese acto era en vano.

Sangre y dolor recorrían la espalda de Peter, debido al agarre que mantenía harry con fuerza en su espalda, hundiendo sus uñas en proporción al aumento del placer. Pero eso no hacía más que excitarlo, para sorpresa de su poca consciencia. Las sensaciones de dolor parecían mezclarse con las de placer, potenciando los efectos de estas últimas sobre su cuerpo.

—Pete… —hundió sus uñas más en la piel de Peter, buscando, desesperadamente, en que sostenerse cuando una oleada de placer se exteriorizo en un fuerte gemido; todas las sensaciones que lo estaban inundando nuevamente, pero con mayor intensidad, lo hacían sentir a punto de caer a un vacio inexistente.

Más sangre y dolor, a medida que aumentaba el placer de forma proporcional a las caricias y el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Dejándose llevar por las pequeñas descargas de placer,  colocó la cabeza en el hueco que formaba el hombro y cuello de harry. Amortiguando sus suspiros y gemidos en esa zona, pero sobretodo perdiéndose más y más por aquel olor que, recién había descubierto,  le encantaba.

Su respiración, al igual que la del cuerpo bajo suyo, era cada vez más pesada, como muestra de que ambos estaban llegando a la culmine del placer.

Harry se aferró más al cuerpo de Peter, sintiendo como era movido al ritmo de la respiración de este. Sintió una pequeña presión en el hombro, pero en ese momento el embotamiento de sus sentidos le permitió ignorar aquel dolor. Solo sentía el calor abrumador que se acumulaba en su vientre bajo con potencia y, sabiendo que ya faltaba poco, busco el rostro de Peter que aún yacía sobre su hombro derecho.

Llevó sus manos hasta los hombros del mencionado, aferrándose fuertemente a estos —. Peter...

Extrañado por el llamado, que distaba de todos los suspiros que acompañaban su nombre, levantó la mirada, observándolo, mirándolo a los ojos; estaban más oscuros de lo que recordaba y sus mejillas estaban más rojas. Pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo más porque las labios de harry, sobre los suyos, lo distrajeron nuevamente, provocando que aumentara el ritmo de sus caricias, mientras respondía a aquel beso, con deseo, pasión y... amor. Hasta que harry se vio obligado a romper la danza que mantenían sus bocas, arqueando la espalda y dejando escapar un agudo gemido. Y, su mente quedó en blanco, sintiendo únicamente un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos.

— ¡Peter...! —sintió la necesidad de decir lo que sentía, pero un gemido, y estremecimiento más intenso, se lo impidieron. Simplemente pudo aferrarse más a Peter, sacándole más sangre, mientras lo observaba a los ojos y se dejaba llevar por aquella explosión de sensaciones que lo introducían en una nubla de placer.

Peter gimió, dejándose arrastrar también por aquella explosión de sensaciones que embargaban a harry. Sintiéndose muy ligero... por primera vez en su vida. Y, sin poder evitarlo, se dejó caer sobre el otro cuerpo, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente, y su respiración agitada demostraba la falta de aire que le aquejaba. Harry estaba igual, sumándole el hecho de que, gracias al peso de Peter, se le dificultaba aún más respirar.

—Pe... —intentó hablar, pero la falta de aire se lo impedía —… ter

El aludido se incorporó un poco, mirándolo a los ojos. Y nuevamente vio reflejada la respuesta  que le atormentaba en aquellos hermosos orbes que se aclaraban lentamente. Además de pedirle algo, y el suave agarre en su antebrazo se lo confirmó.

Pudo ver como lentamente sus ojos se cristalizaban más, mirándole de forma suplicante, por lo cual sintió deseos de olvidarse de todo, incluso de Spider-man y quedarse a su lado por siempre... como debió y debía ser.

En ese momento lo supo. Lo leyó en sus ojos  y se lo concedió, porque él también lo necesitaba. Él también lo añoraba.

Lo besó.

Le beso suavemente, sintiendo el corazón contrario chocar desbocado, igual que el suyo, sobre su pecho. Lo beso con intensidad, robándole nuevamente el aliento. Degustando su sabor hasta que lentamente el contacto, de parte de harry, disminuyó hasta ser casi inexistente.

Peter se le quedo observando, concentrado únicamente en su rostro, que ahora estaba completamente apacible, al igual que su respiración. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que harry nunca le había dejado de parecer hermoso, y sus sentimientos por él jamás habían cambiado a pesar de los años, o su estúpido olvido. Él lo había amado, de una forma inocente y sincera,  y no estaba seguro de poder olvidarlo.

Sonrió, ante su último pensamiento, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha, percatándose de que la mayor parte de su vida había estado equivocado... y la idiota cerilla tenía razón; el único que no se había equivocado.

Y por fin pudo aceptarlo. Era un maldito incestuoso que amaba a su _hermano_.


	11. Ámame… aunque sea efímeramente.

Llevó una mano a su rostro, cubriéndose de la luz solar que impactaba directamente en sus ojos, acurrucándose más a la fuente de calor que tenía en su espalda y, cerrando nuevamente los parpados, sin retirar la mano que lo protegía de la invasora claridad, se dispuso a dormir nuevamente. A pesar de la molesta luz, se sentía bien. Ese día se sentía  _liviano_ , como si todo el peso en sus hombros hubiese desaparecido, por lo cual trataba de aferrarse a aquella sensación. Pero, un suave suspiro, cerca de su oreja, provocó que sus parpados se levantaran nuevamente, segundos antes de que todos los recuerdos, de algunas horas atrás, inundaran su consciente. Lentamente, sus oídos se agudizaron, identificando claramente los acompasados latidos a su espalda, los cuales a hora contrastaban con los acelerados que daba su corazón como muestra de las sensaciones negativas que le invadían paulatinamente, entre ellas el temor. Queriendo comprobar que sus recuerdos, y el cuerpo detrás del suyo no eran parte de una cruel fantasía, bajó una de sus manos y, después de buscar sobre su propio cuerpo, encontró un brazo ajeno, que al ser levemente rozado por sus dedos afianzó el agarre que mantenía sobre su cuerpo, pegándolo más al cuerpo contrario.

Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, se quedó estático, sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba cada vez más  de su ser, producto de una duda; ¿qué pasaría si Peter se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho? En caso de que la situación se diera, no estaba seguro de que podría volver a verle... tendría que alejarse de él definitivamente. Probablemente se lo pediría directamente y sería para siempre.

Mordió su labio inferior, obligándose a no soltar ningún sonido. No debía dejarse llevar por las emociones de aflicción que le invadían. Él era un Osborn, por ende saldría con sus emociones y ego intacto. Cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente sus parpados y se giró lentamente, sin salirse del abrazo, tratando de no despertarlo. Quería ver su rostro por última vez, antes de marcharse nuevamente de su vida. Permaneció en su posición por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente decidió abrir los ojos. Y se estremeció. Los ojos de Peter, mirándole directamente, le estremecieron, abochornándolo por todo lo acontecido. Sus orbes se veían más oscuros de lo que recordaba y su mirada era muy intensa, pesada, como si buscara traspasarle.

Por casi un minuto se quedó ahí, observándole, tratando de atrapar pequeñas porciones de oxigeno con cada gran inhalada que se veía obligado a realizar por la intensidad con que Peter le observaba. Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar, le empujó con todas las fuerzas que sus temblorosos brazos pudieron aplicar, pero el cuerpo contrario no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar, o sus brazos disolvieron aquel contacto que, aunque era suave, le lastimaba.

Quería levantarse. Salir de esa habitación y no volverle a ver jamás, pero antes de que su cuerpo pudiera llevar a cabo todas las acciones que había planeado, Peter rompió el silencio reinante en la habitación.

—Lo siento, harry... — se apresuró a decir, rompiéndolo nuevamente con aquella simple frase —, creo que no me comporte de forma racional. Las cosas no debieron… —ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba. A los ojos de harry, solo parecía concentrarse en formular aquella frase de rechazo, mientras nuevamente se negaba a aceptar lo que sucedía entre ambos —. Yo... nunca...

—No tienes que explicar nada; lo comprendo. No lo mencionaré jamás —dijo, con una calma que, incluso a él, le sorprendió —. Solo fue un incidente... sin importancia —se forzó en sonreírle. No quería que Peter se percatara de que estada roto, desecho, destruido y faltaba poco para que mostrara su más vergonzosa debilidad; dejar correr sus lágrimas —. Esto... nunca sucedió

Intentó levantarse, no deseando seguir escuchándole. Conocía a su mejor amigo. Peter seguiría tratando de disculparse, y él no podría seguir soportándolo sin derrumbarse.

Sin embargo, Peter no se lo permitió; apretó más su agarré, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de harry, acto que le sorprendió a este, provocando que se quedara estático en su lugar.

— ¿Eso es lo que opinas de esto? —esperó en vano una respuesta que jamás llegó, pero no porque no supiera que contestar, simplemente no se atrevía a hacerlo —. No... es cierto... —dijo, sin dejar de esconder su rostro. Aferrándose a la idea de que harry tampoco lo había olvidado —... No lo es... Para mí no lo fue. Podría utilizar cualquier excusa estúpida para justificarme, nuevamente, pero no lo haré. Hace dos días me dijiste...

—Peter —le interrumpió, retomando sus intentos por soltarse —, hace dos días tú lo llamaste de esa forma

Ante lo dicho, Peter se tensó, pero no deshizo su agarré —. Soy un idiota, lo sé, puedes llamarme como quieras, pero... no vuelvas a dejarme... No vuelvas a irte, por favor —suplicó, sin dejar de abrazarlo, temiendo que si le soltaba se iría nuevamente de su lado —. Nunca deje de extrañarte... cada día lo hacía, a pesar de haber bloqueado algunos recuerdos, jamás deje de hacerlo —levantó el rostro, observándole —. No me arrepiento de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, y hace dos días te mentí porque no quería aceptar que... —aceptarlo, decirlo en voz alta, era complicado y sabía que se complicaría aún más cuando tuviera que contárselo a las personas a su alrededor, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentar la situación —... me gustaba un hombre —le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, mirándole fijamente para que no quedara duda ante sus palabras, porque en los ojos de harry observaba miedo y escepticismo —. De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberte dicho aquellas palabras que nacían de mi más profunda vergüenza. Lo que quise decir, antes, fue... —sonrió, visiblemente abochornado, al ser consciente de que harry se burlaría por lo que diría —... que... yo nunca... —miró hacia el techo —... me había comportado de esa forma; tampoco había hecho algo por el estilo y mi forma de actuar me causa un poco de vergüenza, pero no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió entre nosotros —lo miró, observándole intensamente —, porque... lo deseaba —sus mejillas tenían un adorable rubor que colmó de ternura a harry, por lo cual, con un poco de duda, se atrevió a hablar.

—En pocas palabras, jamás has mantenido relaciones sexuales —sonrió, alegrándose por el hecho de que sería el primero, en todo, en la vida de Peter. Solo le pertenecería a él.

Peter se incomodó ante esa afirmación. Gwen había sido su primera novia y nunca intentaron hacer cosas más allá de los besos, y con harry solo llegó hasta donde la inocencia infantil les permitió, por lo cual, en menos de un mes, cumpliría veinte años y jamás había tenido sexo con absolutamente nadie.

—Supongo que... soy un fracasado —sonrió, tratando de disminuir lo vergonzoso de su frase, esperando algún comentario, o cualquier otra forma de burla, de parte de harry, pero lo que jamás espero fue las manos de este obligándole a girar el rostro hacia él, recibiéndole con sus labios, en un roce dulce y casto.

—Siempre lo he sabido —dijo de forma suave, volviendo a besarlo nuevamente, compartiendo pequeñas caricias sobre sus labios hasta solo mirarse fijamente, acariciándose silenciosamente con sus miradas por algunos minutos, hasta que Peter unió nuevamente sus labios, en un beso que los dos deseaban y sus cuerpos anhelaban. Primero de forma suave, siguiendo los besos de harry, sin pretender ir más allá de un inocente roce, pero, paulatinamente, los dos fueron intensificando el contacto, dando leves mordidas y succiones en los labios contrarios. Sus cuerpos deseaban concluir con lo que habían iniciado algunas horas atrás.

—Peter... —suspiró, pasando los brazos por el cuello del mencionado, cuando este, inconscientemente, cambió de posición, subiéndose sobre el cuerpo de harry, apartando la sabana que levemente separaba sus pieles, provocándole un pequeño estremecimiento cuando eso sucedió.

Pero, casi inmediatamente, después de emitir un suspiro de frustración, se dejó caer a un lado, alejándose lo más que la diminuta cama le permitió.

— ¿Peter...? —buscó sus ojos, pero se rehusaba a mirarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo, con un tono levemente más grave —. Voy a ducharme —sin esperar respuesta, sostuvo la sabana e intento pasar sobre harry, pero los brazos de este le retuvieron, sosteniéndole por el cuello, haciéndole caer y que se sostuviera de la cama para no lastimarlo.

Y sus miradas se encontraron.

Peter lo miraba... como johnny, a veces, solía hacerlo. Y lo comprendió, fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y, aunque lo avergonzara, él también lo deseaba.

— ¿Tú... quieres... —sus mejillas se tornaron rosáceas, para su desagrado —... tocarme? —johnny le había mencionado lo básico, y él tendría que indicárselo a Peter, porque si, ante aquella mirada, para su bochorno, se veía incapaz de dominarle de la forma que siempre había previsto —. Si es  _así_... contigo, no importaría —se irguió un poco, besándole, tratando de esconderse de aquella mirada, y él no necesito escuchar más palabras, lentamente se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo contrario hasta que sus pieles se acariciaron nuevamente, encajando perfectamente, como fichas complementarias, entre las piernas que le recibían, aumentando la intensidad del beso, producto de su necesidad creciente.

Otro estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, cuando  _algo_  rozó su muslo derecho. Peter había  _reaccionado_  más rápidamente que él.

—Si no lo deseas —su tono de voz era aún más grave producto de la excitación, llamando la atención de harry —, no es necesario —le acarició la mejilla izquierda, infundiéndole tranquilidad. Aunque su cuerpo le exigiera seguir, sentía temor; además de ser un inexperto en el tema, harry era muy frágil y él poseía más fuerza de lo normal, y no estaba seguro de poder modular su fuerza en una situación de ese tipo.

—No es... eso... —el color rosáceo en sus mejillas se intensificó, transformándose a rojo —... yo... lo de-eseo —se maldijo mentalmente por haber tartamudeado, pero más lo hizo por lo que le confesaría a Peter —, pero...

Un sonido interrumpió su oración. Un toquido, seguido de una voz que ambos identificaron.

Peter se dio cuenta de su error; no había colocado el mecanismo que se activaba, bloqueando la puerta, cuando alguien movía el pomo de esta. Y, antes de que pudiera lanzar una telaraña, la puerta se abrió.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta ante sus ojos. La sabana que le cubría el cuerpo fue jalada por el cuerpo contrario, hasta que ninguno de sus claros cabellos eran observables. Y una bandeja, con un sonido sordo, cayó al piso esparciendo algunos alimentos.

Su tía le observaba, con la boca ligeramente abierta y las manos en el aire, como si todavía sostuviera la bandeja.

—Puedo expli...

— ¡Peter Parker, te espero abajo! —le cortó —.¡Ahora! — y sin levantar la bandeja, salió de la habitación.

Suspiró cuando la puerta fue cerrada sin la suavidad habitual, demostrándole que su tía estaba verdaderamente enojada. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con la sabana que cubría a harry.

—Ya se fue

Pero no descubrió su rostro. Había pasado la vergüenza más grande de su vida.

—Harry —tiró de la sabana de forma suave, descubriéndole el rostro, y sin poder evitarlo, lo besó. Parecía estar brotando sangre de su rostro por la intensidad del rubor que poseía —. No te preocupes... con la rapidez de tus movimientos, no pudo identificarte. Te moviste con mayor rapidez y agilidad que yo —bromeó, pero no logró que la expresión de harry cambiara.

—A tu tía no le agradará —fue lo único que atinó a decir, mientras apretaba la sabana que le cubría la mitad del cuerpo. No quería que sus ilusiones concluyeran de esa forma. Tenía miedo de lastimarlo y perderlo.

Se dejó caer al lado de harry, observando hacia el techo. También tenía miedo por la posible reacción de su tía, sobre todo por la forma en que se enteraría de las cosas, pero no le quedaba nada más que comenzar a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones —. Supongo que... algún día tenía que enterarse —dijo finalmente —. Pero, ciertamente, hubiese preferido que fuera de otra forma

— ¿Algún día? —inquirió con escepticismo, captando la atención de Peter, quien se giró a observarle —. Peter, no creo que debas decirle... sobre esto. Ella no debe enterarse de que estabas conmigo. Eres bueno excusándote... Puedes decirle que...

—Cierto... —dijo, con un tono igual de serio a su expresión, interrumpiéndole —... no te gusta lo “complicado”. Lo había olvidado —se levantó, caminando sin ningún pudor hasta el armario, sacando la vestimenta que se colocaría, sin importarle ocultar que estaba enojado y decepcionado —. Supongo que también estaré en la lista de tus  _amigos..._ esperando turno

— ¿Qué? —frunció el ceño, esperando una respuesta. No quería creer que Peter le estaba insinuando algo por el estilo —. ¿Realmente estas insinuando...? — se levantó de la cama, apretando la sabana a su cuerpo —. ¿Sabes?, me equivoque, si eres un maldito imbécil —empezó a levantar sus prendas del piso, a pesar de que estas aún estaban húmedas. Estaba indignado porque Peter se atrevía a insinuar que él era un promiscuo con el objetivo de insultarlo. Agarró uno de los zapatos de este y se lo lanzó, pero, como lo esperaba, lo esquivo fácilmente, lo cual aumento su furia —. ¡Eres un idiota! —levantó la voz, porque él no gritaría, él era una persona racional, por lo cual solo levantaba, levemente, el tono de su voz —. ¡Eres...! —agarró otro zapato, pero una telaraña le impidió lanzarlo —, ¡te odio, suéltame! —intentó soltarse, pero la telaraña era resistente —. ¡Maldito idiota, lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema! —intentaba modular el sonido de su voz para que la tía de Peter no los escuchara, pero la expresión apacible de este, le complicaba la tarea de controlarse —. ¿Con qué derecho tú, que me cambiaste, te atreves a cuestionarme?

No le respondió. Pero aquella pregunta provocó un leve cambio en su expresión. Sabía que harry tenía razón al estar fúrico, pero no podía evitarlo, las palabras de johnny y el hecho de que este viviera, y durmiera con harry, lo atormentaban; ya no podía cambiar el pasado pero le inquietaba no poder cambiar el presente.

Empezó a jalar de la telaraña, acercándolo hacia él lentamente, a pesar de que harry trataba de resistirse.

— ¡Te dije que...!

Cuando Peter tuvo el brazo contrario a su alcance, lo jaló hacia él, besándolo. Forzando un contacto que reflejaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo, mostrándole en aquel acto desesperado la ansiedad que sentía al pensar que probablemente tendría que conformarse con un lugar que ya no deseaba ocupar.

—Lo siento —lo besó nuevamente, a pesar de la resistencia de harry —. Lo que hayas hecho... no es mi problema, ni siquiera me interesa saberlo, pero no quiero ser solo un amigo más...  _con derecho a roce_  — dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos —. No quiero... tener que soportar que le permitas a Storm algunas atribuciones; eso es lo que realmente me molesta

Lo había dicho. Había exteriorizado lo que le molestaba desde su primer encuentro con johnny y esperaba que harry se riera de su patético intento de pedirle que fueran pareja, porque para él ya no sería suficiente ser su mejor amigo; ya no podría conformase solo con eso. Pero, a pesar de estar preparado para una burla, no lo estaba para recibir un beso, uno que duró lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo, antes de que harry ocultara el rostro en su hombro, tratando de que Peter no se percatara del rubor que, seguramente, cubrían sus mejillas.

—Quiero que hagas algo, solo una cosa — levantó el rostro —. Si de verdad es cierto todo lo que mencionaste antes... —le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía por sus actos. Quería que Peter lo comprendiera sin la necesidad de entrar en detalles que, para él, serían muy bochornosos —... olvida cualquier cosa que creas que sucedió entre johnny y yo; eso carece de importancia en este momento

—Pero él dijo...

— ¿Importa lo que él dijo? — lo miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta — ¿Te importa tanto lo que johnny te mencionó?... ¿Peter...? —cerró los ojos, empujándolo levemente cuando el agarre en su cuerpo se empezó a disolver paulatinamente. Se giró, antes de hablar nuevamente —. Voy a utilizar el baño mientras hablas con tu tía, después pensaré como salir sin que ella se percate de ello —estaba deshecho, pero no quería que Peter fuera consciente de su estado emocional. Solo tenía que esperar hasta llegar al baño para dejar de fingir la fortaleza que lo había abandonado minutos atrás.

Agarró las prendas que había soltado en el pequeño forcejeo, dispuesto a salir.

—Me molesta... —la voz del contrario lo detuvo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta —... no puedo evitar el hecho de que me moleste la relación que mantienes con él, así como tampoco puedo cambiar todo lo que hicimos después de que nos separáramos —el tono agotado de voz que utilizaba le incitó a girar hacia él —. No quiero que sigas con él... o que sigas con alguien más. Solo quiero que estés conmigo... como siempre debió ser

— ¿Un trato de exclusividad? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir después de permanecer casi un minuto en silencio.

—Si de esa forma quieres llamarlo...

Y, por primera vez desde que inicio la conversación, harry se percató de algo; en el cuello de Peter colgaba la cadena que algunos años atrás le había obsequiado.

Sonrió y sin pensarlo se acercó a él, besándolo.

—Lo que dije antes... — cuando terminó el beso, decidió que también debía sincerarse —... fue porque creí que no querrías que nadie se enterara de esto. Creí que te avergonzarías — Peter intentó hablar, pero no se lo permitió —. Tampoco quería que vivieras la misma situación que me tocó pasar hace algunos años... No quiero que tu tía te desprecie por mi culpa

Peter tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó nuevamente, de forma suave y aunque breve, cumplió su cometido; infundirle confianza.

—Harry...

— ¡Peter Parker! —la voz de su tía le interrumpió, y sin más remedio se arregló; estaba seguro de que si no bajaba en menos de un minuto su tía subiría a buscarlo.

<<<<>>>> 

Bajaba con parsimonia las escaleras, enviando finalmente el mensaje que había redactado, esperando que su plan funcionara, pensando, en cada paso, en que excusa le daría a su tía para librarse en caso de que su primer plan no resultara.

—Traicionaste mi confianza, Peter —escuchó, inmediatamente entró a la cocina, con el tono más serio que le había escuchado utilizar en toda su vida —. Cuando te recomendé que salieras con alguna chica, jamás imagine que pudieras aprovecharte de la situación

—No es... — se aclaró la garganta —... las cosas no son como las planteas —sonrió nerviosamente, al obtener toda la atención de su tía —. Nosotros no...

Se quedó en silencio, pensando que debía decir con exactitud. Ellos no habían tenido sexo al 100%, por lo cual decirle que no había pasado nada de lo que ella se imaginaba no era mentirle, por lo menos no totalmente. Pero ¿cómo le diría que no estaba con una chica en la cama?

— ¿Quién es la niña que está arriba? —inquirió, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Verás... —miró hacia la entrada, guiado por un pequeño ruido proveniente de esa dirección pero no vio a nadie, y al parecer su tía no lo había escuchado.

— ¿Una compañera de la universidad? —dijo captando nuevamente su atención, observándole fijamente en busca de algún atisbo de mentira —. ¿Sus padres saben que pasó la noche contigo?

—Tía May —respiró profundo, tendría que utilizar el plan b —, yo estaba con...

—Lo siento, señora May — los dos giraron hacia la voz que había interrumpido su conversación. Peter respiró aliviado y su tía miraba con incredibilidad a la figura que se mostraba ante ellos. Levemente despeinada, visiblemente avergonzada y mirando hacia el piso, se encontraba Mary Jane —, no fue nuestra intención, nosotros no lo planeamos, simplemente se dio —su voz era tan suave, que Peter pensaba que en cualquier momento se rompería en lágrimas —, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, por favor, no se lo mencione a mi tía — levantó la mirada, observando a la mujer mayor de forma suplicante —. Prometo que esto no volverá a suceder. Me siento muy avergonzada por mi forma de actuar —finalizó, dejando escapar un suave gemido de angustia.

Después de una pequeña charla entre las dos mujeres, Peter estuvo a punto de aplaudir la actuación de Mary Jane, sobre todo cuando su tía la abrazó para calmarla. Pero a pesar de que al final su tía comprendió que eran unos jóvenes hormonados y estaba feliz de que su sobrino, al que amaba como un hijo, por fin tuviera una novia después de lo ocurrido con gwen, no se libaron de la charla sobre  _la vida sexual responsable_... una de las experiencias más incomodas que recordarían hasta el final de sus días.

<<<<>>>> 

—Llegué a pensar que escucharía la historia de la flor y la abejita

Peter se cubrió el rostro y sonrió. Él también llegó a creer que su tía les contaría aquella fabula infantil.

—Gracias, por ayudarme

—Tuviste suerte de que decidiera revisar mi celular acabando de levantarme —de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón saco una llave, ofreciéndosela a Peter.

—Prometo que esta semana realizaremos la sesión fotográfica

— ¿Sabes? Te hubiese hecho este favor sin obtener nada a cambio —Peter intento decir algo pero no se lo permitió —. Pero ya que tú mismo lo ofreciste... — se giró, abriendo la puerta antes de observarlo nuevamente —... la entrevista con  _Spider-man_  también debería ser esta semana —sonrió, recordándole esa parte de la promesa que le había hecho para que lo ayudara sin muchas explicaciones y que creía ella olvidaría con facilidad —, y menciónale antes a harry que seré  _tu novia_ , no quiero que me asesine si se entera posteriormente; era obvio... —dijo esto último al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del castaño —... y la próxima vez que decidan tener sexo, corran la cortinas, si no quieres fisgones

Ser consciente de que Mary Jane había visto  parte de lo que hicieron lo incomodó, provocando que se ruborizara visiblemente.

—Lo siento... por eso y por rechazarte, yo...

—No tiene importancia —sonrió de forma serena, tranquilizando a Peter —. Cumpliste tu palabra “no estoy interesado en salir con chicas”... aunque harry en  _esos momentos_  se comporta y escucha como una —guiño un ojo ante la expresión de desconcierto de Peter y se marchó.

<<<<>>>> 

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le dijiste? —inquirió inmediatamente Peter entró a la habitación —. Estuve a punto de bajar a escuchar

Pero el aludido no parecía escucharle, ya que lo ignoró hasta llegar a la ventana. Desde la cual, antes de correr la cortina, pudo observar a Mary Jane saludándole.

— ¿Peter?

—A partir de hoy seré novio de Mary Jane —dijo finalmente, decidiendo ahorrarle la vergüenza a harry —. Mary Jane me ayudó a que tía May creyera que pase la noche con ella

Se quedó observándolo, esperando que dijera, o hiciera, algo. Pero él simplemente le miraba.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo finalmente, sin dejar aquella inexpresión que le preocupaba al castaño.

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

— ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? —aclaró su pregunta, pero esta vez no pudo ocultar su molestia —. ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir, para novia, a alguien que está claramente interesada en ti?

—Ella no...

—Es obvio, Peter —lo interrumpió —. He notado como te mira; desde la primera vez que la vi lo supe —dijo con todo el desprecio que sentía por la pelirroja. Estaba seguro de que ella aprovecharía la situación para coquetearle descaradamente a Peter.

—Por esa razón te comportabas de esa forma en su presencia; sentías celos —mencionó, encontrándole por fin lógica a la forma de actuar de harry, desviándose un poco del tema central.

— ¡Claro que no! —dijo de forma indignada —. Si, ella es... un poco linda, pero no tengo absolutamente nada que envidiarle —dijo con la prepotencia característica de un Osborn, logrando que Peter sonriera —. Si te gusta es tu problema — mencionó con fingido desinterés.

Peter lo abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla —. Tienes razón... Tú me gustas más

—Eso lo sé —dijo en el mismo tono que había utilizado antes, pero con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

<<<<>>>> 

Después de arreglarse, y comprobar que la tía May estuviera durmiendo, salieron de la casa. Pero harry decidió que debía hablar primero con johnny antes de que Peter le pidiera disculpa por haberlo atacado.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, lo encontró esperándolo en su habitación, con la mitad del rostro cubierto con una porción de carne.

—Mataré a Parker, lo juro; casi me desfigura el rostro —se quejó, hablando de forma lenta, visiblemente adolorido, por el golpe.

—Se disculpará, pero decidí que mejor esperara a que te calmaras

— ¡Una disculpa no me arreglara el rostro para esta noche! —gritó, llevándose una mano a el perfil izquierdo de su rostro por el dolor —. ¿Y si quedo deforme para siempre? —harry rodó los ojos ante el tono dramático que usaba johnny —. ¿Y si no queda rastro de lo que una vez fui? ¿qué haré sin mi belleza?, sé que soy un tipo agradable, con una personalidad arrolladora pero mi hermoso rostro me ahorra tanta charla

Harry se acercó a él y, después de observarlo por algunos segundos, habló finalmente —. Por un día que no tengas sexo no pasara absolutamente nada; mañana con un poco de maquillaje podrás salir. Llamaré a Felicia para que te ayude

— ¿La belleza morena que vino hoy? —harry asintió, suponiendo que se refería a ella —. ¿Te molestaría si salgo con ella?

—No creo que seas el tipo de Felicia

—Soy el tipo de todas las personas, cariño; solo dame algunos minutos a solas con ella

Rodó los ojos. Ese rubio idiota jamás cambiaria.

— ¿Podrías traerme hielo y llevar a enfriar la carne?, recuerda que estoy convaleciente

Después de algunos minutos volvió nuevamente a su habitación. Pero en el camino había algo que llamó su atención.

— ¿Trajiste a alguien anoche?

—Tal vez... —sonrió.

—Johnny...

— ¿Estas celoso? —preguntó con interés —. Sabes que mi corazón te pertenece, pero mi cuerpo tiene algunas necesidades —dijo sin ningún descaro —, pero cuando aceptes finalmente mi proposición me volveré más fiel que un cachorro

— ¡Mi casa no es un maldito motel de cuarta! —finalmente perdió los estribos por la actitud del rubio —. ¡Incluso partiste una puerta!

—No exageres... — al contrario de él, el rubio seguía con su actitud jovial y desinteresada —... Simplemente conocí a un chico ayer cuando te esperaba fuera del cubículo en el baño, y me encantó... No puede evitarlo. Era... —sonrió, recordando que lo había elegido porque en estatura, contextura, color de piel y cabello, era igual a harry; los chicos así lo enloquecían —... apuesto, creo que le llamare nuevamente. Y respecto a la puerta, cuando entramos estaba en perfecto estado pero cuando salimos estaba mañana ya estaba así; sé que había bebido algunas copas pero tengo buena resistencia al alcohol, además de que gracias a mi nuevo metabolismo puedo resistir mucho más —levantó el rostro, observándole —. Prometo que la próxima vez que traiga a alguien te lo mencionaré antes

—Mi casa no...

— ¿Y la casa de Parker si es un motel? —sonrió con sátira por la expresión que sus palabras habían provocado en el otro joven —. Desde que llegaste pude ver la marca de dientes que tienes en el cuello — esas palabras provocaron que llevara su mano libre al lugar mencionado, recordando lo que había sucedido algunas horas atrás. Riendo aún por la conmoción de su amigo, le quitó el hielo que llevaba, colocándoselo en el rostro —. Me molesta como tu amigo y pretendiente... Ese maldito de Parker se aprovechó de ti —pareció estar molesto por algunos segundos pero rápidamente recupero su jovial expresión —. ¿Tuvieron sexo? ¿rudo? ¿o mojigato por ser la primera vez? —pero antes de que harry pudiera responder, sonrió —. Aún no —mencionó con seguridad —, Parker es un fracasado. Pero si quieres puedes practicar conmigo... él no tiene porque saberlo...—y antes de que pudiera finalizar su frase, una telaraña le cubrió la boca. Pero casi al instante las llamas cubrieron su cuerpo, logrando descubrirse la boca al calcinarlas —. ¡Sabía que eras tú el maldito insecto!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —intentó intervenir, mientras maldecía a Peter mentalmente; a pesar de haberle pedido que no fuera ese día a su casa, hizo caso omiso —. Deja de decir...

— ¡Sal de donde estas... Parker! —lo interrumpió, dejándolo atónito —. ¡Sé que eres ese insecto desagradable con mal gusto en trajes!

—Las arañas no son insectos —miraron hacia arriba, guiados por la voz de Peter, quien llevaba su máscara en la mano derecha.

—Veo que ya no te molestas en intentar disimularlo —sonrió, cubriendo su brazo derecho en llamas —. Hoy hiciste dos cosas que me molestaron mucho, al parecer no te cansas de hacerlo

—Igual que tú no te aburres de ofrecerte

—No tengo necesidad de hacerlo —mencionó, preparándose para lanzar una bola de fuego —, harry sabe perfectamente...

— ¡Johnny, te juro que si quemas una mínima parte de mi habitación, te lanzaré por la ventana antes de que puedas cubrirte en llamas nuevamente!

—Maldito insecto con suerte —murmuró, antes de que las llamas en su cuerpo se extinguieran —. ¡Me desfigura el rostro, pero tengo que perdónalo porque es tu novio!

—Peter no es... —giró hacia este, aclarándose la garganta antes de mirar nuevamente al rubio —. ¿Cómo supiste que Peter era  _Spider-man_?

—Es obvio, cariño. Aunque no soy muy observador que digamos, sus formas de actuar los delataron y la fuerza de Parker no es de un humano normal —dijo, llevándose inconscientemente una mano al lugar donde el castaño lo había golpeado —, además de que esta mañana vi esas cosas que lleva en sus muñecas... No pude resistirme a apretar una de ellas —se encogió de hombros —. Pero, a pesar de eso, nada cambiará entre nosotros, Parker; me sigues cayendo mal y si le haces daño a harry te rostizaré —le tendió la mano, con visible fastidio —. Pero supongo que tenemos que  tratar de llevarnos mejor, por lo menos en presencia de harry... Tampoco creas que cambiaré mi forma de actuar con él, si veo cualquier oportunidad por más mínima que sea la aprovecharé —giró hacia harry —. Eso también va para ti, cariño... Sé que lo de anoche se volverá a...

Nuevamente una telaraña cubrió su boca y otras lo pegaron a la pared de la habitación. Por lo cual observó de forma impotente como Peter saltaba, con harry en brazos, por la ventana.

—Te juro que si johnny quema mi habitación...

—Estoy seguro de que no lo hará... aunque probablemente más tarde me busque con la intención de matarme

Harry miró hacia atrás, confirmando que johnny no los perseguía. Probablemente estaba liberándose de forma lenta para no dañar la pintura de su habitación... el rubio podía llegar a ser sensato y saber lo que le convenía.

— ¿Por qué rompiste mi puerta? —preguntó cuándo dirigió nuevamente su atención a Peter. Solo existía una persona que podía destruir su puerta de aquella forma.

—Verás... es una historia muy graciosa — sonrió nerviosamente.

— ¿De verdad creíste que era yo quien tenía sexo con johnny? —Peter lo miró, reflejando sorpresa en su expresión —. Tengo algunos recuerdos de la madrugada; por ejemplo, el hecho de que no quisieras que entrara a esa habitación

—Él siente atracción por ti, duermen en la misma habitación y...

—Detente en ese edificio. Ahora —dijo con tono autoritario, evitando cualquier pregunta antes de que llegaran a la azotea.

—Sé que fue tonto, pero...

Harry lo besó, silenciándolo —. Quiero que escuches y comprendas lo que te diré, porque jamás volveré a repetirlo —respiró profundo y lo miró a los ojos —. Siempre has sido tú, Peter  y eso johnny siempre lo ha sabido —le rodeó el cuello con los brazos —. Sin importar lo que suceda, o el tiempo que transcurra, eso jamás cambiará... Solo quiero estar contigo, a tu lado, porque... te amo, Peter Parker, y eso solo dejaré de sentirlo con mi último suspiro

Lo besó nuevamente sin esperar ninguna respuesta. No quería escucharla. No la necesitaba. Porque a él le bastaba con que Peter estuviera ahí, con él. Para él era suficiente el hecho de que Peter le demostrara, aunque fuera efímeramente, que algún día podía llegar a amarlo, por lo menos la mitad de lo que quiso a gwen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado.
> 
> ¿Opiniones?
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Gabrielle Kravinoff.


	12. Hasta el último suspiro.

—Tus poderes son muy similares a los de la antorcha humana de la segunda guerra mundial, deberías utilizar ese pseudónimo como tributo

— ¿Hubo otra antorcha humana antes que yo? —preguntó con evidente interés, dejando de mirarse en el espejo; harry le había realizado algunas mejoras a su traje.

— ¿No lees historia? —rodó los ojos, sintiéndose un idiota por haberle hecho dicha pregunta al rubio —. En fin, creo que lo más lógico sería hacer honor a ese legado llamándote también la antorcha humana... además de que quedarías como alguien intelectual —dijo esto último con marcada burla, haciendo reír a johnny.

—No está mal... —mencionó finalmente, volviendo su atención al espejo —... Mientras hagan figuritas inspiradas en mí...

—Nadie las compraría

—Oh, vamos, cariño ¿quién no querría tener todo esto, sobretodo en tamaño familiar? —movió las cejas sugestivamente, logrando que harry se riera —. El problema es que debo mantener un perfil bajo si no quiero que sue me encuentre, aún no ha olvidado esa tontería de que regrese

—He leído sobre el doctor Richards y conozco a Susan, si no han venido a buscarte es porque seguramente ella decidió darte tu espacio, en contra de su voluntad, obviamente

Johnny giró hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?

—Tres días después de que llegaste me pidió que te convenciera de que volvieras... No, nunca ignoraron el lugar donde te encontrabas —aclaró ante la evidente acusación que le harían —. Las muestras de sangre que te tomé no eran para hacerle nada al traje, simplemente necesitaba algunos datos que el doctor Richards me pidió

—Me mentiste —acusó, visiblemente indignado.

—Tú lo hiciste en primera instancia al no mencionarme que te tenían que hacer algunos exámenes para ver hasta qué punto te habías visto afectado por la radiación — se levantó —. Te haré otras pruebas pero necesito que participes activamente. Traje algunos instrumentos de Oscorp y adapte una habitación

—Te escuchas como Reed

Ignoró las siguientes negativas del rubio y prosiguió —. Puedes quitarte el traje y...

Antes de que terminara la oración, johnny estaba completamente desnudo frente a él.

—Tenías razón —pensó en voz alta, al comprobar que algunas cosas si habían cambiado.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona, paseándose sin ningún pudor por la habitación, con la clara intención de que harry lo viera en todo su esplendor.

—Que debemos ir a la habitación que adapte para hacerte los estudios que el doctor Richards me pidió, y te colocarás la vestimenta adecuada

Después de dos horas, finalmente realizó todos los estudios que necesitaba y le envió los datos a Reed.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, sacó el celular del bolsillo de la bata y marcó el número de Peter, pero antes de que se escuchara el sonido de la espera de llamada, unos brazos rodearon su cintura, impidiéndole salir.

—Johnny, ya hemos hablado de esto —no hizo ningún ademán de soltarse, esperando que el aludido lo hiciera por voluntad propia. Pero cuando el rubio le quitó el celular, colocándolo en un pequeño estante que estaba a su derecha, intentó soltarse.

—Sí, ya sé que a Parker no le agrada, pero él no está aquí —afianzó más el agarré, colocando la barbilla sobre el hombro de harry —. Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que son pareja, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que casi diariamente como telarañas —harry rió ante ese comentario, a pesar de que habían prometido llevarse mejor, la relación entre johnny y Peter no había cambiado mucho, principalmente por los flirteos que el rubio realizaba delante del castaño, con el claro objetivo de molestarlo —. Me estoy acostumbrando lentamente a nuestra nueva relación

—No vas a morir por ello

—Eso no evita que aborrezca este cambio drástico en nuestra relación... Siempre fuimos solo los dos y  _mis amigos_  en el internado, pero ahora Parker destruyó todo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a pesar del tiempo; él cambió todo lo que era normal en mi vida. Sin importar cuantos  _amigos_  tenga, tú siempre serás especial, harry... Me enseñaste tanto, después de la muerte de mis padres estuviste ahí, y aunque fue corto nuestro tiempo... —lo giró —... No lo digo como al chico que le atraes, lo digo como quien te considera su mejor amigo. Por lo menos ahora que son pareja pude quedarme con el título de mejor amigo —sonrió, recuperando su expresión jovial característica —. Oh, vaya, ¿esto es quedarse en la  _friendzone_?, creí que solo a los que eran poco agraciados físicamente les sucedía... juraba que esto jamás me pasaría con todo el atractivo que poseo

—No te preocupes, pronto te acostumbrarás

Johnny rió ante ese comentario, eso jamás le volvería a suceder, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

— ¿Eres consciente de que jamás dejaré de tratar de crear situaciones entre los dos que terminen con resultados sexuales?

—Eres especialista en arruinar momentos —lo empujo, rompiendo el contacto que mantenían sus cuerpo.

—Aunque haya aceptado tu nueva situación no significa que dejes de excitarme... — se encogió de hombros, sin importarle esconder su visible erección —... Además, estoy un poco más sensible por tener dos días sin sexo —le tomó la mano izquierda —. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a ganar experiencia, los dos quedaremos satisfechos y Parker lo agradecerá, cuando terminemos sabrás a que me refiero — levantó la mano hasta su rostro y, antes de que harry pudiera reaccionar, metió el dedo índice de este en su boca, aplicando lo más básico pero suficiente, para predisponer a harry. Su lengua y labios siempre habían sido suficientes para llevar a sus parejas a las puertas de la cumbre del placer.

En su forma de pensar libertina, no consideraba que  _enseñarle_  a su amigo fuera algo incorrecto. Y no quería pensar mucho sobre ello, no cuando por primera vez desde que era activo sexualmente llevaba tanto tiempo en abstinencia y, menos cuando, por primera vez en varios días, estaba a solas con la única persona que no había podido tener a pesar de que desde los trece años su cuerpo le exigía que tuvieran sexo.

Cuando harry salió del shock que esto le provocó, retiró la mano como si el contacto de johnny le quemara, y ante el evidente resultado de esa acción se ruborizó. Pero su vergüenza aumento más cuando escucho una risa de parte del rubio; se había percatado que también estaba en su misma situación.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue su espalda chocar contra la puerta, impidiendo su paso. Johnny le miraba fijamente.

—Te gustó, ¿cierto?

—No es... —un gemido, provocado por una rodilla que presionaba suavemente su entre pierna interrumpió su frase.

—Esto dice lo contrario —sonrió y sin pensarlo se acercó su rostro al de harry; usaría toda su experiencia para doblegarle con placer. Los días que llevaba en abstinencia estaban nublando su raciocinio. Sabía que probablemente Parker lo mataría después de lo que haría, pero en ese momento no le importaba morir dolorosamente  —. Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente

—Johnny... no... —cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios en su cuello y, sin pensarlo, levantó la mano derecha hasta impactarla en el estómago del rubio.

Escuchó un fuerte quejido, pero sin mirarlo salió de la habitación, caminado lo más rápido que sus piernas y la molestia de su parte baja le permitían.

Al llegar a su habitación se desnudó completamente y caminó con dificultad hasta el baño, a cada segundo  que pasaba se volvía más doloroso.

Abrió la regadera en ciclo frío, odiando a johnny por lo que le había hecho y maldiciendo al verdadero culpable de su estado; Peter Parker.

Si, Peter era el verdadero culpable de que su cuerpo estuviera más sensible a las bromas de johnny, porque si en esas dos semanas que llevaban juntos, Peter demostrará algún interés en mantener relaciones sexuales con él y no se retractara siempre que los besos se volvían pasionales, no se excitaría con tanta facilidad.

—Eres un idiota... Llevo años deseándolo

Descanso la frente en la pared, dejando que el agua hiciera su trabajo como casi siempre que Peter interrumpía abruptamente sus caricias. Cavilando nuevamente sobre la razón por la cual se negaba a mantener intimidad con él.

Sabía que para Peter no sería fácil tener ese tipo de contacto con otro hombre, pero le atemorizaba la idea de que hubiese descubierto que le daba repulsión tener sexo con él. Y le aterrorizaba la idea de que su falta de interés en tocarlo se debiera a su acercamiento a Mary Jane. Pensar en que nuevamente lo perdería por una chica u otra persona, provocaba que aumentara esa sensación de vacío que iba creciendo con cada rechazo que Peter le hacía. Llevó su mano derecha al área específica donde lo sentía, su pecho, mordiéndose el labio inferior por aquella punzada de dolor que también atravesó su cuerpo al pensar en  que nuevamente sus ilusiones serian desechas por la persona que siempre había amado.

<<<<>>>> 

— ¿Qué haces?

Bajó la pantalla del computador lo más rápido que pudo, pero estaba seguro que ella se había percatado de lo que estaba mirando. Se había concentrado tanto en su investigación, que no notó la presencia de Mary Jane.

—Un... trabajo

—Ya veo... Si quieres puedo ayudarte

El tono que ella utilizó para hablar le confirmó que si se había percatado del tema sobre el cual investigaba.

— ¿Deseas algo? —cambió de tema, dejando la libreta en la que realizaba apuntes a un lado.

—Tu tía y la mía me pidieron que las acompañara a algunos lugares, por esa razón debo postergar la entrevista con  _Spider-man_

—No creo que él pueda  verte en los próximos días —mencionó, esperando que Mary Jane se desalentara de la entrevista de la que él ni siquiera se acordaba hasta ese momento.

—Sé que lo hará. Él tendrá disponible todo el tiempo que desee; simplemente dile quien soy —le guiño un ojo —. Tu tía me invitó a cenar hoy.  Si vas a salir no llegues tarde, por favor;  está muy ilusionada... y tráeme flores, eso hacen los novios —bajó un poco, dándole un beso en la mejilla y, sin erguirse, permaneciendo a la altura de su rostro, dijo —. Espero que tu investigación sea fructífera —sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Se quedó algunos minutos mirando hacia la puerta que la chica había olvidado cerrar, hasta que escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Se giró nuevamente hacia el escritorio,   levantando  la pantalla del computador y abriendo la libreta, dispuesto a seguir con su investigación. Él también esperaba obtener los resultados que deseaba.

Estaba a punto de sumergirse nuevamente en su investigación cuando su celular sonó, dando aviso a una llamada entrante.

<<<<>>>> 

Cuando finalmente salió de la ducha, se encontró con su amigo rubio sentado en el sofá, con signos de que claramente también se había duchado.

—Lo merecía — dijo, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado —. Creo que la falta de sexo me está afectando... y a ti también

—No...

—Nunca había logrado que tuvieras una erección —finalizó la réplica que sabía harry le daría —. ¿Por qué simplemente no  le dices a Parker lo que deseas?

—Él... —no pudo concluir la frase, le abochornaba hablar de ese tema con johnny, pero después recordó que desde los catorce hablaban de ello, aunque el directamente involucrado siempre había sido el rubio —... Él no quiere... tener sexo y creo que es porque le da asco

—Existen cosas que tienes que descubrir por ti mismo —se levantó y se acercó a él, revolviéndole el cabello. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero dejaría que Peter saliera solo de ese embrollo, específicamente para seguir viéndolo sufrir por las situaciones incomodas que tenía que soportar. Y después de lo que le había hecho, a pesar de  saber que lo merecía, lo disfrutaría —. El insecto te quiere, de eso incluso yo me he percatado

—Pero es que él...

—Olvida todas las tonterías que esa cabecita máquina, solo úsala para las grandes cosas a las cuales está destinada —le tomó la mano, llevándolo frente al armario —. Necesito que te vistas porque te enseñare algunas cosas... Solo será teoría, lo prometo — harry entrecerró los ojos, alejándose del rubio —. No te preocupes, ya me  _di amor_  mientras me duchaba —mencionó, sonriendo socarronamente —, eso será suficiente para tener autocontrol por algunas horas, pero tendremos cuidado, ya sabes, no soy de palo, cariño. Entonces ¿iniciamos con las clases para seducir a un insecto?

<<<<>>>> 

El pequeño juego que realizó con johnny no fue tan terrible como pensaba. Logró que el rubio le pidiera que parara, claro está, no fue nada sorprendente siendo este una bomba hormonal resultado de dos días sin absolutamente nada de sexo diferente al auto placer. Todo hubiese concluido como eso, un juego que lo había hecho olvidar de la situación que estaba viviendo, si a johnny no se le hubiese ocurrido comentarle, al entregarle su celular, que la llamada, que realizó mientras estaban en el laboratorio improvisado, se fue a correo de voz, porque al rubio, por la excitación que tenía, no se le ocurrió colgar el celular cuando se lo quitó. Por esa razón, en ese momento, se encontraba frente a la casa de Peter, con la esperanza de que este hubiese estado muy ocupado en el trabajo que le había mencionado realizaría ese fin de semana.

Pero cuando bajó del auto se encontró con la única persona que no deseaba ver en esos momentos; Mary Jane.

—Peter está un poco atareado, creo que deberías venir más tarde —respondió la, según él, impertinente pelirroja, después de saludar a las tres mujeres presentes.

—Sí, desde esta mañana me pidió que no lo interrumpiera —secundó tía May.

—Podrías venir el lunes, estoy segura de que habrá concluido su investigación —habló nuevamente Mary Jane —. Ese día saldré más tarde de clases y la señora May tendrá turno nocturno, puedes hacerle compañía hasta la hora de la cena. Prometo que les prepararé un platillo exquisito y me adorarás cuando finalicen... extasiados —sonrió de forma sincera, pero a harry le fastidiaba su simple presencia. No le bastaba con ir y venir con Peter de la universidad casi diariamente, además de estar casi todas las veinticuatro horas del día metida en su casa, ahora también quería evitar el escaso tiempo en  que convivían.

—Mary Jane es un ángel, ¿no lo crees, harry? —forzó una sonrisa y asintió. Incluso a la tía de Peter le agradaba que ella fuera la “novia” —. Cocina exquisito, pudo lograr que Peter comiera nuevamente mi pastel de carne —si no hubiese sido por la tristeza y molestia que le embargaban, se habría sorprendido; no había olvidado que ese era el único platillo, de los que preparaba la tía May, que le desagradaba —. Peter ha cambiado notablemente desde que esta con Mary Jane; su presencia influye positivamente en su vida. Creo que son el uno para el otro, me recuerdan a ben y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes. ¿No crees que hacen una hermosa pareja?

—Por su puesto... —dejó la frase al aire, no atreviéndose a decir lo que realmente pensaba.

Intentó pasar entre las mujeres, ya que estaba ansioso por saber si Peter había o no escuchado el mensaje de voz. Si aún estaba realizando el trabajo, tal vez no lo había escuchado y tenía tiempo de eliminarlo. Pero la tía May lo tomó por el antebrazo.

—Tendremos una cena, puedes quedarte si lo deseas, harry. Esturan Mary Jane y su tía también

—Me encantaría, pero lastimosamente ya tengo planes y no puedo aplazarlos —intentó seguir su marcha, pero la mujer no soltaba su agarre.

—Oh, es una lástima —mencionó con pesar, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida —. Me hubiese encantado que estuvieras; es la primera vez que Mary Jane vendrá formalmente como la novia de Peter

Esa frase fue suficiente para hacerlo olvidar de su principal cometido. Solo bastaba con observar a los ojos de la tía de Peter para intuir que estaba muy ilusionada con aquella relación, porque ella estaba segura de que la presencia de Mary Jane le hacía bien.

Las tres mujeres se despidieron, pero Mary Jane se devolvió, dejando que las mujeres mayores se adelantaran algunos pasos.

—Dile a Peter que no tardaremos mucho

Fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse.

Entró con paso lento a la casa. Cada vez que se cruzaba, o simplemente escuchaba hablar de Mary Jane, su ánimo cambiaba drásticamente. Había decidido dejar de pensar en tonterías que afectaran la casi existente relación que había entre él y Peter, pero no podía, sobre todo cuando él también creía en las palabras que escuchaba últimamente; Mary Jane era la mujer perfecta para Peter... Él también lo estaba empezando a creer.

Tocó antes de entrar, pero, aunque no le dio importancia, notó que Peter había bajado la pantalla del computador, mostrándose muy ansioso cuando se percató quien había entrado a la habitación.

—Creí... que no vendrías —se giró, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que harry se detuvo frente a la ventana, observando por esta.

— ¿Te molesta? —mencionó, usando un tono de voz neutro que no dejaba entrever su verdadero estado de ánimo.

—No... pero estoy un poco atareado —se giró, empezando a escribir nuevamente —. Te lo mencioné hace algunas horas

Se mordió el labio para no decir lo que realmente estaba pensando. No quería iniciar una discusión por culpa de cosas sin importancia. Pero Mary Jane no lo era, no cuando para ella jamás estaba ocupado. La última semana siempre acudía a los llamados de ella, incluso si debía dejarlo a él.

Decidido a cumplir la tarea que lo había llevado ese día hasta ahí y creyendo que, por su estado de ánimo, Peter no había escuchado el mensaje de voz, decidió buscar disimuladamente el celular. En su observación, reparó en algo que había ignorado cuando entró; el escritorio de Peter estaba partido en dos, por lo cual este trabajaba en la cama.

—Termitas, al parecer hay una plaga en la casa —le respondió, al estar observándole de soslayo —. Le diré a tía May que fumiguemos antes de que los demás muebles se vean afectados

Sabía que era una más de sus excusas, pero decidió no darle importancia, creyendo que tal vez se había caído llevando el mueble con sigo.

El celular se encontraba en la silla frente a lo que solía ser el escritorio, pero al no querer levantar sospechas decidió esperar el momento adecuado. Mientras esperaba, se dispuso a mirar hacia afuera, concentrándose en el otro tema que le preocupaba, en la vista que quedaba más allá, en la habitación de Mary Jane. Después de algunos minutos de cavilaciones, se preguntó si Peter se quedaría así como él, observando en esa dirección por interminables minutos, pero con aquella grácil figura moviéndose sin ningún descaro a sabiendas de saberse observada.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —después de algunos minutos, sin dejar de mirar sus escritos, inquirió.  No hubo respuesta o signos de que lo estuviera escuchando, pero sin dejar de hacer anotaciones, prosiguió —. Desde que llegaste no has dejado de mirar por la ventana. ¿Algo te molesta? —esperó algunos segundos una respuesta, pero cuando ya se había convencido de que no la obtendría, y estaba a punto de girarse, la voz de su acompañante se escuchó.

—Queda frente a la ventana de la habitación de... Mary Jane — dijo como si fuera algo obvio, con un leve tinte de tristeza y molestia.

—Lo sé... Es algo molesto e incómodo —dijo, recordando que la chica había observado casi todo lo que  habían hecho algunos días atrás. Pero, después de no obtener ningún otro comentario, cayó en cuenta de algo —. ¿Crees que paso horas contemplándola desde mi ventana, añorando su presencia y sintiéndome como un fracasado por no tenerla? —mencionó con aire de burla, dejando de escribir en la libreta, trasladando completamente su atención hacia la figura de harry.

—A tu tía le agrada — ignoró la pregunta de Peter, a pesar de que minutos atrás se preguntaba la respuesta —. Siempre que vengo solo habla de lo maravillosa que es Mary Jane y de lo bien que le ha sentado su presencia a tu vida. Incluso ahora que iba saliendo la halagó frente a mí

En ese momento comprendió lo que sucedía. Y, aunque todo había sido idea de harry, comprendía lo difícil que era para él esa situación. Se levantó, acercándose a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, colocando la barbilla sobre su hombro, observando también en la dirección de la ventana de la habitación de Mary Jane —. Son méritos tuyos. Tu presencia me ayuda a olvidar; tú estás ayudando a sanar mi dolor

— “ _¿Lo son?”_ —estuvo tentado a preguntar pero no se atrevió. Simplemente se sujetó a una de las manos de Peter, aferrándose verdaderamente a aquella ilusión. Él quería creer que su deseo podía llegar a hacerse realidad.

—Lo siento, sé que en estos últimos días he estado ocupado, incluso he pasado más tiempo con Mary Jane, pero solo lo hago por la promesa que le hice por ayudarnos —le besó la mejilla —. La sesión de fotos terminará esta semana y la entrevista con  _Spider-man_  también la haremos en estos días, ya que no pudo hoy por acompañar a nuestras tías

—Pero ella no dejará de ser “tu novia”

—Lo hice porque me lo pediste —lo giró, tomándolo por los hombros —. Esta situación tampoco es de mi agrado. No solo estoy engañando a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, sino que además tengo que ser testigo de cómo cada palabra hiere emocionalmente a mi  _personita especial_

Bajó la mirada, tratando de ocultar la emoción que le invadía por  escuchar a Peter llamarle de la forma que solía utilizar para designarlo cuando eran niños.

—Lo sé, pero...

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios, interrumpiendo su oración —. Si lo deseas pondremos fin a esta farsa hoy, solo debes pedirlo —pero harry no respondió, simplemente bajo la mirada. No quería que Peter siguiera cerca de ella, pero tenía miedo de que por su culpa la relación de este con su tía cambiara. Un suave suspiro y una caricia en su mejilla izquierda hicieron que le mirara nuevamente —. Iré por algo liviano para comer, después saldremos a donde quieras, prometo que no habrá, a menos que sea una urgencia,  _Spider-man_  hasta el anochecer

Cuando se quedó a solas en la habitación, corrió la cortina con molestia, sin importar lo que dijera Peter, no podía evitar sentir celos al saber que él compartía más de lo debido con Mary Jane, sobretodo porque estaba seguro de que ella se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

Miró hacia el computador. Desde su llegada no había dejado de realizar apuntes, sin embargo, había cerrado rápidamente el computador y había dejado de escuchar música inmediatamente notó su presencia. Y, aunque lo ignoró minutos atrás, Peter parecía estar nervioso.

— “ _Tal vez esté más retrasado de lo que me mencionó en su informe_ ” —pensó, sintiéndose tentado en leer el trabajo y ayudarle si era necesario.

Guiado por la curiosidad, decidió darle un vistazo al trabajo, pero antes agarró el celular que reposaba en la silla. Se acercó a la cama, sentándose en esta. Marcó el código para revisar los mensajes de voz y, mientras escuchaba la voz del sistema al otro lado de la línea, levantó la pantalla del computador, colocándose un auricular, y sin pensarlo colocó la frase que Peter le había mencionado algunos días atrás sobre su código moral;  _un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad._

Estaba preparado para leer cualquier tema en el área de bioquímica, pero lo que jamás esperó fue que, apenas se desbloqueara la pantalla, se reprodujera un video con contenido adulto homosexual. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, cuando algo bajó bruscamente la pantalla del computador, logrando que por la impresión respingara, despegando los auriculares en el proceso. La habitación se inundó de gemidos masculinos, que incrementaron la notable incomodidad que sentía Peter, por algunos segundos antes de extinguirse completamente y ser reemplazados por un silencio muy pesado que parecía duraría eternamente. Ni siquiera pudo comprender lo que decía la voz atreves del celular.

—Esto... Creo que fue una ventana emergente... Fue accidental...

Solo escuchaba su voz, con un tono avergonzado fácilmente reconocible, porque no se atrevía a girar hacia él. La situación no solo era incómoda para Peter. Si fueran simplemente amigos, hubiese realizado algún comentario jocoso de la situación pero... estaba directamente involucrado.

Miró hacia la libreta, y como si Peter leyera sus pensamientos, lanzó una telaraña y la jaló hacia él, confirmando lo que había imaginado; los apuntes estaban relacionados con las búsquedas y videos que estaba viendo. Y sin poderlo evitar se ruborizó; Peter quería tener relaciones sexuales, pero él había creído en esas casi dos semanas que llevaban juntos que no tenía ningún interés en ir  _más allá,_ probablemente porque aún sentía repulsión en estar de esa forma con otro hombre _._

—Creo que... necesito ir al baño — se levantó, dejando todo en la cama, y sin mirarlo pasó a su lado.

Cuando por fin se sintió seguro, y después de mirarse por algunos segundos al espejo, comprobando que de su rostro parecía brotar sangre, se lo cubrió con ambas manos y ahogó un grito. Llevaba deseando mantener relaciones sexuales con Peter desde los catorce años pero actuaba como un idiota cuando este le daba señales de que también lo deseaba.

Se sintió como un imbécil al recordar sus infantiles celos y todas las aberraciones que se había imaginado. En ese momento comprendió la frase johnny y ese repentino interés por “enseñarle”, y la forma de actuar, en los momentos íntimos, de Peter cobraba sentido. Él fue quien no se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Pero, después de maldecirse mentalmente por algunos minutos, tuvo una epifanía; Peter debió haber malentendido su forma actuar. Abrió la puerta con la intención de correr hacia la habitación, pero chocó con un cuerpo que estaba frente a la entrada; Peter aún lucia avergonzado por lo sucedido minutos atrás.

—Yo... harry, lo...

Lo besó. No quería hablar del tema. No quería que su bochorno aumentara. Lo único que quería era cumplir el deseo que imperaba en él desde los catorce años. Lo único que deseaba era unirse a él, en una muestra de amor que, aunque pareciera efímera, los uniría eternamente. Su cuerpo y alma se entrelazarían para siempre con la persona que amaba, como siempre debió ser, como habría sido si jamás su padre los hubiese separado. Era cursi, y tal vez patético, aquel deseo, pero con él creía que podía ser cierto y   para siempre... Su unión y amor durarían hasta su último suspiro.

—Mi casa... —dijo casi sin aliento cuando terminó el beso —. Vamos a mi casa, allá nadie nos interrumpirá

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya con este finalizo los capítulos que tenía subidos de la historia. No me convenció mucho, pero espero que les agrade. Más tarde subo la nueva actualización.
> 
> ¿Opiniones?
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Gabrielle Kravinoff.


	13. Una palabra no tan problemática.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Contacto si homo. Si lo desean pueden saltarlo, no es necesario que lo lean. 
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado... si quedo fea esa escena, pido disculpas de antemano.
> 
> Gabrielle Kravinoff

En la mansión Osborn era poco probable que los interrumpieran y, al no ser su cama tan pequeña como la de Peter, tendrían mayor comodidad. Pero, a pesar de que ir hasta esta había sido su plan inicial, ni si quiera su propio cuerpo parecía querer esperar. Habían logrado llegar, entre tropezones y besos, hasta la habitación de Peter, guiados por la urgencia que sus cuerpos expedían. Sin embargo, inmediatamente cruzaron la puerta de la habitación, se instauró un silencio, incomodo,  entre ambos.

El primero en romper la distancia entre ellos fue Peter. Abrazándolo por la cintura, y fundiéndolos nuevamente en un beso. El contacto se intensificó paulatinamente, siguiendo el ritmo de los pasos que daban hacia la cama. Cuando las piernas de harry tropezaron con esta, los dedos de Peter se colaron debajo de su camisa, subiéndola lentamente mientras acariciaba  la piel que estaba a su alcance.

—Espera… — trataba de hablar entre cada pequeña bocada de aire que los labios, impacientes, de Peter le permitían tomar  —… necesito ducharme

—Claramente lo habías hecho antes de venir acá —lo besó nuevamente, intentando arrastrarlo nuevamente a la nubla de placer en que antes estaba inmerso. Pero, después de intentar vanamente que lo soltara, harry se alejó lo más que los brazos de Peter se lo permitieron, interrumpiendo sus besos.

—Si… pero no para esto —dijo esto último en un tono más bajo; aún no se acostumbrada a que lo harían de esa forma —. Es… diferente —aclaró su garganta pero, a pesar de esto, su voz salió en un pequeño susurro —, no me prepare para esto

—Pero… —intentó replicar. Su propio cuerpo se rehusaba a romper el contacto que mantenía junto a sus labios sobre el cuerpo contrario.

—Si deseas… que lo hagamos, permíteme ducharme

La mirada de harry fue tan firme, que los dedos de Peter se deslizaron, en contra de su voluntad, soltándolo. Tomó una toalla y, dejando a su pareja en la habitación, se dirigió hacia el baño, apretando contra su pecho aquella porción de tela. A pesar de haberlo deseado por muchos años, jamás se había imaginado hacerlo de esa forma; nunca había deseado ocupar aquella posición que, aunque aceptaba, también aborrecía de cierta forma.

En ese momento se convenció completamente de que realmente tendrían relaciones sexuales,  y que johnny había tenido razón sobre la posición que ocuparía. Estaba seguro de que, si se enteraba, no dejaría de recordárselo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño, tentado a regresar a la habitación y negarse. Hacerlo de esa forma, más que pavor por el dolor, le provocaba vergüenza. Sería aceptar finalmente que su padre tenía razón. Apretó la tela entre sus manos y, sin pensarlo, se giró, dirigiéndose, nuevamente, a la habitación.

Sin embargo, a mitad del pasillo, se detuvo. Al pensar en su padre, estaba tentado a negarse, pero era algo que llevaba deseando desde que sus apetitos sexuales habían despertado. Sin importar la posición que ocupara, o la mella que las palabras de su padre aún provocaran  sobre su ego, finalmente estaría físicamente con Peter, y eso realmente era lo único que importaba. Ya no rehuiría a sus deseos para satisfacer al falso ego que su padre había moldeado. Decidido, retornó nuevamente la marcha hacia el baño, tratando de ignorar los agitados latidos que golpeaban en su pecho.

Pasados algunos minutos  y, después de realizar el acto más vergonzoso que había hecho en su corta vida, volvió a la habitación, a paso lento, siendo únicamente cubierto, de la cintura para abajo, con una toalla.  Cuando ingresó nuevamente a la habitación, Peter se encontraba sentado en la cama, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, por lo cual se percató de que se había quitado los lanzadores de sus muñecas, pero su mirada era de impaciencia.

Al notar su presencia  y, después de observarse mutuamente por algunos segundos, Peter se levantó, acercándose a él, sin dejar de observarlo a los ojos. Le gustaba mucho mirar los ojos de harry. Le agradaba saber que el deseo que sentía en ese momento era mutuo, al igual que el miedo y la vergüenza que sentía. Con manos temblorosas,  lo tomó por la cintura, rozando levemente la piel que no cubría la toalla,  acercándolo hacia él. Posó una mano en la mejilla contraria, logrando que harry suspirara ante dicha caricia, cerrando levemente sus parpados. Y, sin pensarlo, lo besó, dándole una suave caricia en cada mejilla, retardando el momento en que sus labios se rozarían nuevamente.

Harry cerró los ojos, aferrándose a la tela de la camisa del contrario, como resultado de la ansiedad y deseo que ese acto le generaba. Cada movimiento era, para su gusto, muy lento, quemante y asfixiante. Cada una de las zonas que él le besaba, parecían consumirse lentamente por una sensación de calor abrazador. Apretó más fuerte la tela entre sus dedos, dejando escapar un suave gemido, que fue acompañado por muchos más hasta que finalmente los labios de Peter los acallaron, robándole de forma inclemente el aliento.   

Mientras Peter le besaba, colocó sus manos por debajo de la camisa, sintiendo el perfecto contraste que provocaba la ardiente piel del mencionado con sus frías manos. Los besos y caricias aumentaban en intensidad, al igual que aquel fuego que parecía estar incrementando paulatinamente en sus entrañas, como resultado de cada pequeño roce y caricia. Sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer el cuerpo de Peter, erizando la piel bajo su tacto.   Peter se separó, ayudándole a retirarle la camisa, dejando al descubierto un torso fuerte, casi lampiño como el suyo.

Volvieron a besarse, como si el aire que se les escapaba en cada contacto no importara, como si su vida dependiera realmente de cada roce en que sus labios se encontraban. Sin dejar de besarse, y acariciándole la  espalda hasta llegar al inicio de la toalla, intensificó el contacto de sus pieles desnudas, provocando que harry se aferrara a su espalda. Lo condujo hacia la pequeña cama, donde ambos cayeron sin romper verdaderamente el contacto que los unía en ese momento, intensificando los pequeños jadeos que ya empezaban a hacerse presentes.

Harry cerró los ojos, reprimiendo un gemido, cuando Peter se pegó más a su cuerpo hasta frotar sus empalmes, que solo eran separadas por la delgada tela que aún recubría la parte baja de sus cuerpos. Se relajó momentáneamente, tratando de captar el aire que parecía haber perdido.  Las manos de Peter empezaron a subir por sus piernas, colándose lentamente por debajo de la tela, deteniéndose justo en la parte donde estas se unían con su pelvis, aumentó la fuerza de su agarre, y lo levantó  sin ninguna dificultad, logrando que la fricción de sus cuerpos aumentara de forma proporcional a la descarga de placer que en ese momento los invadía. Logrando con ello que, esta vez, el gemido producto de aquella acción resonaran en la habitación, debido a que su  boca  no estaba sobre la contraria para acallarlo. Tomó los cabellos castaños entre sus dedos, deteniendo momentáneamente las caricias y mordidas que le daba sin clemencia y pasión sobre su frágil piel. Intentando llamar su atención, pero al no conseguirlo, trató de  hablarle, sin llegar hacerlo por el temblor que nacía en sus piernas y se expandía por el resto de su cuerpo. 

Jaló levemente el cabello de Peter, tratando de comunicarse silenciosamente con este, cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Sus orbes parecieron brillar cuando comprendió aquella orden silenciosa. Volvió a besarlo, sin importarle retirar los dedos que aún aprisionaban su cabello, levantando levemente su cuerpo hasta poder despojar a harry de la tela que lo cubría, para posteriormente, desabrochar, impacientemente, el botón del pantalón que se fue cayendo, cubriendo solo la parte inferior de sus piernas hasta desaparecer completamente y perderse, al igual que las demás prendas, en el piso de la habitación.  Cuando finalmente al alcanzó nuevamente su boca, lo besó, como si quisiera arrancarle hasta el último suspiro, tirando suavemente de los labios contrarios.

—Peter… —le acarició la mejilla, notando que estaba caliente, como muestra infalible del rubor que las cubría; de la misma forma que, en ese momento, se encontraban  las propias.

Se unieron nuevamente en un beso, húmedo e intenso, que migró lentamente por su barbilla, bajando por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho. Cuando sintiendo el aliento de Peter rozar esa área, tiró su cabeza hacia abajo, apretándola contra su pecho, tratando de aumentar el leve contacto. Y su piel lentamente se erizó, como resultado evidente de las caricias que le daba, con su lengua y labios, en esa zona, mientras su mano bajaba, acariciando, hasta colarse entre sus muslos, pero sin llegar a tocar en lugares indebidos.

Sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones cuando Peter, sin dejar de observarlo, empezó a bajar,  acariciándolo lentamente con sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cadera. El roce de sus manos era igual a las alas de una mariposa, palpando y acariciando ligeramente, pero provocándole placer.

Empezó a besar sus piernas, rozándolas con sus labios ligeramente húmedos, y la habitación, nuevamente silenciosa, lentamente se comenzó a llenar con los pequeños ruidos de su boca sobre la piel de su, ahora, amante, siendo levemente ahogados, segundos después, por los suaves sonidos que se escapaban de su boca con cada caricia que los labios de Peter realizaban sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos, cuando la suave y caliente caricia comenzó a migrar lentamente por el interior de sus muslos, provocando que su respiración se acompasara con los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Apretó las sabanas, en reflejo a la culmine de su excitación, al igual que su cabello, cuando su boca ávida rodeó su sexo, con leves besos y mordidas, sin nunca dar en el blanco, a pesar de que su cuerpo se lo exigía fervientemente, moviendo, como prueba de ello, la cadera rítmicamente, pero Peter no parecía querer complacerlo, por lo menos no en ese momento.

En ese punto, ya no existía aquel excitante contraste en la temperatura de sus cuerpos, ahora, solo los envolvía aquel intenso calor que parecía ir en aumento con cada pequeño toque en  que sus pieles se encontraban. Cada beso que Peter le daba parecía quemar lentamente la piel en la cual sus labios lo rozaban.

Lenta y tortuosamente, los labios de Peter siguieron subiendo por su piel hasta llegar a su cuello, en el cual, después de dar una pequeña caricia similar al aleteo de una mariposa, le dio una mordida que, en lugar de provocarle dolor, le indujo otra descarga de placer, la cual, sumada a la caricia que le proporcionó en la oreja derecha con su lengua, le produjo una punzada en su entrepierna, que aumentó en mayor intensidad cuando aquel cálido aliento chocó contra su piel, logrando que soltara la sabana y se aferrará al antebrazo contrario, tratando de estabilizarse al creerse caer.

Gimió al escuchar su nombre en un pequeño susurro, y tiró de los cabellos que aún reposaban en sus dedos  hasta guiarlo y lograr que lo besara nuevamente. Pero rompiéndolo  casi instantáneamente, producto de la necesidad de respirar,  porque cada vez más el aire escaseaba. Cada vez más sentía que estaba a punto de tocar la cumbre del placer.

Se estremeció cuando Peter bajó, en un acto de generosidad, hasta el, que hasta ese momento conocía, como el único centro de gravedad del placer masculino, olvidándose de todo en ese momento, incluso de como respirar. Se aferró más fuerte a los hombros del castaño, enterrándole las uñas en la piel, encontrando, momentáneamente, una pequeña ancla a la cual sostenerse.

Apretó sus parpados, tratando de olvidar que Peter estaba entre sus piernas haciendo practicándole una felación, porque estaba seguro de que si seguía mirándolo las sensaciones que le producía terminarían arrastrándolo fácilmente.

Cuando estaba a punto de liberar la tensión en sus entrañas, Peter se apartó, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus labios, robándole completamente el aliento con otro de sus excitantes besos. Por lo cual, tratando de liberarla, se aferró al cuerpo de Peter, rodeando el final de su espalda con las piernas, moviendo su cadera rítmicamente, logrando que Peter, por primera vez, gimiera. Pero antes de que pudiera realizar su cometido, Peter deshizo el beso, levantándose un poco, a pesar de la renuente actitud de harry de liberarlo,  estirando la mano hasta el pequeño velador,  del cual extrajo  una botella con un líquido transparente. Una botella que le pareció ligeramente conocida a harry.

—Peter… ¿eso es…?

—Lubricante —respondió, pareciendo levemente incomodo —, es necesario para que… sea perfecto

Se enterneció ante la expresión del castaño y, tratando de ocultar el bochorno que lo invadía, asintió con la cabeza, uniendo nuevamente sus labios, mientras bajaba sus piernas hasta liberarlo.

Los besos migraron lentamente de sus labios hasta alcanzar el cuello, uno de los lugares donde se concentraba más el olor de harry y, nuevamente, su urgencia aumento, reflejándose en aquel dolor pulsante que dominaba en su parte baja.

Aplicó un poco de aquella sustancia transparente sobre sus dedos, mientras su mano libre migraba hasta acariciar el interior de sus muslos, tocando áreas que antes había ignorado, y lo besó nuevamente, llevando,  sin previo aviso, sus dedos a la  pequeña entrada de placer de harry, logrando que  se sobresaltara.

—Esta… frió —mencionó, mirando hacia un lado ante la insistente mirada de Peter —. Se siente raro… —se cubrió el rostro, intentando protegerse de aquellos ojos —… pero no duele

Reanudó las caricias con su digito, incluyendo, posteriormente, algunos más hasta que harry se acostumbró a la intromisión, relajando completamente su cuerpo, incluso, el brazo que cubría su rostro, cayó a un lado de su cuerpo, mientras leves gemidos salían de su boca. Después de algunos minutos y, olvidándose de los pequeños envoltorios que también estaban en la gaveta de la mesa,  abandono aquella pequeña zona, colocándose nuevamente entre las piernas que le recibían completamente. 

Lo miró a los ojos y, después de darle un casto beso en los labios, hablo nuevamente:

—Lo siento…

Estuvo tentado a preguntarle a que se refería, pero la pequeña presión en su cadera lo distrajo momentáneamente y el roce, entre sus muslos, lo tensó. Y antes de que pudiera enlazar la frase con aquellas acciones, Peter empezó a adentrarse en él, uniéndolos lentamente, con todo el cuidado y control que aquella situación le permitía conservar.

Dolía. Mentiría totalmente si asegurara lo contrario. A pesar de que johnny le había advertido al respecto, sentía que aquel dolor no podría soportarlo. Sentía como si Peter estuviera a punto de desgarrarlo en dos.

— ¿Estás bien? —sonaba verdaderamente preocupado.

Cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de emitir cualquier sonido que no reflejara su dolor.

—Es mejor que nos detengamos… —mientras hablaba, empezó  a deslizarse, tratando de romper la pequeña unión que mantenían, pero, además, del dolor que le causaba aquel movimiento, quería seguir, ansiaba por fin cumplir su deseo. Por lo cual, sin pensarlo, subió, con un poco de dificultad, las piernas hasta rodear la cintura de Peter —… no quiero dañarte

—No lo harás — Peter estuvo tentado a replicar, pero al ver su expresión no pudo; sus ojos brillaban suplicantes, reteniendo aquellas lágrimas que deseaban curar su dolor, incluso su nariz empezaba a tornarse roja, al igual que sus mejillas —. Lo deseo… Siempre lo he hecho. No te detengas… por favor

Peter no emitió ninguna palabra, simplemente bajo su rostro, colocándolo sobre el hombro de harry. No quería dañarlo, no podría soportarlo, a pesar de que paulatinamente un deseo quemante por unirse a él amenazaba con nublar completamente sus sentidos. Posó un beso en su cuello, antes de empezar a moverse nuevamente, amortiguando contra aquella piel todos los gemidos, jadeos y quejidos que le provocaban todas las sensaciones que se mezclaban lentamente ante cada pequeño y doloroso avance que realizaba en aquella cálida cavidad.

Cuando por fin se introdujo completamente en su cuerpo, uniéndolos, entrelazándolos finalmente,  se sintió feliz y pleno, a pesar del dolor que inicia en sus entrañas y se expandía lentamente hasta invadir todo su cuerpo. Decidió no moverse y su rostro se sosegó, al igual que el de Peter.

—No… te muevas —susurró, tratando de relajar, vanamente, todo su cuerpo.

Respiró profundo, cuando pequeños besos empezaron a migrar en toda la zona de su rostro, pero sin atinar nunca en sus labios.

—Lo siento… —dijo, en un pequeño susurro, sin dejar de posar sus labios en todos los rincones del rostro contrario —… también…  —posó su rostro sobre el de harry, uniendo sus frentes —… lo deseaba, perdón por no decirlo

Dio un último beso en su nariz, antes de, finalmente, besar sus labios

—Hazlo —jadeó, casi sin aliento, rompiendo el beso y sujetándose fuertemente de las sabanas.

E  inicio, deslizándose lentamente, desligándose del cuerpo de harry, tratando de no causarle ningún malestar o dolor en dicho proceso.  

Inicialmente no sentía absolutamente nada diferente a la, aunque ahora menos intensa, molestia en su parte posterior. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier sensación diferente, pero nada sucedía, las sensaciones no se asemejaban en nada a las que johnny le describía. Pero, cuando finalmente su cuerpo parecía estar relajándose y sus dedos aflojaron su agarre, Peter se movió con un poco más de fuerza, desligándose de su cuerpo  casi por completo, para nuevamente hundirse nuevamente en su pequeño abrigo, hasta lo más profundo que pudo, arrancándole un fuerte gemido, producto de un flujo de placer intenso, que incluso le hizo abrir los ojos completamente.

Escuchó un pequeño susurro provenir de Peter, pero estaba impactado y sumergido en aquella extraña sensación, que ni siquiera, a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca, lo comprendió.

A esa corriente de placer le siguieron algunas otras, cada vez más intensas, que provocaban que su cuerpo se arqueara,  arrancándole un conjunto de sonidos completamente indecorosos y, que estaba seguro, jamás emitiría siendo completamente consciente de sus actos. Ni siquiera las explicaciones descriptivas de su amigo podrían expresar lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Se aferró nuevamente al cuerpo de Peter al sentir una suave caricia en sus piernas, antes de dejar que, por guía de este, sus piernas rodearan nuevamente su cintura, enterrando sus uñas cuando las estocadas fueron aún más profundas y, por ende, más intensa aquella sensación electrizante que parecía nacer en su parte baja. En ese momento cada célula de su cuerpo parecía ser más sensible y perceptiva que normalmente.

Trataba de que sus parpados no se cerraran por los flujos de placer y poder mirarlo directamente, así como lo hacia él.

Todo su cuerpo, toda su alma parecían desgarrarse en dos ante todas las sensaciones que le estaban embargando. Y, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Peter, una oleada de placer más intensa lo invadió. Era tan intensa, que parecía arañarle el vientre mientras se abría paso por sus entrañas, provocándole pequeños espasmos que amenazaban con hacerle perder el sentido.

La cabeza le empezó a zumbar sordamente, dándole la sensación de haber perdido todos los sentidos; su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado por completo, siendo solo consciente de lo que estaban haciendo. Se aferró aún más a su amante cuando este aumentó aún más el ritmo de su excitante vaivén.

Involuntariamente, su cuerpo se arqueó, provocando que abriera desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras apretaba con más fuerza el agarre que mantenía en Peter.

Otro fuerte gemido, y sus de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, pero no eran producidas por dolor físico o emocional.

Otra estocada, y el zumbido pareció detenerse momentáneamente, dejando su audición más aguada de lo que era y  su mente en blanco, mientras un extraño, pero placentero, hormigueo subía lentamente por sus piernas hasta encontrarse con la presión que parecía nacer en su pelvis, provocando una explosión de sensaciones placenteras que se propagaban por todo su ser, contrayendo y relajando, al mismo tiempo, cada uno de los músculos que formaban su cuerpo.

Un sonido gutural se dejó escuchar en la habitación, acompañando todos los sonidos que salían involuntariamente de su boca. Peter también había sido consciente de aquella descarga que había contraído sus músculos, arrastrándolo también a él.

A través de la cortina que empañaba sus ojos, pudo diferenciar vagamente, en el rostro de Peter, una expresión de total relajación, antes de realizar un último movimiento que provocó que todo a su alrededor se tornara de color blanco.

Fue efímero, pero lo sintió. Fue consciente en ese momento de cómo sus almas se entrelazaban mientras una suave melodía parecía unir eternamente sus cuerpos.

Lo sintió. Con mayor intensidad que las primeras veces y se dejó arrastrar por aquella placentera sensación, expulsando frenéticamente su placer y  coincidiendo con el del castaño, en el mismo instante en que el descargaba el suyo dentro de su cuerpo, llenándolo de su placer a la vez que él descargaba violentamente el suyo en su encuentro.

<<<<>>>> 

Dejó caer su rostros sobre el hombro de harry, siendo incapaz de mantener el peso de su cuerpo mientras aquella explosión de sensaciones lo recorrían completamente, haciéndolo temblar igual que al cuerpo que permanecía debajo del suyo. Sus respiraciones aún estaban agitadas cuando harry se removió incomodo, después de emitir un gemido de dolor.

Peter levantó la mirada, observándole —. ¿Te lastimé?

—Mis dedos…  — le indico, con la mirada, hacia sus pies —… Se encalambraron

— ¿Se te encalambran los dedos de los pies como resultado de un orgasmo an…?

— ¡Cierra la boca! —Peter sonrió, comprendiendo que era la primera vez que le ocurría —. Si se lo cuentas a alguien te arrepentirás

Besó su cuello, riéndose por la reacción de harry. Después, se dejó caer hacia un lado, tratando de no lastimarlo cuando su unión, física,  finalmente se rompió. Se colocó de perfil, observándolo por algunos segundos hasta que  giró la cabeza hacia él.  Su rostro aún presentaba tintes rojizos, y sus ojos seguían viéndose anormalmente  brillantes.

Tenía muchas cosas que decir en ese momento, pero no sabía cómo comenzar a hacerlo. Simplemente lo observaba fijamente, de la misma forma en que Peter lo hacía, sintiendo, nuevamente, como  si lo estuviera acariciando con la mirada, mientras aún permanecían en aquella nubla de placer. Sin embargo,  sentían la necesidad de fundirse nuevamente, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dejar de mirarse. No se atrevían a dejar de acariciarse con sus almas.

—Debería odiarte… —finalmente Peter se atrevió a pronunciar lo que estaba pensando. No sabía si eran los resquicios del orgasmo, pero las palabras fluían normalmente —… porque me haces sentir cosas que no deseo, y desear cosas que no quiero… o no quería hace algunos meses. No quería sentirme nuevamente débil

Posó la mano sobre la mejilla de Peter. Él también sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero en ese momento no le importaba si sus sentimientos eran una muestra de su debilidad. Sonrió, bajando levemente los parpados  —. ¿Debo tomarlo como  una declaración de amor eterno? —inquirió, con una mezcla de broma e inocencia, dejándose llevar por las ganas de dormir  que le consumían.

No le respondió. No pudo hacerlo porque se concentró únicamente en su sonrisa. Era hermosa, no como las tantas otras que había observado a lo largo de su vida. La de harry era diferente, y solo podía ser comparable con su mirada. Al observarlo le embargaba   una de esas sensaciones que no pueden ser explicadas con palabras, pero que dominan todos los sentidos, doblegando tu voluntad.

Sonrió de forma cálida, colocando su mano sobre la de harry, deteniéndola en un solo punto de su rostro —. Supongo que no necesito dar una respuesta a eso

No respondió. No quería saber realmente que sentía Peter por él. Simplemente se quedó observándolo, en la misma posición, de la misma forma en que este lo hacía. Luego, de algunos minutos, sus parpados se cerraron levemente, pero la voz de Peter provocó que los abriera nuevamente.

— Cielos… lo olvide — mencionó, visiblemente avergonzado —. Tenía… preservativos y olvide usarlos

Miró, en la misma dirección que lo hacía Peter. Y, en la mesita de noche, al lado del lubricante, los encontró.

—Lo siento…

Observó a Peter por algunos segundos, sin saber exactamente el por qué de su frase, o más específicamente, su preocupación.

—Estamos en problemas —dijo, llamando la atención de Peter  —. Las arañas tienen muchos bebes ¿Cuántos crees que serán? —se empezó a acariciar el vientre, ante la mirada atenta del contrario —. Solo espero que los bebes no arruinen mi figura

—Tía May nos matará —dijo, con exagerado temor —. Esta vez no te salvaras de la charla de sexo responsable

Después de dichas palabras, ambos empezaron a reír. Pero, después de algunos segundos,  una duda abrumó a harry, la cual rápidamente  desechó. No importaba si ambos eran hombres. No era relevante si  en el futuro Peter quería tener una familia que incluyera hijos, porque él no viviría lo suficiente para sufrir por las decisiones que tomara  para conseguirlo. No estaría ahí cuando Peter decidiera unirse con una mujer.

— ¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Peter, y una pequeña caricia en su mejilla, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Tonterías

—Creí que de eso me encargaba yo —sonrió, pero harry no le respondió al gesto. Pero en el tiempo que llevaban juntos había podido relacionar esa expresión con los comentarios que hacia su tía sobre su, supuesta, relación con Mary Jane —. Estamos juntos… nada más importa

Lo abrazó, tratando de memorizar su olor y calor. Cuando ya no pudiera hacerlo, lo extrañaría en demasía. Extrañaría esos momentos que complementaba con sus caricias.

Bostezó, siendo arrastrado por las caricias que Peter le hacía.  Sus parpados se cerraban lentamente, a pesar de que quería seguir observándolo. Quería enmarcar ese momento en su mente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se espabiló completamente, buscando, con sus manos, el cuerpo contrario, pero sus manos llegaron al final de la cama sin encontrar ningún rastro. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose completamente solo en la habitación. No pensó ni siquiera la posibilidad de realizar su principal cometido, simplemente se levantó. Pero, inmediatamente, llevó una de sus manos a la cadera, dejándose caer hacia atrás, lo cual, incrementó el dolor que ya sentía.  Dolía más de lo que johnny le había mencionado. Bajó la mirada, observando las marcas de dedos que poseía en esa zona, pensando que  Peter, fácilmente, pudo haberlo desecho.

Decidió ignorar el dolor que sentía, y se levantó, cojeando levemente. Se acercó a donde antes había visto el celular pero no lo encontró. Se hinco, lentamente, buscándolo  en el piso, pero una pregunta lo sobresalto, provocando que cayera hacia atrás y gritara por el dolor.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó, entrando a la habitación,  llevando una toalla rodeándole la cintura —. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió en respuesta, pero Peter no pareció tranquilizarse cuando observó las marcas de sus dedos.

—Lo siento… Creí que había controlado mi fuerza —se hincó frente a él, acariciando la zona donde se encontraban marcados sus dedos, haciéndolo estremecer. 

—Supongo que debo agradecer que no me fracturaras la cadera —sonrió nerviosamente, buscando, disimuladamente, el celular, sin importarle su desnudez y tratando de ignorar las caricias de las cuales era víctima —. ¿Qué haces?, puedo hacerlo solo

A pesar de la queja, lo tomó en brazos hasta la cama, donde lo sentó.

— ¿Qué buscas? —pregunto nuevamente.  

—Nada

— ¿Seguro? —Peter arqueó una ceja, y él asintió —. Creí que buscabas esto —levanto la mano, mostrándole su móvil.

Pensó en negarlo, pero la expresión de Peter le indicó que sería en vano.

— ¿Lo… escuchaste? —no supo cómo logró articular las palabras que, parecían, quemar su garganta. Sentía la boca seca y las manos empezaron a sudarle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no mostraba una reacción tan obvia de temor —. Lo que escuchaste… —intentó aclarar ante la silenciosa respuesta de Peter, pero este lo interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, ya eliminé el mensaje de voz. Debiste preguntarme antes y así te ahorrabas todo esto. No debiste obligarte a hacerlo solo para conseguir mi celular… —parecía contrariado y decepcionado —. Siento haberme aprovechado, traté de evitarlo, pero… Lo siento, aunque realmente no es así —dijo esto último en voz baja, visiblemente avergonzado por, según él, aprovecharse de harry. Después, colocó el celular sobre la cama, junto a una caja de toallitas faciales —. Pensaba asearte mientras despertabas —sacó una de las toallitas y, sin mirarlo, empezó a limpiarle el abdomen.

—Peter… —estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado desde antes de que él llegara, y su forma de actuar se debía a la molestia que aún sentía  —. Nosotros… —el aludido detuvo sus movimientos pero no lo observó. Se tomó algunos segundos para proseguir. Tenía miedo de que Peter no le creyera  —… No es… —pero no supo cómo proseguir. Lo que tenía pensado decir se escucharía muy idiota.

—No hace falta —dijo finalmente, retomando su tarea —. Olvidemos esto, por favor

 — ¡Lo hace! —ante el aumento de su tono de voz, Peter dirigió su atención hacia él. Pero, a pesar de eso, no se acobardo —. Esto no sucedió por esa razón… Yo no…  —a pesar de que lo miraba, Peter no parecía estar interesado en escucharlo —. Si, está bien, vine por eso, pero…

 —No hace falta —repitió, con una calma que le produjo escalofríos a harry —. Storm me explico cómo sucedieron las cosas. Hablamos mientras te bañabas —posó una mano en su mejilla, tratando de infundirle calma, y sonrió  —. No estoy molesto por ello… olvidemos este incidente, por favor —le dio un beso en la frente, para, después, retomar su trabajo. Ahora, solo le quedaba justificar, ante su tía, el haber partido en dos la cómoda, al ser esta la diana de su furia cuando escuchó el mensaje de voz.

— ¿Estás bien? — inquirió, al escuchar el pequeño gemido que harry había emitido —. ¿Sientes más dolor?

—No… —se ruborizó, apartándose de Peter.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó, cuando el aludido miró hacia abajó y se cubrió con la sabana. Iba a preguntarle lo que le sucedía pero lo comprendió al recordar el detalle que había olvidado —. Está saliendo mí…

— ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! —se cubrió el rostro con una mano, y después susurró  —. Ya es lo suficientemente vergonzoso para que lo digas en voz alta  —se cubrió lo mejor que pudo, con la sabana, antes de proseguir, mirándolo a los ojos —. Si vuelves a olvidar usarlos, te matare —simplemente asintió en respuesta, tratando de no reír ante lo adorable de aquella escena; su voz sonaba amenazante, pero su faz estaba completamente roja, producto de su bochorno —. Llévame al baño, ahora

—Creí haber escuchado que podías hacerlo por ti mismo —sonrió, esta vez, sin poder evitarlo. Harry lo miraba de forma irascible, pero no mencionaba absolutamente nada. Podía, con un poco de dificultad, pero no quería —. Pero no era necesario que lo pidieras —lo tomó en brazos, saliendo de la habitación.

—No lo hice — posó la cabeza sobre su pecho, relajándose gracias a sus latidos —. Te lo ordené, lo cual es diferente — la risa de Peter provocó que hundiera el rostro más en su pecho. No quería acostumbrarse a eso.

Mientras se aseaba, tuvo que descansar, más de una vez, su cuerpo sobre la pared. Nuevamente la sensación de pesadez lo invadía.  Cuando finalmente salió del baño, se encontró a Peter en el pasillo. Parecía venir del primer piso. Intentó caminar hacia él, pero tuvo que sostenerse en el marco de la puerta, tratando de no caer al piso. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

—Si —mencionó, en un efímero susurro, sin importarle acurrucarse en sus brazos. Cada vez se sentía más cansado.

Cuando Peter lo colocó sobre la cama, su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás. No levantó los parpados, simplemente se acomodó mejor en la cama.

—Harry —le acarició la mejilla hasta que abrió nuevamente los ojos.

—Me siento muy cansado —sus parpados se cerraron levemente, a pesar de que luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

— ¿Usaste tu medicamento ayer?

Asintió, bostezando —. Esta mañana también. No lo comprendo… —bostezó nuevamente, acomodándose sobre la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

—Tal vez es mi culpa —se acostó a su lado, acariciándole el cabello para que se relajara más rápido —. Es la primera vez que lo haces con un hombre con supe fuerza

—Es la primera vez… —dijo, de forma somnolienta, pegando su cuerpo al de Peter —… que estoy con alguien

— ¿Qué? —levantó la cabeza, fijando toda su atención al rostro que reposaba a su lado, pero que parecía estar inconsciente.

—Nunca había tenido relaciones con alguien —su voz era cada vez más baja, como señal de que estaba hablando de forma inconsciente.

— ¿Eras…? —tosió, tratando de liberarse de la sensación de incomodidad que sentía —. Pero jhonny…

— No pasó nada… —se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, pero Peter, llevado por la curiosidad, le movió levemente el hombro, sin embargo, harry no contesto.  Pero, cuando había decidido olvidar el asunto, habló nuevamente —. Ni con la chica con la que salí en la revista. Con ella confirmé que no me gustan las chicas. La única vez que estuve a punto de hacerlo con un chico, Bernard llamó a informarme sobre la enfermedad de mi padre… Yo simplemente tiré el preservativo y vine aquí —bostezó nuevamente.

—Pero…

—Te quiero, Peter, pero… quiero… dormir… —y su respiración se acompasó.

<<<<>>>> 

—Peter…

Se removió levemente, cuando el agarre en su cuerpo se afianzó. Distinguió el sonido de una voz, que claramente era de mujer, pero no comprendía las palabras que pronunciaba.

—Despierta

Abrió los ojos, de forma lenta, cuando comprendió que la voz mencionaba, además de cosas inentendibles, su nombre. Subió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con un cuerpo sobre el suyo.  Levantó la mirada hacia el techo, en dirección a la voz, y se encontró a Mary Jane, sonriéndole.

—Siento despertarte, pero…

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Les advertí que no tardaríamos. Les di todo el tiempo que considere necesario, aunque fue un poco difícil —se irguió —. Tu tía esta abajo, tienes suerte de que me ofrecí a llamarte

Se quedó observándola por algunos segundos, recordando lo que había sucedido después de que se habían acostado en la cama.  Se removió un poco, cubriendo mejor a harry, tratando de no abochornarse por estar semidesnudo y, en esa posición, frente a una mujer.

—Nosotros… no… simplemente… —intentó justificar el hecho de que estuvieran en esa posición. Pero la situación era más vergonzosa que cuando su tía los había descubierto.

Mary Jane sonrió, y él supo que no necesitaba darle ninguna explicación. Ella lo comprendía y aceptaba.

—Bajen. Dile a harry que use una camisa de cuello alto — se dirigió hacia la entrada, pero se detuvo  en esta —. Por cierto… después te paso la foto que les hice. Se veían muy tiernos  — le guiño un ojo, antes de cruzar la puerta.

— ¿Foto? Mary Jane… —intentó levantarse, queriendo perseguirla, pero los brazos de harry se lo impidieron. Miró nuevamente hacia la entrada. Tendría que conseguir el celular de Mary Jane posteriormente.

Al quedar a solas, despertó, con un poco de dificultad, a harry. Todavía parecía estar un poco cansado.

Cuando finalmente se arreglaron, bajaron al comedor, encontrándose a las tres mujeres disponiendo todo para la cena.

—Harry ¿estás bien? —inquirió, con preocupación, tía May, al percatarse de la expresión de dolor del mencionado, al sentarse.

—Yo… —bajó la mirada, cuando las mujeres dirigieron su atención hacia él, tratando de ocultar la posible muestra de la vergüenza que le invadía. Peter parecía estar pensando en una excusa —. Me caí de las escaleras. Pero no fue nada grave —aclaró, cuando la expresión de tía May cambió.

Escuchó una pequeña risa, disimulada con tos, provenir de Mary Jane. Y, aunque estaba seguro de que no podía odiarla más, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocado.

— ¿Y tu ropa? —dejó el cubierto sobre el plato. Esa mujer era igual de metiche que su sobrina —. Cuando llegamos vestías diferente

—Ahora que lo menciona la señora Watson, incluso tu cabello…

—Dejé caer jugo sobre él —Peter interrumpió a su tía, mencionando lo primero que se le había ocurrido. Pero al ver las expresiones de harry y Mary Jane, sobretodo del primero, se arrepintió de haber usado esa excusa —. A veces soy un poco torpe —finalizó, retomando la comida.

— ¿Cambiaste las sabanas por esa razón? —la pregunta provocó que las miradas de las invitadas recayeran en los dos —. Entré al lavado buscando algunos productos de limpieza y estaban tendidas —simplemente asintió, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Pensaba que si su tía seguía indagando se percataría de todo —. Sabes que no me gusta que laves la ropa, la última vez manchaste todo —dijo finalmente, para dar fin a la conversación, dando alivio a los dos implicados.

Finalmente, dejaron de ser el centro de la conversación siendo reemplazados por temas triviales en los que escasamente participaban. Cuando terminó la cena, las tres mujeres se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la casa.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuándo estuvieron nuevamente solos.

—Si… —miró hacia la entrada, antes de proseguir —… Simplemente se siente raro —se levantó de la silla, no soportando más el efecto de cosquilleo y abertura que sentía en su punto íntimo, sumado a la pequeña sensación de dolor.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —no hizo falta que le contestara, la expresión de harry respondió a su pregunta. Le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos —. Lo siento —le susurró, cerca del oído, separándose al escuchar los pasos provenientes de la entrada.

 —Supongo que esta noche vas a quedarte a dormir, harry —ni siquiera espero una respuesta, simplemente se dirigió hacia las escalaras  —. Prepararé tu cama en la habitación de Peter

—Si —mencionó Peter, antes de que harry se negara —, tendremos noche de juego —lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo con él hacia la escalera, sobrepasando a su tía en el proceso  —. No te preocupes, yo prepararé todo

—Como cuando eran niños —sonrió la mujer, viendo como desaparecían en el pequeño pasillo —. ¡Pero no se acuesten muy tarde, no importa que mañana sea domingo, jovencito!

— ¡Trataremos, feliz noche!

—No acepte quedarme —dijo, mientras Peter aseguraba la puerta.

—Lamento no haberte dado aviso de mis planes, pero te dormiste antes de que pudiera proponértelo —le besó el cuello,  antes de dirigirse a su guarda ropa.

Harry miró por la ventana, mientras se quitaba  la ropa, concentrándose en la pequeña luz que era observable atreves de las cortinas que cubrían la ventana del frente. Pensando en la relación que mantenía Peter con Mary Jane. Ese día, mientras interactuaban, había confirmado que ella sería la mujer perfecta para él. Estaba seguro de que ella lo comprendería y lo haría feliz. Tal vez cuando muriera, ellos podrían estar juntos. Y aunque agradecía el hecho de que Peter tuviera en su vida a alguien que le comprendiera, al mismo tiempo le desagradaba su presencia y pensar que en el futuro ella podría llegar a ocupar su lugar.

—Lo que dijiste… —la voz de Peter provocó que detuviera el hilo de sus pensamientos y sus movimientos —… antes de que te quedaras dormido —harry lo miró, sin comprender realmente a que se refería  —, no me importaba saber sobre ello…

— ¿De qué…? — recordó, levemente, lo que le había mencionado a Peter, y se cubrió el rostro al recordar la vergüenza que sintió cuando la modelo, con la cual intentó mantener relaciones, se había quedado observándolo cuando su excitación desapareció al verla desnuda. Una humillante escena. Solo esperaba no haberle contado completamente aquella bochornosa anécdota —. También soy un  perdedor… —giró nuevamente hacia la ventana, retomando su trabajo. Pero deteniéndose nuevamente, cuando las manos de Peter se posaron sobre sus hombros.

—Me agradó saberlo —buscó sus labios hasta unirlos en un casto beso, antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia su guarda ropa.

Cuando consiguió lo que buscaba, se acercó nuevamente a él, dejando la ropa en la silla que, ahora, estaba al lado de la cama. Lo abrazó por la cintura, dándole un beso en el cuello. Le desabrocho el pantalón, bajándolo hasta perderlo en el piso. Se suponía que simplemente lo ayudaría a vestirse, pero al parecer su  cuerpo llevaba otras intenciones.

—Le dijiste a tu tía que tendríamos noche de jugo

—Por supuesto —le besó la espalda, mientras sus dedos bajaban lentamente por esta —. Pero trata de modular tu voz, no queremos que tía May se percaté específicamente del tipo de nuestra sesión de juegos —pero detuvo sus caricias al recordar la incomodidad que estaba sufriendo harry  minutos atrás.  —. Lo siento, creo que es mejor que descansemos…

Lo besó, interrumpiéndolo —. No hables… Existen otras formas, simplemente trata de no dejar  marcas  que sean visibles

Asintió, retomando el contacto. Su tía tenía razón, ahora parecía un joven hormonado. Desde ese día, ese sería  uno de sus hobbies  favoritos.

 <<<<>>>>

—Creí que habías salido —mencionó, entrando a la cocina, captando la atención de  Peter, quien  buscaba en la nevera.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte —volvió a hincarse, extrayendo lo que necesitaba —. Tía May tuvo turno nocturno casi toda la semana; quería que descansara hoy todo el día —pasó a su lado, dándole un beso en los labios, para sorpresa de harry —. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió, aunque realmente las sensaciones en su parte baja no habían desaparecido totalmente, exceptuando  la de dolor —. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Peter pensó por algunos segundos, antes de contestar —. ¿Sabes preparar cereal?

 —El mejor del mundo

Mientras terminaban de preparar el desayuno, tía May bajó, dándole un beso a cada uno.

—No era necesario. Estoy segura de que se durmieron más tarde de lo que prometieron

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a darle una respuesta. Por lo cual, Peter decidió desviarse del tema, logrando que su tía no volviera a realizar ninguna clase de comentario al respecto.

Mientras desayunaban, decidieron pasar el resto del día fuera de la casa.  

—Nos ducharemos mientras te arreglas —mencionó Peter, mientras su tía subía ingresaba hacia su habitación.

—Tu tía se dará cuenta  —intentó cerrar la puerta del baño, pero Peter ingresó con facilidad a pesar de su resistencia —. No podemos ducharnos juntos

—Sí, solo no demos tardar. No se dará cuenta —Peter se empezó a quitarse la ropa, pero harry no lo hacía —. ¿Te avergüenza hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que no, pero contigo… es diferente

— ¿Incluso después de lo de ayer?

—Eres un idiota —se giró, retirándose la ropa —. Tienes que aprender a callar

Se metieron a la ducha juntos. Pero, cuando Peter abrió la regadera, una expresión de desagrado se reflejó en el rostro de harry cuando  el chorro de agua fría toca su piel. Peter lo mira, divertido, con el jabón en la mano, sin importarle que el agua, a la que ya está acostumbrado, cayera sobre su piel. Lo abrazó, tratando de transmitirle un poco de su calor corporal, mientras le untaba jabón en las partes del cuerpo que le eran alcanzables.

— ¿Quieres que te lave el cabello? —asintió, apartándose el flequillo del rostro. Cerró los ojos, recargándose sobre el cuerpo de Peter, cuando este empezó a darle masajes en el cuero cabelludo —. Podría acostumbrarme a esto —mencionó, distraídamente, para sí mismo, pero harry logró escucharlo.

— ¿Masajearme? —bromeó, mientras las caricias de Peter migran hasta alcanzar su cuello, perdiéndose cada vez más abajo —. ¿O ser “amo de casa”?

—No es necesario que lo haga —sus manos subieron, lentamente, por su espalda —. Es un placer hacerlo — abrió nuevamente la regadera, sobresaltando a harry, quien se había concentrado en las caricias —. ¿Ser  “amo de casa”? —rió, mientras le enjabonaba el cuerpo —. Si fuera necesario, no me molestaría hacerlo

—Si usas un delantal de encajes y ropa interior del mismo material…

—Si así lo deseas… aunque creo que a ti te quedaría mejor —le tomó por la cadera, apartándolo un poco de su cuerpo, observándole —. En definitiva, tenemos que comprarlo — abrió nuevamente la regadera, haciendo gritar a harry —. Lo siento, esta vez era muy necesaria

Cuando los tres estuvieron listos, fueron al cine, invitados económicamente, en contra de su voluntad, por harry. Entraron a ver una película de comedia romántica, elegida, obviamente, por la única mujer del pequeño grupo. Al finalizar la película, fueron a un parque, donde permanecieron algunas horas, conversando y disfrutando del paisaje, regresando finalmente a casa de los Parker.

—Debiste invitar a Mary Jane —dijo, mientras abría la pizza que habían comprado al regresar a casa, ofreciéndoles una porción —. Debes pasar más tiempo con tu novia. Tal vez quiera comer pizza

—Ella ya tenía planes —mencionó, mirando a harry de soslayo.

—Que lastima, me agrada mucho verlo juntos… Hacen una hermosa pareja, ¿no lo crees, harry?

El aludido mordió su porción de pizza, asintiendo, tratando de no reflejar la incomodidad, y molestia, que le invadía siempre que la tía de Peter le recordaba que Mary Jane era la chica perfecta para estar con él. Ya lo sabía pero tenía la esperanza de no vivir lo suficiente para verlo.

—Siempre le preguntas lo mismo. Deberías de dejar de hacerlo —no estaba molesto con su tía, pero le desagradaba que hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, sobre todo si eran en presencia de harry —. Además, la relación que tengo con Mary Jane no es algo de mucha importancia

—Deja de bromear, Peter, si se te nota lo enamorado que estas de  Mary Jane —mencionó, al ver la expresión escandalizada de la mujer —. Si tu tía lo dice es porque tiene razón; Mary Jane es perfecta para ti, y tú también lo sabes

La mujer pareció complacida ante su respuesta, ya que no  volvió a agregar nada más. Después algunos minutos, se retiró, dejándolos a solas, excusándose en que estaba cansada.

—No vuelvas a repetirlo —harry no se giró a observarle. Siguió comiendo una porción de pizza. Peter sabía que estaba molesto, pero, a pesar de eso, prosiguió —. No debes volver a hacerlo jamás

—Tú eres quien dice cosas que no debe  —no le importó mostrar, en su tono de voz, que estaba enojado —. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir, frente a tu tía, que no eres nada de la chica con la que, supuestamente, te acuestas? Para ella siempre serás el chico correcto. Debes de dejar de decir idioteces y pensar debidamente antes de hablar

—Ya que no me dejas decir lo que quiero…  — harry le miró, dejando la pizza sobre la caja —. Esto es tu culpa. Si decidieras terminar con esta tontería

—Peter…

—No, esta vez no. Siempre que hay posibilidades de tratar este tema tomas esta aptitud. No quieres que todo siga exactamente como hasta ahora… ¡Pero te comportas de esta forma!

—No comprendes nada

— ¡Explícamelo entonces!

No respondió. Su expresión y mirada fueron suficientes. Se levantó, tomando la bufanda, que reposaba a su lado, y se la colocó sobre el cuello.  No comprendía por qué Peter siempre quería hablar sobre ese tema. Todavía no comprendía que odiaba hablar sobre eso. Aún no entendía que no valía la pena hacerlo, ya que probablemente ni siquiera un año le quedaba de vida. No quería causarle un disgusto a su tía por algo que sería tan efímero. Sin despedirse, se dirigió hacia la entrada, pero un agarre en su muñeca lo detuvo. Su cuerpo, en contra de su voluntad, giró hasta los brazos de Peter, quien le empezó a dar besitos en la frente, migrando, posteriormente, por el resto de su cara, mientras lo miraba de forma suplicante, tratando de tranquilizarle.

—Esto no va a funcionar  —dijo, con molestia, tratando de alejarse, aunque con cada beso su enojo se esfumaba lentamente. Odiaba que hiciera eso para disminuir su enojo. 

  —Lo siento. También es complicado para mí  —finalmente unió sus labios, en un beso casto, al cual harry no se negó —. Pero esto es suficiente  para mí —entrelazó los dedos con los de harry —. Acabo de pasar todo el día con mi novio y quiero que finalice como inició. ¿Para ti no es suficiente?

—No uses esa palabra

— ¿Suficiente?

—Esa no —lo miró con molestia —. Novio, no lo soy

—Storm la usó hace algunas semanas para referirse a nuestra relación

—Es diferente, johnny es un idiota que jamás comprendería por más que se lo explicara —trató de deslizar sus dedos, apartarse del contacto con la piel de Peter, pero este no se lo permitió —. Tú tienes prohibido utilizarla porque sabes que no somos novios… No me gusta lo problemático, ¿lo recuerdas? Y esa palabra es sinónimo de ello  —miró hacia el piso, respondiendo al agarre que Peter tenía en sus dedos —. Además… nunca lo acordamos, o me lo pediste —susurró esto último, mientras pensaba en lo hilarante que era  la situación.

—Si lo somos —lo jaló hacia él, observándolo fijamente —. Eres mi novio. Creí que no era necesario pedirlo directamente. Hasta donde recuerdo, incluso aceptaste casarte conmigo —los dos sonrieron, recordando su vieja promesa —. Pero si quieres que lo haga…

Le hizo una advertencia silenciosa de que no se atreviera a hacer lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. No quería que la situación se tornara más vergonzosa.

—Es un sí. Eres mi novio —concluyó Peter.

— ¿Lo soy? —Peter  le besó los dedos que aún estaban entrelazados con los suyos. Y decidió finalmente exteriorizar lo que por vergüenza no decía —. Si, supongo que lo soy

Se besaron nuevamente, sonriendo en medio de cada contacto. Jamás cambiaria de opinión sobre la relación que tenían, pero, aunque fuera efímero, se encargaría de disfrutarla totalmente.

— Y también es suficiente

 


	14. Capítulo XIV: Un gran poder… conlleva un gran sacrificio.

Nada más importaba.

Siempre que sus cuerpos se entregaban completamente, mezclándose mutuamente hasta que sus almas se enlazaban, nada más le importaba, ni siquiera sus demonios gritándole, con el tono distintivo de su padre, que entregarse a él era una aberración.

Nada más le importaba. Ni siquiera el hecho de que su tiempo cada día se agotaba. Lo único que verdaderamente le importaba era estar con él.

 _Recibirlo_ , inicialmente, le avergonzaba. Sentirse completo y amado se sentía prohibido, sobre todo cuando le tocaba _mirarlo desde abajo_. Las posteriores veces a su primera entrega,  solía encerrarse en el baño cuando finalizaban. Observándose por varios minutos en el espejo, llorando mientras sus demonios lo atacaban. Cuando finalmente se decidía a salir, Peter lo esperaba y, sin preguntarle, o hacer algún comentario, lo abrazaba, llenando su rostro con suaves besos, aferrándose a él como si temiera perderlo.

Peter se conformaba con acostarse a su lado mientras abrazaba su cuerpo hasta que el sueño los vencía. Cuando despertaba primero, se quedaba observándolo, meditando sobre el hecho de sugerirle que lo dejara, pero era muy egoísta para hacerlo.

No lo culpó cuando no volvió a intentar tocarlo, ni siquiera cuando dejó de ofrecerle aquellos  abrazos que lo reconfortaban mientras pasaba a los brazos de Morfeo. Con el pasar de los días, fue consciente de que Peter se había atribuido la culpa de su forma de actuar y, aunque le dolía, no lo sacó de su error, esperando que finalmente decidiera alejarse; dejarlo en el abandono que se merecía. Creía que era lo correcto, y con él no deseaba volver a equivocarse. Peter no merecía cargar con sus demonios y su vida desgastada.  Sin embargo,  el día que no volvió se sintió morir. Nuevamente se dio cuenta de que no quería vivir sin él. No podía seguir  sin tenerlo a su lado.

Peter era la única razón por la que había intentado prolongar su marchita vida, pensando que tal vez podría, por primera vez en su vida, ser feliz. Pero debía vivir sin él, aprender a hacerlo nuevamente,  por lo menos, por algunos meses más… solo por él.  Sin embargo, aceptarlo no significaba que doliera menos.

La madrugada del tercer día,  mientras llovía, Peter volvió. Se veía visiblemente agotado, moviéndose con  una notoria cojera hasta llegar a su encuentro. No le importó que sus ropas se mojaran cuando lo abrazó. O la decisión que había tomado algunos días atrás. En ese momento se percató que nada importaba, solo estar a su lado.

—Lo siento —se apartó un poco de Harry, tratando de no mojarlo más de lo que ya había hecho—. Intenté comunicarme, pero nunca atendiste mis llamadas. Ni siquiera en el teléfono de la casa

Harry lo miró y, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar silenciosamente, producto de la dualidad de sensaciones que le embargaban. Tres días había pasado sin contestar ninguna de las llamadas que recibía su celular al creer que podían ser de sus dos amigos y a Bernard le había pedido que sin importar quien llamara, o llegara a la casa, no le diera aviso. Ni siquiera a Johnny, quien se había ido cinco días antes, recibió cuando voló hasta su ventana.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo siento… —abrazó a Peter, mientras pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios —. Fui un idiota… Creí… que tú… Lo siento… No quería…

—Harry… —intentó apartarlo pero el aludido se aferraba a su cuerpo, tratando de evitar mirarlo al rostro, por lo cual tuvo que aplicar un poco de fuerza para separarlo.

—Lo siento, Peter —hablaba entre sollozos, intentando abrazarlo nuevamente, pero no se lo permitió.

—Harry… No llores, por favor —deseaba abrazarlo nuevamente, quería que sintiera que su dolor también le pertenecía, pero necesitaba que lo mirara a los ojos para proseguir —posó una mano en su mejilla, interfiriendo el camino de sus lágrimas—. Quiero que comprendas lo que voy a decirte. No me iré, no te dejaré. No  importa si me pides que te deje, no lo haré, jamás me apartaré. Tampoco  importa si no deseas tener más contacto íntimo conmigo, eso puedo aceptarlo… Solo eso… Puedo aceptar que no quieras que estemos juntos, pero no me iré, a menos que verdaderamente lo desees… eso debes comprenderlo —posó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry—. Tuve que ir a ver al señor J.J Jameson… Cuando salía, a una cuadra, unos tipos estaban molestando a Betty, su secretaria.  Resumiendo, resultaron ser los hombres de un gánster llamado Blackie Gaxton, que tenía amenazado al hermano de Betty, Bennett… Sentí que debía ayudarla… Fui a Filadelfia y logré encontrarlos gracias a una fuga de reos, pero… él… murió y ella culpa a _Spider-man_. Solo trate de ayudarlo… Pero…

—Hiciste lo correcto —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándolo  a levantarlo—. A pesar de tu poder no puedes controlar todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor… Debes dejar que algunas heridas cicatricen

Lo abrazó nuevamente, y no volvieron a hablar. Sabía que Peter, en esas situaciones,  prefería  ir a despejarse balanceándose por la ciudad, en completo silencio, pero esa  madrugada, al volver, había decidido ir en su búsqueda, a pesar de que añorara la paz que la solitaria ciudad le brindaba.  Harry lo ayudó a deshacerse de su ropa y, en silencio, le curó las heridas que poseía. Posteriormente, se acostaron y, nuevamente, sus brazos lo cobijaron.

<<<<>>>> 

—¿Vas aburrirte alguna vez de hacerlo? —mencionó, sin abrir los ojos, escuchando el suave sonido que fue acompañado de la tierna risa que siempre emitía cuando era descubierto.

—Jamás podría hacerlo

Harry abrió los ojos, encontrándose a Peter ahorcadas sobre él, con una de sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, tomándole otra fotografía.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Peter había cruzado su ventana en la madrugada, y las cosas parecían volver a tomar su curso normal.

—Creí que ya tenías suficientes —estiró sus brazos, tomándolo por la cintura y obligándolo a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre él.

—Tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello —le besó los labios, dejando la cámara en la mesita de noche, dejándose caer a su lado, sin deshacer el abrazo que le daba—. Me gusta captar las maravillas de la naturaleza, pero eso ya lo sabías  —le dio otro  beso en los labios y, después de observarlo por algunos, se quedó observándolo fijamente hasta que, casi un minuto después, sonrió.

—Deja de hacer eso

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso… Deja de mirarme —giró el rostro hacia un lado, tratando de no poner en evidencia el rubor en sus mejillas.

—En eso no puedo complacerte —le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de dejarse  caer sobre el pecho contrario, pero después de darle algunos besos, volvió a tomar su posición inicial, observándolo.

—¿Qué sucede? —lo encaró, creyendo que el rubor en sus mejillas había desaparecido completamente, pero la reacción de Peter le indicó que no. Lo abrazó nuevamente, mientras daba pequeños besos, en forma de aleteo de mariposa, en todo su rostro

—Eres muy…

—¡Peter! —intentó alejarse, pero los brazos que lo rodeaban se lo impidieron—. ¿Qué te ocurre?... Estas actuando aún más extraño de lo que lo haces normalmente

Peter se irguió un poco, observándolo y, después de algunos segundos, hablo finalmente.

—Nada… —Harry frunció el ceño, provocando que volviera a sonreír—. No tiene que ocurrir algo para que me agrade simplemente observarte. Es solo que… te amo y no puedo evitar embelesarme con tu figura… Pero eso también lo sabes…

—No digas eso —miró hacia un lado. A pesar de querer estar con él, no quería que lo amara, además, de no poder creerlo. Nadie podría amarlo. Peter no podría amarlo como lo hizo con ella.

—Pero es cierto. Te amo de la misma forma en que tú lo haces —le tomó la mano derecha y la posó sobre su pecho—. Mi corazón late igual al tuyo… aceleras y detienes mis latidos con un simple suspiro. Inicialmente pensé que podría estar padeciendo de taquicardia, pero finalmente lo descarte después de notar que solo sucedía cuando estaba a tu lado. Sabía que tenía sentimientos por ti, pero no sabía la magnitud de estos… Cuando fui a Filadelfia, me di cuenta de que quiero estar por siempre contigo. Estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi promesa

_No tendremos tiempo._

Quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero  sus labios se negaron a pronunciarlo. Y, a pesar de no quererlo, de su boca salió un simplemente   _te amo_ que, a pesar de habérselo demostrado ya, sorprendió a Peter hasta el punto de emocionarlo y cubrirse el rostro con una almohada, tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

<<<<>>>> 

Como un  acuerdo silencioso, de esa forma había sucedido la primera vez. Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado absolutamente ninguna palabra, simplemente había sucedido  una madrugada  en  la  que  Peter se había colado en su habitación. Reconocía que  cada  vez  que lo cobijaba las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran agradables, eso jamás podría negarlo; estar con Peter, sin importar la forma, lo complementaba.

Entre las cosas que más le gustaban de esa forma en específico, era sentir como el cuerpo de Peter se contorsionaba debajo del suyo, arrastrándolo, algunas veces, en el proceso. Inicialmente había sido extraño, ya que físicamente era más bajo y un poco más delgado, por lo cual, estar sobre su cuerpo, parecía un pequeño chiste, sobre todo cuando, por su fuerza, Peter movía su cuerpo, inconscientemente, obligando al suyo a moverse también. Sin embargo, se sentía completo, en cada movimiento, en cada caricia que sus pieles desnudas se encontraban.

Cuando el éxtasis por fin se liberaba, envolviéndolos frenéticamente, Peter besaba su cuello, proporcionándole una acostumbrada caricia, aferrándose a su cuerpo, mientras descansaba sobre el suyo, envolviéndolo con facilidad gracias a sus diferencias físicas. Amaba esos instantes, pero, a veces,  sentía que algo le faltaba. Tenía una pequeña sensación de insatisfacción.

—Harry…

La voz de Peter lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, pero no apartó el rostro de su hombro.

—¿Te quedarás esta noche?—inquirió finalmente, sin mover su cuerpo ni un ápice.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

No respondió. Se quedó en la misma posición, por algunos segundos más, hasta que le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro y se levantó, rompiendo su unión. Se quitó el preservativo y, después de colocarse su ropa interior, se dirigió hacia el baño, permaneciendo en este por algunos minutos.

Cuando volvió nuevamente a la cama, se acostó al lado de Peter, al creerlo dormido, abrazándolo por la cintura, sin dejar de observarlo fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No —miró hacia abajo, pero casi inmediatamente levantó la mirada, observándolo directamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, después de fruncir el ceño, bajo nuevamente la mirada, empezando a hacer pequeños círculos sobre el pecho del contrario.

—¿En qué piensas? —Peter habló nuevamente después de algunos minutos. Sabía que intentaba decirle algo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Sin embargo, sabía que era referente al sexo, ya que siempre que finalizaban se comportaba de esa forma—. Sabes que puedes decir lo que desees —escuchó un pequeño sonido de molestia, por lo cual  alzó la cabeza, dándole pequeños besos sobre el rostro —. Si no te agrada…

—No es eso —mencionó de forma seria, luciendo enojado. Quería decirlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin sonar como un tonto—. Es solo que… —se pegó más al a él, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Peter, tratando de infundirle valor, empezó acariciarle la espalda—… Me agrada… Pero… ya no lo hacemos… de la otra forma. Ha pasado una semana

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó a Peter reír, observándolo de forma irascible, a pesar de que la piel de su rostro se mostraba rojiza en reflejo de la vergüenza que sentía.

—Lo siento… Es que… —lo abrazó por la cintura—. Tampoco me desagrada, pero también tengo preferencia por la otra forma. Supongo que está bien para variar… —le dio una pequeña caricia con los dientes en la oreja, haciéndolo estremecer—… Me encanta la expresión que colocas cuando tus dedos están a punto de encalambrarse —sonrió, al escuchar el sonido, de fingida molestia, que había emitido Harry.

Después, de algunos segundos, le dio un beso en el pecho, pero Peter no se inmutó.  Sabía lo que trataba de hacer pero decidió ignorarlo, hasta que  sintió una caricia en la cadera. Intentó tomar el control de la situación, pero Harry no se lo permitió, por lo cual se quedo en su posición, como un simple observador, enterneciéndose por las decisiones que, parecía,  estaba tomando, a pesar de la situación.

Harry tomó un preservativo y se lo metió en la boca, colocándolo en la punta de su lengua,  ante la mirada atenta de su acompañante. En silencio, empezó a bajar por el cuerpo contrario entre besos hasta llegar a su miembro, rodeándolo con sus labios e  introduciéndolo hasta donde su cavidad le permitió, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Escuchó un gemido que mezclaba sorpresa y placer, animándose aún más a llevar a término su objetivo. Después de algunos segundos, sonriendo satisfecho por su trabajo, y la expresión de Peter, se apartó lentamente.

—Eso… fue…

Lo besó, silenciándolo, no quería que si iniciaban una conversación terminara diciéndole, accidentalmente, que había aprendido a colocar de esa forma el preservativo cuando su casi primera pareja sexual se lo hizo y, en los últimos días, lo había estado practicando con bananas.

Se levantó y, de forma lenta, se retiró el bóxer, sonriendo interiormente por las reacciones que provocaba en el cuerpo de su amante.  Miró hacia la pelvis de Peter y, mientras lo observaba a los ojos, empezó a bajar lentamente por su extensión.

—Harry…

—Ya lo hice… —mencionó, cerrando los ojos por la pequeña molestia y excitación que le invadían,  sin un ápice de la vergüenza que, estaba seguro, lo asaltaría si no fuera por las sensaciones placenteras que la enmascaraban. Suspiró, cuando finalmente estuvieron completamente unidos, permaneciendo, en contra de sus deseos,  en su posición.  Se estremeció al sentir las manos de Peter acariciar los lados de su cuerpo, comenzando en sus piernas hasta llegar a su rostro. Abrió los ojos, sonriendo como respuesta a las caricias que él le daba.

Lo amaba. Lo deseaba, y él lo complementaba. Solo eso importaba. Absolutamente nada más lo hacía, ni siquiera las voces que se fueron acallando paulatinamente con cada caricia o beso que compartían.

<<<<>>>> 

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarte

Peter recogía las vestimentas que habían tirado la noche anterior, colocándolas, después de doblarlas, sobre un pequeño mueble que estaba frente a la cama.

Cerró los ojos, mientras tocaba en la mesita de noche hasta encontrar el celular. Observó la hora y, después de colocarlo nuevamente en la mesa, se sentó en la cama, provocando que la sabana se deslizara hasta cubrirlo un poco más abajo de la cintura.

—Llegarás tarde a clases

—No, hoy tengo dos horas libres antes de iniciar, pero ya sabes… —se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la frente antes de dirigirse finalmente al baño.

Cuando finalmente estuvo arreglado, bajó a la cocina, imaginando que Harry se encontraría en esta, pero cuando cruzó la puerta tuvo que hacer uso de su agilidad  para  no chocar contra él y que la bandeja que  llevaba en las manos no cayera al piso.

—No deberías estar aquí —Harry mencionó, mostrándose avergonzado. Intentó quitarle la bandeja, pero no se lo permitió, por lo cual se apartó de Peter, visiblemente enojado. Se sentó en una silla, mirándolo.

Peter se quedó observándolo por algunos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que quería que hiciera. Sintió ganas de sonreír al recordar que cuando eran niños  solía  darle  órdenes silenciosas cuando se enojaba. Se sentó y, después de tomar una pequeña porción con el tenedor, probó la comida.

—Tarta de manzana —sonrió al saber que Harry no había olvidado cual era su desayuno  favorito—. Creí que lo habías olvidado —ya no parecía enojado, pero si atento a cada expresión que colocaba mientras comía—. ¿Quieres?

Hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

—Fue  especialmente  preparado para ti. Y todavía no tengo hambre —dijo, ante la evidente  réplica que estaba seguro Peter le daría.

—Gracias —dijo, mientras sonreía—. Esta deliciosa

Harry se sonrojó, recordando todo lo que había tenido que hacer para aprender a realizar uno de los platillos favoritos de Peter.

—Ya puedo añadir a mi lista otro platillo diferente al cereal —sonrió, recibiendo inconscientemente una pequeña porción del tarta de manzana, comiéndolo sin percatarse de ese hecho. Hablaron de algunos temas triviales, mientras Peter alimentaba a Harry sin que este se diera cuanta—. Tenías más apetito del que imaginé —mencionó cuando notó que Peter se servía otra ración en su plato.

Peter sonrió nuevamente, levantando el tenedor, pero lo dirigió hacia Harry, quien abrió la boca. Pero, cuando intentó sacarlo  de su boca,  se quedaron observando, hasta que lo sacó lentamente.  Harry masticaba de forma pausada, percatándose de que él se había comido todo el desayuno y, seguramente, hubiese vuelto a hacerlo. Peter dirigió nuevamente el tenedor a su boca, pero  se apartó.

—Realmente no tengo mucha hambre… Y hay mucho todavía

—Yo tampoco

Peter sonrió ante su respuesta, por lo cual le jaló la mejilla, mientras recibía otra pequeña porción de tarta de manzana.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Harry se levantó y, de una de las alacenas, sacó una pequeña bolsa, de la cual sacó algo que no logró distinguir por la posición en la cual se encontraba. 

—Feliz cumpleaños —le tendió una caja pequeña envuelta en papel rojo y adornado con un lazo azul.

—Lo había olvidado —sonrió, tomando la pequeña caja. La colocó en la mesa, pensando terminar su desayuno antes de abrir el regalo, pero Harry parecía ansioso, por lo cual, casi inmediatamente, tomo la caja y la desenvolvió. Había una cámara que, supuso, era el último modelo que había salido al mercado. Un lujo que no podría darse, o darle.

—Hace  algunas semanas  mencionaste que no podías tomar fotos cuando llovía… Creí que… —se quedó observando a Peter, quien miraba la cámara en silencio—. ¿No te agrada?, si quieres…

No pudo concluir su frase, ya que Peter le dio un beso.

—Es perfecta —colocó la cámara nuevamente en la caja y lo tomó por la cintura, sin levantarse de su asiento, jalándolo hacia él—. Pero con una cámara sencilla hubiese sido suficiente… No debes gastar en cosas sin importancia. No creo poder…

—No me importa… —dijo, interrumpiéndole. Posó los brazos sobre los hombros del contrario, hincándose hasta que sus narices se rosaron—… no recibir regalos costosos de tu parte; esto es suficiente… Y no vuelvas a desvalorizarte  —sonrió, antes de unir nuevamente sus labios.

<<<<>>>> 

Después  de  que Peter había salido de clases, May había organizado un  pícnic en  Central Park para celebrarle el cumpleaños. Había invitado a Harry, a la señora Watson y a Mary Jane, quienes la ayudaron a arreglar todo antes de que Peter llegara.  

La atmosfera de la celebración era amena, pero cambió drásticamente cuando llegó una compañera de estudios de Mary Jane. Una chica que, físicamente, hubiese podido  pasar fácilmente como hermana de Peter.  Una acompañante para que Harry no se sintiera incomodo al salir junto a una pareja, ya que habían acordado que los más jóvenes irían, horas después, al cine, cenar  y, finalmente, a la disco.

—Creo que se gustan —dijo, en un pequeño susurro, May, provocando que Peter empezara a toser al ahogarse por la porción de pastel que comía en ese instante—. ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Peter asintió, pero su atención estaba en la pareja que conversaba.

—Harían una hermosa pareja, ¿cierto? —mencionó, al percatarse de que los observaba.

—No. Ella no es su tipo —dijo, sin ser consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—¿Seguro?, él se ve interesado y ella parece ser una  persona encantadora. Siempre quise a Harry como a ti, y me gustaría que también saliera con una chica agradable.  Espero que ellos…

—No, no lo harán. No deberías tratar de buscarle pareja… No es correcto. Además, Harry ya tiene novio —cuando se percató de todo lo que había dicho, trató de retractarse, pero Mary Jane interrumpió a todos para mostrarles la entrevista que le había hecho a Spider-man.

—¿Qué le sucede a tu tía? —inquirió Harry, cuando, por primera vez, habían podido conversar a solas—. Desde que estábamos en el parque me mira extraño, incluso se disculpó por invitar a Sam

—¿Sam? —Peter frunció el ceño—. Incluso ella utiliza el diminutivo de tu nombre para llamarte

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Me agrada

—Sé lo que haces… No sigas con esto

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, fingiendo ignorancia, girándose hacia las escaleras para ver si las dos chicas bajaban

—Es tan natural en ti… Pero no lo hagas en mi presencia, por favor

—Creí que debíamos ser más sociables

—Fue un accidente —respondió, sabiendo porque específicamente era el enojo de su novio—. Jamás lo hubiese hecho adrede como tú lo estás haciendo.

—¿Un accidente? —sonrió, mirándolo con escepticismo.

—Mary Jane me iba a besar en la mejilla y tía May me llamó. Mi intención jamás fue besarla nuevamente

—¿Nuevamente?

—Me equivoqué… No es lo que… piensas…—suspiró, de forma cansina—. Eso fue hace mucho, nosotros no…

—Tenía razón, Mary Jane te gusta —lo miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Me gustaba, conjugado en pasado —le tomó la mano, enlazando sus dedos—. Harry…

—No te atrevas, estoy molesto —dijo, alejándose para que Peter no pudiera empezar a besar su rostro, como lo hacía siempre que se enojaba —. No solamente la besaste accidentalmente, sino que, además, _Spider-man_ se tomó fotos llevándola por la ciudad, abrazándola… Eso no era necesario. No creo que esta noche deje de estarlo

 —Está bien, pero te acompañaré a tu casa y después regresaré aquí

—Que este enojado no significa que no quiera sexo… Pero no te hagas ilusiones, sin importar que hagas, mi enojo no disminuirá —giró nuevamente hacia las escaleras cuando escuchó las voces de las chicas—. Por cierto, ya había eliminado su número de mis contactos

—Si lo deseas podemos cambiar de planes… Solo los dos  —dijo—. Y, en respuesta a  tu duda inicial, tía May sabe que eres gay, pero no creo que  le importe

Cuando Harry giró nuevamente hacia él, fue consciente de que el enojo no se le pasaría en los siguientes días y esa noche, antes de tener relaciones, tendría que escuchar antes una serie de reclamos  hacia su incapacidad de mantener la boca cerrada… Por lo menos en las situaciones que a Harry no le agradaran.

<<<<>>>> 

—Vas a matarme… —dijo, entrecortadamente, antes de dejarse caer a un lado para no lastimar al cuerpo que reposaba debajo del suyo.

—Definitivamente, voy a hacerlo —mencionó, cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía como aquel fluido viscoso salía de su interior—. Debiste llegar a una farmacia

—Estaba agotado. Casi  caigo sobre un automóvil; necesito descansar

Besó su cuello, dejando que sus manos se aventuraran por el perfil de su cuerpo hasta posicionarse nuevamente en su cadera, la cual estaba un poco resentida por la fuerza que Peter descontrolaba, sin percatarse, en esos momentos.

—Creí que necesitabas descansar

—Se suponía —dijo, mientras daba pequeños besos en el cuello del contrario—. Ayer las cosas se complicaron con _Spider-man_ y tenía un trabajo que necesitaba finalizar; solo dormí dos horas —levantó el rostro, observándole—, pero al verte… —Harry sonrió, ante la expresión, de bochorno, que le mostraba Peter—. Además, ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez

—Mi trasero no posee factor de regeneración arácnido…

—Lo siento —a pesar de su frase sus caricias no se detuvieron—. ¿Ya mencioné que no puedo evitarlo?

—Tendrás qué… —sonrió, levantándose sin ningún descaro, dejando que Peter observara  su cuerpo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, tratando de caminar lo más apresuradamente posible para no ensuciar todo a su paso—. Tengo hambre y mi trasero necesita descansar… Por lo menos durante algunas horas  —pero antes de que cruzara la puerta una mano le detuvo, y recibió un beso en el hombro izquierdo—. No me ducharé contigo, saldríamos más tarde de lo previsto

—Lo haces adrede… Deberías hacerte cargo de los efectos colaterales de tus acciones

—Peter…

El aludido lo giró, besándolo, cortando cualquier replica que desviara sus deseos.

—Prometo que  la ducha no nos tomará más de lo debido

Lo besó nuevamente, obligándolo a ingresar al lavado.

—Voy a comer dos horas tarde por tu culpa

—Habría  sido una hora si no me hubieses pedido lavarte en la bañera —dijo—. Y menos de  media hora si no te hubiese ayudado a arreglarte  cabello

—No te lo pedí, en los dos casos te ofreciste

Bernard los llevó a un restaurante que, en esa ocasión, había elegido Harry. Mientras esperaban su orden, la aplicación de Peter se activó, informando sobre una toma de rehenes en un asalto a una joyería.

Miró a Harry, pero antes de que pudiera disculparse, este habló.

—Tal vez llegues a tiempo para el postre —giró e hizo un seña a uno de los meseros.

—Juro que lo compensaré

—No deberías hacer promesas  que  sabemos no cumplirás  —no fue su intención usar la frase o tono de voz serio, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era la primera vez que se veían en una semana… Y su tiempo cada día se agotaba.

—Harry…

—Ve —fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a hablar con el mesero.

Cuando finalmente pudo volver, observó, desde la entrada, a Harry  conversar con un hombre. Era aún joven, pero evidentemente algunos años mayor. Parecía a gusto con el extraño. Se quedó en su posición por casi un minuto y, finalmente, no se atrevió a ingresar, pero tampoco pudo marcharse.

Casi diez minutos después, Harry salió. Miró el reloj, antes de observar a los lados. Pudo observar, desde arriba del establecimiento, como cambiaba su expresión, antes de iniciar su marcha. Pero, cuando se percató de que bajaría de la cera para tomar un taxi, se lanzó, tomándolo en brazos.

Harry emitió un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.

—Odio que hagas esto —a pesar de su comentario, lo abrazó, negándose a soltarlo incluso cuando se detuvieron sobre la azotea de un edificio.

—¿Eres feliz?

Deshizo el abrazo, observándolo. Peter miraba hacia el cielo, a pesar de que estaba nublado.

—¿Por qué no lo sería?

—Esa pregunta no responde a mi pregunta… Sabes a que me refiero

—¿Sucede algo?  —ignoró nuevamente la pregunta y, esta vez, a Peter no pareció importarle.

—Yo… Es tonto de mi parte… Lo sé, pero no me agradó verte con ese hombre. Me gusta que seas feliz, que estés en ese mundo en el que naciste, pero…

—¿Estas dudando de mí? —frunció el ceño; no podía creer que Peter iniciara nuevamente con ese tema. Creía que había quedado zanjado desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

—No —dijo inmediatamente, observándolo a los ojos—. Pero sé que jamás podré dejar de ser _Spider-man,_ y las cosas entre nosotros jamás serán como en las demás relaciones… Probablemente te aburras de todo esto, y no te culparía porque…

Un dedo sobre sus labios lo calló.

—No te equivocas en nada, excepto en que algún día voy a aburrirme. Probablemente muera antes de que sucedan todas las cosas que planeamos cuando éramos niños… —Peter intentó hablar, pero no se lo permitió, ya sabía que no le agradaba hablar sobre su muerte—… pero si pudiera elegir estar en algún lugar, sin pensarlo elegiría seguir a tu lado… aunque, a veces, me duela que te marches. Si quieres escuchar la verdad, por supuesto que odio que me dejes… es normal que lo haga, pero, a pesar de lo que siento en esos momentos, amo lo que eres —lo tomó por la chaqueta, tirando suavemente de él, obligándolo a hincarse hasta que sus rostros estuviesen a centímetros—. Amo estar contigo, amo y odio que seas _Spider-man_ porque siempre te irás, pero no sé si regresarás a mí. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de algo, al igual que tú debes estarlo; siempre te esperaré, Peter… Eso jamás cambiará. Mi ventana siempre estará abierta esperando tu regreso

Y, mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer, se unieron en un beso.  

<<<<>>>> 

—¿Finalmente me dirás qué demonios es esa cosa? —preguntó con curiosidad al hombre de tentáculos metálicos, sin dejar de observar con asombro a, lo que a sus ojos era, un gel oscuro, que se pegaba a las paredes del recipiente de cristal, como si tratara de escapar.

—No perderé mi tiempo explicando algo que tu pleisiomorfico cerebro no comprendería —sonrió, al escuchar un pequeño gruñido de molestia provenir del otro hombre cuando colocó el dedo sobre el botón que activaba los aspersores de agua—. Solo te diré que logré darle forma a los aspectos negativos de la personalidad de _Spider-man_ sumados al simbionte. Todos sus deseos más oscuros los representa _Venom_ —mencionó con orgullo, al poder ser capaz de estabilizar al simbionte con una muestra tan pequeña de la sangre del trepa muros.

—Oh, ya comprendo… Por eso es _pure Venom_ —sonrió, como si fuera un pequeño niño que acaba de descubrir algo que, para su criterio, era sorprendente, inclinándose para ver más de cerca  la sustancia negra a través del cristal, golpeando suavemente a este con su dedo índice—. ¿Qué es lo que hace específicamente?

—Explicártelo sería una pérdida de tiempo, como ya mencione —dijo, mientras observaba como la pequeña capsula, donde se encontraba el simbionte, se introducía lentamente a un pequeño refrigerador después de activar un botón—. Pero dentro de poco  podrás ser  testigo del poder destructivo de _Venom_

—Eso espero, porque ya estoy aburrido de esconderme de _Spider-man_. No comprendo por qué no me dejan aplastarlo, conmigo sería suficiente

—Una persona con tu intelecto jamás podría vencerlo —dijo, lanzándole un celular —. Mejor sigue haciendo lo único en lo que sobresales —escuchó algo caer al piso, pero el fuerte ruido no lo inmutó—. Espera, necesito que hagas algo antes. Llama a Fiers y dile que todo está listo… Supongo que eso  lo puedes hacer

Escucho algunas maldiciones provenir del hombre arena, pero decidió ignorar al pequeño simio que tenía, para su desagrado, de compañero, concentrándose en su  nueva creación y todas las formas, según sus teorías, en que podría ser letal para Spider-man.

<<<<>>>> 

—Voy a aplicarme la medicina —respondió a la pregunta silenciosa de Peter, logrando que soltara su muñeca y cerrara nuevamente los ojos, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Agarró los vasos donde habían tomado chocolate minutos antes, llevándolos a la cocina y los dejó en el fregadero, para, posteriormente, se dirigió a su habitación.

Después de aplicarse la medicina, se sentó sobre la cama, esperando que la sensación  de debilidad se le pasara. Pensando que, cuando Peter se percatara de su ausencia, subiría a buscarlo. Pero un pequeño ruido en la entrada hizo que se levantara un poco hasta observar a la figura que ingresaba  a la habitación, sorprendiéndose al advertir  que no era quien esperaba.

—¿Cuándo…?

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Gustav Fiers, Harold? —dijo, interrumpiéndole, usando un tono inusualmente serio.

—No recuerdo la última vez que me llamaste de esa forma —se acomodó en la cama, sentándose, preparando la versión que le daría—. Es un accionista de Oscorp desde que Menken tomó la presidencia—. Johnny sacó un celular de su chaqueta y  él inmediatamente lo reconoció, recordando que se le había olvidado cuando se habían ido a cenar—. ¿Te atreviste a hacerlo?

—No, pero inevitablemente vi el nombre en la pantalla —colocó el celular sobre las piernas de Harry—. Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre y recordé que Reed lo había mencionado en algunas ocasiones. A pesar de su fachada es un criminal, todos lo saben —Harry intentó justificarse con su versión, pero no se lo permitió—. ¡No me mientas, Harold! —levantó la mano, indicándole que no hablara, mientras respiraba profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse—. Estuve esperándote desde hace horas, me metí en el armario cuando me percaté que venias con Parker y salí cuando entraron al lavado… Tuve todo ese lapso para revisar tu celular pero, a pesar de que estoy preocupado, creí… quise creer, que me tendrías la suficiente confianza para decírmelo. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te relacionarías con una persona de su calaña

Harry miró hacia sus manos y suspiró, antes de echar un vistazo, instintivamente, hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué es  lo que sabes exactamente?

—Reed pudo averiguar que te hizo algunas visitas a ti y al hombre lagarto

Harry observó nuevamente hacia la  puerta, asegurándose de que nadie más fuera a entrar por esta.

—No te preocupes, me aseguré de que Parker no despertara por ahora —Harry lo miró, pero antes de que pudiera formular una pregunta, prosiguió—. Mientras se besaban le eché un somnífero muy fuerte a su taza… Supuse que no se iría  —se encogió de hombros, sabiendo perfectamente que Harry intuía la razón por la cual llevaba  algo como eso. No había podido hacerle la broma a Peter, pero, por lo menos, lo había utilizado—. Tiene factor de regeneración; puede despertar en cualquier momento

Finamente, decidió contarle toda la verdad, omitiendo algunos detalles sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

—Es peligroso

—Lo sé, pero…

—No te preocupes, encontraremos otra forma. Pero no debes contarle esto a Parker —Harry lo miró. En la última semana había estado reflexionado sobre qué debería hacer, y había llegado a la conclusión de que contarle la verdad a Peter era lo correcto, pero aún no sabía cómo hablarle sobre los besos que se había dado con Fiers, ya que lo había hecho nuevamente cuando tenían una semana de ser novios—. No porque te hayas acostado con él significa que deba saber exactamente todo lo que haces

—No lo comprendes. Ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo… Ese hombre… —se pasó una mano por el cabello. Meditando si  debía contarle toda la verdad a Johnny, ya que este era un poco impulsivo.

—Lo único que comprendo es que vas a arruinar la única oportunidad que tienes de estar con él —lo observó nuevamente cuando Johnny se sentó sobre la cama, tomando una de sus manos—. Estoy seguro de que no es necesario. Hablaré con Reed; prometo que te ayudaremos con esto

—Pero…

—Después de todo lo que ha sucedido, ¿crees que te creerá?. Sé que puede escuchar tu versión, pero eres consciente de que en Oscorp y Ravencroft hay cámaras; estoy seguro de que ha grabado todos sus encuentros.  Si ese hombre le muestra sus primeras conversaciones… Harry, la forma en que te expresabas de Parker…

Sabía que Johnny tenía razón. Había barajado todas las posibilidades en que Fiers podría destruirlo, pero no quería seguir mintiéndole.

—Él… confía en mí —se soltó del agarré y, con un poco de dificultad, se levantó—. No puedo, o quiero, decepcionarlo nuevamente

—Harry… —el aludido se detuvo, pero no se giró a observarle—… estaré aquí, esperándote… como siempre

Cuando cerró la puerta, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre esta, tratando de infundirse el valor que necesitaba. Colocó el celular en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera y, después de casi dos minutos de permanecer en esa posición, decidió finalmente bajar, andando a pasos lentos, dispuesto a contarle toda la verdad a Peter.  Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en el inició de la escalera, su móvil le indicó una llamada entrante. Pensó en no contestar, decidiendo apagarlo  ante la insistencia, pero el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla le indicó que no debía hacerlo.

Gustav Fiers.                                         

No tuvo tiempo de contestar, por lo cual, siguiendo su intuición, decidió llamarlo, pero mientras intentaba hacerlo, un mensaje del mismo emisor se lo impidió.   Y  una imagen, acompañada de una simple frase, lo paralizó.

_Un gran poder… conlleva un gran sacrificio. Ya deberías saberlo._

El teléfono volvió a indicar una llamada entrante y, por reflejo, contestó.

— _Ven, ahora_

Y, sin mencionar absolutamente nada más, colgó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Un gran poder conlleva un gran sacrificio” (Norman Osborn, Edge of Spider-Geddon vol.1). Lo recordé y creo que representa lo que sucederá a partir de ahora en la historia. Lo único que les puedo decir por ahora es que… vendo pañuelos para el “síndrome de Magdalena”… naa, exagero, aunque estoy en el punto que más me agrada de las historias, ya que, en mi opinión, se me facilitan más escribir.   
> En este capítulo intenté mostrar las dudas de cada uno tenía sobre su relación… Espero no haberlos aburrido, o incluir relleno. Pero, he de confesar, que este es uno de los capítulos más me ha gustado escribir.  
> Espero que hay sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer.
> 
> ¿Opiniones?
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Gabrielle Kravinoff


	15. Capítulo XV: Back in Black

_Caminó por el pasillo, siguiendo al hombre que le guiaba, hasta llegar a una puerta de color oscuro. El hombre tocó y, después de girar el pomo, le indicó con un gesto que ingresara, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.  Pero, cuando sus ojos estudiaron gran parte de la habitación, una extraña sensación lo embargó._

_La habitación era grande y, a los ojos de cualquier otra persona, no tendría absolutamente ningún detalle que le provocara aversión, pero a él le causaba horror.  Estaba decorada de forma muy similar a la suya; la cama, las sabanas, la pintura, el armario, el sofá, la pequeña mesa e  incluso  algunos pequeños detalles que le generaron escalofríos. Era como si hubiese ingresado a su propia habitación._

_—¿Te gusta? —giró lentamente hacia la voz, encontrando a su emisor de pie al lado de la ventana, sosteniendo un puro en la mano derecha—. Fue especialmente diseñada para ti —dio una pequeña calada al puro y, después de dejar escapar lentamente el humo de sus labios, sonrió—, quería que te sintieras cómodo_

_Dio un paso hacia atrás, de forma inconsciente, al ver su sonrisa, al ser invadido por una sensación de alerta que le exigía salir de la habitación._

_—No te preocupes, podrás marcharte cuando finalicemos nuestra conversación —mencionó, como si hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos. O sus simples reacciones—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te mencioné la primera vez que hablamos en Oscorp? —Harry no respondió, pero sabía exactamente a qué se refería—. Te hice una pregunta, Harry —su nombre en sus labios lo asqueó por la forma que había usado para mencionarlo_ — _. Responde_ — _exigió mostrándole un leve atisbo de impaciencia._

_—Por supuesto, pero no comprendo por qué la sacas a colación —dijo de forma calmada, ignorando la angustia que, a cada segundo, se apoderaba aún mas de su cuerpo._

_—Eres muy inteligente, pero sigues siendo un simple niño… Inocente, iluso —le dio otra calada al puro y, después de degustar  lentamente su sabor, lo dejó olvidado en un cenicero que se encontraba en el marco de la ventana, mientras dejaba que el humo escapara por sus labios—. Eres, por naturaleza, igual que tu padre, pero débil emocionalmente ¿Sabes? Me mencionaste la debilidad de Peter y me percaté de que aún no conocía la tuya… Era tan simple… —sonrió, como si hubiese recordado algo muy gracioso—. Confieso que me sentí un poco decepcionado; tenías mucho potencial… Supongo que así debió sentirse tu padre_

_—¿A partir de este momento inicia la amenaza o las acciones? —dijo, siendo directo,  como si realmente no le importara. Y era cierto, después de todo, pensaba que era mejor de esa forma. Lo único que lamentaba era no haberse despedido de Peter._

_—Matar es aburrido… —caminó hasta el sofá, sentándose—… Tu padre decía que siempre había que quebrar la voluntad, el alma, como algunos le llaman… Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿cierto?_

_—“Peter…”_

_—Exactamente —dijo, como si hubiese logrado leer su pensamiento—. De esa forma será más interesante —sonrió complacid_ o—. _Quítate la ropa_

_—No —era consciente de que no estaba en condiciones de negarse a ninguno de sus pedidos, pero jamás haría algo con intención directa de dañar a Peter—. Con ese fin no_

_Gustav pareció divertirse con su respuesta, ya que sonrió nuevamente._

_—Harry… —tomó  una carpeta y la lanzó a sus pies,  esparciendo algunas fotos—. Lo harás… por mí_

_Observó al piso. Las imágenes eran capturas de videos que mostraban a Peter y a él manteniendo relaciones sexuales todas las veces que lo habían hecho en su casa._

_—Si gustas puedo reproducirlas —desbloqueó su celular y una de las escenas, en la cual estaba ahorcadas sobre Peter, mientras este bajaba lentamente sus manos desde su rostro, pasando por su pecho, hasta llegar a su cadera,  se empezó a reproducir holográficamente, dejando escuchar sus gemidos—. Eres adorable en esas situaciones… Tus gemidos son como melodía para los oídos_

_Miró hacia el piso, evitando observar la escena, pero no pudiendo evitar escuchar  los sonidos que Peter y él producían. Observó sus manos, las cuales temblaban ligeramente por la mezcla de odio y temor que ese hombre le provocaba._

_—Fue una excelente idea colocar cámaras en tu habitación… Cada uno de tus gestos… Ese lunar en tu glúteo izquierdo o el del inicio de tu pelvis, a Peter no es al único que le encantan —suspiró dramáticamente y, posteriormente, rió—.  Pero me da curiosidad ¿Qué pensaría tu padre de esto? ¿Qué pensarían todos al ver esta magnífica escena? Me pregunto…_

_—¡Basta! —le miró y el video se detuvo—. ¿Por qué haces esto? —inquirió, ingenuamente, sin poder evitar el temblor en su voz, al pensar en algo que no había tenido en cuenta; Gustav Fiers sabía quién era Spider-man._

_—Me gusta rememorar tus gestos… Pensé que te agradaría saber lo que produces en mí —dijo, con marcada burla, sacando algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Este pequeñito está diseñado para rastrear a Spider-man. Octavius lo llama pure Venom ¿Qué crees que le cause? Solo sé que representa, en su mayoría, los aspectos negativos de Peter… Queríamos saber que tanto puede destruirlo desde adentro —el líquido negro empezó a moverse bruscamente, como si quisiera romper el tubo en el que se encontraba—. Oh, parece que le agradas, lastimosamente, aún tengo planes para ti; tienes suerte… Si logras convencerme, estoy dispuesto a aplazar el encuentro de Peter con nuestro  amigo; todo depende de ti, si quieres que primero destruyamos su cuerpo o alma ¿Dijiste algo, Harry? —inquirió, al escuchar un pequeño susurro, sin importarle ocultar que estaba disfrutando  la situación—. Bien, eso pensé. Quiero que me veas al rostro cuando lo hagas; deseo que me mires igual como lo haces con él_

_Harry le miró nuevamente,  luchando por mantener su dignidad intacta, pero aquella cortina nublosa que cubría parcialmente sus ojos, le permitía ver aquella expresión detestable y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar lentamente. Aquel hombre estaba disfrutando verlo humillado y, si quería ganar tiempo, solo le quedaba obedecer._

_—Eres un buen chico; eres aún más excitante cuando eres obediente —se sirvió whisky en un vaso—. Deseo recrear mis escenas favoritas; estoy  seguro  de que también te encantará._

_Con dedos temblorosos, empezó a deshacerse de todas las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, pensando en la razón por la cual estaba haciéndolo, tratando de ignorar la mirada y expresión de Gustav Fiers por aquella degradación._

_—Oh, lo olvidaba, llama a tu acompáñate y dile que no es necesaria su presencia; por su bien, espero que seas convincente_

_< <<<>>>> _

_—¿Qué sucedió? —lo tomó por los hombros inmediatamente ingresó al auto—. ¿Te hizo algo? —lo movió ligeramente, pero Harry seguía ignorándolo—. Harry…_

_—Vámonos —se liberó del agarre y, antes de que Johnny pudiera replicar, le miró—, por favor_

_Le miró por algunos segundos y, después de suspirar en resignación,  puso el auto en  marcha, mirándolo de soslayo de vez en cuando, observando cómo se cubría la boca en algunas ocasiones, mientras cerraba los ojos._

_Cuando estaban cerca de la mansión, detuvo el auto, pero no se giró a observarle. Solo miraban hacia el frente, apretando el volante, esperando que finalmente se decidiera a hablar. Pero Harry se cubría la boca  mientras se tocaba el abdomen._

_—Harry…_

_La puerta abriéndose interrumpió su oración y, cuando se giró, observó a Harry con la mitad del cuerpo fuera del vehículo, vomitando._

_—Cariño…_

_Harry levantó una mano, indicándole que se callara. Cuando finalmente tuvo fuerzas de erguirse, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la silla, mostrándole su deplorable aspecto a su amigo. Y, antes de que este pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto, finalmente habló, a pesar del dolor quemante en su garganta._

_—Al parecer está dejando de funcionar… Justo en este momento —pensó en voz alta, ignorando las nauseas que aún tenía._

_—¿De qué…?_

_—Sabe la verdad —mencionó, ignorando la pregunta del contrario. Su enfermedad en ese momento no era relevante—. Peter va a odiarme, pero eso realmente no importa —giró su rostro, mirándolo—. No me querrá a su lado cuando sepa la verdad y no podré hacer nada para evitar que se aleje_

_—¿Vas a decirme que sucedió?_

_—Ese hombre… —se cubrió nuevamente la boca y, después de respirar profundo, decidió que en ese momento no debía revelarle toda la verdad—… quiere jugar con nosotros_

Una caricia en la mejilla interrumpió el hilo de sus recuerdos. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada apacible de Peter y, nuevamente, la misma sensación que le embargaba una hora atrás, le invadió, por lo cual mordió su labio inferior tratando de no sollozar y se apartó sutilmente, huyendo de su contacto.

—¿Dónde estabas? _—_ preguntó sin ser consciente de la actitud de su acompañante.

Intentó responder a la pregunta, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Cada intento que realizaba se veía truncado por unos profundos deseos de querer  llorar.

—¿Harry?

Se irguió, sentándose, y retiró la toalla que reposaba sobre la cabeza de Harry. Observó su ropa, notando que la había cambiado.

—¿Qué…?

—Tengo frío —respondió, sin atreverse a seguir mirándolo.

Peter se sorprendió un poco por el comentario, ya que la temperatura era normal y las vestimentas que  llevaba cubrían totalmente su cuerpo.  Le colocó una mano en la mejilla, sintiéndolo  temblar ante su contacto.

—¿Te sientes mal?

Harry tomó su muñeca, observándolo y sus ojos, sin que pudiera evitarlo, se humedecieron.

—Simplemente… tengo frío

Aumentó levemente la fuerza de su agarré. Y Peter lo comprendió. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo hasta que ambos cayeron en el sofá, abrazándolo mientras Harry se aferraba a él a pesar de  temblar  por su tacto.

—Lo siento —sabía que Peter aún no lo comprendería, pero sintió que debía decirlo en ese momento, ya que, probablemente, sería la única oportunidad que tendría de disculparse sin sentir su odio.

No dijo nada. Sabía que algo estaba mal y deseaba saber la razón, pero en ese momento era consciente de que para Harry eso era suficiente.

Estuvieron en esa posición por algunos minutos hasta que la voz de Harry, llamándole, rompió el silencio en que se encontraban sumergidos.

—¿Si?

—Necesito que mañana vayas conmigo a Oscorp

—¿Sucede algo? _—_ intentó mirarlo al rostro, pero Harry se aferró más a su cuerpo, tensándose, por lo cual empezó a realizar caricias a lo largo de su espalda tratando de calmarle.

—Mañana lo sabrás… No llegues tarde, por favor

<<<<>>>> 

—¿Vas a decirme que fue lo que sucedió exactamente anoche? —preguntó mientras observaba hacía el vació—. ¿Y por qué razón tuvimos que venir hasta la estatua de la libertad para hablar?

Harry miró hacia  el frente,  observando el paisaje que se mostraba frente a ellos.

—Lo que sucedió anoche… Olvídalo

—Harry…

—Estoy muriendo —giró a observar a Johnny, quien parecía sorprendido—. Es una enfermedad hereditaria; la maldición de los Osborn, como la llamó mi padre. No tiene cura

—Reed podría… —había ignorado la última frase de Harry, pensando en las maneras en que podría ayudarle, aunque fuera indirectamente—. Si hablo con él…

Se alzó,  desabrochándose el pantalón, mostrándole la marca que empezaba a expandirse lentamente desde su cadera, provocando que su amigo quedara sin habla.  

—Esta mañana… —se cubrió nuevamente, no soportando la expresión de Johnny al ver su marca. Odiaba que le tuvieran lastima—. Desde hace tres días me he sentido más débil, pero antes no había aparecido tan rápido; el medicamento está dejando de funcionar nuevamente y esta vez… no hay más opciones

—Reed es muy inteligente…

—Fui a Ravencroft y me tomaron muestras de sangre —mencionó, interrumpiéndole—. Los resultados  preliminares mostraron que la enfermedad está atacando aceleradamente mis células, por lo cual las dosis no serán suficientes en algunos  meses

Mientras hablaba, observaba  cada pequeño gesto que realizaba Johnny. Cuando finalizo, lo vio girarse lentamente y cubrirse, disimuladamente, la boca, tratando de fingir una calma que no poseía.

—¿Lo sabe?

No hubo necesidad de que lo especificara, él también sabía cuál era el mayor temor de Harry.

—No —dijo calmadamente—. Y no debe saber que esta vez no hay más opciones… a excepción de su sangre  —Johnny intentó replicar ante su resolución, pero no estaba dispuesto a cambiar su decisión—. No está en discusión. Peter siempre consideró que su sangre me mataría por no ser compatibles… No quiero  que  se  sienta  culpable  por  mi  muerte

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que más decir ante esa situación. Johnny se giró, encarándolo a pesar de no sentirse preparado, reprochándole silenciosamente con su mirada hasta que las palabras por fin tomaron forma y salieron de su garganta.

—Comprendo que quieras mantenerlo al margen de esto, pero…—respiró profundo, como si no encontrara las palabras exactas para proseguir. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, otras que reprocharle, pero solo había una incógnita que le calaba profundamente—… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —dijo finalmente, no importándole ocultar que estaba dolido y decepcionado. Y, aunque Harry parecía imperturbable, sabía que también estaba asustado.

—Porque no quería que me mirarás de esa forma en que lo estás haciendo —su tono era calmado, indiferente, pero lo que reflejaba su mirada lo delataba—. No quería tu lastima

—No es… —la flama en su cabeza apareció, levemente azul—. ¿No lo comprendes? —Harry si lo hacía, pero también le costaba hablar sobre ese tema—. De eso no se trata, yo… no quiero perderte. Tú y Susan son  lo único que me queda. No quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes… ¡No quiero volver a perder a nadie más!

Se quebró, sin poder soportarlo, mostrándose como algunos años atrás lo había hecho por  la muerte de su padre, aferrándose a la mano que fue posada sobre su hombro.

—Soy un idiota… Debería ser  al  revés —mencionó, después de algunos minutos,  tratando se sonreír—. Pero ambos sabemos que eso no pasará —la llama de su cabeza se extinguió  cuando  le  observó  nuevamente al rostro—. Antes de que me digas que quieres que haga, deseo que me cuentes lo que sucedió anoche… La verdad

Harry miró hacia el frente, meditando si debía tratar ese tema con su amigo o no. Conocía a Johnny  y, a veces, podía   llegar a   ser  muy  imprudente.

—¿Harry?

El aludido suspiró, sentándose, sin dejar de observar al frente, recordando la humillación y bajeza que había vivido la noche anterior.

Cerró los ojos, no muy seguro de lo que haría,  y asintió.

—Pero debes prometer que no actuarás impulsivamente —dijo, usando un tono de voz bajo, observando ahora sus manos—, y me escucharás hasta el final

<<<<>>>> 

Miró el reloj en la pantalla de su celular, asegurándose de que no llegaría tarde a su encuentro con Harry  después de haberse desviado a detener a unos ladrones. A pesar de que ya habían hablado sobre el tema de ser Spider-man y como interferiría siempre en su relación, no quería decepcionarlo nuevamente.

Revisó el dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo, confirmando que no le alcanzaría para tomar un taxi y así llegar justo a tiempo a su encuentro, ya que solo podría usar sus  telarañas  algunas  cuadras más por la falta de estructuras elevadas en la zona  y, aunque posteriormente tomara el metro, llegaría retrasado.

Cuando finalmente no pudo seguir como Spider-man, bajó en un callejón, quitándose la máscara y, después de guardarla, corrió en dirección a la estación más cercana, tratando de ahorrar tiempo. Pero, cuando le faltaba una cuadra para llegar, unos gritos de mujer captaron su atención, por lo cual, olvidándose de la urgencia que llevaba, se desvió hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

Observó a su alrededor, encontrándose  solo  con dos  contenedores, ya que era un callejón sin salida, pero un nuevo grito  le indicó que debía dirigirse detrás del contenedor de basura más grande, el que queda al final.  Cuando le faltaban algunos pasos para llegar, una mujer  se  colocó de pie, sin dejar de observar hacia el piso.

—Disculpa ¿estas…? —no pudo concluir su frase cuando dirigió la mirada en la dirección en la cual la mujer parecía observar.

Había dos cuerpos de hombres. Uno de, quien parecía ser, un guardia de seguridad y el otro de un civil sin cabeza.

Estuvo tentado a preguntarle a la mujer que había sucedido, pero su sentido arácnido le indico que el peligro aún se encontraba en ese lugar. Sin embargo, cuando giró en la dirección en que su sentido le indicó, solo alcanzó a observar unos ojos blancos antes de que todo a su alrededor se tornara completamente oscuro.

Oscuridad y una voz que le recordaba que ahora eran uno.

Necesidad y esa voz  que  le  pedía buscarlo.

Deseo… Y todo se volvió completamente oscuridad de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos, rodando a un lado de la cama al casi caer al piso. Se encontraba agitado, sudoroso y cansado. Y, para su sorpresa, se encontraba en su habitación, a pesar de que recordaba estar despidiéndose de Mary Jane para ir a Oscorp. Trató de recordar por qué no lo había hecho, pero parecía tener una laguna mental después de haberse despedido de ella.

— _“Dormir poco debe estar afectándome”_ —después de tratar de encontrarle una razón lógica a lo que había sucedido, decidió adjudicárselo al poco descanso que había tenido en los días anteriores.

Examinó la habitación, en busca de  su morral, encontrándolo cerca de la entrada, dirigiéndose hasta este. Buscó su celular y, al ver la pantalla, se sorprendió de haber dormido durante dos horas, a demás de las llamadas de Harry que no había escuchado.

—Debe odiarme

<<<<>>>> 

—Señor, hubo problemas en Ravencroft Octavius estuvo haciendo pruebas y…   _Venom_ escapó. Estuvo más violento que en otras ocasiones, pero aún no saben que lo provocó

La pluma quedó inmóvil sobre el papel, quebrándose casi inmediatamente.

—¿Probó su punto? —inquirió sin dejar de observar la tinta que se expandía lentamente  por  sus y, finalmente, por el papel.

—Dos guardias murieron minutos después de que _Venom_ se adhiriera a ellos, al parecer  no  logra  realizar  simbiosis completa

Suspiró, dejando los restos de la pluma a un lado.

—Si sus teorías resultan ciertas, debería ir en busca de _Spider-man_ , lo cual aceleraría mis planes  —mostró una expresión de decepción, mientras se limpiaba los restos de tinta en sus dedos con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo—.  Es una lástima, quería saber que pretendía Harry con su visita a Oscorp hoy

—Señor, pero sucedió un imprevisto que no estaba en los planes —Gustav le observó, sin detener la tarea que realizaba—. Connor escapó en la confusión, pero ya estamos rastreándolo

—¿Ya te encargaste del inepto que lo permitió? —el hombre asintió como respuesta—. Estoy seguro de que buscará a Peter Parker.  Encuéntralo antes de que eso suceda, puede frustrar  mis  planes con _Venom_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, han pasado ochenta y cuatro años ¡Lo siento! Pero pasaron cosas, entre ellas el plagio de una historia Stony que estoy iniciando –no publicada aquí-, pero ya esto último se resolvió, aparentemente. 
> 
> En el próximo capítulo sabrán que sucedió.
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado ¡Hasta la próxima!
> 
> Aless Cuervo
> 
> 21/07/19


End file.
